


Part of His  World

by Jesstabulous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesstabulous/pseuds/Jesstabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the depths of the sea he took her by surprise. Never had she imagined to feel such passion again, to feel so alive again. Never had he imagined to feel love in his heart again. It was a tale for all time, their names and story would become legend. A pirate and a mermaid. Their story would be told long after they were gone. (Dark Beginning)(AU)(Hook/Ariel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_AN: This muse grabbed me after me and a close friend were having a long conversation speculating about OUAT, various parings and possibilities we would like to see. Then we ended up on the topic of Ariel/Hook and I fell in love with the idea of it…..the rest, well that turned into this plot bunny. Enjoy._

_Warning, this is a unbeta'd chapter. Sorry, all mistakes are mine yada yada._

_This is a back note that I am adding after already having posted Chapter 5. If you are new to this story, I should warn you that I develop my plots and characters a bit slower than most people, because I prefer the build up and believability when I read fics (I can't stand, oh I just found her and I love her and we are already happy ever after all in the first chapter fics). If you can make it past the first three chapters, which I realize is a lot of not dialog and not captain hook, you will get a lot more of what your wanting to see, just perhaps not the way you want to see it at first. I apparently am drawn towards the darker perspectives of things before I bring out my fluffy bunny apparently._

* * *

The shores of Neverland where her favorite place, there weren't many creatures here to bother her. It was a peaceful place, with gentle waves lapping at white sandy beaches. There weren't many humans that came to pass these parts, and that was one of the things Ariel liked most. Sure, there were boy's on the island, the lost boys – they stayed deep in the jungle of the island though, they only came out once in a great while and stayed far from her lagoon.

There were so many fictitious rumors about Mermaids, so many lies and legends. However sometimes there is truth to the grains of salt spewed about. The lost boys had every reason to fear her, to give her a wide birth. She was considered one of the most dangerous creatures of the sea, with her melodic voice and enchanting looks. Qualities conducive to a seductive predator.

She hadn't tasted the flesh of a sailor in centuries.

That didn't change the fact that whenever any creature saw her, they would make haste in the other direction. It was the chase her kind usually loved, but she had always been different. She never quite fit in with the thirst and bloodlust of her sisters and brothers. She had curiosities and dreams of more than a life in the ocean. Her soul had been discontent, like there was something missing.

Emotions were irrelevant in her world. Choice was frowned upon. There was a hierarchy of order and to disobey was unimaginable and punishable. As not only a princess but her father's first born it was even more so, she had been expected to mate for life the merman of her father's choosing, have a few merchildren heirs, and bide her time until she was queen of the undersea.

She was royalty. Her breeding of the best blood lines available, a result of many years selectivity from her ancestors. Her looks were one of the many attractive qualities, in her world she was rumored the most beautiful of all. She had long luxurious ruby red hair, the color almost unnatural. Her skin was pale with a porcelain hue and the smoothness of polished marble. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue, much like parts of the ocean she lived in. Her fin, now that was the most beautiful of all, her fin was longer than most mermaids, a dark shimmering green, if it caught the light just right it almost glittered. Her sisters were envious of her perfect pristine looks, but humans were always calling all mermaids extraordinarily exotic and stunning. But like any society there were social standards and preferences. She was perfect by all accounts, it made her father that much more protective and angry, like she was the product her ancestors had strived for with their years of particular breeding practices.

She grew to hate that life. Hate what was expected of her. Hate nearly everything about the world from which she came.

Eventually she grew curious of the human world, watching as ships would leave and arrive at port. It seemed happier on land, her prey seemed content. It struck her as odd to yearn for what her prey had. At first she wasn't sure what the concept of freedom was, but that's what she was looking for. Freedom from the oppressive ways of her kind.

That was centuries ago though, so much time had passed since her first rebellion against her father. Since her first deal with magic and its dark ways. Ursula had made her many promises that fateful day, one of which saying she would be human permanently. The witch lied through her crooked teeth, and it should have been expected.

Ariel wasn't bitter anymore. In fact she was grateful. The best eighty years of her life were with a human prince she had loved dearly and with every fiber of her heart. Prince Eric, he was such a kind and compassionate man, he had made a wonderful king and his people…oh how they had loved him. She had been his loving queen and the masses had adored her. She was never one to be kept cooped up in the castle, she wanted to experience human life first hand, learn all she could. She was often found outside the castle walls mingling with the common folk.

It wasn't long before they both realized that Ariel wasn't aging a day. Magic always has price.

Mermaids lived, well until they just didn't anymore. They weren't immortal, they didn't get to live forever, but she had known some brothers that were millennia old, and she knew some sisters that passed after only a few hundred decades. There wasn't really a set life span for merfolk. The rumor was that a mermaid didn't pass along into a next life until their soul was fulfilled, or until they were killed by another creature. It was difficult to catch a mermaid though, almost impossible, and mermen really never came to the surface so it was unheard of for them to be captured. It had happened before though, rumors of her sisters being trapped in nets, harpooned, dragged on land and their breath stolen from them by those they hunted.

She had thought for sure that her time was nearing as she stayed by Eric's bedside, watching as he lived his final days. Even though he had deeply wrinkled time weathered leathery skin with dark patches here and there, even though he had lost all of hair and most of his vision, even though he had become so frail and weak and dependent – she still saw the man she loved. His heart was still the same. He was still her Eric.

It broke her heart to pieces to watch her lover die. All the while her face still beautiful as the day they first met.

When his heart stopped beating and he took his final breath she couldn't stop the tears from rushing down her face. Her hands cradling his and telling him it was ok, that he could rest now. It was the hardest thing she had ever faced, and that including defying her father Triton. When she felt the breath start to leave her lungs she was sure she had met her time, that her soul had been fulfilled and there was nothing left for her to live for in the world. No purpose to serve. She was going to go be with her love in another place. A better place from what she had been told.

Her wish wasn't to be granted though. She had felt the scales start to emerge with a piercing pain as her muscles and flesh started to slowly mold and change. Her screams of agony had carried through the castle. She had lost her human form, and was now stuck back in her old visage. She didn't even get to attend the funeral. That was a longer memory for another time.

That was centuries ago. Almost a distant memory that she wasn't sure ever truly happened.

She was an outsider to both worlds. No longer human and not accepted back into her community. She was exiled, and so to Neverland she came and she has been ever since. Her brothers and sisters didn't much like this place, specifically because the food was scarce, not many ships traveled these seas. Not one of her own, not one of them. Alone.

The memories brought tears to her eyes that she didn't bother to wipe away.

Even to this day, that moment still twisted her heart up. Losing her love and her legs. Magic, it always comes with a price. She would have paid it again and again without hesitation.

A strong breeze started to blow, the smell of the salty sea assaulting her superior senses. ` _High tide must be coming in`_ She thought to herself as she pushed her hair back and propped her torso up with her elbows from the basking rock she had perched herself on. It had been such a beautifully warm and clam summer day it would have been a waste to spend it napping in the deep cold isolation of her lagoon.

Mermaids were nocturnal by nature, daylight was not a time that they usually enjoyed or ventured up to the surface for. She had never been a normal mermaid though with her foolish human desires. The territorial instinct had never truly kicked in for her. She had never become bloodthirsty and savage like most of her sisters. She didn't hunt for the thrill. She didn't kill because she could.

Some had blamed her petty emotions on too much inbreeding. That all she had gained were looks but all the brains were gone. What was the use of a mermaid that couldn't or wouldn't hunt, she would hear them whisper. Merfolk and more specifically mermaids were very much of a pack mentality, much like a herd of lioness. She never felt like part of her so called pack, she never felt the urge or the joy of decimating an entire ship in a feeding frenzy, watching as the debris float to the bottom of the sea. As men clamored over each other to jump off the side towards their siren songs and to their death.

When the winds started to pick up and whip her hair about she opened her eyes again. This certainly wasn't just high tide coming in. In the distance she could see a single storm cloud start to form with a violent electricity, out of place among the serenity around it. She watched as it grew continually larger, a purple huge tinting the blackness, and a sparkle of lighting flowing through it. Her brows furrowed together tightly and she flicked her tail in agitation. This wasn't normal. There were no freak storms in Neverland, the occasional rain on a cloudy day, but nothing close to this. The sun was still warm and high, making a halo around the cloud, accentuating the strangeness of the event.

Soon the waves started crash down onto the beach, gone was the gentle lapping. The wind started to whistle violently and had a feverish feel to it. The balms of the beach were being brushed backwards by the force and the water sang a violent song as it hit the rocks she was perched on. Ariel sat up a little taller, her curious eyes watching the storm cloud wearily. Something was wrong, very wrong. She could feel it deep in her bones and being. When she noticed the water start to swirl underneath the cloud she pulled herself higher onto the rocks, as far as she could go. She could see the whirlpool start to form and hear the water ripping apart as lighting started to flash and the day grew dark. She didn't want to get caught in the suction of it as she watched the water recede dangerously low from her lagoon faster than it should have. It was like the water was being funneled out from Neverland.

She raised her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright flashes of lightning that started to crack against the water, shuddering as the thunder resonated through her entire body. She spread her fingers trying to peak through at the storm that had grown exponentially in seconds. She had seen her fair share of open ocean storms, this didn't hold a match to them. It was like it had a personality, a vindictive and violent one.

Suddenly a large ship appeared, lurching out of the whirlpool of the water, the sails ripping and the ship rolling from side to side violently as waves crashed over the top of her. Her eyes widened as much as they could at the sight. She was sure the ship would meet a very untimely end and scatter at that bottom of the seabed as it turned in the whirlpool, nearly capsizing more then once. It was as grand and strange an entrance as ever. Magic was surely at fault. Magic always had a price.

As soon as the ship seemed to fully emerge, the storm as quickly as it had come, started to die away. Ariel waited a bit for cloud to dissipate some the ocean to calm while the water rose up in her lagoon again before she dove in. She was always dangerously curious by her own nature, she made her way further out into the ocean and closer to the ship, careful to keep herself at a depth that she would be well hidden. Not that after the chaos she had just witnessed would the sailors pay any mind to her. The waves were still moving heavily and she could feel the currents trying to pull her this way and that, but it she was stronger and forged ahead and besides now it was nothing more than a usual sea storm she had experienced many a time.

When she felt close enough she popped her head out of the waves to get a closer look at the mysterious vessel. She hadn't seen a ship pass this way in decades, and never had one in all her time here made such a ruckus of an entrance. Her curiosity always got the better of her, and she hadn't witnessed anything this interesting in far too long. It would be impossible for her to resist investigating.

She could see the distant outlines of men running about the deck, she couldn't hear what they were saying but their motions seemed rushed and erratic. She had to fight the sudden bloodlust that thrust itself up into her throat. She hadn't had human flesh since before Eric, and she made it a priority never to eat it again, that didn't mean she didn't experience predatory cravings though. It was her creatures nature to hunt those that sailed the seas. This ship wouldn't be sailing very far though the sails were completely damaged and would need to be replaced at the very least seriously mended if they expected to travel anywhere.

The flag was still flying high though. A black flag with a skull and bones.

Pirates.

The kind of humans her kind feared most, if you could say they feared any. Pirates were known to hunt merfolk for various reasons. Sometimes for their tears because they were valuable in many potions and folk remedies, sometimes for their fins so they could string it up in front of the ship for good luck and protection while passing through treacherous waters (which is also why the visage of many mermaids were carved into the front of ships but not nearly as affective), but most of all it was to get a healing kiss. It was rumored that a mermaid's kiss would keep a sailor from drowning if they wanted it to, but it would also heal any wound no matter how fatal. Humans were always looking for ways to beat death, and her kiss could save many.

It was for a darker purpose though, the kiss of life and death. It would keep a man from drowning under water, heal all his wounds, but it wasn't for their benefit. She had seen her kind drag the men to the bottom of the ocean, and eat them alive. Fresh flesh was best, she remembered the saying well. Kiss them so they wont drown, all their biological imperfections and diseases cured, and eat them while their heart still beats the blood through their veins. It was a curse to be touched by a healing kiss, that is, unless you got away.

 _`If only it could have cured age_ ` she thought sadly, again her mind wondering back to Eric. Time, it was the one thing her kiss couldn't heal. No matter how many kisses a man or woman received, they would still age naturally. Well, except in Neverland that is. No one aged in Neverland.

Well they couldn't be here for her, mermaids were known not to be in abundance in Neverland. Sure there were a few here and there along with herself, but they kept a good distance away by being on the other side of the island. If the pirates were after mermaids they would have gone to different seas surely. Still, they were an opportunative bunch. Pirates always were.

 _`Best to stay hidden for now`_ she thought as she ducked back down under the waves.

* * *

_AN: So there you have it. Let me know what you think so far. Yes, I know I took some liberties with mermaid lore, sorry if you don't like it ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am really feeling this muse right now! I love it. I did go back and edit the last chapter, it probably isn't perfect but I added, clarified, and fixed a little bit in case anyone wants to go back and re-read it There isn't a whole lot you would miss if you continued on though. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I don't own OUAT yada yada yada. Oh also, this chapter isn't beta'd….I know! SORRY! But I wrote it after a long day of work and then homework and I just wanted to post it up for you guys. I'll edit it later. With that in mind read on mateys! ._

* * *

It had been three days since the pirates arrived in Neverland. Three whole days that Ariel had been cautiously observing them from a considerable but safe distance, studying them, learning about them. It was nostalgic watching these humans, it felt like the old days when she would watch the bustling city ports, back when she had first started to yearn to be as happy and carefree as the land walkers. Three days she had been sleeping in the deep waters of the ocean, wrapping herself up in the comfortable and secure kelp beds protected by the cool darkness. Three days of her avoiding her open lagoon for fear of being noticed. When she had a craving for the sun she would have to travel a considerable distance around the island to make sure she wouldn't be inadvertently spotted.

She wasn't the only one to take notice of the trespassers. She would spot a lost boy or two hiding in the dense brush lining the sandy beaches, spying on the ship and its occupants. Even the legendary Peter Pan himself had come out on the second night to terrorize the crew; much in the same way he had the first week she had shown up, same as he had lost interest in her he hadn't been back yet to visit the vessel.

The pirates stayed anchored a few hundred yards from the beaches, she watched as they pulled down the smaller sails, presumably to work on them since she hadn't seen replacements go up. It wasn't like they could just go into town and easily purchase or trade for a new set, as far as Ariel knew Neverland didn't have towns, small native villages maybe, but it wasn't a bustling trading post that's for sure.

She could hear them talking, yelling, and laughing with each other some nights, not quite what they were saying because she was too concerned to get to close yet, but she could make out sound thanks in part to her enhanced hearing. She felt drawn in by noises, by the movements. Ariel could feel the pain of emptiness welling up inside her chest as each day passed and she continued to observe. How she missed conversing with, well anyone. How she missed the companionship of others around her, partaking in work, dancing, conversation. The little things that one could easily take for granted like sitting next to someone even in comfortable silence - she craved that again. It hadn't been a problem she realized she had for such a long time. She always felt alone, but now the urge to be back among people was starting to consume her every thought.

And of course when she thought of people, her mind was naturally drawn to Eric.

To hold him again at night, that would mean the world. That wasn't possible though. She could settle though for just _being_ among and around those humans up close.

It wasn't until the sixth night that she actually gathered up the courage to venture closer to the ship. She waited until the moon was high and the stars were bright. Her cat like eyes gave her impeccable nocturnal vision that would put perfect human vision in the daytime to shame. She stayed deep under the water until she was practically under the wooden urchin crested hull, surfacing with great care to be as noiseless as possible. Her kind were skilled at being silent, stalking predators, only revealing themselves when they so desired, so she allowed those instincts to take hold and guide her.

She looked up the tall side of the stern, the ship towering over her form now that she was up close and making her feel small in comparison. She listened for any noise or indication that someone might be up or about. Her priority was not being discovered so she had to stay ever vigilant even if the possibilities this late at night of that happening were slim.

She pressed her hands flat against the hull and just felt the wood under her palms. The gentle rocking a soothing feeling, like she was trying to lull her to sleep with a silent lullaby. She closed her eyes and pressed her ear against the damp wood just above the water line, closing her eyes and listening to the echo of the waves rocking the ship. For the first time in a long time Ariel had the strong urge to sing a beautiful song. It had been so long since she had said a word much less filled the air with her siren's melody. She knew well the consequences if she parted her lips, so she settled for softly humming along with the tune the ship provided.

After a while she pulled away, already missing the contact, like the ship was an old friend. Perhaps she was just delusional and was imagining any connection she could for the sake of not feeling so empty and alone in the world. Still, there was a pull she couldn't deny. She swam around the entirety of the hull slowly, letting her long claw like nails of one hand scrape gently along the wood behind her as she went, just to keep that contact.

When she reached the back she looked up, her name was the _Jolly Roger._ She let out an amused snort; it seemed fitting and cliché all at the same time for a Pirates ship. She stayed there, bobbing in the water looking at the elegantly scripted words, running them through her head. It wasn't until the sun started to peak above the horizon that she drifted down and away again.

On the seventh day she watched them put up one of the patched smaller sails. Even from a distance she could see the heavy stitching bringing the ripped seams back together. She smiled amusedly when she took note that the sails were less sail and more stitching. She wondered just how affective they would be in actually catching the wind and getting the massive ship anywhere. It was certain they wouldn't survive a storm of any magnitude, goodness someone could probably blow on them too hard and they'd come apart again. That was just her assumptions though. Surely their Captain had a plan to get acceptable sails in the future, preferably the near future; they had already been anchored in the same spot for a week, which was already days longer than most ships stayed docked in port, and there were actually things to do in port.

 _`Silly pirates`_ she mused.

On the eighth day she finally saw them lowering the smaller row boats. She could only speculate they were either out of food, fresh water, or needing a change of scenery, maybe all of the above and then some. She took extra care to keep hidden as she watched the first few men descend the rope ladder; they obviously had to be deck hands if she judged solely on their tattered and dirty dress. Some were carrying empty burlap sacks over their shoulders as they came down one right after the other.

About thirteen men were sitting in the boat, all dressed in the same dirty white, brown, dark green or blue shirts and pants. Some had bandannas on their heads, one had a patch over his eye, all of them had a sword or dagger attached to their belts. One couldn't mistake them for anything but pirates, flag aside.

It was the next man to come down the really caught her attention, even from afar. He was dressed differently than the others; his clothes were all dark black and appeared to gleam in the sun as if to be made from leather. Unlike the others to precede him, his clothes were form fitting instead of baggy and maybe it was the color concealing it but they appeared cleaner as well. Even from her distance she could tell his hair was messy but well kept.

There was no mistaking it; he definitely wasn't like the others. He might even be handsome, if she were only close enough to get a _good_ look. That would risk being seen, and that just wasn't an option. She couldn't afford to be careless; she couldn't gamble being hunted these men. Still, she could feel the curiosity pulling at her.

Eric had always spoke badly of Pirates, her only interactions with them when she had lived in the Castle was to watch their lifeless bodies swing after being sentenced. She had had a lot of freedom to travel through the kingdom and amongst the people as she pleased, but Eric had always insisted that if she were to travel to the docks and taverns surrounding that she take the royal guard. She only went a few times, problem with the royal guard was that common folk would rather nothing to do with you. She never saw a Pirate the few times she did venture to the docks and never within the city walls either.

Her only experiences with Pirates as a mermaid was either hunting them or hearing about all the cautionary horror stories of them hunting her kind. There wasn't a single positive thing she could think up to associate with a pirate. They were savage, heartless, bloodthirsty, cruel, and greedy. They raped, pillaged, stole, and murdered without second thought. There was no mercy, no compassion, sympathy, or even empathy for their victims. The worst of the worst humans to exist, that's what she had learned pirates to be.

Still, despite all the warnings in her gut, her curiosity and if she were honest a bit of her hunger was winning. These were the first real men she had seen in for gods knows how long, if she didn't count the occasional glimpse of the lost boys, a fairy, peter pan, or other mermaids. Which after hundreds of years she didn't count them, not at all.

These Pirates were new, they were exciting, and they had awoken emotions in her she had forgotten about. Forgotten what they felt like. Emotions were irrelevant in her culture, it was easy after so long to have just shut them off and ignored them completely. Their sudden arrival made her feel like she had lived the last decades on auto-pilot. A shell of the woman she used to be.

She wanted more of that. She wanted to feel alive again.

Deciding the cost was worth it she sunk down again and with steady purposeful flicks of her tail ventured closer towards the men who were now rowing towards shore. She spotted the perfect cove of rocks to hide behind, she would feel less exposed this close up if she stayed low enough and kept behind them. Peaking up through the surface again, her fingers carefully curling around the top of the rocks to pull herself up just enough to get a visual she could see them pulling the boat onto the shore. It took the men three heavy tugs to get it up high enough that the tide wouldn't take it back out and away from them.

"Welcome to Neverland my men!" a voice boomed boastfully, with just those few words she could tell they were laced with arrogance and pride. She watched as the man from black spread his arms wide in a grand gesture. That's when she noticed the glint of something shiny and metallic; when he turned she saw that one of his hands was replaced with a hook. At that discovery she narrowed her eyes, her mind wondering about the how and the why, and secretly wanting to hear the story. She saw see no fear in his eyes, only accomplishment, and a bit of a challenge like he was daring the land to throw them the best it had.

The other men however, their body language and eyes spoke of bewilderment, wonder, curiosity, and fear.

 _`Good`_ she thought, at least they had some sense. Neverland wasn't their land, and could be very dangerous. They were right to be apprehensive. The other man though, the one with the hook for a hand, he seemed almost fool hardy in his arrogance.

"Remember, keep in two's for protection, don't wonder off alone, and don't go too far. Keep to the plan, we need to collect some food, anything that looks edible bag it and bring it." His voice was authoritative and commanding, possibly a little exasperated, obviously he had already said this but felt the need to reiterate.

She watched a younger man, no more than seventeen, make his way towards a berry bush along the edge of the sands and start to pick and handful. As he was about to pop a few into his mouth, she watched the man that was speaking earlier slap them out of his hand harshly with the hook, having kept a close eye on the boys movements "don't be foolish boy!" he nearly hissed, "If any of you idiots sample what is here before I've had a chance to compare the items to the list of edible and poisonous, I will throw you off the side of the ship to whatever fate befalls you," he took a moment to make eye contact with all the crew for emphasis "That's if you don't drop dead first. Bag it and bring it, don't eat it. Understood." His tone firmly phrased the last part as more of a demand then a question but none the less a few strong voices piped up.

"Aye Aye, Captain."

So that answered that question. He was the Captain, their Captain, _the_ Pirate Captain. She had a feeling, but now she was sure. Personally, he seemed a bit young to be a Captain, he couldn't be older then thirty-five at most. She wasn't the best judge of age though; it took a hundred years before it looked like her kind had aged by even a day, nearly a thousand to look like they had aged a year.

When one of the pirates glanced in her direction she quickly sunk behind the rocks. Turning swiftly under the water and pressing her back to stone. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She highly doubted the man has seen her, but still the rush was exhilarating. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, even under the water she could hear the Captain yell "Come on men, we don't have all day." and then the steps in the sand as they started to walk away in various directions, some down along the beach, others back into the jungle.

When she felt it was safe again after a long pause, she rose back up, peering carefully over the tops of the rocks. She could see a few men but not nearly as many as before, what really caught her interest was the back of the Captain as he headed east down the beach, alone.

Ducking back into the water she used her powerful tail to catch up, popping up above the water a few times like an otter would, just to catch sight of him on land and make sure she wasn't going too far ahead of his steps, making sure to stay just behind so that he wouldn't look out and see her.

She could have picked any of the sailors to follow, even the seventeen year old boy, but for some reason hearing his voice had stirred something in her. She had heard the muffled sound of their voices for days, but to hear actual words, to be able to catch a full sentence and understand it. She had completely forgotten what the spoken word sounded like. Ariel wanted to hear more words, more sentences. So she followed against her better judgment. Like any curios creature she was going push her boundaries.

When he reached the lagoon, _her_ lagoon, she felt a tug of aggressiveness. This had been her sacred place of peace since she had come to this land. No one came near it, no one touched it, and no one bothered her in it. It was hers. She had forgotten what being territorial felt like. She pushed the emotions down after a few inflamed seconds, had she been one of her sisters, she would have stalked and attacked simply for the trespass, but her instincts were dulled, always had been. Still, for it to rear it's ugly head again, it made her uneasy.

She swam further west to the other edge of the lagoon where the rocks were plentiful and reached out far enough to hide behind without fear of being caught at all. These were more plentiful, higher, with more cracks to peak through. The beach ended at the west side of the lagoon, rising up into a high rocky mountain side on the east, surrounded by the dense jungle to the north, and the open ocean to the south.

Ariel was almost sure he was going to venture into the jungle and she wouldn't be able to follow. It made her miss her legs and feet terribly. She hadn't wanted to walk again as badly as she did while watching him travel down the sand, his boots sinking down into the softness. He never faltered in his long powerful strides though; he walked like he had purpose. When he didn't she was silently thankful, but she was unsure what he would do now.

She watched him make careful note of his surroundings, he seemed to watch and listen for a few long moments. Soon his shoulders relaxed and he shucked off his jacket, laying it across a large boulder. From this angle she could see that he had dark stubble growing along his chin, just enough to give him a rugged edge, and his eyes were lined with thick charcoal that screamed rebellious, and his ears were adorned with sparkling stones that she recognized as diamonds. He had expensive taste.

She glanced down at the diamond wedding band she still had on her left hand. She hadn't taken it off in all this time. The symbol of her love and marriage. She let it glitter in the sun for a bit , the rubies and emeralds surrounding the clear stone were dulled with age, and lackluster due to the years exposed to saltwater, but it was still gorgeous. Eric had told her the colors reminded him of her beauty and uniqueness, she had promised to never take it off, and she never did. She let herself get lost in her thoughts and memories.

When she looked up again, she let out an audible gasp. She slapped her hand over her lips as soon as it had come out but it was too late. She could have very well screamed it, the birds far up above were barely squawking, and the ocean was calm so the waves were nearly silent, the wind was non-existent to mask the sound.

She hadn't meant to capture his attention but she had, as soon as the noise left her lips he had his sword unsheathed and pointed in her general direction. He hadn't seen her, but that didn't matter. She knew that _he knew_ something was there. Her heart was racing so fast she could practically hear it rushing past her ears, she could feel it slamming against her ribcage. She sunk low into the water but she could still his angry voice demanding who was there. She didn't dare reveal herself.

She started to mentally reprimand herself. How _foolish_ she had been, how _careless_ , how completely _stupid._ He had caught her off guard though when she looked back up. He had removed not only his jacket, but his vest, and shirt as well, even his belt with his sword had been resting atop the boulder. He was left in just his pants and boots, and she had seen his hands working the lace of the pants free, just a few seconds longer and….

She shook her head violently under the water, sending her red hair flaring out around her. This was bad. She really should be more worried about her _life_. She had been right, he was _handsome_. Even from the short glimpse that caught her off guard she could tell his body was well toned and defined. The last time she had seen a man half naked was ages ago when she still lived on land, the last time she had seen a man fully naked were years before Eric died. She remembered how Eric had been ashamed in his old age to allow her to touch him in any sort of sexual manner; it had been a trial near the end to even allow her into the same bed to hold him. It had brought a deep sadness that she hadn't grown old with him, that her young beauty had made him so self-conscious in his last years.

Sometimes she had the feeling that he felt like he was nothing but a burden to her. That maybe she was staying with him out of pity instead of love. The topic never came up, but she could see it in his eyes every now and then.

Again, she had to pull herself from such sad thoughts, back to more urgent and pressing matters. The Pirate Captain now _knew_ something had been _spying_ on him.

 _`Shit`_ she thought angrily. Finally she felt an ache in her tail and realized she had been swimming out to sea as fast and as hard as she could. She couldn't recall when she had started to swim so frantically away from the lagoon. It must have been a survival instinct because when she came up again the ship and lagoon both were so small and so far away.

That was enough spying for a few days, she had already risked too much, revealed too much.

She needed a quiet place to hide and think, to figure out what her next move would be. Heading further west around the island she made her way to a small cave accessible only by an underwater cavern. That would keep her well hidden for a few days.

Perhaps she should just stay hidden away until the Pirates were on their way.

But the emotions, the rush of fear and adrenaline. She felt more alive now than she had in such a terribly long time. How was she supposed to let that go now?

Curiosity killed the cat.

This cat was still ever curious.

* * *

_AN: So, her first real-ish interaction with our lovely Captain. It wasn't much but I promise her curiosity will get the better of her soon, and now our favorite Pirate knows to be more aware since obviously something is out there ;) I would love to know what you all think, so if you feel so inclined, leave me a lovely review pretties. XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Don't own OUAT or any of that blah blah blah. Again, another unbeta'd chapter. I hope you guys don't mind but I tend to drag things out a bit, I have never been a fan of the types of stories that have them meeting and being budy budy in the first chapter. You'll have to bear through it, to really get to the good stuff ;)._

_Phew, three long chapters in three days. I am *really* feeling this pairing in muse. I need to be careful or I might spoil you guys rotten. Enjoy XOXO._

* * *

Ariel had refused to come out of the enclosed cave for the better part of two days, her mind kept wondering to all the scenarios of what could have happened. If she had been caught, there was no telling what would have become of her, and frankly, she didn't want to find out.

There was something there though, something she couldn't quite place or describe about that pirate ship and her crew that was calling to her. A few times she had to talk herself down from venturing out again, even made it to exit once or twice before turning back. Certainly there was an element of fear, what if they were hunting for her this very second? Then there was the exhilaration of it all.

People! Breathing, talking, walking, living people.

It was like she had taken a drink and quenched a thirst she hadn't even realized she had. She wanted more. Needed more. It was like having the shroud pulled away from eyes and now she could see. How could she turn away from that?

Once night had come again upon the end of her second day of her self sequester she made the purposeful and determined choice to at least see if the ship was even still there. For all she knew she was hiding with no need to, for all she knew they could have been well on their way to other far off lands yesterday.

Something about that thought tore at her heart, anxiousness gripping her tightly.

She wasn't ready to let them go just yet, for this to end just yet. She didn't even know what _this_ was exactly that she was clinging to.

Coming to the surface she let out a heavy sigh of relief as she spotted what she was hoping to find. Still anchored in the same spot. Still there. She was so glad they hadn't left yet. ` _What on earth will I do when they finally set sail?`_ she wondered sullenly. They were well on their way, the second smaller sail was patched and up, and the larger one had been taken down, it was only a matter of days before they rigged it back up and were on their way. What then?

Would she be able to let them go? Would she even have a choice?

The thoughts mulling around in her mind were depressing. Feelings were a liability she realized, but maybe that was just her new found cynicism. When she had been with Eric feelings were amazing, wonderful, beautiful things, she could hardly remember how that had felt just that it had been. This was an entirely different situation though, and no reasonable comparison could be made between the two.

She dove forward and made her way closer towards the Jolly Roger, wanting to hear the same peaceful lullaby as before. The simple sounds of the ocean working to create a natural melody that soothed her soul. Same as the first time she was careful, perhaps more so with the incident of the other day still in the forefront of her mind.

Making her way to the stern she looked up again, her eyes searching for the familiar elegantly etched letters. It was like greeting an old friend you hadn't seen in a long time. Her fondness had seemed to multiply without her consent.

An eerie calm washed over her as she bobbed up and down in the water, reacting easily on the surface, her arms stroking softly back and forth, spreading her fingers to allow the water to stream through them easily in a soothing motion. The ends of her long red hair fanning out around her shoulders. Her fin keeping a relaxed steady rhythm as it kept her upper half above the gentle waves.

Her eyes were drawn towards a soft glow coming from one of the many grand windows higher up on the ship, most likely the Captains Quarters given how grand and gothic-ly elegant the protruding windows with some stained glass art looked. The soft flicker of light mesmerized her, and she could just imagine the Captain having a restless night, hunched over multiple maps spread about a large oak desk, his only companion the light of a few candles casting shadows about an empty room too large and too empty.

In her preoccupied serenity, her guard had dropped again, like a _foolish_ girl. She never felt or heard the other two bodies gracefully surface just behind her. Never saw their wicked hungry smiles and devilish eyes until it was too late, until she heard the most alluring voices fill the otherwise silent night air with such tempting song in perfect sync. From there everything seemed too happened so slow and too fast all at once.

_"Looking out from underneath,_   
_Fractured moonlight on the sea_   
_Reflections still look the same to me,_   
_As before I went under."_

The other island mermaids. Word must have travelled around by now about the new visitors, it wasn't like they kept their arrival a big secret. Neverland was considerably large, but word of mouth could travel fast anywhere, and it had been more then a week since their arrival, just long enough to travel the circumference of the land. How naive she was to think they wouldn't come out of sheer curiosity and the possibility of a feed.

It was like their song had sucked the very breath out of her.

The words were soft at first, barely audible, and Ariel had to fight the natural instinct to join them.

_"And it's peaceful in the deep,_   
_Cause either way you cannot breathe,_   
_No need to pray, no need to speak_   
_now I am under, Oh."_

She could feel the panic start to well up inside and work its way to the surface as their words steadily grew louder and more audible, the power of their song floating across the breeze like a feather, tickling its intended targets.

Shaking herself from her initial shock she turned on the other mermaids, her razor sharp fangs filling her mouth, hissing in clear warning. It was a classic territorial warning that they couldn't mistake.

The blond one broke her song for a second to chuckle, looking highly amused. The brunette cocked one eyebrow but never ceased her song. A mischievous glint in both their eyes.

_"And it's breaking over me,_   
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_   
_Found the place to rest my head."_

" _Leave!"_ She stressed at them through a vicious hiss, baring her row of fangs. Her hands fisting up tightly, her claws digging into her skin.

"Silly Ariel," the blond tsked, while the brunette bared her own row of dangerous teeth back. Ariel didn't know who they were or their names, but she wasn't the least surprised they knew her. She was infamous in her world. "You should be _with_ us not _against_ us." She sing-song'ed, her tone mocking and condescending.

A few long moments of tense silence thickened between them.

Then with a callous shrug of her shoulders the blond made eye contact with the brunette, an unspoken signal, and they dove under the waves together.

Ariel had a sinking feeling in her heart.

Her fear was vindicated when either one appeared simultaneously on either side of the ship and started up their sirens song again, so sweet and so deadly, this time their voices were louder and clearly heard.

By now more would have joined, if there were more. She was thankful that Neverland wasn't exactly a destination for her kind. Most likely the sisters had done something to be banished.

_"And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_   
_And all this devotion is rushing over me,_   
_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,_   
_But the arms of the ocean deliver me."_

She felt a plethora of mixed and conflicting emotions raging within her when the first sailor jumped overboard to the waiting arms of the sea of the beautiful songstresses. A tightening in the pit of her stomach declared her hunger, the breathlessness her fear.

The next few splashes of others following suit and jumping ship spurred her into action. She lunged out of the water with a ferocious scream, her claws at the ready as she attacked the blond. She could feel her teeth ripping into the mermaids supple flesh, the dark blue blood filling the water as the skin and scales shredded apart

A rush of water past her face, the sting of her own wounds as the bitch drew claws along the hip of her fin and up her back, fangs making attempt on her neck but denied as Ariel wrapped a fistful of her long golden locks into her hand and yanked her back hard, slashing the woman's face with the claws of her other hand.

" _Traitor!"_ the blond screeched venomously . They thrashed in the sea as they fought, like that of a shark and a seal, their blood and flesh mingling together in the water. In the distance though, breaking through the chaos, she could still hear the strained brunette's song, still luring more sailors to the sea and to their waiting deaths.

 _"Though the pressure's hard to take,_  
 _It's the only way I can escape,_  
 _It seems a heavy choice to make,_  
 _But now I am under, Oh."_  
  
Ariel couldn't stop them both simultaneously, and if they doubled up on her she was sure to loose; she could feel her rage and the fear struggling for dominance. She had to do something, anything.

As if fueled by her raw emotions and blind rage she allowed her true huntress instincts take over, all that power focused on the other mermaid. In the next instance the blonds head was detached from her speaking body.

"Adoline!" the brunette screamed, her song finally broken. Ariel watched as she dove through the air like a dolphin towards them. Ariel dropped the pieces of the carcass poised for another fight, but it never came. It was unnatural and unheard of for merfolk to attack their kind with such deadly intent.

The nameless brunette frantically gathered up the parts of her sister. At one time Ariel might have understood the pain she was feeling over the loss. "You," she accused, a few stray tears running down her face, " _You!.."_ but the rest of her words never came as her voice broke. There was a pain and anger there that Ariel almost felt guilty for causing. Emotions might be considered irrelevant but they were still felt. She watched as the brunette dragged away the body of her sister, dipping below the surface.

Now that the threat had dissipated for all involved, her body started to feel as heavy as lead. Taking in a deep breath she winced, there was a deep set of slash marks running down her ribcage that burned with her chest expanded. Like a tidal wave as soon as she felt one wound she could feel them all. The bite on her bicep had to be the worst; she would need to get back to the safety of her cave to really assess the damage.

Mermaids were naturally fast healers, but that didn't mean they could ignore serious wounds. Superficial wounds were nothing, but some of the marks on her tail were deeper than a flesh wound.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, ready to go back under and make the slow painful journey away from these blood stained waters….

Then a heavy net was tossed on top of her, she startled and hissed, wincing and growling in pain and fear as she fought against it. The net was large, and the heavy weights pulled it under her faster than she could dive and escape. This was the thanks she would get for fighting for them, for saving them, for taking a few extra moments to gather her bearings.

Opportunists.

She was already weak so she gave in after only a few minutes. It was a pathetic how easily she had given in. In her world there were legends of fisherman spending days trying to tire and haul in a young mermaid. She didn't have the energy to want to fight; every movement filled her body with stabbing pains.

Ariel didn't want to die. Sometimes though, your body gives up before your mind, and there is nothing that can be done. Maybe she would go to be with Eric she thought briefly as she felt the men hauling up the net and their catch.

Sometimes there were brief moments where she wishes she had been more like her sisters. How she was supposed to have been. Being who she was is what got her here, to this moment. Her life in exchange for a few pirates she didn't even know.

They tossed her onto the deck and she hit hard, a moan of pain leaving her lips as she landed face down, her hands barely able to brace her fall. Her breathing was heavy and erratic as some of her wounds continued to bleed. She kept her eyes closed; not wanting to see what was coming next. Pleading silently to any deity to listen that it be done with quickly.

She had wanted so badly to be around people again. Wished for it. She should have been more careful what she wished for.

"Well, look what we have here boys!" she heard _his_ voice ring out, filled with pride and excitement, as his boot kicked her tail. She bit her lip, not wanting to give the cocky bastard the satisfaction of her pain. Maybe she should have left them to die.

"We got ourselves our very own mermaid, how exciting!"

* * *

_AN: Well there you go, hate to leave it that way but it felt like a great place to end so I can pick it up next chapter ;)._

_Just a hint, I LOVE reading your guys reviews. It really makes my day to know people are enjoying this so much._

_I hope you guys like it! By the way, if you are curious the song I had the mermaids us was Florence and the Machine – Never let me go. I personally just feel like Jolly Sailor Bold is a bit overused, but that's just a personal opinion._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sooo, you may or may not like my portrayal of Hook. I can say he won't be this way forever, but it will get worse before it gets better and certainly he has some issues to work through, what with recently loosing Milah (even if I haven't said it outright in the fic yet) and well, just being a pirate. I never imagined him as super happy go lucky fluffy out on the seas. Not to say he doesn't have a softer side for later ;) Read and enjoy my pretties. XOXO_

* * *

This was bad. Very bad. All sorts of the bad. Lying stranded on the ship's deck, wounded and bleeding, wrapped up in a heavy fisherman's net was exactly the kind of thing she had wanted to avoid. This moment right here was exactly why she had been trying to be so careful and cautious, but alas her curiosity and then her obsession ultimately did her in. Never had she expected to go out like this, she always imagined her time would be a peaceful passing with her soul fulfilled, but whoever expects to be captured and killed.

There would be no redemption for her, no retribution sought. Even if she had been fully accepted back into her community and not exiled there wouldn't have been any consequences for the Pirates. Even if she hadn't been a pariah, and still the favored child of Triton, she doubted anything worse than a violent sea storm would occur, but no one specifically targeted.

Death was just something that happened in life for any creature. Not everyone could have a happy ending, sometimes bad things just happened, even to good people or merfolk. It was a way of life; it was part of the bigger order of things and in the end kept an important balance.

Her only wish was that it would be done with quickly, so she could finally find some real peace. Maybe she would end up where Eric was, where she could exist for eternity in the arms of her Prince. No hurt, no pain, no loss. Just existing together in love. She wondered if that would happen, if she could finally end up where she wanted most to be.

"Can we string her up on the stern, eh Captain?" one of the men asked excitedly, rubbing his dirt crusted hands together in pure glee.

"I think we should sell her to the highest bidder!" another piped up from the crowd that had gathered, most having never seen a mermaid in real life before.

"Don't be stupid, who would you find to pay for a mermaid around these parts!" another yelled.

"I say she gets tossed below deck and we have our merry way with such a beauty." Another added, eyeing her with pure perversion hinting his eyes.

"I just want to touch her for a little bit." Yet another leered while grinning a smile full of missing and rotted teeth.

"She would rip you all to shreds before any of you slobs figured out what happened." Captain Hook pointed out. He walked slowly around her net covered form. His grin was still mockingly wide but his body language was clearly displaying an underlying cautiousness. At least he had the good sense despite his arrogance to be wary. She might be injured but she could still slash a man's neck open if they got close enough, that is if she wasn't tangled up in the mess of her trap.

"Then what are we goin' to do with her Capt'n?" Another asked, with just a hint of sadness lacing his words at the prospect of not getting to defile her.

"I have bigger and better plans then you lot can comprehend for our new pet." He answered cryptically, as he crouched down on the balls of his feet, resting his elbows on his knees he got a good close look at his prize. When her emotionless catlike blue eyes looked up to meet his he smiled wide, a mischievous glint sparling in his eyes. At that moment she knew perhaps her death wouldn't come as quick a blessing as she had hoped. He contemplated her for a few long moments, rubbing the few day old stubble on his chin. She never tore her eyes away from his, watching him in silence trying to will herself to know his so called bigger plans for her.

"You three," he finally said, motioning them over as he stood up, "gather her up and take to the quarter master's room. Leave her in the bath. Be sure to keep her in that net." He ordered firmly but with an edge to his voice. There was no hesitation as the big burly sailors went about picking up various ends of the net, her body swinging as they lifted her from the ground. She hissed at the one near her head, causing him to start and a look of apprehension wash over his face. "For god sakes man, watch her teeth!" Hook snapped, clearly already annoyed at the men.

They started to haul her off but mermaids weren't light, and these men didn't have the pulley system this time to help them like they used before to bring her up the side of the ship. The result was them sloppily having to readjust their grip, making their progress from the deck to their destination slow and choppy. With her enhanced hearing she could catch the rest of the orders being given by their Captain. Four to fetch buckets of salt water, and one to fetch Doc.

All she could do now was to watch and wait.

Once in the quarter master's room, the men ditched her ungracefully in the four clawed bath, her long tail stretching painfully over the end. She was grateful when they decided after a stint of foul mouthed arguing they weren't required to watch her, and as they left the stench of their dirty unwashed bodies leaving with them. At least now she didn't have to breathe in their nauseating musk.

She was provided a few moments of silence before the door to the main room slammed open. She craned her neck as best she could to try and see through the open crack of the bathroom door but to no avail. Ariel could hear the urgent and soft whispers of two males one of which she could identify as the Captain, they were talking so low she could only catch a few words here and there like `clean` and `useless` and `dead`. After a brief pause of silence a much older man, possibly in his late sixties, gently pushed the door open.

He wasn't nearly as dirty as all the other pirates, his clothes not exactly clean but obviously washed despite the stains and rips. His balding head had patches of graying hair here and there, brushed in a comb over that might have looked ok in his younger years. His wrinkled smile was soft, and there was no perverted leer in his eyes. He carried a rickety old wooden chair and a heavy black bag with him. He sat the chair down at the end of the tub by her tail a safe distance back. "They call me Doc missus," he said, with such a compassionate and kind voice that reminded just a little of Eric. She just stared at him, not saying a word, shifting a little to try and ease some of her discomfort.

"He's the ships very own doctor, now ain't that fancy?" Hook asked rhetorically, as he too pushed into the room, the door swinging behind him. She didn't reply, pointedly looking away from his gaze as it washed over her with appreciation.

"I can't do much Cap'n, with all this netting in my way." Doc told him, motioning towards her entrapment. Hook rubbed his chin again in that contemplative manner, the wheels in his mind turning. Now she could get a good look at the hook for his hand, the silver glinting in the dim light of the gas lamps. It briefly sparked her curiosity again about the story behind it.

"Not sure if that's the safest Doc," he said thinking out loud to himself "We shouldn't underestimate how dangerous she is." He pointed out, his brows narrowing. He leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. This was indeed a peculiar situation. Never had he captured a mermaid before, there was no precedent or protocol to follow. This was a make it up as you go situation. What he did know is that she could possibly help him in his hunt of The Dark One. There were so many legends about the powers of mermaids. He intended to find out which were actually true. "She did just attack our ship."

For some reason his words stung, hurting more than some of her wounds. She felt an anger rising up in her at the accusation. "I did no such thing." She said firmly, fearlessly meeting the Captain's eyes with hers. Her voice was scratchy and almost broke mid-sentence due to years of disuse.

Hook cocked one eyebrow for the briefest of seconds before masking his reaction. "That so," he said his voice just above a whisper as he took a step closer to her. "Because as I recall it, I lost me a good sailing man today." He said darkly, recalling as they hauled up Patch's lifeless body from the sea. Drowned Doc had said. Patch didn't know how to swim, which some would argue made him a terrible sailor, but he knew his way around a deck better than the back of his hand and loved the sea regardless. "You _bitches_ killed one of my crew; I don't take kindly to that." He felt the urge to throttle her and get his revenge for his loss, but he reigned in his temper as he felt Doc's hand on his shoulder bringing him back down.

"Best not to kill her yet if you plan on keeping those plans of yours." Doc advised in a very soothing, almost fatherly voice.

Ariel felt the tiniest hint of remorse for the ships loss. She might have been more inclined to feel worse, but considering the current state of things a bit of vindictive satisfaction was mixed in there at the news as well. The Captain might not know, but she did, that there was no way in high heavens that three mermaids could take an entire ship by themselves. At least not in one night, maybe over the course of a few days.

She watched as the Captain took a deep breath, nodding sharply and then making his exit. She listened as his boots padded heavily across the wooden floors, a string of mumbled curse words leaving his lips and fading away with each step he took, closing her eyes when she heard the main bedroom door slam shut again.

"Don't mind him missus," Doc said when he too heard the door shut and knew they were alone for now. Ariel's eyes met his as she watched him, still with an emotionless expression "Man's got a dark heart right now." The sadness that entered Doc's eyes made her want to question further, and she had a feeling that he was about to tell her more before it looked as if he changed his mind and thought better of it. When she tried to adjust her position again she took in a deep gasp of pain, one of the strands of the net had worked its way into one of her slashes on her fin and dug in deep, blood starting to drip to the floor as the wound was agitated. She tried to shift again to relieve the pain only to find it made it worse instead.

"Now now," he soothed, reacting quickly to her pain, scooting his chair closer and reaching into his pocket pulling out a switchblade. "Don't move." He ordered, leaning in closer to her wound "Just let me…." His sentence trailed off as he concentrated, biting his lower lip between his teeth. As soon as he had sliced through the offending strand of rope and removed it from her gash she let out a deep sigh of relief as the pain subsided. "You're welcome." He said in response to her reaction, not having actually expected her to voice the words to thank him, pulling out a clean rag and patting the blood from the wound. His touch was practiced and gentle, much like his personality seemed to be.

There was a part of her that genuinely wanted to believe this man was as caring as he seemed, then there was the other part that was skeptical and wary of it all being some kind of act. A way to get her to drop her guard and make her feel comfortable in a place she clearly shouldn't.

"Tore you up good," he observed while leaning over her tail and eyeing some of the wounds, sometimes squinting. He glanced up her body to note the others but careful not to get to close. "Can't say I know a lick about treatin' your kind, but we sure can't leave ya in this state." He said out loud, furrowing his brows in thought. "Maybe we can stitch up some of the worst," he looked up to meet her eyes "You think you could let me do that?" he asked, not sure if she would actually respond.

Ariel thought about it for a moment, before nodding her head in the affirmative. Doc gave her an approving smile and nodded his in recognition of her agreement as well. "It won't feel any lick of nice," he warned her as he pulled out a glass jar of alcohol and pulled the stopper out of the top, "some these cuts be mighty deep." Now he was just making conversation to fill the silence of the room, he found that when he spoke it sometimes helped put his patients at ease while he worked.

He tipped the alcohol onto a rag and began cleaning the outside the largest wound that the rope he had to cut away had dug into earlier. She hissed deeply and her tail instinctively flinched away, but Doc was very patient and understanding. It was when he started to notice her scales drying quickly, cracking, and flaking apart that he narrowed his eyes again and set the rag down. This obviously wasn't going to work, she was reacting to the alcohol like she was allergic to it.

"You need kelp paste." She said softly. He jumped as her soft spoken words startled him.

"Kelp paste?" he asked, as a doctor he had never heard of such a thing. Then again, she wasn't anywhere close to a normal patient.

"You have to grind it up into a fine paste," her voice started to hurt, she had spoken more today than she had in years. Regardless her voice was still such a sweet sound to hear, even with raw undertones. "It's what we use to heal faster." She explained. Granted she could feel some of the more superficial wounds already mending themselves, but the deeper ones, if left untreated, would take longer. Mermaids didn't have to worry about infections or scars, but it could ease the pain and speed up the natural process. Why suffer for longer then you had to?

"I see," Doc said, thinking about her words. Before he could say much else the door swung open again and Hook walked in lugging two large chains over his shoulder with shackles swinging from the ends. He dropped them on the floor by the tub without much care, the heavy metal clanking together. Doc recognized the oxidized metal as having come from the brig deep in the hull.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Hook shrugged at Doc's clear quizzical question written on his face as to why the Captain had gone to fetch the chains and not sent a deck hand. After him entered two other burly looking pirates. "Grab her arms.' Hook ordered, watching as the men hesitated at first "Sometime today!" he snapped, forcing them into immediate action.

She hissed and snapped her fangs at them, in response Hook back handed her across the face with is hooked hand, startling her long enough to allow one of the men to yank her back by the tresses of her red hair while the other forced one arm at a time through the netting, painfully twisting one of her shoulders. The Captain used his hook to hold her arm in place while he clamped the shackles over each wrist as it was pulled out behind her. All the men kept wary and watchful of the sharp claws she had for nails.

Doc stayed back watching in silence, a deep sadness filling his eyes. Once both her wrists were secured Hook took the lead of the chains and wrapped them through one of the hooped rivets in the wall, testing the strength and appearing satisfied. She heard the sliding of the metal of his sword coming out of its sheath before she saw it; she sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, ready for the worst.

The anticipated pain never came, what did was the feeling of her confinements relaxing their grip and ripping apart as he cut them away and had the men pull the remnants of the netting off. Once it was all torn away she shifted and adjusted, sitting up straighter, her tail still hanging over the side, but at a more comfortable angle as she pulled what would have been her knees up a bit.

When some more pirates brought in large barrels of sea water and poured them over her and filled the tub to the brim she let out a sigh of relief, her skin having started drying out as soon as she had been pulled out.

"Don't mistake my hospitality _Mermaid_ ," Hook warned, spitting out the word like it was poison in his mouth. "I'll be expecting return on my kindness."

Kindness? Hospitality? She mentally balked at the words. Was it not moments ago that his false hand was the very cause of her now bruising cheek?

Doc took this moment to interrupt, "Captain, I need some of the men to go fetch me some fresh kelp."

Hook didn't hesitate in turning around to the men who had just brought in the ocean water, "Well you heard him lads. Get going." They all exited much to Ariel's relief, if only the Captain would follow as well, she would much rather Doc's company, at least he didn't seem completely heartless. He was so out of place amongst the rest of these sea mongrels.

As soon as Hook was sure it was just the three of them again he turned to Doc, "Prognosis?" he asked simply.

"She'll live from the looks of it." He advised in a very professional tone.

"Good." Hook seemed pleased as he clapped the older man on the back with his real hand. "If the fish gives you any trouble don't hesitate to fetch me" he told the doctor, turning his eyes to meet Ariel's "I'll gladly put the bitch in her place." He finished, eliciting a snarl from the mermaid, which only caused him to chuckle.

Doc nodded his understanding and watched as his Captain started to exit the bathroom again, just before he cleared the door he leaned back in and gave Doc a meaningful and pointed look "as soon as you get her patched up, I want to be the first to know. I need to have a little chat with our new pet, _alone._ " He said, not waiting for a response as he made his way out.

Doc went about the rest of his work in silence. He was uncomfortable with the treatment the Captain bestowed upon their captive. He fully understood she was a prisoner of the ship now, but still as a God fearing man he didn't feel the rough treatment was necessary. Then again he had only heard the tales of a mermaid's ruthlessness, this being his first time ever seeing a real one, but in his short moments with her he had only seen the actions of a trapped creature reacting out of fear.

In a way he felt for her, especially every time she winced as the needle threaded through her flesh. He knew there were worse times then this ahead of her, the least he could do was treat her with respect and heal her wounds.

"Tomorrow is another day," he told her with a sad smile, after he was finished smoothing over the last of the kelp paste the men brought him earlier over the stitched up wounds. He started to gather all of his things, cleaning up the mess that had been made over the last couple hours. "I'll tell the Captain that you passed out from the pain and that you will need to rest until you awake tomorrow. That will give you some time, but that's all I can do." He told her when he was done straightening up; he turned and made his way to the door.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. Sincerely meaning it.

He stopped at her words but didn't turn around, "Don't thank me just yet." He replied gravely, as he disappeared and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

_AN: Well there you have it; I plan to have more in depth Ariel/Hook interaction in the next chapter for you all. I have some big plans for this fic, already have the next couple of chapters planned out just have to get them on the page. Stay tuned for more!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Don't own it. Didn't beta it. Again. I really should edit more, but I am working on this fic around my Master's Class work, I do enough editing that by the time I get around to these chapters I just wanna creatively write without the major stress of spelling, grammar, APA formatting and the works. So all mistakes you find are mine…etc._

_Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it gets a little darker near the end. As I warned some of you might not like my characterization of Hook at all, but it will improve (and no my stories don't develop super crazy unbelievably quickly so you will have to stick around to get there) but we will get there, in fact I already have the ending planned for whenever I get there :D_

_Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Ariel tried to rest through the night, but she couldn't ease her troubled mind. Every time she felt like she was about to fall asleep, her mind would think up a new torturous scenario where she would be made to suffer. A few times it jolted her upright, her breathing hard and her heart beat erratic. On more than a few occasions she tested the strength of the shackles and chains, but the angle at which her arms were chained up made it hard to get the leverage she would need to actually break them.

The bath was far too small for her, sure it would have been large enough for two or three humans, but for a mermaid with an incredibly long tail – not so much. No matter how much she twisted and turned she couldn't quite get her fins into the water, even now she could feel the scales flaking with the annoying feeling of dried chapped lips.

She also kept worrying about the words the Captain had said. That he needed to speak to her alone. Whatever for she couldn't imagine, and the way he kept referring to her as a new pet, like he planned to keep her around for quite some time. It was unnerving. He was unsettling. It made her wish there was a window in the bathroom so she could at least judge the passing of time. Doc had said he could give her till morning; she couldn't relax not knowing how long until morning she had.

Ariel was on edge and her body ached, she was sure if given long enough she would pass out due to pure exhaustion and part of her welcomed it, if only to get a few moments rest. She was so tired that her vision was starting to blur, and one kerosene lamp had already burned out leaving her with the low eerie glow of one lamp close to flickering out as well. She couldn't even guess at how long she had been awake.

Eric had warned her that Pirates were no good. She should have listened. What would he think if he saw her now, would he think she were foolish for being caught? He would surely think her stubborn.

She tried her binds again, the clanking of the metal filling the silence of the room as water splashed over the brim of the porcelain tub. It was such an out of place lavish thing to have on a pirate's ship, she imagined it was stolen. Letting out a sigh she sank down as far as she could into the salty water, leaning back against the cool edge. Breathing in deep she could feel a heaviness falling over her, the weight pulling down her eyelids, even the image of being skinned alive for her scales not enough of a deterrent this time. A darkness started to lull her to sleep pulling her deeper into its depth.

There was little fight as she finally fell into the sand man's trap.

_She was back on land, back in the silks of rich ball gowns, a light golden crown resting on her curled fiery red locks. It was beautiful, comforting. Like she had never left. She walked down the stone corridors; ornately decorated with portraits, gold trinkets, and polished oak furniture…she passed a maid dusting one of the armors with a wide smile._

_This hallway led to the banquet room, her steps felt familiar, the green and gold of her gown nostalgic against her skin. She had woken alone in her bed this morning, the maids helping her into the gown laid out for her, a single red rose resting atop the gift. A woman would be so lucky to be as spoiled as her, as loved as her. Nothing could tempt her to trade this moment in time._

_Turning through the archway into the banquet room a laugh of joy left her lips. So many people dressed in the finest, music and laughter echoing off the walls, the delicious smells of a feast to rival any filling her senses. It was exquisite, more then she had expected. An urge to dance along with the others rose up, watching the ballroom dancers as women were guided along the floor, like they were floating, their gowns sweeping around them._

_She startled when she felt arms around her waist but quickly relaxed into them when she felt the kiss on the nape of her neck. "Do you like it my love?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek._

_"I have no words." She said through a breathless smile._

_"Have I silenced my siren?" he asked playfully, "tell me it isn't so." He laughed when she turned in his arms and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. It was an inside joke for them, that he could never get her to stop talking or singing._

_"What is all this?" she asked, letting him guide her with a hand on the small of her back. They made their way over to a long wooden table with a red and white silk table runner. Candles were strewn about, lighting up the room._

_"Did you like your gift?" he asked, ignoring her question. "Because I think you look stunning." He told her, bringing her hand up to his and kissing her knuckles just above her wedding band as he pulled the chair out for her._

_"I adore it, it's very lovely." She replied, her smile couldn't get any wider as she did a quick twirl for him smoothing her hands over the skirts before taking a seat in the offered chair._

_"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, when he sat down next to her, leaning over and whispering low. Concern filled her features at his words and she nodded. "It's the most expensive dress in the realm, and still doesn't own a candle to you." He said, like it truly was some grave secret. She let his words sink in for a second and then let out an exasperated laugh as she rolled her eyes._

_"Eric, I thought it was something serious!" she admonished, thanking the servant that filled her goblet with a sweet red wine._

_"But it is my love, I had my men search far and wide, nothing compares to you." He told her seriously, his wide smile showing off his perfect white teeth. When they were with each other it was hard to remember that they weren't alone. She was about to lean in to kiss him when the ringing sound of a fork against a goblet caught her attention._

_A man she recognized as Eric's best friend in the whole realm Robin, practically brothers they were ever since he had saved Ariel years ago. He was standing with a grin ear to ear and a knowing smile. His own lovely Maid Marian smiling up at him. "I would like to propose a toast," he started, waiting for the packed room to fall to silence and the music to fade away momentarily. "Today is a very important day, as you all know," he paused to gaze around the room, making sure he had everyone's apt attention._

_As he was speaking an unfamiliar tug started pulling at her, starting in her stomach and spreading throughout, soft at first. "Eric." She whispered, a hand going to press against her abdomen in the hopes of stilling the sickening feeling. He didn't pay her any mind though, like he hadn't heard her, his approving eyes on Robin._

_"…for our beautiful and lovely Queen…" She could hear his speech continuing in the background but her focus was on the out of place feeling growing exponentially stronger. The laughter of the crowd when he said he still thought Marian was the most beautiful in the lands and would earn himself a sword fight with the young King later started to fog her mind._

_"Eric!" she whispered with more urgency, her body feeling heavy and sluggish. He still acted like he couldn't hear her; she tried placing a hand on top of his to no avail, if she were paying close enough attention she would have realized she couldn't feel his skin under hers anymore. She could feel the world around her darkening. She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to go. She would gladly stay frozen in this moment forever if she could. Ariel fought against the feeling tooth and nail but eventually his name died on her lips again as everything faded away before her eyes._

"That's it, there's my new girl." She heard the words pulling her awake but wasn't quite comprehending them. She felt a hand gently slapping the side of her cheek, the feeling breaking through her sleepy haze. "Come now, time to join the living." That voice, it was so familiar and yet so foreign. She was trying to place it but couldn't quite nail it. She swallowed hard, slowly opening her eyes.

"Eric?" she whispered, feeling confused. At first the dark hair and pale skin blurred together with her sleepy vision and it _almost_ looked like Eric, but as the visage came into focus the features that seemed familiar faded away into clearly different ones. One that finally spurred her mind awake, her heart jumping into her throat.

"Not quite," he chuckled darkly, pushing some of her wet locks behind her ear "Must have been a good dream if you woke up saying his name." he taunted, his voice full of innuendo that made her feel sick to her stomach. At the deceptively gentle touch she sat up, fully awake now, and glared at her captor.

"Don't give me that look lass," he told her, laughing fully now at her reaction. The sound unsettled her, because she was sure he was laughing _at_ her. She pressed her lips into a fine line and looked away from him.

He had pulled her from her dream, from that memory. She hadn't thought about that particular moment in, goodness she couldn't even recall. It was the day after she had told Eric her wonderful news, he was so thrilled that he surprised her the next day; he had wanted to announce it to the whole Kingdom. He would have shouted it to the entire world, if he could have.

She was pregnant with her first child, their child, the heir to the throne. When Robin had let the cat out of the bag and said so the room had erupted in applause and good cheers. If she tried hard enough she could still hear the faint sound of it filling the room around her. It was one of the happier days of her life.

"You can be as sour as you like," He told her casually, breaking through her musings as he pulled up a chair and sat down in it backwards, his arms resting along the top of the back and his leather clad legs spread wide. "I don't really care." He added with a bored look on his face. "You and me though, we're going to have a little chat, whether you like it or not." This caught her attention and she turned to look at him, catching his eye, a bit of defiance flickering in her own and her tail twitching in annoyance. He smirked at her non-verbal response.

He loved a challenge and she was sure to give him one, he could tell.

"Now this can be easy, but I bet you like it hard." Again with the sexual innuendo that made her purse her lips again and shift uncomfortably. "I have a few questions you see," he started, as if he were having a normal every day casual conversation, like talking to a mermaid trapped in a bathtub on a pirate ship was just an everyday thing for him. "What I want from you are some answers."

What could she possibly answer for him? Her brows furrowed together. Was this what usually happened to her other sisters when they were captured? Or was this just this particular pirate's personal brand of strange? She had plenty of questions of her own, some of which included what his plans for her were; however she highly doubted he would answer any of them for her even if she asked.

"We'll start out easy," he told her, like he was doing her a favor or something "What's your name?" he asked. Ariel just looked at him and pursed her lips together tighter in defiance. This seemed to annoy Hook, as he waited a few long moments of deafening silence. When he decided she was simply going to refuse to answer he sighed, like he didn't have the time for this, so he threatened her. "You can tell me your name or I'll just throw you below deck and turn the other way as my men have at it with whatever desires they care to partake in…" he trailed off, his tone implying that not only would he really do it, he really wouldn't care either.

"Ariel" she replied. Her voice was tense, but still beautiful.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it." He chided, his lips turning up into a satisfied smirk. She cast her gaze down, agonized now that this fiend knew her name. She should have lied and told him anything different, but what purpose would that have really served in the long run. It's not like he could use her name against her. "How about an even trade hmmm? Maybe that will loosen up those pretty lips?" his questions were rhetorical and she doubted he actually expected a response. "I am Captain Hook, this is my ship and my men."

At his words her vision was drawn towards the hook for a hand again, she almost wanted to ask him about it, but she couldn't converse with this _pirate_ like it was nothing, like he wasn't holding her captive against her will. Regardless of her own curiosity her own self-preservation was priority. If only she had taken that same stance, before she had found herself in this situation.

"Right," he said when she didn't respond "Next question. Are you really from Atlantis the Lost City?" he asked, just out of his own curiosity. She nodded her head in affirmative, it wasn't a huge secret that that was the name of the merfolks kingdom or land or whatever it was humans wanted to call it. "Don't suppose you'll share its location with me?" when she shook her head tersely `no.` he simply laughed again, the sound causing her to flinch as it filled the room. "I didn't suppose so, not that I fancy another run in with your kind, much less a city full of them."

"Wise." She left her one word response as all he would get, but it was true. No ship or human had ever ventured near Atlantis and left to tell the tale, it was a very effective way to keep its location secret. Only a fool with a death wish would choose to try to seek it out.

"We are going to let that last one slide," he said, his eyes darkening up a bit, "Because I didn't really want nor need the answer. However don't think I will tolerate it again." He advised, holding his head a bit higher, almost as if he was doing it purposefully to look down his nose at her, as if trying to make it clear he thought she was beneath him. She would be dammed if she let him make _her_ feel that way. Not only was she a mermaid and _above_ him as a lowly human, but she had also been a human _Queen_ at one point in her life. He could take his superiority and shove it up alongside the stick up his ass for all she cared. However, she wasn't going to fill him in on any of this either, that would require more talking then she felt like participating in.

"Can you actually grant wishes?" he asked bluntly, his eyes narrowing a bit. It was a common rumor at the ports and among those of the sea that mermaids had the power to grant wishes much like a genie. Hook had always suspected that was a fabrication, he'd met many men who claimed a wish had been granted, but never could he fancy it to be true. If they had been granted a wish, why were they still in a tavern pub, swindling wine and women, looking worse for wear. If you could wish for anything, why wouldn't you wish for the whole world. He would have. He would wish his whole world back to him in a heartbeat.

Her soft sarcastic laughter surprised him, the tone clearly stating in itself that she couldn't believe he was serious. She had heard this rumor before and it always amazed her how humans could make up stuff to explain what they didn't understand, or exaggerate their stories for the sake of an audience and attention. If she could grant wishes she would have given herself permanent legs ages ago, she would have grown old with her love, she would have changed time to save her son. Her wishes wouldn't have been wasted on selfish human's petty desires of money and good looks, they would have been used selfishly for herself. If she only had that power. It was one of the few rumors she often desired to be true.

"I'll take that as another no," he said thoughtfully "I basically figured as much ." there was a note of disappointment in his facial features but nothing further to indicate what exactly he was thinking. She supposed it might have been the same disappointment she felt when she realized Ursula's wish granting was insincere and had so much fine print attached. Magic always had a price. She was thankful she didn't have it when she thought about the consequences that could come with.

"If I were to cut your fin from you and string you up, would it bring our ship good luck?" he asked, eyeing the shimmering iridescent green of her tail, reaching out with his hooked hand and running the smooth metal over the scales despite her efforts to pull away, an instinctive fear entering her eyes.

"Why would I tell you." She spat. Rattling her chains testing the strength with more fervor.

"Because," he said darkly, leaning over the chair closer, turning the hooked end down against her skin, the pressure not enough to break the skin but to drive home his point so to speak "If you don't, I'll have to find out the old fashioned way, and it would be a shame because we are having _so_ much _fun_." His threat even if not clearly spelled out was loud and clear. She could tell him, or he would do it and find out. There was a chance he would do it anyway regardless of what she said, but there was also the flip side that he wouldn't string her up just yet. The lesser of two evils.

"It would." She said, her voice catching in her throat. A fear at the possibility of her fate gripping her tightly around the chest.

"How much?" he pressed, increasing the pressure of his hook, a bit of her blood welling under the surface of the smooth metal. It wasn't as painful as he probably imagined it to be, but it was certainly unpleasant.

"Not as much as you think." She answered, clearly agitated, trying to squirm away but having nowhere to go. "A day or two at most." He stared into her eyes for a few seconds, trying to ascertain her honesty, but the fear clouding her slit pupils made him doubt she was lying.

"I see." He hummed to himself, pulling his hooked hand away, much to her relief, and resting it atop the back of the chair again. "Bit of a shame." He added as an afterthought, even if his plans hadn't included stringing up her tail, when he finished with her it didn't seem like a very beneficial way to dispose of her. The highest bidder, if they could find one, was looking more like a solid end game here. His purse could always use a few more gold coin.

"How about the tears?" he asked, moving on. She narrowed her eyes; his line of questioning was bothering her. Why did he want to know so much about her and her kind, it was unsettling and odd, even Eric hadn't breeched that topic, avoided it actually, and like it was the plague.

"Only the ignorance of man believes tears from any creature have true power." She told him, narrowing her eyes, trying to convey her anger. Humans could be violent, vile, desolate creatures. Pain and sadness wasn't true power, love and kindness were, but dark magic, it could utilize her tears but the tears themselves weren't special. She had heard they were required in some spells or could improve others, but never had she seen that proven, so in honesty, she didn't think they held any magical beneficial property worth harvesting. Besides that which people misplaced on them.

"But they do have power?" he pressed harder, catching the use of the true power and reading between the lines of her words.

"I. Don't. Know." she said the words clearly, as if she were speaking to a child, her irritation shining clearly through. He narrowed his eyes at her tone but let it go, for now. They were still making some progress. Who was he to hinder that progress too soon, regardless of how small the steps were. He actually imagined this to go a lot less smooth then it already was.

"You don't know if your own tears are magical? I find that hard to believe love." He scoffed.

"I hear _your kind_ uses them. Only a human would know if they were actually useful I guess. They provide no benefit to us." She finally answered, keeping her explanation as short as possible.

"Fair enough," he finally conceded, making a mental note to harvest some of her tears later to sell, even if they had no magic, and were of no use, they could still sell for a pretty penny. They were also something that was replenishing as long as she was kept alive, as opposed to skinning her or stringing her up which were all one use options. Ever the opportunist looking for a quick dime.

"What about a kiss?" he leered in a low seductive voice, the tone catching her off guard. She might be a mermaid, but her human-ish half was still stunningly attractive in an exotic kind of way. Her looks would make even a celibate monk swoon with raw desire.

"It keeps a man from drowning." She half answered, unsure if he knew about the healing properties or not. It wasn't a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth. A willful omission. Besides he probably did know about the healing properties and most likely would press her about that next. What she didn't anticipate was his sudden anger that tensed his muscles and flashed dangerously in his eyes.

"Much _good_ it did for Patch's" he spat, his demeanor changing with his temper at the memory of his lost deckhand, keeping him from pressing the matter of a kiss further. The sudden attack put her on the defensive and made her own anger at the situation flare up. Was he blind, how did he think she was pulled up so injured, what idiot would or could think just fisherman's netting and being caught had done all that damage.

"I _didn't_ attack your bloody ship!" she hissed at him, her tail swishing back and forth with her emotions, and her body tense with frustration, her knuckles turning a lighter shade of white with the pressure of her grip on the chain. Her movements causing some of the water in the tub to start splashing over the sides and onto his boots.

"The _hell_ you didn't!" he yelled back, his voice booming through the room as he stood up and kicked the chair away, not caring as it landed on its side. He loomed over her, his six foot frame made taller with her position; she had to crane her neck if she wanted to look up at him.

" _Fuck_ you." She spat, she wasn't one to use curse words. She was the sweet soft spoken one, the kind curious one, the sun shining high and happy laughter one. There were a handful of times the human words had slipped past her lips. This seemed like a rather appropriate time, and it certainly expressed her mood and feelings about this pirate adequately.

"I would watch your tone and how you choose to speak to a Captain on his own ship" he warned, his eyes darkening progressively with his sour mood. He crouched down on his heels so that he could lean in, she bared her fangs in warning keeping his face a safe unreachable distance from hers. "I don't _fuck_ fish." He stated matter of fact "but if I did, you wouldn't be able to get _enough_." he maliciously teased. His smirk nowhere near mirthful or amused.

Her only reaction at his derogatory words were to spit in his face, after all he had basically told her to mind her words.

At first he seemed surprised, and then his mood turned violent as he slapped her across the face for the second time with a resounding smack, not caring that his palm had caught one of her fangs and sliced open like butter, this made everything else looking like a calm before the storm. He wiped the spit away from his face with the back of his leather jacket slowly, deliberately, ignoring the blood that spread along his hand. He stood up, towering over her again for a moment before stepping out of her view.

"You dare disrespect me," his tone was terrifying, it was one of those emotionless empty tones that could put anyone on edge, with promises of revenge in the most creative ways. His anger would have been more appealing now. She could hear and feel him messing with the chains connecting her arms. "On my own ship." He added when she felt the chains go lax for a moment.

Next thing she felt was her body being viciously yanked out of the tub, a few ribs cracking as her torso slid over the lips of the porcelain bath. Without legs she couldn't push herself up to mitigate the damage, all she could do was be pulled along, and struggle literally like a fish out of water. He strained against her efforts, but still managed to haul her body across the wooden floors, the splinters of the frayed aged boards hitting deep. He ignored every hiss, every growl, every whimper as he dragged her up a flight of stairs.

When they finally reached the top deck, his breathing was labored and sweat beaded on his brow. She was sure she had pushed him to his limit and that it would cost her her life. She was so tired of this teetering game of accepting her fate and then fearing it at the same time. It was like a horrible never ending bi-polar roller coaster. She wanted to survive, and then she wanted a quick end to her current misery.

"Take this sea trash TO THE BRIG!" he bellowed, striking fear into most of the deckhands who knew his temper well ever since he had lost Milah. It was like her death has sucked all the compassion and light out of their Captain, left a hallow shell of revenge and violence.

Three men complied quickly, picking up the chain and moving to drag her deep into the hulls of the _Jolly Roger._ Where the sun never shined and the mold was strong. Most of them shuddered at the thought of being locked in the brig below decks. It wasn't a pretty or pleasant place.

"Maybe that will teach her some manners." He spat, glaring at her retreating form before making his way to his quarters. The force in which the door slammed shut nearly rattled the entire ship.

* * *

_AN: I know, I am such a horrible person, but I have always leaned towards the darker undertones of stories. I might sound like a broken record, but it will get better. Besides, I have a great idea for the next chapter and character I plan to introduce. Oh and yes, if you were wondering, eventually she will be getting her legs back._

_Remember to Review, they make my day and I love the motivation they give me!_

_Fun note, I was listening to OneRepublic – Count Stars on repeat while I wrote this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry for the long wait, I got really slammed between work and my Master's Class. I hit mid-term week and we all know how busy that bs can get. Anyway, the itch to write and be creative was starting to become unbearably demanding. So for all my lovely readers here is the next chapter, finally!_

I do have the next two chapters rouhgly planned out, I just have to get them written down and posted. I hope the next update won't be nearly as long a wait as this one was.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The stench of the brig below decks was overwhelming. As the vile smell filled her lungs she could feel the vomit lurch into her throat and she barely managed to swallow it down as the men tossed her into a large cell. It was nearly pitch black but her nocturnally gifted vision could make out some of the dilapidated rotting wood and the rust and oxidization of the iron bars. It was by far less luxurious then the Quartermasters rooms had been. The vaporous mold and rot was so thick in the air around her that she could practically taste it on her tongue, squirming as it suffocated the oxygen fromaround her. It made her wish for the deep seas and ocean water so that she wouldn't have to be breathing in the toxic fumes.

The Pirates must have heard her gagging and dry heaving, because after the forlorn click of the large iron padlock all she could hear was them laughing at her expense on their speedy exit out before saying "You'll get used to it gorgeous, they all do." While shutting the cellar door and leaving her to the darkness. It made her miss the pitiful fresh air the cellar door had allowed in because now the smell engulfed her completely and there was no escaping it. It was a torturous mixture of excrement, mold, decay, and rot. It made her nearly empty stomach turn violently into unforgiving knots.

On top of smelling foul, it was damp and cold, sending chills down her spine and causing goosbumps to form on her arms. Down here the rocking of the ship was more prominent, with each sway of the waves small pools of stale trapped water would slosh about around her. It was easier to get seasick this deep in the guts of the _Jolly Roger_. That was if she was susceptible to seasickness. That was one thing to be grateful for she mused silently, she had lived practically her entire life in the rough sway of the ocean currents, and there wasn't anything unusual to her about the movements currently rocking her cell.

Never in her life had she pictured this. To be locked away in some deplorable cage in the belly of a Pirates ship. The Castle she had lived in with Eric had cells and dungeons, but they were much cleaner and forgiving then the one she was in. To think that she had griped and complained about how she hated the way the dungeon in the castle was unkept and inhumane. She now understood those cells were extravagant and cushy in comparison to what they apparently could have been. If they could only see her now, and the pickle she had gotten herself into. She wanted to take back everything she had said about the castle dungeons, she would gladly be resting in one of those right now instead, at least they had access to fresh air.

She waited for her vision to adjust to the dark, one of the many gifts of being a mythical creature. Any ordinary human would be out of luck trying to see in this kind of darkness, she however had the advantage of being born a nocturnal huntress. She was built for this, seeing in the darkest of night was a gift of her kind. Now though, it could be counted as much a burden as a gift when her eyes caught site of a rotting corpse and she gasped, pushing herself back from the skeleton and rotting flesh of what was once possibly a man, one limb of bone still chained up high above its skull the other having long ago fallen off to the floor.

Was this her fate? To be left to rot in this forsaken cell? It would take her months to die from starvation, what with her healing powers. She didn't want to suffer that long, trapped here in this hopeless place. She pulled herself across the floor towards the cage door and propped herself up onto her trail, thankful that the muscles which seemed so weightless in the water were so strong on land. The shackles were still clamped tightly around her wrists but at least the men hadn't attached the extended chain loop to any of the varying clasps along the walls. A small relief.

Ariel slammed her fists and body against the door, pushed and pulled with her strength. She even wrapped the end of her shackle chain around a bar and used that as leverage to pull back trying to jar it loose and still nothing. A few creaks and whines of false hope but past that. As strong a creature she was, she could feel the fear and panic start to build, her blood pressure rising with the dismay of being abandoned and forgotten here. She would have preferred her death to be quick even if it wasn't painless. This surley was inhuman even for a vicious Pirate…wasn't it?

She didn't even have a plan beyond getting out of the cage, it would take a feat of extrodinary prowess to haul herself up the many flights of stairs to a deck on the ship with any sort of access to the water where she could actually jump into the ocean from. As fast as she was in water, she was nearly useless moving on land, the men would see and catch her before she even had a fighting chance.

But she had to try.

"Please," her voice caught in her throat as she realized tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. She hadn't even realized she started crying. How _human_ of her. She hadn't cried since the last time she had walked on land. It just wasn't a urge for a mermaid, or so she had thought. She had never been a normal mermaid either though.

"It's no use." A quiet voice from the darkness advised.

She whipped around with inhuman speed, slamming her back against the cold iron, her fists down by her hips holding onto two bars in a white knuckle death grip. Her heart was racing; threatening to beat through her ribcage as her eyes frantically searched the darkness for the source of the sound. The voice had caught her completely off guard; she could have sworn she was all alone down here. Ariel narrowed her eyes trying to see to the very back of the cell, her vision may be enhanced but even she could sub come to the length of the darkness blurring and disabling the depth of her sight.

A few long minutes passed where all she could hear was her own blood rushing past her ears and her own breaths coming ragged from between her lips. The voice never said anything after that though. It was discerning because she knew she hadn't imagined it, as horse and quiet it had been it was certainly real and not a figment of her imagination, not yet anyway. Given a few more weeks down here without food, water, fresh air, or contact with another living thing and there was no telling what her mind would imagine and conjure.

"Hello?" she asked quietly into the shadows, trying to see to the very back but the cell stretched half the length of the ship and all she could make out was the blackness. Still there was no answer to her question, which left her with her only option to investigate and hunt out the source of the voice. There was no way she could be stuck down here with some unknown creature sharing her sentence. If she was going to die in her sleep she at least should figure out by what or whom, as morbid as that reasoning was. Hell, after a few weeks she might even be begging the voice to put her out of her misery and deliver her to peace. However, she reasoned that she should at least put up a bit of a fight first; she owed herself that much before giving in completely. She was always a stubborn one, determined and willful, it was in her being to try and survive. In reality she was surprised, she honestly hadn't imagined making it past day one on this ship after being caught. So really she was already doing better then she had previously figured. She still had a chance.

She dragged her body across the slimy feeling floor of the cell, using her tail to push her along and her claws to dig into the pliable wood and pull herself forward. A few times she had to push some stray bones or clumps of unidentifiable substances from her path, remembering to keep the vile that was building up in her throat down. It didn't help if she breathed through her mouth or nose, there was no escaping the wretchedness of this disguting place. It was all she could do to keep from hurling all about the floor, but there was no telling when or where her next meal would come from, if any meal came at all, and she needed to try to keep down the meager amount that was left in her stomach.

As she neared the end of the cell she could see the shape of a man starting to come into her view, his bare feet wrinkled from being exposed to the stray water they were stuck sitting in for so long. His clothes were tattered and soild. She kept a safe distance but the closer she got she could see that the shackles on his ankles were connected to the wall unlike hers, she had been gracefully afforded that freedom either by choice, or by laziness on behalf of the Pirates wanting to get out as fast as they could. She didn't blame them for leaving in a hurry.

She examined the body closer, he was definitely a male, she could tell by his underlying smell, but it was hard to tell that he was even human with the condition he was in. Every bone in his body was visible under the taut flesh of his skin which had lost all muscular definition. It broke her heart to see a human so emaciated to this point. She couldn't even imagine how he was still alive, if it wasn't for the faint heartbeat she could hear coming from his chest she would have figured him recently dead. It wasn't a far fetched assumption to think death was at his doorstep, it surley wouldn't be long now.

Ariel reached out to touch his shin and he didn't even move or acknowledge her touch. It was hard to believe the voice came from this shell of a man. She looked around some more but couldn't find anyone or anything else down here with a beating heart. They were the only two souls down here still alive, kept by the company of varying degrees of rotting corpses.

She pulled herself up so that she was leaning against the same wall as him, but still out of arms reach in case this were some sort of ploy to get her close enough to eat or attack. She was sure by the looks of him he was ravished. Despite her caution she doubted the man would even make a move for her in such a weakened state. He was probably just wishing to pass already. By the looks of it he had been down here for maybe a couple weeks or more, perhaps longer if his captors had been tossing him scraps and he'd been eating them.

"Hello?" she asked again, softer now, the pity and sadness she felt emitting through her tone. She saw his head lull slightly but there wasn't much more of a reaction than that.

"Hello." She tried again, a bit louder this time, making it more of a demand then a question. This time he opened his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, even now with the dullness of starvation and the dimness of her vision, she could tell he had brilliant chocolate colored eyes. She doubted he could actually see her in the dark, but still it seemed as though he had found her gaze and made contact with her own eyes.

Even in his current state and under the sadness and pain she could see there was a fire deep within, a desperation and flicker of hope, and just the faintest hints of love. The kind of love that lasted forever transcended time. It was thekind of love a man couldn't forget or let go of, that he would rather die for than live without. The kind of love she used to have with Eric.

"Hello?" she tried again, now that she had whatever was left of his ability to pay attention.

"No use." He said hoarsely, a thick accent she couldn't quite place coating his choked words. It sounded like he hadn't had a drink of water in days, and she supposed he probably hadn't. He didn't need to elaborate further for her to know that he meant it was no use to try and break free, his hand pulled weakly at his chain as if he was trying to extenuate his point but more than likely just testing them again in a hope that defied his ailing strength.

"My name is Ariel," she told him, a compassion and concern she had once had as a mother coating her sweet voice. For some reason she didn't think this man should die alone, that someone should at least be here for him in his last moments, however long that was. She reached out for his hand and grasped it in hers and she felt the soft twitch of what might have been him trying to pull back.

"The….hearts of….the ocean." He responded between weak breaths, his eyes falling closed again. This caused her brows to furrow.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, squeezing his hand a little harder as if to will him to stay awake

"Ariel…" he trailed off a bit and took another deep shaky breath. "and Eric…hearts of the ocean." He said again weakly, like talking was a struggle, yet still there was a hint of a smile on his lips. She was thankful for the darkness. Glad that he couldn't see her utter shock. His words had stunned her. How did he know who she was? How did he know about Eric? That was centuries ago, a time long forgotten among most of those living today.

There had been a time when all the nations and kingdoms knew their names and their stories, but now it had faded far into the background. Their story wasn't of any significance anymore, at least that's what she had always assumed after all this time.

"What?" she asked the shock and worry evident in her voice as her grip tightened marginally on his hand. She could hear his heartbeat start to fade slowly, as his head fell further to rest ontop his emaciated shoulder. "No!" she whispered frantically, reaching her other hand out and shaking him gently. She wanted answers. Her current situation of captivity faded to the back of her mind and less of a concern in light of this new fleeting information. She needed to know what this man knew and _how_ he knew it. "Please!" she begged, shaking him harder but getting nothing but a fainter and fainter pulse of his heart.

In her desperation and selfish desires she leaned in and pressed her lips hard against his, channeling all her desires and will into saving his life. When she pulled back she was holding her breath in anxious anticipation. Then his heart stopped…and she exhaled heavily, tears starting to well up again in her eyes. "Too late." She sighed heavily, trying to keep back her tears as the stress, confusion, and her stark reality came crashing down around her.

Now she had more questions that would never be answered. She was locked in a cell she would never get out of. She was stuck on a filthy Pirates Ship with a heartless Captain that would do gods knew what with her carcass.

Ariel felt her body start to wrack with silent sobs of pain, fear, and anger. Anger at herself. Anger at Ursula. Anger at Hook. It was resonating through her body and eating her up from the inside with each breath and cry let loose. She pulled her tail up and wrapped her arms around its silky smooth scales tightly, her head burying into the muscular green flesh. It was confusing to feel so many depressing feelings at once, all fighting for dominance in her soul. The five stages of grief.

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

Acceptance.

It felt like all the stages were blurring together for her. Where one tragic event ended another started. Eric. Being captured. This nameless man's death. She had accepted the loss of Eric long ago, she was angry she had been captured, and she was in denial about the man next to her and to top it all off she felt depressed about her current situation regardless of which stage of grief for which situation she wanted to choose from.

"Thank you." Came the namless voice again.

Ariel nearly jumped out of her skin as she pressed herself back into the corner, her cries stifled by her hyperventilating breaths.

"You." She accused in shock, for the second time in such a short period.

He was there in front of her, breathing, he chocolate eyes an even more brilliant color now, filled with life and energy. His sun kissed body was muscular and toned again. Gone was the emaciated man she had found, and in its place was this strong young lad. She heard his chains clink togeather as he sat up, examining his arms and feeling his legs as if he was as equally as surprised as her.

"Is this a dream?" he asked his voice breathless, his thick Indian accent much clearer and stronger now.

"Excuse me?" she asked barely above a whisper, still trying to calm her rushing heart. She had had her fill of mini-heart attacks for a lifetime now.

"I thought you were my angel," he told her honestly, his voice full of awe as he was running his hands down his face and through his long dark locks. "The symbol of everlasting love coming to take me from this life." He sounded as sincere and truthful as any man could.

"I….don't understand." She said, her confusion blatant.

"You said your name was Ariel, did you not?" the man asked, a bit more questionable accusation in his tone.

"I did," she responded, not sure what that had to do with anything. "It is." She corrected.

"If that is true then you must be one part of the hearts of the ocean." He told her, as if this was common sense and he couldn't fathom why she was so lost in this conversation. "Unless you are simply named after the legend of the Queen." He added after a brief pause, as if he hadn't thought that was a possibility before.

"Hearts of the ocean?" she asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Eric and Ariel, the mermaid and the human prince. The lovers who made it in the face of all odds and lived happily ever after. It's a legend of an epic love that my people tell their children." His voice carried off as if nostalgic and a bit condesending "My mother told it to me as a boy, it's our cultures tale of how true love can persevere. Some say it's even true."

"They do?" she asked, not even believing what she was hearing right now. She pinched herself a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming. Who runs across this in this kind of place. Seriously, what a fucked up little game of fate. When she died she had some words to be had with the Powers that Be for this bullshit.

"I believe it is, some say it is just fiction made up to empower the hearts of the young. I think they were real though, something in my gut and heart says it has to be so." He told her, pulling roughly at his chains, this time with more strength and fervor then during his dying moments.

She didn't have anything left to say after that, so the silence around them grew, the only sounds filling the space between them of that of the man trying to break free. Eventually though he broke the deafening quiet again.

"You healed me didn't you?" he asked, his body thumping back against the wall after having given up for the time being against the chains and shackles about his feet.

"I did." She responded, but her voice betrayed that she felt perhaps it was more of a curse then a blessing for the man.

"How?" he asked, his own voice filled with disbelief, which considering he was basically brought back from the dead was entirely reasonable.

"With a kiss." She answered honestly, not sure how much information to divulge, but the truth being easier to stick with then the effort it would take to make up some elaborate half-cocked fabrication of a lie. It went silent again as he mulled this information over, the only sound the creaking of the wood and sloshing of the water as the boat rocked to the sway of the waves.

"So," he started, his voice sounding both sure and doubtful. "You are her. Queen Ariel I mean?" he asked. She let his question linger in the air for quite some time before she allowed herself to speak.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, genuinely curious but feeling exasperated.

"The kiss of a mermaid is rumored to save a man from drowning, but if she wants it to, it can heal him whole." He told her, as if he had read it from a textbook. "You said yourself your name was Ariel, and that you saved me with a kiss." He explained to her how he had connected the dots. "So are you her? The Ariel of legends?" he asked again, a bit more pleading this time, as if his very fate lingered on her answer.

"Yes." She answered with a sigh her voice again feeling weak from all the use. She had done more talking than she had in years recently and it was wearing on her vocal cords.

"I knew it!" he told her, excitement edging into his thick accent. "My angel. You saved me for her!"

Even though he couldn't see it, here eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner. She was _almost_ starting to regret saving this man's life. Hadn't the kiss been a second to late, because she was starting to think it should have been.

"I didn't save you for anyone." She told him bluntly, feeling tired. Everything had been so overwhelming recently and this certainly wasn't helping.

"But you did!" he protested, she could tell his eyes were searching for her in the dark but were falling short. "If not for you I would be dead right now, waiting in purgatory for my love to join me."

Whatever bigger picture he was privy to she was starting to feel a bit resentful of it. She didn't save him because she felt bad for him; she saved him because she had wanted to know about his last words. It had been selfish on her part. Still, a tiny part of her under all the wear and tear of the last couple days was stirring with joy at his words.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Aladdin," he obliged, and in a much more formal voice added "Sultan of Aragbah."

* * *

_A/N: I would say I am apologetic for not having a tiny bit of a cliffy with no explanation and for not having any Captain Hook in this chapter…but I'm really not. I hope you all like the addition of Aladdin into this fic, his story and why he is there will certainly be fleshed out more in the next chapter. Aladdin has a very important role to play in regards to Ariel's future on the ship so stay tuned for more ;)_

Please read and review (I love reading the reviews, you guys are fantastic!).

_Also, If you are curious I wrote this chapter with Florence and the Machine`s – Breath of Life on repeat. I love that song and if you have time you should listen it ;)_

 


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: So here is the next chapter, it picks up right where the last one left off. Not beta'd. OUAT is not mine. And please don't pitchfork me in the end because there may or may not be another cliffy in your future._

_Anyway, I know it's been a pretty dark depressing ficlet so far, and 7 chapters in miiiiiiiiiight seem like a lot (it sure feels like it to me writing it, finding that inner angst isn't as easy as it seems) but this fic was listed with the genres of Adventure/Romance and I do solemnly swear that while I am up to no good there will still be plenty of Romance and plenty of Adventure in future chapters as well as a little future lemon (after all it is also rated M…as soon as I can flipping get there) to make up for it. I have big BIG plans for this story and I hope I can keep you all with me while it develops._

_So on that note, Keep Calm and Read On!_

* * *

_"Aladdin," he obliged, and in a much more formal voice added "Sultan of Aragbah."_

"Sultan of….yeah ok." She replied with a snarky laugh that clearly insinuated she wasn't buying a lick of it. She leaned her head back and pulled her red locks over one shoulder.

There were so many things wrong with this man's introduction she didn't even know where to begin. A Sultan, he didn't look the part of a King or Emperor or anything royal much less a Sultan of a distant land. No, his clothes clearly screamed that of a common thief, there were no fine linens on his body, just course and cheap cotton. _He must have been trapped here so long he's gone delusional_ she mused, a sarcastic smile pulling at her lips. Was this her fate, was she start thinking she was a fairy or vampire? At least he choose something with plenty of grandeur for where they were. And wasn't that another problem all in itself. Why on earth, heaven, or hell would a _Sultan_ be in the disgusting depths of a Pirates Ship brig? How incredibly unbelievable and outrageous. Surly if he was truly a Sultan his army, his servants, his people would have slayed the entire crew and hung the Captain high to dry as warning for taking their ruler. Well, depending on the type of ruler he was. Still the entire scenario was very unlikely, so unlikely it was laughable.

"You don't believe me?" He inquired.

"Not. At. All." Ariel stressed each word, a bit of a dry laugh in between each stop. Did he honestly expect her to believe him, because the number of reasons she couldn't wouldn't fit on both of her hands or her toes, she imagined that maybe he could figure that out on his own without her having to spell it for him.

"Why would you," he mused, making a tsking sound with his tongue. "Given the current state of things, I doubt I would believe me either." He surmised.

"Smart one you are." She interjected her incredulity showing.

"But….it is true." He said matter of fact, with that air and tone of authority and superiority that Eric had always used when someone questioned anything about his decisions or station. Not that it happened often if at all.

"I'm sure it is." She added. With each statement it was like she was trying to end an absurd argument with her sarcasm. Which really, it sort of felt like she was. She didn't want to converse about this man's crazy hallucinations, it was just a pathetic foreshadowing of her own drear future down here.

"I thought mermaids were curious creatures?" he asked, confounded by her short and sharp answers.

"We are." She answered, "but as you should well know, I am no ordinary mermaid." She explained. He should know this if he knew so much about her tale. The Hearts of the Ocean. She had never heard their love described like that before, but she found it oddly comforting and fitting. Defying everything she was for a human man, only to return to the sea at the end of it all. Sometimes, when it was quiet and her mind was soothed by the melody of the waves lapping at the sandy shore she would imagine that he was still there with her, part of the water she swam and lived in, his soul every drop of salt in the ocean and his emotions the pull of the currents. There really wasn't a tale as pure and strange as theirs.

"I had to be here," he tried to explain, and part of her was curious but part of her really just wanted him to stop talking. She could tell by his tone he didn't trust her, but didn't think he had much else of a choice. "On this ship I mean, I hadn't planned to be found out and thrown down here." Aladdin continued his voice holding a bit of irritation at the last bit.

"I figured that bit was obvious." Her tone conspicuous.

"I just need to find her." He said sadly, seemingly giving up on the conversation what with Ariel's less than interested and caring demeanor. He had to say he wasn't used to being treated so callously, he had become accustomed to people hanging on his every word since his world had become the most amazing adventure thanks to Genie. The change in his own inflection caught her attention and piqued her curiosity again. She was sure she would regret her next question, but if she were honest with herself his talking filling the musky space between them was far better than the dead silence that only brought with it images of impending doom.

"Find who?" she asked, trying to sound more concerned and sincere. Less of the bitch she had been minutes ago. Could she be blamed though, what with everything she had endured in this twenty four hour period alone?

"Jasmine." He said with such reverence as he spoke. In just her name alone it was easy to tell how much he cared for this woman, how much endless love he had for her. "She is the treasure of my life, and she was taken from the palace while I was away at the Covenant of Kings in Triiual…." His voice choked off and she could hear his throat close up with the anguish of the admission. Even a fool would be able to tell it was the single biggest regret of his life that he was away from Jasmine for any length of time. He blamed himself.

"Who took her?" she asked, trying to keep him from dwelling on what he perceived as the reason she was taken.

"A powerful sorcerer," there was a tightness in Aladdin's voice now, accentuated by his thick Indian accent. "His name is Ja`far, he was once the Royal Vizier of Agrabah to the former Sultan and Jasmine's father." The anger in his voice was barely restrained. "He was a problem before I had become a prince, I was _sure_ we had taken care of him. I was obviously wrong." He finished, and she could see that his fists were balled up tight and she could hear him grinding his teeth in agitation.

"Why would he take her?" she asked, feeling more curious and enthralled with his tale as he wove it. Not that she would admit that.

"He was always obsessed with Jasmine…and power." He replied, the anger now mixed with a bitter sadness. "I supposed if he felt he couldn't be Sultan he would take the only thing in this life I truly cared for, but he could have taken her simply for his own benefit….with Ja`far it's impossible to tell." He let out a heavy sigh as if the weight of the world was pushing that very breath out of him.

Regardless of if his tale was true or not, even if it were some grand master mind hallucination from days of starvation and loneliness, it was still heart wrenchingly depressing. It was the fact that Aladdin seemed to _truly_ believe what he was saying, and he was _honestly_ feeling each emotion to the fullest as if he had really lived it. Even Ariel couldn't deny that he was in pain and that the brief snippets of his story that he had shared were horrible. She wouldn't wish it on anyone, even her worst of enemies. If the roles were reversed and someone had taken her from Eric….she couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" she asked, contemplating everything she had been told so far. If her hallucinations became this detailed and depressing she would probably slit her own throat with her sharp nail like claws. It was one thing to have a vivid hallucination, another to be so entrapped by it that it replaced everything you were and had been.

"There is rumor that Ja`far has become king of the Arabian Knights a band of thieves," he explained, not mentioning the torturous weeks it had taken him to pull those rumors from the depths of Aragbah's foulest uncooperative criminals. "My quest required me to come here to Neverland so I could reach the land of Alibaba where they are rumored to be hidden, not an easy feat in this day and age." He let out a deep sigh before continuing his story and she half-listened patiently "I discovered that he had brought her to this world after many nights of searching for her, though his reasons are unknown to me, I assume it was to keep her from escaping as she had in the past, and to make it impossible for me to get to her this time." Aladdin leaned his head back against the wall and pushed some of his darks locks way from his face.

"I had lost all hope until I was in a tavern and overheard a group of Pirates talking about having gotten their hands on a magic bean that could open up portals to the other worlds." his words gained momentum as he spoke, his mind retracing the memories. "I used to be a thief by nature you see, the plan was to take this treasure from them and use it for my own purposes to come to Neverland. I was sure whatever their purposes for it were less than dignified anyhow, the most they would miss from it was the profit." His tone took on a bit of vindication, as if he was trying to justify it not just to Ariel but to himself as well.

"I hunted down their ship and stowed away, I figured a treasure so valuable would be kept on person, so I stayed hidden away and bided my time. When the men would return in a drunken stupor and stumble into bed I would search every nook and crevice, every personal item, every room, even though I knew it was with the Captain." His voice carried off into a bit of dismay, Ariel had long ago figured out the direction his tale was going but kept her silence, allowing him to continue his tale unhindered by her interruptions. "One day a evil creature of the likes I had never seen showed up also in search of the bean, he killed a woman on board in a way I didn't know possible, I watched it all from my vantage point...the Captain he turned into a rage, and before I could react and get out of dodge I was caught, captured, tossed into this brig and forgotten." His voice trailed off again, but this time into a longer pause of contemplation before continuing on.

"I would have fought harder if I hadn't heard him yell out that he was heading to Neverland," he explained. "What were the chances of my luck being so good? It was in my best interest to stay aboard this ship for they were going to take me exactly where I needed to be. But as you can see, I didn't think of a plan past that." He finished.

"Like how to get out of _here_?" she asked with a slight laugh of irony.

"I didn't think I would have to." He answered cryptically, not nearly as sharing as he was before. His choice of words and tone told her that perhaps there was more that he wasn't saying.

"Well, at least now you have company." She said, choosing to ignore his last statement, it wasn't really her concern and she wasn't that worried about it anyhow.

"Fine company it is." He told her, sounding very sincere.

Ariel wasn't sure when the conversation ended and when sleep began. She remembered chit chatting about nothing in particular, well more along the lines of Aladdin telling her all these wonderful memories and stories of Jasmine. The first time he had taken her on a magic carpet ride, the time she had been trapped in an hour glass full of sand, how he had first laid eyes on her and knew he was in love while she was hidden amongst commoners. They truly had a love of epic proportions that had up until now defied all odds against them.

She dozed off allowing the stress and exhaustion to take her as he told her the elaborate tale of how he had become a Prince, but how it was Jasmine had made him a better man worthy of her love and not his acquired title. The more he talked the more she felt herself inclined to believe his tall tale. If she were to tell him of her love with Eric and how her life with him had come to be, she supposed it would sound as equally delusional as she previously believed his.

Anything could be possible in this world.

* * *

There was no telling how many day's they had been locked down in the cells together, it could have been three, but probably four, most likely five. In the pitch darkness there was no way to gauge the passing of time and eventually the hours all started to blur. The only real notable change that was any indication of the passing days was her increasing hunger and the feeling of starvation consuming her. At some point she had to distance herself from Aladdin, sequester herself to the furthest corner of the cell from him and rely on only her willpower to stay there, and she wasn't even sure how much longer that would last.

What made it worse was him telling her he understood, that it wouldn't be her fault, that she had saved him and done all she could and for that he would be eternally grateful. Did he not understand how the steady thumping of his heart as it pushed the blood through his body called out to her, how the smell of his flesh was enough to make her stomach twist violently and make her fangs involuntarily extend.

Did he not understand her kind is known for eating men.

She was hungry. So _very_ hungry.

This was a problem she had not foreseen.

Any creature backed into a corner would lash out and eventually put its own survival first.

It would be so easy to turn the emotions off and satisfy her starvation.

So _easy._

That terrified her.

The only reason he was still alive now was because of how accustomed she had become to not eating human flesh, and because she had these pesky feelings towards humans. It was her sheer willpower and those two powering forces that had kept him alive this long, had kept her from her monster within.

It wouldn't stay that way for long.

Eventually her survival would outweigh her desires.

He was going to die.

And she was going to kill him.

"Sirens, they have songs to lure men also, are you one in the same?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What!?" she snapped, her mind momentarily forgetting about her hunger pains.

"Mermaids and Siren's both sing and lure men, are you related?" he clarified. He was genuinely curious but he was also trying to distract her. It was a game they had been playing for who knows how long now. She had warned him about her cravings, warned him about what would most likely happen if they didn't get out of this depth of hell soon. He was doing all he could for however long it had been to keep her mind preoccupied from her instinctive nature.

"Sort of…" she let out a soft growl as her stomach lurched and pressed her hand tightly to her abdomen as if that would dull the pain and suppress the cravings. "It's…more like a wolf and a dog thing. We are closely related but not quite, if that makes sense?" she asked, her eyes rolling back into her head as she took in deep lungful's of air.

"It does." He told her. "Tell me about your time on land, do you miss it?"

"Every day." She told him, her mind recalling all the moments in the sun, all the times with Eric.

"What do you miss the most?" he asked, feeling desperate. They had already talked extensively about her live and love with Eric, and she had divulged things to Aladdin during those conversations she hadn't told anyone before. She was about to answer, but before she could there was a sharp click and loud creek as the cellar door was slammed open and a blinding light filled the brig.

She hissed loudly and quickly turned her face away from the offending brightness and threw a hand up to shield her sensitive eyes. There was the distinct sound of boots coming down the steps and then sloshing into the very muck on the floor that they had been forced to sit in for days on end now.

"Well, well, well…" the familiar cocky voice filled the small space with a resonating echo making Ariel flinch. "I had a very lovely and interesting chat with a dear friend of mine and you might know him." He started off casually, as if he hadn't a care in the world and like he weren't talking to a ravenous mermaid locked in a cage. She would gladly eat the flesh off his other hand he had left if he would just venture close enough. "Goes by the name Peter Pan around these parts, he told me you two were _quite_ familiar."

Just the mention of that brats name made a sneer flare up on her features and a deep growl emit past her lips but she didn't respond, he would have to come on her side of the bars if he was looking to get a verbal rise out of her. At least that's what she told herself.

"Not that I needed his permission you see, Pirates don't _ask_ permission…for anything really…" he paced back and forth in front of the iron bars and her eyes followed him with a predatory gleam. He was speaking but her mind was focused on how delicious his thighs would taste, and how rich his blood would be flowing down her throat. "But he told me, to my equal surprise and delight, that I can keep you and good riddance. Now why would that be, venture to take a guess?" he rhetorically asked her, not really expecting a response out of her.

"You can tell that boyish prick that it was _one time_! And if it hadn't been for his shadow it _never_ would have happened in the first place." She snapped her voice a low vicious growl. She really thought she wasn't going to reply to him at all, she thought she would have more reserve then this. But she was starving and livid and that got the better of her mental resolve to stay silent. It was easy to make snap judgments and poor choices in the state she was in.

He just shrugged his shoulders at her response, which riled her ire more.

"As it were," he said with a lazy expression, his arms folded over his chest with one forearm extended out for emphasis of his words "I wasn't planning on letting you go regardless, but I'll be sure to pass on the message for you." His tone was an annoying mixture of condescending and amused and it drove her mad. Ariel bit her lip and felt her own blood well to the surface, the taste of iron making the growl coming from her chest an almost constant noise that she didn't even realize she was making.

Honestly she was surprised Peter had even bothered to come out at all, much less talk to the Pirate Captain. From what she understood Peter hated adults with a fiery passion so deep some claimed it was like looking into the depths of hell itself. His shadow was a terror, but Peter himself was a terrorist. He had such a blatant disregard for anyone and anything but himself. She remembered the night the shadow came out and terrorized the ship, back when she was naive enough to be captured by her curiosity and had romanticized fantasies of being close to these vile disgusting humans.

"….I just came to see if you had changed your mind about my, _hospitality_?" he finished, and she had missed everything he had said before that. The last thing she could recall as him talking about passing on the message and now he was asking if she had changed her mind about his hospitality.

"What kind of fucking question is that?" she spat, wrapping her hands tightly around the rusted bars. She could tell he wasn't pleased one bit with her response, the way his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line. She could tell that wasn't the answer he was expecting out of her, and she could also tell that he was trying to figure out what to do or say next. Her eyes were dark and challenging, pushing her body up with her tail with what strength she had left so that she could stare at him more at his eye level instead of up at him.

"I see you still haven't learned how things go on _my ship_." He told her slowly, like he were talking to a small child that just didn't understand the ways of the world yet. "I had so _dearly_ hoped you would have come to your senses by now." He tsked his tongue at her like he was ashamed, like he had any right. He took a few steps closer but kept just out of her reach.

When he moved though a ray of light his body had been blocking shined past him and caught the gems on her wedding ring, causing them to sparkle and caught his eye. He motioned with his hand behind his shoulder without looking to two of his men to step closer and they quickly obliged. As one stepped up and leaned over and whispered into his ear, so softly that Ariel despite her enhanced hearing couldn't quite make out, granted she wasn't exactly focused and wasn't sure she cared enough to try harder to listen.

The next thing she knew the two men were advancing on her quickly; she reached out with inhuman speed and slashed one of the younger ones on the arm, the smell of his blood making her mouth water and her eyes to darken into such a deep blue that was almost black in color. She tried to push her face through the space in the bars but they weren't spaced far enough apart and the next thing she knew her arms were being jerked up as the men were hauling her shackled lead chain back and using one of the horizontal bars for leverage.

Ariel thrashed and fought as much as she could, but her energy was badly effected in her weakened state. What she thought was a gallant fight was little to nothing but a fish flopping out of water, and the sound of the chuckles from those watching on the stairwell made a anger burn deep in the pit of her chest.

When she was pretty much immobilized the Captain stepped forward.

" _Coward_." She hissed at him.

"Not in the least love," he told her, seemingly unfazed by her accusation. "You don't survive on the sea's by being a stupid man." He explained, a smirk playing at his lips as he reached up to the hand that had the ring on it. Her eyes followed his movements and she hissed harder and tried to pull away but to no avail. "Now what do we have here?" he asked, as he hooked her wrist and pulled it tightly against the bar to keep it still. He reached is remaining hand to the finger with the ring and worked it off her finger much to her dismay.

"No!" she screamed, her voice cracking over the small word.

"Hit a nerve did I?" he asked her with a chuckle, holding up the ring between two fingers and turning it in the light so that he could inspect the quality. When he stepped away from her with her most treasured position the men let the chain lead drop and she fell to the floor.

"Give. It. Back!" she demanded, extending one hand through the bars reaching as far as she physically could. If her eyes could will the ring back onto her finger she would have.

"No…I think I'll hold onto it for now instead." He told her casually with that ever annoying chuckle and smirk. He looked like a cat that had finally gotten the cream and it irritated her to no end.

Her vision was seeing red when he slipped the ring onto his pinky finger, the only finger of his it would fit on. How dare him! He would pay for this. She had been a Queen and that was her wedding band. She would kill to get it back or die trying. If only she could get out of this damn cage.

"Perhaps you need to think about your attitude a bit longer missy," he told her, taking a few more steps back and holding his hand out admiring his new addition. "Maybe next time you'll be more…pleasant and _accommodating…_ then we can chat." His first few steps up the stairs made a panic rise up into her throat, she didn't want to be left here again.

"We're not done." She growled at him, pulling herself over as if to follow his exit, leaning up against the cell door.

"Oh, but I think we are." He told her flippantly, not even bothering to turn around.

"You heard the lady, _Pirate._ " A voice spat angrily from the back of the cell.

Aladdin! She had completely forgotten about him in the midst of everything.

It worked though; the Captain had stopped his ascent and turned around on his heel. There was just the smallest of shock settled in his features, almost unnoticeable. His eyes were narrowed again in that contemplative look of his and after a few moments he came back down the stairs with heavier steps than before. It was bit longer before he finally spoke, her eyes going between his face and her ring on his finger.

"Made a friend I see." He said, his tone carried the slightest hint of curiousness. "Shouldn't you be dead by now sewer rat?" he called out, taunting Aladdin with his words.

Ariel saw his form slowly appear as he stepped out from the shadows as far as his leg shackle would let him go, the bit of light moving up his form as he appeared giving him a demonic look. Hook's only reaction was to cock up one eyebrow.

"The kiss of death was defeated." Aladdin told him. Now she could see the Sultan in him. His strong features commanded authority, his eyes shown with the glimmer of a King that she recognized because it was the same gleam that had been in Eric's eyes when he was King. His tone was calm but triumphant, as if just standing there was defiance enough to mock the Captain.

"Right then," Hook responded, the wheels in his head turning as he tried to put it all together. "You really should be dead by now." He said to no one in particular, his voice cautious yet curious. He rubbed his chin with his fingers, as if the motion would help him put two and two together.

"Yet here I stand." Aladdin replied firmly.

"Yes, how is that exactly?" Hook asked curiously, his eyes narrowed in thought again.

Ariel had the good sense of mind this time to push back from the bars and out of man's reach, pulling the lead of the chain connected to her shackles with her as well. She would be damned if she would let them haul her up again like they had, if they wanted her they would have to come inside on her side of the bars and get her.

She really wished they would.

The movement caught Hook's eye and attention, and then his eyes went slightly wide with understanding. "You did this," he said, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact. His eyes went between Ariel and Aladdin (not the he knew the sewer rats name).

Ariel raised her chin high, her eyes flashing with defiance and pride. She was glad to have done something that upset or at least agitated the Captain, since he was so preen about his beloved rules and such.

"How?" this time it was a question, though a bit accusatory. There was a hint of anger in his voice that made her smile in a `wouldn't you like to know` way. This time she refused to answer, feeling like finally she had the upper hand.

Her silence irked him, and if she hadn't been a mermaid he would have gone in there and throttle her, but he knew that's exactly what she wanted. He could practically see the thirst in her eyes, the desire that had nothing to do with a good toss in a bed. She was hungry, and it showed in every fiber of her being. In fact he was more surprised not by the sewer rat being alive and healthy as if the day he was captured and forgotten, but by the fact that she hadn't eaten every scrap of flesh from his bones.

He had an idea.

"Fetch me the boy." He ordered harshly, not even glancing behind him as the men went to follow his command. It took a few long moments where the three of them stood off against each other in a tension filled silence.

Aladdin defiant.

Ariel smug.

Hook angry.

The tension was so intense and thick it could have been sliced though with a sword. The Captain trying to assert his authority on his own ship to those that refused to obey. Why couldn't life just be simple? Then again, he wouldn't have become a Pirate if he wanted simple, for that he would have stayed in his father's iron smith shoppe. He vowed he wouldn't be treated like the dirt on the bottom of the Royal's shoes like he watched so many times happen to his father. He didn't have the blood of the prince, so he became a God of the Sea's instead.

"`ere ya go Cap`n" the scruffy voice of one of the deck hands said as the pushed the boy forward, watching as he stumbled a bit before he caught is footing. The boy was clearly confused, and slightly scared. She knew because she could smell the fear coming off him in waves.

She recognized him, it took her a moment to place him, but it was the same boy that was on the beach that day that had almost popped the berry into his mouth without thought. Now that she was closer she could tell he was younger than the seventeen she had previously thought, he looked about fifteen. She had seen younger boys on the ships before; they joined the royal navy at thirteen, so his age didn't shock her as much as it would some. But to be on a Pirates ship, what a fate.

"What do you know about Mermaids Max?" Hook asked conversationally, stepping behind the boy and running his arm around the boys shoulder and pulling him close to his side, keeping his eyes locked with Ariel's as he spoke.

"I….I d-d-don't know much sir." He admitted "I mean C-captain."

"That's a shame lad," he said, reaching his good hand up and ruffling the younger boys sandy blond hair. Aladdin shifted his weight from side to side, feeling uncomfortable and uneasy with the sight before him. Something was wrong; he had this gut feeling about it. "You see Mermaid's are wondrous creatures, the most amazing maidens of the sea, you see." He told him as he took a few steps closer to the iron door pulling the boy with him as he went. "Have you ever seen one so close?" he asked, his voice filled with awe and wonder as he spoke.

"No Cap'n, I-I never seen one at all." The boy whispered, his wide hazel eyes making contact with Ariel. His confusion was replaced with amazement and wonder. The kind of curiosity a child has with the world, which would make sense since he was just that. Only a boy.

"Well today's your lucky day boy!" he said excitedly as he nodded his head in the direction of the heavy pad lock.

After that everything happened so fast.

One of the men behind Hook jumped forward and shoved a large gold key into the lock, the click breaking the silence as if it were a gun being shot off in the confined space. Before she knew what was happening Hook was shoving the young boy into the cage and her instincts kicked in, it was like her emotions shut off and the starvation took over.

She lunged at the boy as he tripped from the momentum. She could make out the sounds of some screaming and commotion going on around her, but her focus was the body in her grasp. The taste of blood was overpowering and it filled her senses completely until all she could focus on was the taste of flesh.

So long since she had devoured a man.

Right now it felt like she was coming home.

The boy was struggling but it was hardly noticeable, even in her weakened state she was still stronger than his meager muscles. Max had no hope against a ravenous creature of her stature, even if they weren't in the sea. His screams and pleading fell on deaf ears.

She missed the sound of Aladdin screaming her name over and over again. Missed Hook and the other pirates yelling at her. It was like the world had faded away into the background and all she could focus on and hear was her fangs as they ripped into the boys supple flesh. Bite after bite after bite, the scent of blood was intoxicating. It was like a drug.

It wasn't until she glanced up and the world came crashing back down around her.

Two men were holding a struggling Aladdin in their grasp. Hook behind him holding a sword to his throat. Her eyes narrowed in confusing as she licked her lips, and then the haze lifted and she practically tossed the still barely alive body of Max to the side like a rag doll.

Her blood stained lips and dilated cat eyes were a sight to behold as he pulled back her lips and growled, much like a dog would when it was angry. The muscles in her arms flexed dangerously, and her tail twitched in agitation. She made a move to pull herself forward but Hook stopped her by pressing the sword tighter against Aladdin's neck.

" _Finally_!" he said loudly, "I was wondering when I would get your bloody attention." He said, sounding exasperated. Her only response was to sneer and lick the corner of her lips. The animal was barely below the surface, and she recognized Aladdin as the only friend in sight. Her foes, many as there were, she would gladly rip out their throats and shove their eyeballs down the shredded esophagus. She had had just enough of the boy's body to sate herself for the short time being.

"Oy, I want to know how you did it Mermaid." Hook told her, she could tell by the small tremble of his legs that he was worried if not scared. Good. If she could get Aladdin out of harm's way she'd prove him right in that regard. "How did you save the sewer rat?" he demanded.

When her only response was to glare he pressed the sword tighter and she watched a rivulet of blood flow down his neck. She licked her lips but suppressed the beast of her hunger and reminded herself that it was Aladdin, the only man to have shown her any kindness since she had ended up on this blasted boat.

"So I was right to assume you have some kind of _attachment_ towards my friend here." He sneered at her, but the slightest bit of triumph glowed in his eyes. It caused a low growl to resonate through her being. "HOW'D YOU DO IT!" he screamed at her. If the tension in the room had been bad before, all the men were on edge and she could tell their prick of a Captain was as well…especially with the way they kept anxiously glancing with horrified expressions in the direction of Max's quickly fading body that she had practically torn to pieces.

"I kissed him!" she hissed darkly. If looks could kill, the Captain would have been flayed alive right then and there. She could tell he didn't believe her

"Save him!" Hook ordered, motioning just slightly with the sword towards where Max lay unconscious. Having passed out from the pain.

"No." she replied barely above a whisper.

"THEN I'LL KILL _HIM_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs again, his eyes flashing with a rage.

"Your sailor," she hissed darkly, pulling herself a few inches closer and watching as the two men holding Aladdin gave themselves questioning looks, contemplating their situation and perhaps considering it better to make a run for it and go live in the jungles of Neverland. Since if they were to abandon Hook he would run a sword through them both himself. However they stayed, shaking in their boots, but there none-the-less. "Will still be dead." She said flippantly, the nonchalance sending chills down everyone's spine, hook included though he would be caught dead before admitting that.

"How about a trade then?" he proposed, his voice tight but controlled. "You save Max and I'll let your sewer rat go."

She contemplated his trade for the briefest of seconds.

"I can't trust you." She said simply, her voice also tight.

"I might be a Pirate _love,_ but I still have a code." He told her, sounding almost as if he were offended by her words of trust. "I want my sailor back; I won't lose another one to your kind. You saved this trash when I know he was at deaths doorstep, you can save him." When she didn't move or reply Hook took in a deep breath, as if trying to suppress his anger and keep himself from slitting open Aladdin's throat then and there. "You want your man back or not?" he asked darkly, pulling the sword tight again allowing a few more streams of blood to fall free and run down his captives chest.

Ariel's eyes caught Aladdin's. She could see the horror and fear there, but also the pleading and the trust. He barely nodded but she knew that as he had said before, he wouldn't hold her choice or actions against her. Damn that man and his nobility and kindness. It would be so easy to not care about this stranger and just rip him to shreds to get her revenge on the Captain for everything that had happened the past few days. For him having ever come to her peaceful land and ruining it with is filth.

In a silent decision she turned to Max, pulling the bloody body into her arms and giving his blue lips the faintest of kisses.

It seemed like they had waited forever in their poses. Her tightly cradling Max, and not out of caring or kindness but out of wanting to make sure her only leverage stayed in her hands. Hook with his sword pressed against Aladdin so tightly his shoulders started to spasm slightly with the exertion and his neck to ache with the pain of holding the position for so long.

Everyone watched as the gaping tears in Max's flesh started to mend itself, turning into pink scars before fading away into fresh new skin that looked like it had never been harmed. She could feel the beat of his heart become stronger by the second. It was probably a half hour or more of tension and awe from the Pirates at the healing flesh before Max awoke in a start. She held him tightly as he looked around dazed at first then remembered and started to struggle.

When he started to scream after having looked up at her she wrapped her clawed hand around his mouth effectively silencing him.

"Bloody hell." Hook whispered, and most of the other men nodded in amazed agreement. He had no idea that a Mermaid's kiss was so powerful. He had really taken a gamble with the boy's life, he hadn't even been sure the Mermaid had any inkling towards Aladdin but figured she must have if she saved him and hadn't eaten him yet. It was a hell of a gamble to take, but for Hook it paid off. Ariel gave him an expecting look and put her other hand around the boys throat in a similar threatening manner to Hook's sword. If he pulled it across Aladdin's neck she would suffocate the boy without a second thought in front of the Captain.

"On the count of three, yeah." Hook said, scooting him and Aladdin back towards the iron door. She didn't budge a muscle as she watched them. "One." He said the other two men releasing Aladdin's arms and stepping out of the cell "Two." He shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably, the situation tense and palpable for all involved. In a sign of good faith, or whatever kind of faith you could have with a pirate in this kind of situation, she removed her hand from the boy's neck. "THREE!" he shoved Aladdin into the cell and Ariel upon seeing him holding true to his word shoved Max away from her towards the door, watching as the boy scrambled on all fours out of the cell his breathing labored and his eyes filled with terror.

The cell slammed shut with a loud resonating clink of metal that made her want to grind her teeth. The click of the lock closing shut creating a definitive moment in time. The other pirates didn't look back as they practically tripped over each other running up the stairs and out the cellar door, dragging Max behind them.

Hook gave her a hard calculating look before turning on his heel and making his way up as well. Her voice caught him mid-step and he paused for a moment to listen.

"You like a bargain," she said sweetly, as if what happened hadn't just "I'll trade you, for my ring." She offered trying not to sound hopeful that he might be curious and ask her what she wanted for it. That wasn't to happen though.

"You have nothing left I want." He told her flatly, his voice sounding hard but exhausted as he jumped up the last few steps and slammed the cellar door. Leaving them to the darkness of the brig again.

But she did. He had just seen her heal a man near death. She had something he wanted even if he didn't realize it.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked his voice concerned and kind. He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from him.

"How can you not judge me right now?" she asked, feeling bitter and angry with herself for losing control. Had he not just seen her rip a man, no a _boy_ , to tattered flesh with her teeth in front of his own eyes? She didn't understand why he would now try to comfort her.

"No one died, Ariel." He said softly, "I might not understand your position, but you didn't kill him. You reacted like any starved man given a live chicken would have. I can't condemn what you evolved to eat." He told her.

"I lost myself." She whispered to him sadly, brushing some of her hair away and the weight of the situation making her heart feel heavy.

"Ariel," he started, reaching toward her and now without his shackle which the men had taken off in order to pull him up with them, he was able to push forward and touch her in a comforting manner. Her flesh was cool and smooth beneath his skin, surreal feeling. When she tried to pull away he whispered "Please, I trust you not to hurt me."

She could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes now. This was all some crazy emotional roller coaster, seconds ago it felt like she was murderous and deep down she knew she would have taken every life on the ship save Aladdin's. How could this man trust her so after having seen her true nature, how could he not feel that she would make him her next mean, eventually the flesh digesting inside her would run out. How long would the Captain leave them down here this time? Quite possibly indefinitely this time around.

He pulled her in close to him, encircling her in his strong arms in a protective manner. Eventually she stopped fighting and let him comfort her as the tears ran silently down her cheeks. The stress of everything was quickly becoming too much a burden to bear.

"A great and wise king far beyond his years once told me that everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. He said that as king, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures, from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope." He took a breath and started to smooth his hand over Ariel's tangled locks. "He said that for when we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." His voice was calming and soothing to her soul as he spoke.

"Ariel, as a Mermaid you are just part of the circle of life. You were made as you were by forces stronger than us that we can't even begin to comprehend. You're urges and needs are not like that of man so how can I judge you as one." He tried to explain his point of view to her while still comforting her. "What matters is that despite it all, you healed that boy and saved him, in the same way you saved me. I doubt you could say the same would happen if it were any other Mermaid in this cell with me right now." He told her seriously.

She just stayed in his arms and contemplated his words. Jasmine was a lucky woman, never had she met a man as understanding as Aladdin. Only a truly good heart could see the best in her after everything he had just seen. They stayed silent in each other's arms for quite some time before Aladdin broke the silence yet again.

"You really should cheer up," he said, his voice having the hint of a playful tone that made her want to cringe. What could possibly give him that tone? She wasn't sure she wanted to know right now.

"Why is that?" she asked skeptically.

"Because," he said and she felt him shift under her and reach into his pants pocket. "In all the chaos I managed to snag these!" he added in an excited whisper, and the jingle of keys rang out. He was so pleased that his thieving skills hadn't been as rusty as he had previously thought.

"You didn't!" she said surprised, her heart skipping a beat.

"But I did." He answered with a huge grin on his face. "Ariel, we're getting out of here."

For the first time in days she felt hope stir inside her.

* * *

_A/N: We'll there you have it. Let me know what you think, reviews are like crack and I love getting my fix ;) so please R &R!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I have to apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up, long story short my car caught fire and the end of my Master's class showed up so I was pretty busy the last two weeks with real life stuffs. In OUAT news, I don't know about you guys, but I am super excited for JoAnna Garcia to be playing Ariel next season, I think she was perfect casting for the role. I have to admit I am a bit disappointed that Ariel is stuck in Storybrook and not showing up in Neverland but oh well, maybe when Hook and them get back things can happen between our fav pirate and mermaid lol ;) (I know probably crazy wishful thinking but hey if your ganna crackship might as well go all out)_

_I realized I might have to forego watching any new OUAT until I finish this fic .….Because watching the new Rookie Blue season killed my last muse for that fandom when things changed so much with the characters I was writing about that the muse just sort of keeled over on itself. I don't want that to happen with this fic because I am loving it so much._

_Also, I was totally on an Ellie Goulding music kick while working on this chapter (which took me 2-3 days to complete, that's a long time to have a CD on constant repeat lol)._

_Anyway my pretties, here be the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to show your love in reviews - XOXO_

* * *

The day prior had been so physically and emotionally exhausting for Ariel, and it didn't matter how brief the encounter had been. She had gone days in pitch black with her only company being an entrapped Sultan, fighting the pangs of starvation, and feeling the overall weakness of captivity. It had taken a lot of her meniscal strength she had left and energy she couldn't spare to go through the turmoil of yesterday with that horrible Pirate Captain and his sailor boy Max.

Her thumb rubbed the spot on her ring finger where her wedding band was now glaringly absent. It was the first time since Eric had put it on her finger that she had ever not had it on her person much less parted with it. Just the thought made her blood simmer with anger. She would get what was hers back, and that _Captain_ , well he would get what was coming to him. She would make sure of it.

Two positive things however had occurred yesterday despite it all. She had been able to eat and Aladdin had the keys to their freedom from this hell hole.

On the negative though was the realization that human flesh and blood was… _addictive_. She hadn't tasted it in millennia but she could feel how quickly it had reenergized and restored her body. It wasn't anything like the fish, sea plants, and fruits she had been consuming and turned accustomed to. It terrified her that eating human flesh made her feel like she had returned home. When she had sworn it off she had been so very young even by Mermaid standards, and surprisingly naive. Now that she was older she could certainly see the appeal and understand the obsession her Sister's had with it. She could sympathize with the cravings and the desire to consume every inch from a man's bones.

It was a frightening realization.

Her macabre thoughts were drawn away from themselves when Aladdin started to stretch and let out a loud sigh of a yawn. At some point during the night, if it even was night, they had fallen asleep while in the comfort of their platonic embrace. How could she have developed such a protective nature over this human man in such a short time? It had to be some sort of misfiring in her natural system, a fault embedded in her since birth.

Ariel always had an enduring curiosity and everlasting endearment with the human world and those in it.

In truth Aladdin had filled her urge for human contact again. In the week or more they had been locked down here together they had shared many secrets and stories. There was a companionship about them now; they were linked by experience in this space and time, connected by this moment. Even if he hadn't become some semblance of a true friend, at the very least an enemy of thy enemy is thy ally. It was to her advantage to keep this relationship nurtured for now.

Of course, now that she felt she knew and understood the man, and how pure of a soul he was, she would fight to the death for him. She saw in him the same qualities her Eric once had. In as many ways as Eric and Aladdin were different, she could also see how they were the same. At one point for the briefest of moments she had entertained the thought that if reincarnation were real and possible, that Eric would have come back to this world as Aladdin. What a notion to believe that Eric had returned to her in some way, but she was well aware that it was only a silly notion that was had in the throes of starvation.

This man was in love with what she could only imagine was a woman who rivaled the sun, moon, and the stars in the sky – based on all she had heard about Jasmine. Ariel had no desire to tear that apart or even try, and now that she was of sound mind she knew that her delusions were nothing more than musings of a deprived mind and body. Still, this man was the first friend she had had in her life since she returned to the sea.

It was funny how the world worked, how it brought people together and crossed their paths with one another. If she had died when she thought she should have that fateful day, she never would have ended up in the belly of this ship, talking to this extraordinary and devoted man. Maybe her life had a greater purpose after all – of course it couldn't include this ship and being held captive. Maybe her purpose was to help Aladdin retrieve Jasmine, maybe if she helped someone else return to their epic love she would finally get to pass in peace and go to wherever Eric was surly waiting for her. After all, she would only be replaying Aladdin for saving her; it wasn't like she had a whole lot waiting for her on the other side of these wooden walls. It was a fanciful notion, she knew.

Even if she didn't want to admit it or realize it, Aladdin restored her faith in humanity, regardless of every time that horrible Pirate Captain stole it from her.

Ariel had already awoken hours earlier, her body and mind restless. Her dreams had been filled with terrible nightmares and of worlds and days long past. She wouldn't be surprised if she had tossed and turned in her slumber, but looking at the man that had been entangled in her arms and hair it mustn't have been so because he had been dead to the world, his soft snores the only sign he was still alive.

Now though he was waking.

Ariel almost didn't want him to wake – she wanted this small moment in time to stand still. She knew that when he was fully up and about that it wouldn't be the same anymore. He had the keys to his freedom, to his goal, to the love of his life. She knew in the pit of her gut that as soon as he was able he would be plotting his way out of here and their time together would be over and they would probably part ways.

A blink of and eye in her long life.

Her heart started to beat quicker already foreshadowing the anxiety and adrenaline sure to come later.

Just a minute longer. A few more moments were all she asked.

They weren't to come.

"Ariel," Aladdin acknowledged when he finished stretching, pulling himself into a seated position with his back resting against the curved wooden wall next to her. "There is no more time to waste." He told her softly, as if he shared the emotions of her same former thoughts that when this escape attempt started, all would be different. Change.

Every creature was resistant to change.

But she also yearned for freedom. For the Ocean. They couldn't stay here forever, and frankly she didn't want to.

She heard the soft jingle of the keys on the heavy ring as he pulled them out of his pocket. Eventually the Pirates would realize those keys were missing. Maybe not anytime soon, obviously, but eventually when the Captain wanted to check on them again they would find them gone and it wouldn't take long from that discovery to figure out what happened and who had them now.

There wasn't any more time to waste.

"I can't see in this darkness…" he trailed off as he handed the keys over to her. She took them silently and the cool metal in her hand was like a shock to her system and her heart started to beat faster. This was it. They were about to make their break for it.

Ariel pulled herself over to the iron bar doors and she could hear Aladdin's unsure footsteps behind her, following suite. Turning to check she could see him keeping his hands on the wall and using them to guide himself to the front of the cell until he could grasp the bars of the iron and work his way next to her and their exit.

She grasped the heavy and rusted lock into her hand and tried one key after another; she could feel her heart rise into her throat when none of the keys she was trying would twist in the keyhole…that was until the last one on the ring. An intricate and ornate iron key that mocked their surroundings, as if at one time the lock and key had been purposed for something different than a cell for prisoners. It slid into the pad lock with ease and twisted with no resistance until she heard the resonating click she had come accustomed to as the lock popped open. She pulled it off the door and tossed it haphazardly behind them into the muck, paying no mind as it landed with a splash.

She pushed the door open slowly, her breath catching in her throat as the hinges protested with a creaking she was almost sure would be heard. After a few tense moments though, when still no one came rushing down the stairs, she pushed it all the way open, careful not to let it clang loudly against the iron bar wall it was connected too.

Ariel reached out and grasped Aladdin's hand and guided him out of the cell, allowing him to place his other hand on her shoulder for support as she led him slowly towards the stairs. Her tail dragging along the floor as she scooted along slowly trying to stay as silent as possible.

"You'll have to open the cellar door," she told him softly, her voice remorseful. "I can't climb the stairs…" she said with the same penance he had had in his tone when he explained he couldn't see in the darkness. It was a sentence neither had to say but felt necessary anyway. She handed him the ring of keys and perched herself at the bottom step. She watched with apprehension as he made his way on his hands and feet slowly up the stairs. He was extra careful to make sure he didn't trip, slip, or fall it would do no good to draw attention to them so soon.

They both knew even if they didn't say it aloud that it was just a matter of time before they were eventually discovered. If she remembered correctly there were about four or maybe five level decks they needed to go up and get through in order to reach the upper deck and have a chance at getting off the ship. Ariel felt herself worrying her bottom lip as her earlier words were ringing through her mind… _she couldn't climb_.

She waited anxiously as Aladdin tried one key after the other, his actions much slower than hers inhibited by his inability to see in the darkness. She watched as one hand would feel out for the keyhole and the other would guide a new key to it, all done by touch. Thankfully to both their relief they heard the distinctive click of the door latch pulling back.

The mild sliver of light was blinding to her sensitive senses, so much so that she let out an unconscious instinctive hiss and she could hear Aladdin taking in a sharp gasp as well. They had been deprived of light for so long that their eyes would need to adjust and adapt again to any amount of it, but they didn't have time to wait for that to happen. They would just have to be at the disadvantage for however long it took to adjust.

She watched as Aladdin cautiously creaked the cellar door open a small bit before setting it down again, she watched him do this a few times in a row, peaking out for a few short moments each time. It seemed to go like that for ages before he finally pushed the door open all the way careful not to let it slam back, even though the light was only the soft glow emitted from the gas lamps in the hallway it seemed as bright as the sun to both their eyes.

"I am going to go check the hallway and assess the situation, I will be right back." He whispered, loud enough that only she would hear. She nodded and watched as his form exited the stairwell into the hall, listening for his soft footsteps. The man was light on his feet she noticed, straining to hear his movements as he went. He had mentioned he was once a common thief before his world had changed drastically; silence would be a quality a thief was bound to have.

Before she knew it he was peering back through the open seller and down the stairs at her, "It's clear for now." He whispered, she watched as his head disappeared and his body reappeared as he made his way back down the stairs towards her. "I was able to snag this from a utility room," he told her as he showed her the dusty and chipped sword now on his hip and the worn leather belt attached to it keeping it on his person. It was obvious that it was a piece that was forgotten and had been stored because pirates weren't ones to throw something that wasn't truly broken away. At least they wouldn't have nothing. She didn't know how skilled Aladdin was with a sword but she was sure he was better than herself.

"Here," he told her turning and crouching down so that his back was facing her "wrap your arms around me, I will carry you up." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument, not that she would have given one considering her current position. What she wouldn't give for legs right now. She pulled up the slack chain tail of her wrist shackles and wrapped it around one hand and then wrapped her arms around Aladdin's shoulders. When he stood she could feel his body strain under her weight, but he didn't protest verbally as he hauled her heavy body one step at a time up the long flight of stairs.

She knew that despite her small human half her Mermaid tail was heavy. Her tail was large and long and filled to the brim with muscles and she knew that it alone had to weight twice if not thrice that of a full grown man. Half way up the steps she could hear Aladdin's breathing become labored and a sad smile started to form on her lips. There was no way he alone would be able to carry her up another three or more flights of stairs and fight off who knows how many men they would come across because surly the higher up the deck the more populated it would be.

When they reached the top he kneeled down and she released him. Now that she was on the flat floor of this deck she could pull herself further away from the opening of the cellar that led down to the brig. His labored breathing as he caught his breath made her feel guilty that he was risking so much for her when he could as well just leave her here to her own defenses. She knew though, that if the roles were reversed, she wouldn't leave him behind, not to suffer the horrible fate they were sharing before alone.

"You are more beautiful than the legends do justice Ariel," he told her breathlessly now that he was able to truly see her form even in the dim light. Her blood red fiery hair was tangled but he could tell it had a natural curl and wave to it, her skin was so light it was almost translucent and it shone like marble, her blue eyes were as dark as sapphires with just as much gleam at the gem and were striking especially with the cat like pupils.

She wasn't sure how to respond to his words, she looked away feeling suddenly and strangely shy about her appearances. She knew she was gorgeous, it was a natural trait of the Mermaid, and it was a predatory adaption to be appealing to their prey.

Now that they had some real light, she could see his features better as well. He had dark sun kissed brown skin, his black hair was long and almost shaggy in nature, his eyes were deep in color like dark chocolate, and he was tall standing at six foot or more with a lean frame but a sculpted muscular build. He looked like a man in his thirties would, his face peppered with a bit of a scrabbly beard since he'd been unable to shave. It amazed her how different humans could be from one another. Mermaids had little variation when compared to humans.

Unable to find words to respond to his complement she choose not to reply at all. She wondered if for him it was like seeing a God for the first time. He had called her a legend many a time, the Hearts of the Ocean he would say were the tale of her epic love with Eric, so renown he had said. She wondered if her reaction would be the same as his if she were to meet Hercules in person. To be in awe of his Godlike beauty and strength. Trying to see things from his human perspective was harder than it seemed.

"I have to get something first," he told her cryptically after a few long moments, pulling her from her musings of Greek Gods and myths. It was a tone she had only heard come from him a few times during their conversations and though it made her curious and slightly suspicious when she heard it before she had learned long ago that some people had secrets they had to keep and they kept them for a reason. He hadn't given her any reason to doubt him thus far so why should she start now.

"Go, I will be fine." She told him, shutting the cellar door softly and dragging herself over towards some wine barrels, setting them up as best she could to hide her form for the time being. She wasn't defenseless but she was certainly at a disadvantage without being able to walk. _Without legs_. In the water she was a force to be reckoned with, on land her prey had to come up close. That necessary proximity put her at a distinct disadvantage, with more opportunity for her to be injured or worse.

He handed her the keys and she took them, trying them one after the other on her shackles with no luck, she supposed they had already had enough luck with the keys for one day, it wasn't as if the shackles were a hindrance so much as an annoyance, she had plenty of slack to maneuver with them on.

Ariel watched as Aladdin seemed to silently scamper down the dimly lit hallway. She was sure in another life he would have made a formable predator as she watched him turn the corner. She sat in her corner of the hall behind her barrels and kept her ears and eyes vigilant of her surroundings. The hall itself she could tell wasn't well traveled, and by the curve of the wall she was against it was a corner that dead ended into the side of the ship. She probably wasn't far off in guessing that the only time living souls walked this way was when they were needing to get to or headed towards the brig.

Dust lined the spares furnishings which consisted of the wine barrels and a rickety old wood side table and the occasional stray wobbly wooden chair. There wasn't much in the way of decoration here, unlike the Quartermasters bathroom she had been in, that even for a bathroom's standards had been filled with rich furnishing. She could also tell it wasn't well kept, practically neglected, with the way the dust clung to the walls and floor. The oil lamps were so dim she was sure they were only filled up with fuel once they had already long burnt out. Perhaps they could consider themselves lucky for what little light they did have right now.

The time seemed to pass slowly and she could feel her anxiousness and worry rise with each passing minute that Aladdin wasn't back. The only encouragement she had was that she didn't hear the commotion of men turning back down the hall dragging him behind to toss back into the cell. Then again, they could have just slit his throat easily and tossed him overboard – but if that were the case they would still need to come check on her, surly they wouldn't assume that she were safely locked away if he were caught running about considering they shared the same cell with the same door and lock. Either way, it was a positive sign that men hadn't come rushing her way yet. Still, she wished he would return with whatever it was he said he needed sooner rather than later, if just to ease her nerves.

Ariel felt like a sitting duck, just waiting for the worst to happen and to inevitably make its way down to her.

The longer she waited though, the more she entertained the idea that he had abandoned her there to her own forces. That he had found a way off ship and wasn't returning for her, after all he hadn't said he would be back this time like he had last time, so he wasn't really obligated to return for her was he? Would he really leave her here though? It wasn't like she couldn't fend for herself but she doubted she would be able to get off the ship without some serious help, what with her blasted fin and all. A fear started to grip her chest at the thought of being forced to stay on this retched ship with these bastard pirates, and this time she would be trapped all alone, nobody in her corner.

She also couldn't blame Aladdin if he had left her.

Jasmine was his priority after all. If the roles were reversed she would do anything for the love of her life (and she had done _anything_ ) and whoever got hurt along the way be dammed, no matter how much she had come to quote on quote care for those that ended up harmed. The life of the one you loved was often even more important than your own; you would die for them without a second thought – so of course it wasn't a stretch to think one would leave practically a stranger behind for them.

Just as she was about to lose hope and started trying to figure out what she was going to do now on her own she could hear the distinctive sounds of a sudden commotion break out on the deck or two above her. She could hear men start to yell and with her advanced hearing she could pick up on the thundering of feet running about and if she strained hard enough possibly the clanking of swords. She had no doubt that Aladdin had at the very least been spotted. It had taken some time though, longer then she would have imagined, so she was still impressed, but alas she knew that no matter how sneaky he was their good fortune wouldn't have lasted forever. Not with so many pirates between them and freedom.

It wasn't too long after that she could hear some of the ruckus making its way down toward her, as she suspected some of the men must be coming to check on their prized captive.

The first man to turn the corner was a large burly African male; he looked like a power house made of nothing but muscle with what could have been mistaken as tattoos if they weren't clearly raised up scars in patterns and designs on his skin upon further inspection. He didn't have a shirt like some of the other men. His stature was intimidating at well above six foot; the top of his bald head seemed to brush along the top ceiling.

Ariel shrunk behind the barrels as much as she could, curling her tail under herself, peering through a crack between two barrels as the man practically charged at the cellar door and threw it open, nearly ripping it off its hinges from the force. She heard his heavy footsteps as he descended the stairs two at a time and then his drawn out "Arrrrugh!" grunt of frustration that bellowed through the walls with his deep voice powering it.

When she heard him thundering up the stairs again she decided she had to act, it would only be a matter of time before he found her, besides how could a fish out of water get far without legs. When he appeared from the brig and turned to face down the hall he had just come she lurched up suddenly like a snake that had been poised to strike, using her powerful tail to bring her up to his height as she threw her arms over his neck and pulled the shackles of her chain taught against this skin. There was a grunt of surprise from the dark skinned man but he reacted quickly, throwing his weight back and tossing her against the wall but she kept her hold strong, knowing if he got free that would be the end of this escape attempt.

He struggled and tossed about, shoving her from the wall to the floor with just his raw power and though she had her own strength he was a formidable advisory. She saw him reach for the sword he had dropped but she twisted him away with all her strength and felt him thrash in anger. She could feel his hands pulling at hers as the breath was kept from his lungs. Ariel could feel the panic as it started to enter his body, the way his legs kicked trying to get a hold or leverage and cringing as he kicked the barricade of barrels sending them sprawling about and one to shatter against the adjoing wall spilling wine all about the floor.

When she felt him finally pass out from the oxygen she let out a sigh of relief, about to relax when she heard a deafening pop and felt an agonizing pain shoot up her left arm. Her body juiced with adrenalin she let out a throaty growl and glared at the source of her pain, a blubberous white man holding his pistol out at her with a shaky unsure hand.

With a roar of anger she tossed the dark man down the stairs and slammed the cellar door shut and like a creature out of a horror film with her red hair falling over her face as she started to basically slither towards the _stupid_ blubberous man, one arm extending in front of the other her claws digging deep into the wood as she pulled and pushed herself forward with her inhuman strength. She watched as the man started to shake harder and take a few questionable steps backwards, looking behind him to see if help would turn the corner any moment.

As she drew nearer to him he fired off another shot that jolted her body back and she let out a howl of pain as it burned up her shoulder and neck, it made her pause for just a moment before her eyes flashing with bloodlust turned back at that very _very_ foolish man. It would take far more than a few bullets to stop her even out of the water, unless he went for a headshot, but she had heard the Captains orders, he wanted her alive. Was the man more fearful of her or what his very own Captain would do if he were to find out he had shot his prized captive dead.

She was willing to take the bet that he was idiotic enough to be more terrified of his Captain.

Ariel growled deeper as she advanced on the man, and she watched as his pants started to form a wet spot at the apex of his leg that seemed to trail down his trousers. The stench of urine soon assaulted her senses and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. The man was so afraid of her he had pissed himself – how precious. Still she advanced and when he tripped over a ripped up dusty rug another shot rang out, leaving a ringing in her ears, but the bullet had gone through the ceiling instead of hitting her this time.

The fat man started scrambling backwards in an attempt to get away or get up but he was so full of fear and clumsy now he couldn't seem to get a hold of himself or his footing. At one point he was kicking so hard that all he was managing to do was kick up the rug and go nowhere. He raised his pistol one more time as she got ever closer and tried to fire another shot, but this time all that happened was the click of an empty chamber. He tried a few more times with the same result, the rapid soft clicks of an empty chamber lacking any bullets.

"A useless gun for a useless man." she hissed darkly, a wicked smile playing on her lips. She could feel the hunger burning in her throat; she could hear his rapid pulse in her ears tempting her to feed.

Just as she reached her clawed hand out to grab the man's ankle and yank him towards her she was startled by the sharp high pitched shrilling sound of a pygmy goats baaaa, and soon after it was followed with the small goat rounding the corner and jumping on top of the fat mans stomach causing Ariel to snatch her hand back quickly and sit up in surprise. Her facial expression clearly said `what the hell` if anyone were watching.

The little goat jumped off the fat mans stomach and leaped down the hall bouncing off the walls and kicking over one of the stray chairs. Ariel watched the little creature wide eyed for a moment, a chance that the fat man took to get up and run away scared shitless, she didn't even give the fleeing man a second thought except for a hint of annoyance at the interruption by the small creature as she watched the tiny white goat with amusement and confusion.

Not too long after another little tan pygmy goat rounded the corner, followed by a reddish haired goat, all of them giving off shrill baaa's, jumping over each other and over her and basically off the walls. If it weren't for the pulsing and stinging of her bullet wounds she would have thought she was dreaming. What really confused her was when she heard a small muffled baaa-ing coming from under the cellar door, watching as the door periodically jumped a few times before a small black goats head wedged its way through the crack. She watched in fascination as the dark furred creature used all its strength and wiggled its way out from under the cellar latch door to freedom, before bounding off down the hallway and around the corner with yet some more shrill and loud baaaa's.

It was all so strange, like she had suddenly fallen and found herself in crazyville. This was one complicated and strange hallucination – if it was even that. She was pretty sure it wasn't though because there was still a painful burning present in her arm and shoulder. As if things couldn't get any weirder suddenly there was a large plume of blue smoke filling the hallway and filling her lungs, causing her to caugh.

"AHHHHHHH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" a loud voice boomed from the smoke, and as it dissipated a large floating blue man was stretching his arms above his head. "If he thinks I am going back in that lamp again he has another thing coming to him, I thought I was going to be trapped for another millennia when he didn't show up for his appointment – you should never break an appointment without calling first!"

Ariel's eyebrows shot up sky high as she balked at the figure before her with his flamboyant personality, talking to no one in particular. Maybe she had died? Like the shots had killed her and this was a twisted version of the afterlife? maybe? no? ok.

"GOODNESS! guuuuuuuuuurl you wouldn't even begin to _believe_ the ruckus currently going on out there right now gorgeous! I swear those pirates, between you and me," suddenly his big blue face was inches from hers and he lowered his voice like it was a huge secret he was about to tell "are so _sensitive!"_.

She was sure her face was an amusing mixture of different facial expressions right about now.

"HOW RUUUUUUUUUDE OF ME! I didn't even introduce myself." he told her suddenly, spinning about dramatically, when he looked at her and she was just blinking back at him clueless and shell shocked he simply continued "Genie, at your service madam!"

* * *

_A/N: I know I know I already had a long authors note above, anyway I hoped you liked this chapter! I feel like I am finally making some progress in this story! I had the hardest time deciding where to stop this chapter so I decided why not make it a cliffy and expand next go around (don't hate me, I promise not to make you all wait so long this time for the next one). I hope you like the addition of Genie ;)_

_BTW if you haven't seen a Pygmy Goat before, google them and youtube them, they are adorable creatures with stubborn crazy personalities, I felt they were the perfect fit for the Pirates to turn into lol._

_PLEASE Review! I loooooooooooooove and live off reviews (even if they are only two words long) ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I loved S3E1 of OUAT, but I have to say I don’t think my story is going to follow the series too much. The setting for my story takes place soon after Milah’s death and goes all sorts of AU from there. Also, I love the_ Jolly Roger but I always pictured Hook to have a much larger and grandeur ship then the one in the show. That’s just my personal opinion and view on it. I think the ship they gave him in the show was for logistics purposes (cost and practicality of filming) not that I don’t like that ship ;). Imagine as you will however lol. 

* * *

 

  
  
_“HOW RUUUUUUUUUDE OF ME! I didn’t even introduce myself.” He told her suddenly, spinning about dramatically, when he looked at her and she was just blinking back at him clueless and shell shocked he simply continued “Genie, at your service madam!”  
  
_ Ariel wasn’t sure what to make of this new crazy ass development. One moment she is trapped in a disgusting deplorable cell with a man who claimed to be a Sultan on a quest to rescue his love. The next moment she is fighting pirates for her life during an escape attempt only to have them suddenly turn into Pygmy Goats. Now she was looking at a giant floating blue man who she was sure was possibly closeted about his sexuality – or given his flamboyancy probably not closeted at all.   
  
“I don’t think you quite understand what you have here princess!” he told her, his voice booming around the hallway as if this Genie were talking through a microphone attached to one to many amplifiers. Before she could react he was suddenly next to her on the ground, a completely blue version of a mermaid all dolled up, flicking his tail around excitedly, chatting like they were old girlfriends. “Little Mermaid, this is your LUCKY DAY!”  
  
Ariel furrowed her brows, trying to discern if this Genie creature was a friend or foe – or if she had simply passed out, started hallucinating, or died and the next world was a mockery of the one she had been in. She had been shot after all; maybe she didn’t realize that she had died. She didn’t think it was something you would miss but her adrenaline had been running so high and her anger so intense perhaps it bypassed her notice.   
  
When Genie didn’t get a response from her he let out an exaggerated exasperated sigh. Spinning up in a cloud of smoke again he was back to his usual form and got a very serious expression on his face, that just didn’t look right for someone that had been so….well so him earlier.   
  
“Look gorgeous, it’s pretty simple. You saved a dear friend of mine, long story short I owe him the debt of my freedom.”  He told her transforming into a blue version of a Sultan that was supposed to resemble Aladdin, keeping that form and pacing the hallway in front of her.   
  
“So you are what he needed to get?” she asked, slowly putting the pieces of this crazy train show together in her mind, now that her shock was fading.   
  
“ABSOLUTLY! I can’t believe he made me get back into that blasted lamp!” he told her, taking the form of a small lamp now and hopping up to her as if to make his point. “I don’t think you realize how SMALL a lamp is, if you haven’t noticed I am not exactly runway model ready! Talk about cramping ones comfort and style!”  
“Why were you in a lamp?” she asked, she had heard stories of Genies before, about how rare and few between they were. Everything she had ever heard had been passed down through generations and was possibly so far removed from the truth it was hard to know what was real and not. She had no idea they were blue in color, or so rambunctious, or that they lived in a lamp? She had so many questions about everything that her head was spinning making her feel lightheaded and dizzy – or maybe that was the blood loss from her bullet wounds.   
  
“Been attached to that blasted lamp my whole existence, which trust me princess is a LOOOOOOOONG time lived, until Aladdin set me free from my service bounds,” the gratitude in the Genies voice was unmistakable, it was as if he owed the man his very life and soul. Such loyalty he expressed even through his strong personality. This creature held every emotion on his sleeve for the world to see. “Then there was some nonsense about needing to be in the lamp in order to get to this party land, you see, my kind, we might have a lot of power….” To express his point he made the hallway into a sudden night club scene with loud music, flashing lights, and a disco ball before letting the scene fade away with a loud pop “but we can’t travel worlds on our own or open portals, even a Genie is limited, like being unable to bring back the dead – however if our Masters travel to another world we can follow, as long as we are in our….”he struggled for a proper word for it “cells so to speak.”  
  
Ariel nodded briefly, nodding even though she didn’t completely understand but she had the gist of what he was saying to her. He was tied to Aladdin, and needed to be in the lamp in order to travel over through to Neverland to help get Jasmine back. She had to admit having a Genie on your side that had to help matters significantly.   
  
“ANYWHO, enough about ME! This is about YOU!” he told her his pointer finger suddenly millimeters from her nose causing her to flinch back, his flamboyance back in full force as he spun and ended up as a mermaid next to her again. “I am going to make your WILDEST DREAMS come true gorgeous!” he spread his arms wide above his head as if to illustrate his point “you can thank me later!” he expressed as the sound of applause suddenly filled the hallway they were in and imaginary roses started to fall down around the Genie from out of thin air.   
  
“Now, onto the big show! Time is money, money is time, both of which you and me don’t have much of!” he told her and suddenly he was a small little blue Genie with legs standing on her shoulder walking up to her ear all seriously before crawling inside her head before she could stop him, there was a sudden pain throughout her mind like the worst imaginable migraine, but as soon as it had come it was over and the Genie was crawling out her other ear, jumping unceremoniously onto her injured shoulder causing her to flinch at the sudden shock of pain that shot through her body from the wound just underneath.   
  
“I _KNOW_ exactly what I can do for you!” he squeaked from his small form before he was gone with a puff of smoke and standing in front of her, a much larger version of his small Genie form, but this time instead of his smoke like tail he was standing on two legs again.  “Come here gorgeous!” he told her giddily reaching both of his hands out and taking her small hands into his much larger blue ones. Suddenly he was pulling her up and she closed her eyes tightly shut, imagining he would be taking her from the ship to her freedom, the scorching pain flowing through her body at the sudden movement caused her head to spin and she felt nauseous and dizzy until finally the pain started to subsided into nothing and she gathered her bearings.   
  
When she finally felt the spinning stop she slowly opened her eyes, only to have the Genies face inches from hers, a ridiculous toothy grin on his features from ear to ear as if he was expecting something from her. His hands were still holding hers and she couldn’t figure out why. When she turned her head and looked to the side she frowned deeply – why were they still in the same hallway of the pirate ship they had just been in seconds ago. She had thought he was going to help her escape, apparently not then what game was he playing at….  
  
Then her eyes got wide, she was looking straight at a painting hanging on a wall, at eye level. She was eye level with a painting. She could feel her breath catch in her throat, the last time she had been eye level with a painting had been……  
  
“Oh my god” she whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes briefly feeling the stinging of tears of joy start to form at the hope that started to echo through her soul. It couldn’t be, there wasn’t a way, how many times had she hoped and wished and dreamed and yearned for this….was it truly real, was it all truly happening.   
  
When she opened her eyes she was staring at her toes. HER TOES. Toes she hadn’t seen in forever. She swallowed hard and a tear started to run down her cheek. Her toes were connected to feet, ACTUAL FEET! HER FEET! And those were connected to ankles and legs and…..she had legs again. Now she was dreading that this was all some dream or hallucination she was having and that she would wake up any second and it would all be ripped from her again. A sick joke of the universe.   
  
That moment never came.   
  
“Oh no no no no no!” the Genie said in a bit of a panic looking around frantically before pulling her face into both of his hands, “Please don’t cry, I hate to see a pretty lady cry. What’s wrong?” he asked, his smile fading from his face. He had looked so excited and proud too but he didn’t understand why she was crying.

“Nothing.” She told him breathlessly, her voice catching in her throat. “Thank you.” She whispered, looking the Genie in the eye, her eyes glittering with so many emotions it was hard to pinpoint everything she was feeling, but it was plain as day that her level of gratitude towards the Genie would never be fully expressed. She felt his blue finger brush the stray tear from her cheek, and his smile returned as he seemed to understand.

“Well then, welcome to version you three-point-o!” he told her excitedly. While in her mind he had learned quite a bit about this lovely creature, all the pain she had suffered, all the good memories she kept safe in her heart. They were like kindred spirits, trapped by magic for so long it was hard to remember who you were and impossible to be who you wanted to be. He had been freed from the magic that trapped him by a kind soul not too long ago, and now it was his pleasure to free her as payment for saving his best friend, his family.  
  
When she tried to take a step her legs gave out, but Genie was there in an instant shaping himself into a chaise lounge to catch her before she fell. “Might need some practice with those puppies again!” he told her from his armrest face, but still a grin on his face.   
  
“It’s been a long time,” she told him, wiggling her toes and feet, trying to get a feel for them again. Still amazed. “Can I keep them?” she asked seriously, reaching her hand out pausing when she noticed alight flush hue of color to her once pale white skin, still smooth as marble, but looking more human again. Just like the sea witches curse had done, but that had been temporary. Long but temporary.   
  
“As long as you want them dear,” his armrest face said, completely understanding her question after a walk through her memories. “They are all yours, no strings, conditions, fine print attached or payment needed. Your obvious gratitude is enough, consider this a free full-fledged heart felt favor for saving a dear friend of mine.”  
  
“I don’t know what to say,” she said, running her hand along the smooth skin of her knee and shin, still in disbelief.   
  
“No need.” He told her happily, clearly proud of himself and his choice. “Just remember you ain’t _ever_ had a friend like me!” he said with a laugh.   
  
She flexed her muscles and moved her new limbs around again, remembering them, feeling like they had come home to her like an old friend that had been lost for years. She tried standing again and the Genie transformed into a bean bag around her feet as she took a few tentative steps, keeping her hand poised on the wall to steady her movements. As she reached the corner she noticed it was another long hallway that lead to a few doors but ultimately ended in a set of stairs headed up.   
  
Those stairs made her remember her immediate purpose and need; she needed to get off this Pirate ship and onto land as soon as possible, while she still had legs and a chance. Her wobbly small steps seemed to become more urgent as she reached a door frame and gripped it for support.  Looking in only to catch her reflection in a full length dusty and cracked mirror. She gasped at the fact that she was completely naked, but also at her human form. Gone were her catlike pupils replaced with the circular soft ones of a humans again, her skin supple and smooth but with a light tan of color telling her that her blood was red now instead of blue.   
  
“I need clothes…” she whispered, speaking to herself as she ran her free hand down her bare abdomen, still amazed at her new form. She wondered if it was true, if this gift really was hers now with no strings or tricks attached. She wasn’t sure what he had meant when he said as long as you want them, but she didn’t question and wasn’t about to look her gift horse in the mouth.   
  
“RIGHT!” the Genie suddenly said indicating he hadn’t realized, popping up from the bean bag form that had been following her down the hall in case she lost her footing and took another nasty fall, “I keep forgetting the humans need for clothes!” his following eye roll told her he didn’t quite understand it “Here, this should do!” he said, conjuring up a beautiful sea foam green tube top empire waste maxi dress made of the smoothest material, simple and delicate. It flowed down to her feet, grazing the tops of her toes and trailing a bit behind her. When she took another step it seemed to flutter around her and it reminded her of her green tail and fin with less glitter and shine.   
  
“It’s beautiful,” she said. Meaning it. Finding herself thanking him again and still it didn’t seem like enough for what he had just done for her. She wondered briefly if he knew just how much this meant for her, it was like he had given her true life back. What Ariel didn’t know was that a walk through the mind was like living the person’s life in fast forward, and it can tell you everything about a creature, including things about themselves they didn’t even realize. He knew exactly what this meant for her.

  
When she reached the steps at the end of the long hallway, the muscles in her legs started to burn. She was going to over exert her new limbs. They were hers, but they were still new and it wasn’t like she could take off in a sprint right away and have no issues. Like her years of disuse of her voice made talking difficult, it was going to take time and working with it to get back to how she had used to be. She couldn’t’ wait to run along the beach again, feel the sand between her toes. To do that she needed to get off this bloody ship first. When she placed her first foot onto the bottom step and gripped the railing ready to haul her protesting body up a small pygmy goat came tumbling down the stairs with a shrill and panicked baaaaaa filling the stairway. When it landed on its side at the bottom it seemed to lay there shocked for a second before jumping up and shaking its head vigorously and bounding off down the hall.   
  
“You?” she asked looking at Genie, who was floating next to her filing his imaginary nails.   
  
“Certainly, had to occupy them while Aladdin got one of the rescue boats down into the water. It’s not permanent though.” He told her lazily, hearing the pattering of little goat feet on the next level as they ran past. “They still know who they are, they’re just in this form for a bit. It will wear off.” He told her with a chuckle and she couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. 

When she reached the stop of the steps she felt out of breath and her legs felt like they were on fire. Genie assured her they wouldn’t be that way forever, it would just take some time exercising the muscles and getting used to them again. Unlike other humans, she didn’t `grow up` with her legs, so all the muscles and ligaments were new as if the day she had been born, except they were adult size and her mind knew how to use them. The flesh just wasn’t used to the exertion.   
  
She sat down at the top of the stairs and rubbed her knees and calfs, trying to ease the pain away and catch her breath. Genie was sitting next to her and then it dawned on her. She was with a Genie!  
  
“Can’t you just, I don’t know, magic us away from the ship?” she asked.   
  
“About that….” He told her, shying away from her and becoming small again and she could tell he was feeling suddenly guilty and she narrowed her brows in response. “I can’t take you with us.” He told her, squeaking loudly and going to the corner of the stairwell and standing in it like a petulant child who had been disciplined.   
  
“Why not?” she demanded, “I thought you were a Genie!” she accused, looking down with accusing eyes at the small guilty face of her little blue friend.   
  
He turned into a little butterfly and flew over to her, fluttering in front of her face. “No one can change fate gorgeous, not even me.” He told her cryptically, which was almost comical with the way his voice sounded like he had inhaled helium; she might have smiled at it if it wasn’t for the words he was saying and their meaning.

“What do you mean can’t change fate!” she nearly shouted at the small butterfly Genie, her breath blowing him backwards a bit. “This isn’t my fate!” she nearly screamed at him, feeling the anger and fire rising in her at his words. He could he give her her life back, her legs back, only to leave her on this retched bloody ship with these awful evil pirates to do with as they pleased, how was she supposed to escape on her own when her legs burned so? “Now I am defenseless!” she accused. She had felt the weakness of her human body, her lessened hearing, her poorer eyesight. It was like everything the men had feared about her was gone, what could she do now?  
  
“Gatta go gorgeous,” he told her with a guilty and sorrowful smile when she started to hear the shouting of men above instead of the baying of goats  
  
“Don’t leave me here!” she begged, feeling suddenly helpless even with her legs. “Please!” she cried louder.

“I wish I could explain,” the Genie told her, his voice sounding almost as desperate as hers now. “In time Little Mermaid, I hope you will understand and come to forgive me.” He told her, and suddenly he was gone with a puff of blue smoke, leaving her alone at the top of the steps.

“NO!” she cried, searching around her frantically for him to reappear, to tell her that it was some sick joke and he was only pulling her new legs for shiggles. That of course she was going away with them and that they were rescuing her from these Pirates. That she would go on the quest with them to save Jasmine and that they would protect her and she would help them and everything would fine. He never reappeared though, and with a desperate instinct to survive she forced herself to stand again, despite the protest of the new muscles.   
  
She took a faster pace along the corridor, checking doors and searching for the next flight of stairs leading up to the next deck. This deck was far more expansive then the one she had come from. A few small goats passed her and she paid them no heed, the passed out man in the hallway was another concern however, it meant the Genies spell was fading as he said it would. With newfound determination she forced herself to walk faster, reaching out to random items here and there to steady her along her way, tripping a few times and letting out a breath of pain before forcing herself to continue.   
  
When she found the next set of stairs she had to crawl up them on her hands and feet, a fine sheen of sweat covering her skin as beads formed on her forehead from the exertion of forcing herself forward despite her body’s obvious protests. She was thankful that the dress was light and breathable. Nothing like the dresses she used to wear in the castle, corsets boned and laced so tight it was nearly impossible to breath, fainting beds strategically placed all through the castle grounds in case a lady were feeling about to faint, which was often when in a corset.   
  
If she had been in one of the gowns she often wore around the castle she would have fainted by now for sure.  When she reached the top of the third step she was practically panting and tears of pain were streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to stop the burn and stabbing feeling in her legs, but she had to get off the ship. She could rest later, she had to keep going.   
  
By the time she had traveled up the fourth set of stairs, she was forced to her hands and knees, crawling past many passed out pirates, including the large African man that she had strangled earlier down below. Her heart froze in her chest when she saw him and recognized him, but she crawled by him as quickly as she could force her body to move, checking behind her to make sure he stayed asleep. For the time being she was ok, it wouldn’t stay that way for long, she needed to reach the upper deck. She _had_ to get off the ship.   
  
Obviously the upper decks were more populated, she had seen an increasing amount of items in the hallways the further up she went, and each deck she went up got larger then the next, which she supposed was natural given the shape of a ship’s hull. She let out a scared gasp when she came across a small white older goat that was wobbling on its legs toward her, and then before her eyes it suddenly turned back into a man, one she recognized. It was Doc, he swayed on his two legs for a bit before falling to the floor, passed out cold like all the other men she had past prior. She bit her lip, the feeling of concern welling inside her as she crawled forward and checked his vitals.   
  
When she was sure Doc was going to be fine, she continued up the last set of steps, thankful as she heard the sounds of the ocean, the squawking of the gulls, and nearly cried in relief when she felt the salty sea breeze brush her red locks back as she came up on the top deck. When she pulled herself up all the way she collapsed onto her back and gave herself a moment to rest, looking up into the night sky, the moon high above her. The breeze that crossed over the deck played at her dress and hair and she brushed it from her eyes. The burning in her legs was so intense that she thought she was feeling them go numb with the effort it took to get here.   
  
What caught her attention was the sails, not the small one above her, but the larger one just yonder when she turned her head. She noticed it was turned in, moving with the wind, and that made her breath catch in her throat for a whole new horrible reason and a panic grip her chest. She forced herself up grabbing the mast pillar and gripping onto some rope and looked around in a panic. She somehow made her way to the railing and glanced over and about.   
  
“No.” she said, her expression pained, and her legs not the cause. There wasn’t a piece of land in sight. When had they set sail? Where were they going? Where were they now? How as she supposed to escape now with her very human legs and no land to swim to. She was already expecting trouble swimming the distance to Neverland’s shore where she had last seen the ship anchored. But now they were in the open ocean. Her efforts to get up here, all that pain, it was all fruitless and pointless now. She was stuck, or she could jump over and most likely die.   
  
Why would Aladdin and the Genie leave her here to her own devices in the middle of the Ocean like this? She felt just as trapped now as she did in the brig below.   
  
For the briefest of moments she contemplated just jumping over the edge into the frigid waters and letting the ocean take her back and swallow her whole. She was sure she wouldn’t last long in this human form of hers. She leaned a bit further over the side railing, contemplating doing just that before she felt strong arms envelope her small waist from behind and pull her away from the railing causing a scream to escape her lips.   
  
“Well isn’t this an interesting development,” she heard the gruff voice that belonged to no other then the Captain himself. He had a strange mixture of sounding tired, amused, and angry all in one when he spoke. Ariel struggled in his grasp and she tried clawing at his hand only to realize her human nails would do nothing to him. “Have to say the dress is a bit impractical for seafaring don’t you think love.” He told her as he turned her around in his grasp, his good hand wrapped tightly around her waist pulling her flush against him.   
  
She pounded her small fists against his chest before he brought his hooked arm up pinned her arms against his chest eliciting what he was sure was once supposed to be a snarl, still holding her flush to him with the other one. “Really a fish out of water now aren’t your darling,” he mused with a chuckle, taking amusement in the fiery anger in her blue eyes. She was seething at him and when she had been a Mermaid it would have been more menacing, as it was now, well she was a slip of a girl that by his guess was harmless now.   
  
“Let. Me. Go!” she demanded, glaring up at him since his stature was a few inches taller than hers.   
  
“Ooooh,” he mock shivered in fear before smirking at her, still holding her in place against his body despite her struggles. “Let me think,” he glanced his eyes up briefly as if he truly were thinking before glancing back down at her “No.” he drawled out. His eyes glittering with amusement, but something dangerous lurking underneath.   
  
She bit her lip at his response and felt the tears start to well up in her eyes again, the burn in her legs still ever present. She wasn’t scary anymore. She wasn’t a monster of the seas to be feared. She was a very human girl and she was stuck with Pirates. “Please?” she begged, trying her last resort.   
  
“Sorry sweetheart,” he drawled in a low voice that she was sure was supposed to sound seductive but instead caused bile to rise in her throat that she quickly swallowed down. “You’re far too valuable to me yet, and besides this is just too much fun to pass up.” 

“You’re going to keep me here.” She said to herself breathlessly and rhetorically as the realization of her situation dawned on her. A new type of fear rolled over her body and gripped her tightly and a panic at what was to come next entering her soul. This was very bad. She had heard the stories of what Pirates would do to young defenseless maidens, she didn’t want any of those stories she had heard at the Castles to happen to her.

“Aye lass.” He responded to her words, even though he knew they weren’t meant as an actual question. She heard a groaning of a man behind her and it momentarily took her attention from the Captain to who had made the sound. It was a man on the stairs leading up to the half upper deck by the wheel that was brushing blond locks back from his face and sitting up with a pained and tired expression.    
  
“Oi, Smith, com’ere will ya” the Pirate holding her called out, still keeping his grip tight. She was far too uncomfortable in his grasp, pressed up against his person. She tried a few times to wriggle out of his grasp but she never managed to break free, instead only getting pulled tighter against him – the exact opposite of what she wanted. At least this pirate smelled of spices and sandalwood, it was far better than the dirt and grime smell of the others she had been around. She supposed that was a perk to being a Captain with his own bathroom fit with a tub.  
  
“What ‘appened?” the blond man asked groggily, a hand going to his neck as he cracked from side to side.

 “Blasted sewer rat had a magical friend he did.” Hook’s voice was laced with dark annoyance now. He was remembering his experience as a small goat trapped in his quarters. It was a less than pleasant experience he soon rather forgets. “Done took off on some sort of flying carpet they did. No use chasing them now. Not worth our time, besides we have other matters to attend”.   
  
The man stood up and made his way over to the both of them, she noticed that he was as tall as the Captain, but where the Captain was thin built this man was very muscular. His jaw was square and strong looking, his blond locks were almost golden, and he had the most striking stormy grey eyes.  He certainly wasn’t a dirty pirate like the others she had seen. She leaned her head over and took in a deep sniff. At her action Hook looked down at her and quirked a questioning eyebrow but didn’t comment.  Her sense of smell was dulled but didn’t seem as poor as a humans. The blond smelled clean.   
  
“This the mermaid you were telling me about Captain?” the man Hook had called Smith asked. “Seems to be lacking a tail and fin to me….” He trailed off, giving her a quick once over with a quizzical expression as he ran a hand through his hair.   
  
“Aye matey,” he said with a lazy smirk “seems that bloody Genie left behind a parting gift for us, our new fish found her sea leg it seems.” He said amused, the hand holding her waist straying to her backside and giving a hearty squeeze.   
  
Ariel let out a noise of indignation at the action and despite the pain in her legs she slammed her foot as hard as she could into the booted foot of the Captain….and it did absolutely nothing but elicited a hearty laugh from the man. This infuriated her so she did the only other thing she could and leaned forward and bit him on the forearm through his leather jacket. “Oi, bloody chit!” shaking his forearm free, giving her use of her arms as she slapped him hard across the face. It only took him a minute to spin her around so that her back was pressed flush against his torso, get control of her pesky hands again, and maneuver his hook so that it was resting threateningly next to her throat to thwart further ideas she might have.

“Can’t say you didn’t deserve that Cap’n.” Smith said with an amused chuckle. This replaced the anger that had worked its way into Hook’s eyes with one of tentative amusement, the hint of a smile playing at his lips at his first mates words.

“She’s a feisty one, this bird.” Hook told Smith. “I need you to take her to my personal quarters, lock her in will ya, and make sure she don’t get out. I have to go find out what kind of a mess our uninvited guests left us to clean up.” He shoved Ariel  towards Smith, who picked her up and threw her over his shoulder in a full swoop.

“Put me down!” she screeched, pounding her fists into Smith’s back, he didn’t even react to her ministrations of protest.    
  
“Oh and John,” Hook said, catching the blond man’s attention. “Keep a good eye on that one, but she’s off limits to the crew.” She felt John Smith nod in understanding and agreement as he started to walk away, her petite form still resting over his broad shoulder and her red locks swaying under her vision almost grazing the deck. 

“What’s to stop me from jumping out the windows!” she challenged as she craned her head to look up at the retreating form of the Pirate Captain. Her words didn’t even faze John as he continued walking, as if she hadn’t said anything.   
  
Hook turned around to catch her eye and just smirked at her shrugged his shoulders “It’s a bet I am willing to take.” He told her, his smirk telling her exactly what they both knew. She wasn’t willing to jump to death in the middle of a nowhere ocean. At least not yet.   
  


* * *

 

_A/N: So Aladdin and Genie are gone for now (Sorry no Abu!) But later down the road we will probably see them again ;). However, I hope you caught it, I threw in another Disney Character who we will see more of for sure.  A lot of you kept asking if the Genie was the way Ariel was getting her legs, well now you know that you were all very right-  that was always the plan from the start of this fic.  
  
If you were curious, the inspiration for Ariel’s green dress: _ http://budgetsavvybride.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2010/07/green-symphany-bridesmaid-maxi-dress.jpg   
   
 _I am soooo excited to write the next chapter – I have such big plans for this fic. I felt like it took me forever to get her into some legs and out of the brig as I am sure those that are still with me also agree lol. There is a lot more angst down the road, and a bit more darkness, but I feel like the hardest part of setting up the story is now complete with this chapter._  
  
Playlist this chapter: Ed Sheeran – Give Me Love/Lady Gaga – You and I  
  
  


_(\/)_ __  
_(O.o) /\_   
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,_   
_and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it despite the warning posted below. Just keep in mind that this is a romance/adventure fic and I promise it will get there and the tides will start to change eventually. I did warn you all in the chapter 1 AN that I tend to develop my stories slower then most lol. On the plus side that will leave you all more to read in the long run ;)_

_Enjoy my pretties. Remember to Read and Review!_  
  
Warning: This chapter touches on the concept and notions of rape. You have been warned.

* * *

 

The infuriating blond man had carried Ariel over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes all the way towards the Captains Quarters as ordered, and all the way up until they entered a room and he kicked the door shut behind them. Once she heard a lock click into place she finally felt him set her down on her feet, which were still aching something fierce, and the contact with the ground caused her to take in a sharp breath. She was so irate with this entire situation, how dare he handle her as he did! Even if walking on her own would have proved difficult and painful for her until her new legs adjusted, it was still so demeaning to have been carried away like property instead of treated as a person.  Even if they didn’t view her as a person per-say she was still a living being and since she had found herself on this blasted shift she had been treated in ways she never imagined. Who did this blond pirate think he was to treat her in such fashion? 

The whole situation was just plain aggravating and as her emotions welled up inside her she immediately raised and pulled her hand back in an effort to slap him across the face same as she did to the Captain earlier, as much deserved as well - only to have him catch her small wrist in his hand before she ever made contact. This caused a little huff of agitation to escape her lips as she glared. If she had still been a Mermaid her strength would have quickly overpowered his, as it was though she was now weakly human.

She was seething with her anger. John on the other hand simply looked bemused, not a hint of anger in his eyes as he looked down at her, her wrist still caught in his tight but not painful grasp. When she went to raise her other hand to slap him with that one he caught that offending wrist as well and let out a booming hearty laugh that filled the space around them, his head leaning back a bit as he did so.

"Cap'n wasn't kidding 'bout you one bit was he, you really are a feisty one." He noted out loud. His words just made her glare at him harder. If looks could kill John Smith would have been scorched alive in the boots he was currently standing in. As it were, now that she had legs and was human…..she was very much not a mermaid and didn't have much in the way of defenses. This fact only served to infuriate her more. This experience as a human was so different than her first, when she had been filled with innocent wonder and joy, when she had washed up on the beach and like the silly new human girl she had been as she wrapped herself in a dress made of sails and rope.

Eric had called her endearing the way she had to learn everything about human life and eagerly soaked it up like a sponge. He was patient and kind and so tolerant of her ignorance and sometimes even her stupidity. She had been welcomed and adored as a Princess and future Queen, and when the time had finally come the masses had loved her as Queen. Her first experience as a human she had never had anything or anyone to fear – she had never found herself in such an abominable situation as she was in now.

Everyone who had known her back then would have balked at the way these dirty disgusting Pirates were keeping her prisoner and handling her. If this had been those times the Royal Navy would be hot on the Jolly Rogers heels and every man on this ship would have been hanged in a public gathering, their rotting bodies left up for days as warning – at this moment she wouldn't have minded one bit, in fact right now she would love to see them all swinging lifeless in the breeze. She had allowed herself to be taken care of in the easier times, but she hadn't been a push over. She had come into her own. Still though, her experiences at the castle were vastly and distinctly different than that of what she was dealing with now.

As it were she was no longer a Princess nor a Queen, not on land or from the sea anymore.

How the times had changed.

When she finally let out a deep sigh or resignation some of the fight left her and the tension in her arms dissipated and she stopped trying to pull herself free from John's grasp, she was going to have to become more creative in dealing with her current unpleasant situation. She obviously wasn't going to be able to fight or slap her way out of this or past John. Maybe she could try diplomacy at some point? There was the hint of a possibility that could maybe work, though she doubted it.

"Can I have my hands back?" she asked, her eyes refusing to leave Johns stormy grey ones, in her gaze there was just a hint of her defiance left. " _Please."_ She added in a stressed voice when she tried to pull them away again and his grip tightened and he gave her an untrusting once over.

"If you can agree to stop being petulant?" his tone was wary with one blond eyebrow quirked up as if he wasn't sure she could manage such a seemingly simple task. When Ariel nodded her head curtly in acquiescence he slowly eased his grip, when they were lax enough Ariel snapped her hands back as if he had been burning her with his touch. She rubbed them as if he had hurt them, even though that wasn't the case at all. One thing she was grateful for was that the Genie's transformation had not only healed her wounds but rid her of the heavy shackles that had been latched around her wrists prior.

She almost had the mind to try and slap him again. Almost.

Ariel instead took a few tentative steps away from her makeshift guard and further into the Captain's room, it was as if her posture was questioning and uncertain at first that he would even allow her to step away from him at all. She eyed the man suspiciously but he seemed content in allowing her to move away for now – as long as the direction was further into the room as opposed to trying to get out. His gaze was certainly suspicious and cautious, but there were the tell tail signs of amusement as well. As if this entire situation were the most entertaining thing to happen in his lifetime. It was so aggravating that these pirates found this all _funny._ She didn't see a damn thing funny about it.

She decided she was sick of looking at the blond Pirate and glanced around the room slowly, her original intent had been to scan for an exit or a weapon, anything useful really – instead she found herself enraptured with the richness of the room. It was obviously lived in yet still so crisp and clean, not what she had expected from a Pirate _at all_ , regardless of status. One of the walls was nothing but the elegant large windows accented by a padded window sill seat lined with a mixture of red and gold throw pillows. In one corner there was an expansive dark oak desk, some business supplies resting atop such as that of an ink well and black quill feather with a few pieces of scratch parchment and documents spread about its surface.

On the walls were various large maps of so many different lands and worlds, when it wasn't a map there were a few paintings, some of different scenery and some of people. One that caught her eye was behind the desk, it was a large painting of a woman with fair skin and long dark curly hair, and there was a devious smile on her red lips and a glint of adventure in her eye. The woman was beautiful and looked very much like a Pirate Queen – she probably had been. She even noticed a few wanted posters stuck up on the walls, the picture of the Captain's face drawn or inked on them and somehow they even managed to get his smirk just right, as if even his image was declaring that the poster was a badge of honor to behold.

Next to the desk was a very large globe that looked like it was painted on old aged parchment with its faded tan color that sat in what looked like a large circular coffee table designed just for it. She walked over to it, glancing over her shoulder at John Smith tentatively a few times but he simply stood there with his arms crossed in front of the exit, watching her with what looked to be a hint of a smile pulling at his lips. She let her fingers run over the globe gently before giving it a light spin, watching as the inked lands and seas glided by easily.

Her fascination was evident. When she had been at her Kingdom she had yearned to travel and see the world and for a little while Eric had been the same and they had gone a few wonderful places when they were first married but nothing too exotic or too far from the Kingdom. Eventually though their status and life caught up with them and despite her desire and begging they hadn't left the Kingdom again on any pleasure travels. It was always `we have duties to the people Ariel, we can't go running around the world when we have to run this Kingdom and protect those in the realm`. Eventually as the months turned into years she had stopped asking if they could go and see the world, the only visits they took out of the Kingdom being that of official business in other nearby Kingdoms such as royal weddings or treaty's.

She wiped a singly small stray tear away with the palm of her hand that had managed to escape down her cheek. What was it about this blasted globe that had made her so sentimental and sad at the same time? She turned away from the globe and from John's ever present gaze toward another wall. This new wall was lined with carved out cabinetry, one set of doors large enough to be that of a wardrobe, the rest were much smaller and in the center of the cabinetry it gave way to rows of wooden shelves that were stacked with books upon books and various other knick knacks like a daisho display and small telescope.

Next to the cabinets was a larger door set in the wall that she assumed lead to the bathroom. Curiosities getting the better of her she wandered over and pushed open the door lightly. She spied a porcelain four clawed tub like the one she had been originally placed in in one corner and a large oak vanity pressed against the other wall. Small female trinkets were laid off to one side neat and organized and a few male looking care items set in a disorganized mess on the other, a small red velvet cushioned stool pushed under the table since it wasn't in use. She let the door close gently and turned to face her quote on quote guard and the other side of the room, which contained a fairly large four poster dark oak bed, the bedding made of reds, gold's, and blacks. It was hard not noticing a theme, the Captain had exquisite taste and apparently rich style for a man - much less a Pirate, Captain or no. There were a few wooden trunks stacked around the end of the bed, a grandfather clock, and a glass case filled to the brim with different looking containers and bottles for what she could only assume were wines and alcohols.

She realized with a small intake of breath that the Captains Quarters was a very intimate and personal place to be. It was like she was invading his personal space, and she supposed she was. It was an odd feeling because she was the captive being held against her will, she shouldn't feel any ounce of guilt for feeling like she was prying on the Captain's privacy. Especially not after all the ill will he had shown her thus far. What she should be doing was trashing his room, throwing his things around in a protest of rage.

Instead Ariel just wondered over to the window sill seat and sat down, one leg stretched out on the seat in front of her and the other dangling off the side as she pressed her fingers lightly to the frosted glass and looked out at the sea. The night was calm and clear, and she could see the reflection of the moon and the stars on the gentle waves below. This ship was nothing like the royal ships she was accustomed too, with their tiny portholes to look out of. It was nice to be able to sit inside with such a grand view without having to be up in the cold of the night. It was soothing.

"I don't understand," John's voice caught her off guard and she glanced over at him, noticing him still posted in front of the exit door with his arms still crossed over his chest. His expression was soft though as he spoke, and for some reason Ariel found him almost a comforting presence. She could tell he didn't have the hot temper or cruelty she had seen from the Captain with his almost bipolar nature of being sultry one second and irate the other. "Did you want to be human?" he asked, his tone clearly betraying the fact that he was genuinely curious.

Ariel let out a soft sigh and turned her gaze back out to the ocean beyond the glass windows. She had wanted to be human her entire mermaid life, she had defied her father Triton, the King of the Sea for the opportunity to be on land. She made a deal with the wicked Seawitch Ursula for the chance, and though she had come so close to losing her voice, she had won. Even when Ursula tried to thwart her by becoming Vanessa and trying to swoon Eric from her. She had become lucky – for once love and good had won out in her favor. However she lost her family, all her sisters. She hadn't thought about her sisters in so many years that it was almost a shock to think about them now.

Sometimes she would wonder if what she had given up was worth it, and each time she decided it was. Even now, locked in this room and stuck on this ship, just watching her toes wiggle at her mental command made her know that this was right. This was who she was. She had always wanted to be human.

The Captain had been right; she wouldn't throw herself to the depths of the Ocean. Even though she was still very much a prisoner on the Jolly Roger at least she was alive. At least she was human. She could figure out an escape later, they had to dock at land again eventually. For now she could bide her time and enjoy the fact that she had _almost_ everything she ever wanted again.

"I'll answer your question if you answer one of mine?" she proposed after a long pause that made John think she was simply going to ignore him completely. For some reason she felt slightly more comfortable around this blond man than she did the Captain or any of the other pirates she had met thus far for that matter. Something about the Captain was unsettling and intimidating even if she wouldn't admit it aloud. When she glanced over and saw John contemplating her offer, she shrugged her shoulders and turned her gaze back to her view of the sea.

"What's your question?" he asked after a few long beats of silence.

"Is the… _Captain"_ she struggled saying the word aloud, as if it were poison ready to kill her by simply rolling off her tongue. "Do you think he is going to kill me?" she asked. It was a question that had been on her mind since she was first captured and she had been expecting death ever since. He had ordered her to the brig and left her there till she was sure she would starve and go mad. She was tired of the anxiety of not knowing - it was like she was constantly on pins and needles out of the fear of losing her life. If the answer were yes she supposed she really could just push open the latch to the large window and jump to a more welcoming death. At least then it would be quick, she was sure she could do it before John could cross the room to her as her fingers grazed across the latch in question.

An uncomfortable silence stretched out between them until finally he answered.

"I honestly don't know," he told her sincerely, "I think….if he intended that, he would have done so already." He answered. Something in his voice was strained but she didn't question it. She figured that was fair enough, even if it didn't settle her nerves, so she let out a deep sigh and tried to relax her shoulders. No reason to be on edge for the time being, she wasn't really _currently_ under threat. Though she was sure that would change.

"I've always wanted to be human." She said a hint of sadness in her voice when she finally answered the question he had originally asked her. She kept her answer as brief as she could, drawing lazy patterns into the condensation of the glass with her index finger. "For as long as I can remember. The Genie simply granted that wish." she purposefully left out how this was her second stint with legs. He might not make her feel threatened, but they certainly weren't buddy buddy and she wasn't going to confide in him.

They didn't talk after that. Apparently he didn't have any more questions for her, or if he did he didn't ask them, and she wasn't offering up information. The silence between them went from uncomfortable to easy to ignore. She stayed perched on the window sill seat, her pirate guard stayed at attention in front of the door the entire time. Every once in a while she would glance over and a small grin would tug at her lips when she noted that he was still at his station, he didn't even pull up a chair to sit on. He kept his eyes on her and would meet her gaze every time she looked over at him, she noted that he kept his stance firm and steady. He would have made an excellent and loyal guard for her in another lifetime.

It wasn't until the sun was rising over the horizon that she heard the door open, jolting her up. She hadn't even realized that she had at some point fallen asleep on the sill. She looked over towards the offending noise that had disturbed her and noticed that John was still there but had stepped aside and turned around, and then the visage of the Captain stepped inside.

Her body immediately tensed and that familiar fear from earlier gripped her lungs making it hard to breath as her fight or flight adrenaline spiked. She hadn't felt really threatened from John Smith, unlike how she did from the Captain – it didn't help that he had a weapon for a hand. The Captain stepped in with that same lazy smirk she had seen on his face countless times, looking a little disheveled and tired, running his hand through his hair and down over his stubble before shutting the door behind him. Her eye's stayed glued to him like a hawk, the hair on her body standing on end as she pulled herself up into a full sitting position and pursed her lips tightly as her heartbeat started to increase its pace. Thankfully the rest had allowed her legs to mend themselves so that the searing pain from earlier was now just a light tingle – almost a forgotten memory.

"I hope our little minx didn't give you much trouble?" he drawled out, the sound of his voice suddenly filling the room sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. The Captain didn't even bother to glance over at her even while talking about _her_ , which for some reason only served to irritate her. Was she now not even worth his attention –not that she wanted it directed at her, but were they really going to just talk about her like she wasn't even there in the same room. It was demeaning to anyone, much less someone that was used to at one time having everyone's attention when she had walked into a room.

"Not so much Cap'n" John replied dutifully, and for a second she thought she saw disappointment flash across the Captains face at that response.

"Not even a lick?" he prompted quirking one brow as if he really didn't believe it.

"Didn't say that Cap'n" John answered with a low chuckle, remembering the time she tried to slap him, twice, and failed at both attempts. "You said _much_ trouble, not _no_ trouble." He clarified and both men shared a brief chuckle as she watched the Captain clap the man on the shoulder to show is gratitude. These two men certainly seemed more relaxed around each other; it reminded her of Eric and Robin and the way they had interacted. Best friends and colleagues. She wondered if these two men were the same way, though she couldn't fathom anyone being _friends_ with that blasted Captain.

"Thanks mate." The Captain acknowledged, bowing his head just a little bit. It wasn't hard to pick up on the fact that the Captain treated this man with more regard and respect then the other members of the crew she had seen him interact with, and it made her curious as to why. "I have Tilly at the wheel and Cedric cleaning up all the _lovely_ goat droppings scattered 'round my ship. I think we could all use a good night's rest, or in this case day's." he added conversationally, but she could hear the exhaustion in the Captains voice, even if he did a good job of not looking it.

"I agree Cap'n, it's been a interesting but trying night." John agreed, and only now did she recognize the tired features of his face as he too ran a hand through his gold locks, pushing them back. "Bridie keeping watch in the nest?" he asked. That sentence puzzled her, why wouldn't a bird be in a nest? And why would it keep watch over a Pirates ship? why would it even matter if the bird was in the nest or not? She decided she wasn't going to come to any logical conclusion so let the issue drop from her mind. It would be pointless to be bothered by something so insignificant, especially when she had more pressing matters at hand to deal with.

"As always." The Captain responded with a brief nod of his head to accompany his affirmative words, shucking out of his long leather jacket, moving over to the desk to rest it over the back of the chair sitting behind it. This left him in just his red button up vest, black undershirt, leather pants and tilted sword belt sitting low on his hips. For the briefest of seconds she realized the choice color of his attire also matched that of his room and felt bemused. However her reverie was broken when the action of walking his coat over to the desk to drape it across the back of the chair brought him to pass closer to her person, causing her to instinctively bring her feet up to her chest in a protective manner, but still he didn't pay her any heed. "I trust you can see yourself out." He dismissed John with a wave from his good hand.

"Night then Cap'n." John said bowing his head slightly; taking his cue and turning to leave, not even venturing a last glance at Ariel as he shut the door quietly behind him on his exit.

She realized that she had felt more protected in John's presence, not necessarily safe but now that she was alone in the room with the Captain by herself – well she found herself missing John. She kept her eyes wearily on the Captain as he walked over to the door and locked the dead bolts. She could feel her stress level going through the roof as her heart threatened to beat an escape through her ribcage. Even though the Captain wasn't even _looking_ at her she still felt like defenseless prey being hunted. It was nerve wracking waiting for the other shoe to drop because surly he wouldn't ignore her forever. Her luck wasn't that lucky.

Ariel continued to watch him, frozen to her spot as he walked across the room towards the glass cabinet and picked out a bottle and walked it over to the desk, setting it down before opening a desk drawer and setting a glass tumbler down. She watched as he seemed to ignore her, reaching for the bottle and pulling the cork out with his teeth and spitting it across the room, the sound making her jolt and jump in her skin. Part of her wished he would end this torture and just say something, or hit her or anything other than ignore her and leave her mind to wonder about all the horrible possibilities that could come. Pay me now or pay me later – she would rather just get this over with but she wouldn't dare utter the first word. She watched as the amber colored liquid was poured liberally into the glass.

He tilted the glass back and swallowed the contents quickly in one go, letting out an audible sigh as he slammed the glass back down on the desk and began refilling it again. The sound of the glass hitting the table also made Ariel jump in her seat due to the unexpectedly loud noise – this only proved her notion of pirates as heathens. Never had anyone in her court slammed glass in such a barbaric way, nor had they ever slammed a drink back in one go.

This tension was going to kill her before anything else did.

She thought she couldn't get any more on edge until she watched his fingers move up to the buttons on his red vest and start to undo them one at a time, revealing the black cotton shirt underneath one inch at a time. Her mind must be playing tricks on her because she swore he was doing it with purposefully slow exaggerated motions. He pulled it off and also set it behind him on the chair he was seated in. She watched him then lean back in the chair and kick his feet up on the table crossing one over the other, dirt still on the bottom of the soles of his boots– another mannerism a civilized man would never be caught doing. At that thought she had the urge to slap his boots from the desk back to the floor, but she wouldn't dare.

In his new position he picked up the glass and swirled the amber contents around, this time raising it slowly to his lips and taking a much smaller sip before bringing it back down to rest on his upper thigh as his elbow perched on the arm of the chair.

"That's _three_ time's now you've attacked my ship love." He finally spoke, brining his eyes to meet her gaze. She sucked in a quick breath, having not even realized she had been holding it while watching him and waiting in anticipation for him to _do_ something. Well now he had, and she didn't like the accusation nor the connotation. "What do you suppose we are to do about that hmmm?" he asked lazily, taking another sip from his glass as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"I _never_ attacked your ship, _Captain_ " she said tersely adding his title begrudgingly, but it was a self preservation tactic if he was already angry with her she didn't want to incite more upon herself.

"That so?" he countered, taking another sip from his glass before resting it on his thigh once again. "Let's see, there was that unfortunate mermaid attack where Patches died," he said lifting his index finger from the glass, "You nearly choked Kamal to death before trying to eat Eustace," he added lifting his middle finger from the glass ticking off each incident "Oh, and your little blue friend turned me and my crew into goats – fun as it was I still count that as an attack, even if loosely defined." he lifted his ring finger from the glass leaving him holding it with only his thumb and pinky. "I would say that makes three darlin'".

Ariel pursed her lips and was the first to break his accusatory gaze, instead opting to look out the window towards the sea again. Her legs still pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around them with her hands resting on the tops of her feet. What could she possibly say that would make the man think otherwise then what he already believed? Besides he did have a point about Kamal and Eustace, of course now she could put names to the faces. Both seemed fitting for the two separate and completely different pirates.

"So what now?" she asked softly, her voice strained. She didn't want to hear the answer. She didn't want to know what was next after this. She imagined he would punish her for her perceived transgressions and that thought was terrifying. She heard him let out a deep sigh and for some reason that made the tension in her muscles tighten further. When she didn't get an immediate response she reluctantly glanced over at him, watching as he filled his glass to the brim for the third time. "Will you lock me in the cell again?" she asked, trying a different question, she wasn't sure if she really wanted a reply or not. Her voice broke a bit this time, her fear evident at the thought he might actually do it. She would have no chance down there in that filth as a human. She would rather jump out the window now if that were to be the case.

The laugh that her question elicited from the Captains mouth startled her; it wasn't quite the response she expected. "I put you down there in your current state sweetheart, I would have no crew to man the ship." he told her casually taking another sip, the meaning of his words not lost on her and it was a thought that hadn't crossed her mind until he spoke it aloud. "However, that _would_ be a fitting punishment." he added after a brief pause. Her breath caught in her throat at the reality of his words. She could feel her fingers moving towards the latch on the window – there were far worse fates then death. One of them being gang raped until you died.

"I- I thought I was off limits to your crew…." she trailed off, her voice breathless with her fear. It wasn't lost on her that he had only said she was off limits to his crew and not to him. The gruesome images her imagination was conjuring up in her mind not helping in the least to calm her nerves.

“I can _always_ change my mind love, perk of being Captain.” he replied, a devious smirk on his lips as he took yet another sip his hard gaze turning lascivious. She noted the change and again for the umpteenth time her breath was trapped in her lungs. “But the truth is I really don’t like to share my toys.” he told her seriously, his words a touch sultrier than before.

Ariel was torn, she was relieved that she _probably_ wasn’t going to be banished to the brig for a hearty round of gang rape, but she also didn’t like the connotation attached to the Captain’s last sentence either. She didn’t want to feel like she was accepting the lesser of two evils.

“Tell me Ariel,” the use of her real given name caught her off guard. “Are you a virgin?” he asked his tone serious. The question made her heart feel like it had stopped and she took in a sharp breath, her eyes widened slightly with her shock. She opened her mouth a few times to respond but couldn’t find any words to say, really mimicking a fish out of water. She could tell her physical response to his words had him watching her in amusement. “Let me rephrase,” he started, taking her silence for confusion “Have you ever been _fucked_ before? You know, _touched_ by a man?" his words lingered heavy in the air.

“I – I…..” Ariel couldn’t even form a sentence; it was like the cat had her tongue and her expression was that of a deer caught in headlights. What on earth was she supposed to say – she couldn’t very well tell him that she had been human once before this, that she had once bore a child? That would bring a whole new series of questions she wasn’t willing to delve into. If she said no however, she didn’t want to begin to think about what consequence that response would bring.  This was not the direction she expected this conversation to have headed. It seems she didn’t have to come up with an answer when the Captain interpreted her sputtering shock of a response as an answer in itself.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.” he said with a Cheshire grin finding it pleasing that as far as he was concerned she was a fresh flower, taking yet another sip from his glass. She didn’t want to know where this was going now; she didn’t even want to contemplate it. She had heard the stories before. She never imagined she would be a victim of such intimate violence. She could feel her fingers running numbly across the latch. She was feeling exposed and vulnerable now even though her dress was fully covering everything but her shoulders. Were her only two options really drowning to death or being raped, neither was a promising option.

Yet she still couldn't say she would go back and do it over again so that she wasn't captured, because if she hadn't been she never would have received the gift of her legs. Would being bedded by the Captain be such a terrible price to pay for her ability to walk across land again? When the thought that it could always be worse, he could have looked like the bluberous Eustace briefly crossed her mind she became angry at herself. What kind of woman started to rationalize sex against their will!?

"Do you fancy keeping it?" he asked, his words serious despite the fact that his eyes were still dilated in desire. He was a man after all, no matter the end game Ariel was one of the most exotically beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. Not nearly as beautiful as his Milah had been he mused, but pretty enough in her own way. It certainly wouldn't be a chore oh his part to take her to his bed many time over.

"Yes." she answered breathlessly (and not in the good kind of breathless), she could almost feel the tears start to sting her eyes and all they were doing was exchanging words. He was still lounging comfortably in his chair, his feet still propped up lazily as he sipped at his drink. He'd made neither a move nor motion towards her, despite his suggestive tone, and yet still she could feel the panic at just the thought of him following through against her body. " _Please,_ Captain." she found herself begging and hated herself for it. This time there was no malice in her voice and she didn't even spit the word Captain out, her tone was simply honest pleading.

She never would have pleaded or begged as a Mermaid but as she had found out a few countless times in her short period with legs around pirates was that she was decidedly very human and sadly in no position to spitefully stand her ground. If she could placate him perhaps he would move on from this topic, find something else, _anything_ else.

"Interesting." he noted to no one in particular, setting the glass down on the table softly before sliding his boots off the desk back to the floor, the sound of the two front legs of the chair hitting the ground again accentuating his movement causing her heart to feel like it had jumped into her throat. When he stood from the seat he took a moment to stretch his arms high above his head and out, twisting his back with the movements before letting them come down to his side then leaning his head from side to side, the bones popping and cracking with the movements.

When he finally stepped out from behind the desk with confident and purposeful strides toward her she felt faint and nauseous like she was about to pass out any second. She couldn't bring herself to watch him come near squeezing her eyes shut tightly and willing herself to be anywhere else but she couldn't get her mind to catch up with her limbs even though internally her mind was screaming at her to run, she felt frozen in place despite her will.

The feel of a cool metal point under her chin made her gasp audibly and the muscles in her jaw clench, when she felt her head being drawn upwards she swallowed hard anticipating the worst.

"Look at me." he demanded, though his voice was barely above a whisper there was no mistaking the authoritative tone. This was not a request. She did as asked and bit her lip when she saw he was leaning over her, his face mere inches from hers. When he leaned in close enough that she could feel the puffs of his breath grazing her lips she wanted to pull away, the only thing stopping her was the tip of his hooked hand pressed up tightly against the underside of her chin. Any sudden movement and it would easily pierce her flesh. "It seems little fish," he told her, the breath of his words sending chills down her spine (and again not the good kind) "that you have a choice to make….".

" _Please don't_. _"_ she whimpered softly, her voice shaking as she tried not to cry. The motion of talking resulting in a stray droplet of blood to meander its way down the curved portion of the metal hook until it pooled and dripped down onto her dress.

When she felt him lean forward she was sure he was going to force his lips upon hers, but instead she felt his cheek graze accross hers, the stubble on his face tickling her as he went and making her feel sick inside as he moved his lips close to her ear, using his good hand to brush her red locks out of his way. Despite how much she willed her body to move, to try and fight or flee, she was just frozen. She hated herself for just sitting there doing _nothing_ , for _allowing_ this to happen.

"Tell you what," another shiver traveled down her spine as his words were whispered in her ear, a clear mockery of a lover's passionate moment. "You can choose to stay here in this room willingly and I can reward you by _not_ defiling you, despite my desire to do so, " he emphasized the last part of his sentence by grazing the back of his fingers across her bare shoulder and down her arm, chuckling when she instinctively flinched away from his touch "Or, you can attempt to escape…" he pulled back from her ear and sought out here gaze, wanting to make sure he had her attention and clearly understood his next words. "…and I will take every inch of your innocence from you before tossing you to my men to do with as they please."

There were tears streaming silently down her cheeks now, he reached up and brushed some away with the pad of his thumb, his hand caressing her cheek in the blasphemy of a lovers touch. He kept her head in place with the threat of his hook for a few long moments before finally drawing it back. "However I suppose you could always jump to your death." he straightened up and stepped back from her, his tone was challenging her to do just that when they both knew she wasn't going to. He'd already taken that bet and won; if she really wanted to commit suicide by jumping ship she would have done it already when she had the chance.

"Your move love." he said as he stepped away from her to lean back against the desk, his arm held out towards the exit symbolizing he wouldn't stop her if she tried to make a run for it. She looked out the window towards the vast expanse of ocean, then back to the Captain, and off to the side towards the door that lead out to the upper deck. Had they been docked she might have considered making a run for it, but she wasn't foolish. Running would only serve to get her punished fiercely and she was sure he would live up to his threat. Where could she run to when they were in the middle of the ocean?

He had her cornered. She knew it. He knew it. She knew that he knew it.

"I'll stay." she acquiesced followed with a shaky breath, brushing the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Perfect," he responded a little too chipper for her taste, like a cat that had finally caught the mouse and was enjoying his creame "Then I guess darling I'll be seeing you in the morning." he told her as he pushed off the desk and started in the direction of his bed while pulling his black cotton shirt over his head as he went, tossing it off to the side.

"That's it?" she asked shocked, unbelieving of the turn of events. She had been so sure that he would….well she didn't want to finish that thought. She watched as he removed the belt and sword and rested it on the floor next to the bed.

"Sorry lass, was that too anticlimactic an ending for you." he teased with a chuckle, starting to work the laces of his leather pants free causing her to flush deeply with embarrassment and look away. "I guess I _could_ always amend our little agreement, make you sleep in my bed next to me if you like?" he said, and the small noise of panic that escaped her lips had him chuckling harder and grin from ear to ear even if she couldn't see it. "I should warn you though love, you'll find no modesty on my behalf seeing as I sleep in the nude." he added as he toed off his boots and slid his pants down and off his legs. He'd said it just to watch the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and started pointedly out the window.

"No thank you." she practically squeaked out, kicking herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

"Pity." he teased as he pulled the comforter and sheets of the bed back and slid in. "Would have been fun." he mused, taking great pleasure in her discomfort as he rested his head back atop one of his hands.

"Yeah for you." she retorted hotly without thinking, before slapping her hand over her mouth and cursing herself mentally.

"Kitten finally found her claws I see," he laughed deeply, turning onto his side to look at her and propping his head up with the hand he had just been resting it on. "Trust me sweetheart, I would have had you screaming my name in pleasure before we were through." back was his suggestive tone, complemented by his arrogance and confidence. It made her want to slap him with a tire iron. "Alas, I am a man of my word, now will you be so kind as to get the curtains."

The absurd candidness of this new conversation had her head spinning. She had to be dreaming. This man was _so_ confusing and irritating. However she did as she was asked, standing up on weak legs to slowly walk over to the far end of the wall and grasp the thick red velvet curtain and draw it across the length of the wall covering all the windows. She was wary about what she should do next, but she could see that the Captain already had his arm thrown over his eyes and the covers draped over his torso.

Cautiously she laid down on the padded window sill seat, thankful that it was large enough to nearly be a daybed. She shifted to get comfortable, careful to move as little as possible. She wasn't sure the pirate's word could be trusted and that he would keep his agreement, but it was a gamble she had to take. There were no other options left. At least until they reached land

"Goodnight, my pet." he said gruffly as he turned over onto his side. He didn't expect a response and wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. Killian had never taken a woman against her will in his life. It was never his style nor a desire. He could understand the draw of it that some men had, the feeling of domination and power that accompanied it – and a few men on his ship had done it a time or two he was sure. He found it far more pleasurable and enjoyable when his lasses were eager and willing instead, especially if they were particularly challenging and he had to use every ounce of charm to convince them to his bed. He got enough power and domination fulfillment as acting Captain of the Jolly Roger. However – this was not information he was going to divulge to his lovely new pet. What she didn't know could certainly hurt her.

Part of being a truly good pirate when you prided yourself on having a certain code and being a questionable gentleman was being a damn good convincing actor.

* * *

  _A/N: All I can say is please don’t come at me with pitchforks and flaming arrows. Killian will eventually be redeemed even in Ariel’s eyes, that I can guarantee. Until next chapter - XOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Not beta’d. You know the drill._

_A/N: Gosh sorry for such the long wait for the update guys. I will be honest I had the hardest time finding the muse for this particular chapter. I was literally writing like a few paragraphs a day every day until I finished it. It’s one of those filler chapters that you have to have before you get to more interesting things but now that I have read through it I feel pretty good about it. I am certainly more excited for the next few chapters. I have so many notes in my journal for this fic its crazy and I can’t wait to get it all down and share it with you amazing peeps._

_So many follows and reviews! I am loving it. Thank you guys for being so awesome.  
_

_Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Read on – Enjoy and Review!_

_Posted:10/16/13_

 

* * *

 

Ariel didn’t awaken until the well into the next day, the sun already high in the sky. She had been asleep for well over twenty-four hours. Her eyes started to flutter open slowly as her mind was gently lulled out of her unconscious state. Instinctually her body started to stretch out, and a soft breathy moan escaped her lips as her back arched and her hands reached far above her head easing the tension in her muscles. After a few seconds of long stretching she relaxed back into the comfort of the soft pillows and padding below her and let out a deep yawn, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the palms of her hands.

 For a few brief moments Ariel was at peace, still half asleep and feeling more well-rested and relaxed then she could remember having been in ages. In her half-conscious state her mind had convinced her that it was just a normal day and she was waking up in her royal chambers - a sleepy smile pulled at her lips. Alas, that reality was sorely dashed when she reached out haphazardly searching for Eric with one hand and instead touched the course fabric of velvet curtains only to have her hand push up against a hard flat surface on the other side. That shouldn’t have happened at all, her bed in the castle was enormous and luxurious and perched in the middle of the royal chamber nowhere near a wall…or anything velvet for that matter…

Her eyes shot open in a panic and she sat up in a start, looking around frantically trying to figure out her surroundings. If she wasn’t in her royal chambers then where on earth was she!? She tried looking around her but the room she was in was so dark thanks to the thick heavy curtains with nearly everything cast in deep shadows, she noticed a faint light trying to break through around the edges of the curtains but to no avail. Quickly she snatched one end of the curtain in her hand and pulled it back from the edge of the wall, the room filling with light.

Looking around her reality finally came crashing back down around her as her mind sobered – fully awake now. She could feel a single tear of anguish slip down her cheek at her sudden realization of her situation. She didn’t even bother to brush it away as she took in an uneven breath. For a few moments there she had been…. _felt_...truly happy again, even if it was a sleep induced haze of euphoria. 

 _`Get a grip`_ she thought bitterly as she glanced around the room for any sign of her captor. It marginally surprised her when she noticed that the bed was made up neatly, even though she had noticed it prior when she first entered the room it just struck her as odd and out of place for a pirate to be so neat and tidy. Especially when considering she had watched him place his dirty boots up atop his desk. The sharp memory of the events following that thought forcing an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

Ariel had to admit; thus far he had kept good on their deal – her hand coming up to brush the small scabbed over cut on the underside of her chin. Brushing the unpleasant memory away, she instead noted that apparently he had allowed her to sleep for goodness knows how long - that too struck her as strange. She had expected him to wake her as soon as he was up and about, she was grateful that wasn’t the case.

When she realized she was in the room alone she made a move to get up, feeling the very human need to use the restroom, but first had to remove a knitted throw from her person that she could recall she hadn’t fallen asleep with. Her brows furrowed together in confusion, as she pursed her lips at the oddity of it, however she didn’t linger on the thought for too long as she stood up.     
  
Ariel had been expecting the feeling of pain in her legs and feet when she rose to stand, and was pleasantly surprised to feel none. She felt normal and thankfully pain free. She remembered the Genie’s words that her legs wouldn’t hurt forever she just needed time to adjust and adapt. She carefully walked over to the bathroom, wary of overworking her new legs again.

As she stepped inside she noticed that the bath was full of water and she eyed it curiously but paid little heed to it until she faced the vanity and noticed a pile of neatly folded clothes with a note on top. As soon as she was done with her _human_ needs she wondered over to it and picked up the aged parchment, in shockingly elegant scrawled script were the words:

_My pet,_

         _I had my men draw up a bath for you, and I set out more practical clothes. I expect you to make yourself presentable – then come find me._

She cringed a bit as her eyes scanned over the words `my pet` but the rest of the note was simple and to the point and the unspoken fact that it wasn’t a request wasn’t lost on her.  Ariel was almost tempted to defy him simply out of spite – she wasn’t some Corgi or Pomeranian. As it were though, the bath was very tempting and it would be a disservice to deny herself the luxury because of him. So obliging to his request for her own benefit she removed her slip of a gown and stepped into the cold water.

Ariel relaxed against the porcelain of the tub and let out a sigh of contentment, for the moment she would forget her troubles as best she could. She would have to take all of this one step at a time, one day at a time – and she was going to enjoy and draw out this particular step as long as she possibly could. She lowered herself further down into the water, breathing bubbles out her nose as she sunk below the surface. It wasn’t until her lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen that she surfaced again – it was strange not being able to breath underwater, even if this was her second time around as human.

It was a feeling that was always going to be foreign to her.

She grabbed the crude bar of soap off the side stand bowl and started to wash herself, allowing the lather to build up on her skin as she moved the bar over her smooth skin. Even if the Genie’s gift had left her appearing clean, she still felt like she was finally getting the chance to wash off all the grit and grime that had built up from the start of her current situation.

The expectation that the Captain would come in at any moment while she was indecent lingered in the back of her mind, but as the time wore on that concern faded further and further from her thoughts. She took the time to wash her scalp and hair, massaging the oils that had been placed out on the side table thoroughly into her tresses allowing the sweet aroma to relax her while running her fingers through the red strands over and over again before finally ducking under the water to rinse the film away.

When she felt fully clean and refreshed she exited the tub, pulling a remarkably fluffy towel from the brass towel rack to dry off before wrapping her hair up in it and resting the bundle atop her head. Next she tackled the clothes, noting the distinct lack of any kind of underwear. _`typical`_ she thought sourly as she picked up the black pants and examined them before slipping her legs into each pant leg and pulling the cotton material up over her hips and tightening the front laces. She was surprised to notice how well they fit her form; she had expected something loose and ill fitted when she had first eyed the pile.

Next she pulled the white cotton peasant top over her head, tucking the hem into the pants. It almost reminded her of the old horse riding attire she used to wear long ago, only made from cheaper material and not nearly as fashionable by royal standards. Finally there was a leather butter cream full bodice outer corset detailed with a dark brown lace flower print accompanied by a thick brown leather belt. She found herself thankful for the full bodice aspect seeing as there wasn’t a brazier in sight.

There was a little difficulty had in getting the last bit of clothing on but she eventually managed, adjusting all the clothing until she was satisfied with how it fit and looked – examining herself in the mirror. As she smoothed her hand over the corset she found it strange that there were any women clothes on this ship at all, every one of the pirates she had seen thus far had been very clearly and unmistakably of the male variety.

Shrugging her shoulders she let the thought pass from her mind as she removed her hair from the towel and fluffed it out with her hands, running her fingers through the damp tresses. Ariel pulled out the stool seat in front of the vanity, in the process knocking over a knee high leather boot she hadn’t noticed before, the partner to the pair still standing upright next to the vanity leg. She quirked her head to the side at this but sat down and slipped them on, again, oddly surprised at how well these boots fit her small feet. They were nothing like the ball gown slippers she had become used to wearing at the castle.

When that was said and done and she was fully dressed she picked up a comb and started working it through her hair, brushing continually until her hair had air dried – leaving her long hair styled in a slightly wavy beach kissed look reaching down to the middle of her back. She ruffled her hair after she set the brush down and gave herself a self satisfied look. It wasn’t the prim and proper hair or style she was used to; instead it was a rebellious kind of beauty.

Eying a small container of red pigment she smiled, it was something she recognized. Lifting the small crystal top of the jar she dipped her fingers into the red gel like material and lightly dabbed it onto her lips, smiling as the color stained them a lovely shade of red. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and gave herself a self-satisfied smile.

As she realized she was finished however her smile faded and her heart started to beat faster. She was presentable now, and that meant she had to go find the Captain as ordered. Maybe she could just ignore that portion of the note, stay in the cabin until he returned on his own. She could undress and get back into the dirty water until her skin turned prune-like and claim she had lost track of time.

She didn’t imagine that would go over to well though, and as anxious as she was at the prospect of having to venture out of the room after him she was just as concerned about waiting for him to return instead. If she were honest though the idea of even having to see him again at all was unnerving – but it wasn’t like it was something she could avoid. At least not until they reached land and she could escape.

For now she had to woefully participate in this charade, and it really was in her best interest to keep the Captain appeased.

With a heavy sigh she exited the bathroom, thankful that the main room was still absent his person. She stopped in front of the exit door and took a deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves and give herself a little pep talk before turning the knob and pulling the door open. She stepped out into the small hallway created by the bottom of stairs above her that lead up to the upper half deck, as she turned the corner out into the open she shielded her eyes from the sun and took in a small gasp.

The deck was bustling with men doing various chores. Some were pulling at ropes, others at chains, still others were polishing cannons, two were swabbing down the deck, and a few others were up in the masts dealing with the patched sails that seemed to keep ripping open, and there were two near the bow practicing their sword technique in a mock fight. It was quite a sight to behold and she couldn’t help but compare this scene to that of the Royal Navy ships she had been on before. It seemed more efficient despite looking less grand. There were no orders being barked or given that she could hear. Every man had a job to get done and knew how to do it, and apparently didn’t have to be told. That was a lot more then could be said for some of the Navy men that waited for and expected orders from their superiors before taking action.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly and realized she was very _very_ nervous. She had no idea where the Captain was and she had to go find him – that meant she would have to brave venturing out into the crowd of preoccupied pirates. She steeled her nerves as best she could and stepped out into the sun, a light breeze playing with the tresses of her hair. Her first step was decidedly very shaky and she felt marginally faint. One of the pirates noticed her movement and glanced in her direction, staring for a little longer then comfortable but soon went about his business without a word said otherwise.   
  
Ariel ventured a bit further out onto the deck of the ship, her fingers coming out tentatively to graze a tethered rope, knowing it was there to steady her if she were to trip or faint. Her head was swimming; with the things the pirates had said when she had first been pulled aboard she was surprised that for the most part they were ignoring her after a glance or two.

“Ah, there’s the lovely lass!” she heard his voice boom across the deck and she spun on her heel pressing her back up against one of the mast posts, her hands tucked behind her back as she looked in the direction he voice had come from. He was standing up on the quarter deck at the wheel, even from this distance and angle she could still see the trademark smirk on his features as the breeze played with his messy locks. “C’mere love.” He yelled to her, his voice was easy and casual on the wind but she could still discern that it wasn’t a request. It was odd how he could appear so controlled and relaxed yet still have such a commanding and intimidating presence.   
  
As she walked across the deck back towards the quarter deck with hesitant steps - unwilling to risk disobedience even though every fiber in her being was telling her to run in the opposite direction as fast as humanly possible. As she ascended the steps she started to hold her breath, her hand gripping the railing tightly as if that would keep her emotions in check and her senses grounded – like the railing was a life line.

His eyes never strayed from her form as she moved; his unwavering gaze had her feeling uneasy so she cast her own down so that she wouldn’t have to watch him watching her. Again she felt like the prey being hunted. She wondered briefly if this was the same feeling sailors had when approached by a mermaid and drawn to their death. She felt so small under his gaze.

What she missed was the nostalgic look of appreciation he had for her as she got closer. She looked brilliant in Milah’s old clothes, and just as he had suspected they fit his little captive perfectly in all the right places. At first the breath had been sucked out of him at the sight of her walking about below, it was like Milah had stepped onto the deck again, except it was the vibrant red hair shining in the sun - the sobering reality of his loss.   
  
As she stepped onto the deck she kept her gaze lowered, some of her hair falling in front of her face and eyes like a protective barrier between herself and him. Like that would actually do something in her current predicament.

“I was wondering when you’d wake,” he started coolly, but there was no irritation or accusation in his tone. “Dead to the world you were lass.” He chuckled at that and the sound peaked her curiosity as she raised her eyes. This time he wasn’t looking at her and she felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. Before his gaze had been so unrelenting and intense that she was sure she was going to suffocate. No – instead he was looking out ahead of them, turning the wheel to and fro as needed.

She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to reply to that or not, so staying on the safe side she didn’t say anything at all. Instead she turned her gaze out to follow his, and the scene was more breathtaking then earlier. The ocean was calm and stretched out in all directions for miles upon miles, the sun was high creating a glittering sort of effect on the waves below and from here she could see everything going on below.                                                                                            

“Beautiful isn’t it?” she heard him ask, his voice sounding as if he too were in awe “It’s a vision hard to tire of.” He told her conversationally, catching her gaze with a teasing one of his own, quirking a brow as he looked her over with a suggestive look giving her the chills (and not in the good way).

“It is stunning.” She replied softly, turning and looking out behind them, seeing the wake of such a large ship trailing out over the waves. She felt on pins and needles, like she was waiting for that other boot to drop – again. It was a sickening feeling. The breathtaking scenery only served to mock her.

“Here,” he told her loudly, startling her and causing her to turn quickly in time to see him reaching into his leather coat pocket with his good hand, pulling out an apple and tossing it to her. She caught it easily, but her bewildered look went between him and the apple over and over. “Come now, you must be hungry sweetheart.” He prompted, gesturing towards the fruit in her hand.

“I – “ again she was at a loss for words. Her stomach stepped in for her and a large rumble coursed through her entire body. Now that she had food in her hand she realized she was ravenous.

“It’s not poisoned love,” He told her, amused at the way she just stared at him and the fruit as if she couldn’t believe what was happening and completely untrusting of the situation. “’Sides if I wanted to kill you I would come up with a far more creative way to do it, one that hasn’t been done already mind you.” He finally told her, finding amusement in her reaction.

“Are you always so crass about such things?” she asked suddenly, moving the apple around in her hand. Finally taking a hearty bite from it, quickly followed by another and another.

“I’m a _pirate_ love, we don’t tend to sugar coat things to benefit the faint of heart.” He responded simply. 

Ariel looked around and took a seat on some crates next to the railing when her legs started to ache, looking out over the ocean and brushing her hair over one shoulder. When she was finished with the apple she tossed the core over the side. She was still feeling a bit of hunger but didn’t mention it for fear of biting the hand that fed her literally – besides she would like to eat again eventually and she wouldn’t put it past him to keep food from her for seeming ungrateful.

In fact this whole interaction was unsettling and she couldn’t decide if it was better or worse than their conversation in his quarters. At least then she knew exactly what he was playing at no matter how unpleasant it was. Right now she couldn’t begin to guess what his endgame was.

“Why are you being so…. _nice_?” she asked suddenly, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, but it had been plaguing her ever since she awoke with the blanket on top her that she knew she hadn’t fallen asleep with. She could only assume he had put it there. Unless one of the men that had come in to draw the bath had and she just hadn’t awoken, but something in the back of her mind told her that wasn’t the case. 

“Would you prefer I not be so?” he asked rhetorically already knowing the answer, his voice still filled with amusement. She found it rather irritating that everything she had done so far had been entertaining for him. “Let’s just say I am having a good day.”

“That so?” she found herself replying, feeling her irritation bubbling up. It would be so much easier if he just tossed her in the brig again or made more threats or did anything other than be so weirdly nice. Well nice for a pirate she assumed – he did after all fit a sentence about her death in there somewhere.

“Aye. We are in Neverland never to grow old, the sun is high and the wind strong, my men are healthy and well fed, we haven’t been attacked yet….and I have a lovely new pet to play with.” He said turning to look over his shoulder at her with a wink, his grin wide and eyes triumphant. “Thus a good day.” He finished, answering her question more fully.

Ariel opened her mouth to reply with a snippy comment about not being any one’s pet but quickly thought better of it. It wasn’t like she was going to be on this ship for long so she could endure it for now. She was not chattel to be owned, but she could deal with it until the ship eventually came to port, because it had to dock near land eventually, and she could make her escape. That would show this arrogant pirate that she didn’t belong to anyone better than any words she could say. Instead she settled on another question she had had for some time.

“Why Neverland?” her tone betrayed the fact that she was unsure of how this line of questioning would be received. “How did you even get here?” she followed up with quickly. There were a few beats of silence that followed where she was sure he was just going to ignore her.

“I have a score to settle, and it’s going to take more time then I have readily available as a human.” He finally told her reluctantly, leaving out all the important details. It wasn’t like he could trust this mermaid turned woman. “As for how, let’s just say I got lucky.” He added, not sure how telling her about the magic bean would put him at any sort of risk but deciding it was better to not say – he didn’t want to answer more follow up questions about a bean that wasn’t supposed to exist anymore that he was sure would come if he let that little detail come about.

“Magic always has a price.” She told him solemnly, her mind drifting to her deal with the sea witch and the price she had to pay in the end. She would never be able to portray how painful it was to be unable to live a full and complete life with a loved one. To watch as the other aged and became a shell of whom they once were against their will. A part of her wished she had dragged them both to Neverland, at least then they would have never grown old and could have lived together in happiness forever but she knew that wouldn’t have been any kind of life for Eric. He wouldn’t have accepted eternity – even if it meant he could spend it with her.

“Aye, that it does.” He agreed a hint of sober sadness in his tone as he stared hard ahead, the grip on one of the wheel spokes so tight his knuckles were white. That little gesture told her more about this man then she had learned the past few weeks. He had had a bad run with magic also. It almost made her feel like they were kindred spirits in that moment, sharing a similar pain at the hands of magic. _Almost_. Not quite. She did however know best to drop the subject for now.

“Is that how you lost your hand, magic?” she asked softly, her eyes darting to the metal hook glinting in the sunlight as he turned the wheel slightly with it. She had been curious about that particular story as well since she had first seen spreading his arms out wide, daring the world of Neverland to throw everything it had at him because there was nothing left for him to loose. Such a reckless and arrogant confidence had shown in his eyes.

“That’s one way to describe it I suppose.” He said bitterly, his words tight as his lips pressed into a thin line, his gaze still focused unwaveringly straight ahead. She could practically see the tension rippling down his neck and body. This obviously wasn’t a conversation he was interested in having. She was still increasingly curious, but did however know best to drop the subject for now.

The silence that followed permeated around them, it wasn’t comfortable silence but it also wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. It was more like a silence of understanding. She let the sea breeze whip her hair about as she tucked her legs up under her on the crate and started out into the never ending horizon of ocean. With the sun still high in the sky it glittered like sapphires with the way the rays would catch the waves.

She found her thoughts drifting off to that of the sea, and she realized even given her current position she didn’t miss it as much as she imagined she would. – not this time anyway. Her first go around as a human with Eric she would often find herself staring out from her castle balcony to the sea and wish she could return home if only for a short visit.

Now she had no desire to return at all.

Ariel still loved the sea, but she loved it from this perspective. She loved being out above it like this, on this ship that rocked with the tune of the waves and the smell of the sea salt surrounding her and the sounds of seagulls above. This was the kind of connection she wanted with the ocean, so close like she was home, but not quite. She was free up here - well metaphorically free. In the ocean with her tail she had always felt confined and trapped, no matter how expansive the ocean was it still came down to feeling like a cage to her soul.

“Miss the water little fish?” he asked suddenly, having watched the way she started out at the water. He couldn’t quite place the look that was in her eye but it had him intrigued. He chuckled when he noticed his voice had startled her, the slight jump and tense in her shoulders giving away the fact that she had become so lost in her musings she had completely forgone her surroundings.

“I thought I did,” she started with a bit of nostalgia laced into her features “I thought I would…but I don’t.” she opened her mouth like she was about to say more but instead closed it and glanced over to look at the Captain _‘on land is where I belong’_ she finished mentally.

“Hmmmm…” he hummed to himself, as if he found that tidbit of information enlightening but he didn’t comment further.

“Captain,” she asked, surprised at herself when the word didn’t come out sounding like venom on her lips. There was still a whole lot of dislike entwined into it, but she was getting used to saying it as if it were his name instead of a title that once bestowed respect in her old world. At her next words she felt her own heart start to beat faster “Why did you summon me to find you?” she asked, feeling suddenly very nervous that she had even brought it up – it was all the possible responses that worried her.

“I wanted to see if you would obey.” he answered easily, a smug grin pulling at his lips enunciated with a shrug of his shoulder as he looked over and quirked a suggestive brow at her. “Can’t say I am disappointed, but I expected a bit more resistance from a so called former mermaid.” His tone was teasing, like he had won something from her and it grated on her nerves.

“I am _not_ some animal to be trained for your beck and call.” She shot back, crossing her arms over her chest in a defiant manner – looking very much the wounded child. 

“I beg to differ love” he said laughing heavily, this little red head was quite amusing to him. “Given your current situation n’ all.” He added, still chuckling at her expense.

“A situation you unwillingly forced me into!” she snapped, glaring at him. Oh how the tides turned. He raised a curious brow at her, as if her outburst were unexpected to him – it annoyed her that he would find her reaction questionable. A woman held against her will and threatened with rape, what she should be doing is ripping him a new one with her words. Darn that pesky self-preservation instinct.

“You’ll find neither an apology nor your freedom from me lass,” he told her honestly, the mirth fading from his features “I _highly_ suggest you adapt to your current circumstances.” She could tell by the slight change in his tone and diction that this wasn’t a suggestion at all; it was an order, one he apparently expected to be followed.

“You’re _disgusting_ ” she said through clenched teeth, her fists balling up tight even though her arms were still crossed.

“Was that you’re same thought when you were watching me bathe in the lagoon?” he asked breezily, his words making her breath catch in her throat. Her reaction made him chuckle darkly “What darling?” he asked with false sweetness “did you think I hadn’t noticed, or wouldn’t recall?”

“How did you even know!?” she nearly hissed, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She had known he had heard _something_ but how could he have possibly deduced that it was her that day. Had he seen her? She couldn’t believe it so. She had dipped below the waters surface behind the rocks as soon as he had drawn his sword and she had swum off soon after as far as her energy would take her. There was no way he could have found out it was her that had been watching him undress.

“Well I hadn’t been sure at first,” he started quizzically “that is until just now love,” he responded triumphantly, giving her a wink with that ever present cocky grin “thanks for clearing that up.” He finished, looking rather smug and self-satisfied. It made her ire swell.

She had been had – caught unwittingly in another trap. He was insufferable. It was so irritating and frustrating. She had never had to watch for such word games at the Castle before, granted no one in the castle dare talk to the Princess and later Queen the way in which he was talking to her now. No wonder Eric had hated pirates and warned her away from the docks in which they flocked.

“Well, for the _sake_ of clearing things up _Captain_.” She started, her voice sassy - fueled by her ire and contempt “I didn’t watch you bathe, I left before you even had your pants off.” She finished in a clipped tone.

“Nuances dear.” He said light heartedly, dismissing her clarification easily as if brushing a fly away with his hand. As far as he was concerned nearly watching him bathe and watching him bathe were practically the same thing in his book. “Perhaps it would be fair trade if I made you take your top off for me – I promise I won’t touch.” He teased, a dark vibe underlining his lust filled words.

Her mouth opened to retort but she was stopped short at the sound of heavy boots coming quickly up the stairs towards them. Both their eyes drawn towards the sound, watching as none other than John Smith stepped onto the upper quarter deck, a large parchment rolled up in one fist.

“Captain,” he started with a nod of his head, glancing quickly over to her and making eye contact “Milady” he added also with a slight nod of his head. His acknowledgement had caught her off guard.

“Sir.” She replied with the faintest of smiles and a tilt of her own head out of old habit. The word and action had come out before she could stop it. She shouldn’t have treated him with such respect and reverence considering her position but no one had called her milady in centuries, yet still she had the same practiced response of a royal woman. She had been trained that it was rude to brush of an acknowledgement, even from the lowest of people. Ariel doubted that he was addressing her as the royal she was or felt herself to be, but all the same it was a knee jerk reaction that brought the sting of tears to be felt in the back of her eyes.

She closed them tightly and took in a deep breath to steady her nerves. The flash backs of another time haunting her for only a moment as she gathered her bearings.

When she glanced at the men again she was glad to see they were not focused on her but on each other, and that the map John had been carrying was sprawled out over the railing as they conversed, their fingers pointing to various spots on the map.

“Some say the Oracle’s are here….in the lands of Lydia”  John said, his words faint but still reaching her ears. “Others are insistent that you will only find them in Arcadia.” She watched as his fingers pointed to the various spots on the map and she felt a pit in her stomach start to settle at his words.

 _`The Oracles`_ her mind repeated, her eyes widening in confusion and fear. Would the men be so foolish? Would the Captain be so reckless? Many a man had died in search of the practically mythical creatures. It was worse than going in search for Atlantis – the home of the merfolk. Triton was not to be feared as much as the gifted divine seers to the gods and those guarding them.

Acting against her own will she stood and strode over to them with purposeful steps, pushing herself through between the two men much to their surprise as she smoothed her hands over the map and her eyes glanced over it frantically. “You are fools.” She breathed out, glancing at the various lands spread out around the world of Neverland, the nefarious island itself situated in the middle.

“Come again.” The Captain said with a strained and tight voice. The only reason he was tolerating her actions was because his curiosity was stroked and he was usually a man to let something play out before reacting or making a conclusion on it. She could hear the tight lipped displeasure in his voice in regards to her actions but this time her body didn’t react,  her mind racing with the worry and fear of something far worse than what he could do to her – even with the knowledge that she was trapped in this human body.

She whipped around to look at him her steely eyes going between the Captain’s striking blue and John’s ferocious grey. “Fools.” She spat at both of them again, turning back to the map and stepping aside so that they could see, one finger coming down harshly over the land of Lydia “Here you’ll find them not, a common mistake for those looking for which should not be found.”  She said quickly, as if she didn’t have much time. “The route to Lydia is littered with the skeletons of ships and the souls of the lost – never has a man returned from such waters.” She hissed, her eyes turning back to stare hard into the Captains. “Even the most arrogant of man knows it best to avoid – even if they are not from this world.” She accused.

“And Arcadia,” she laughed but it was humorless “you’ll find nothing but trading posts and weary merchants, a land ravaged by poverty. No _God_ , much less a divine vessel attributed to them such as the fearsome and unforgiving Oracles would be caught near such an unprotected and sacrilegious place.” She spat, crinkling the map into one fist and shoving it into John’s chest who took it from her with a surprised look, the Captain however had his eyes narrowed and was less than pleased. “You’ll kill us all.” She hissed under her breath, her accusing eyes locking with that of the Captains. Her posture challenging.

“Why, pray tell, should I believe you of all creatures.” He told her darkly, stepping forward into her personal space, causing her to take a step back and back up against the railing, her hands clenching around the wood behind her. “Mermaids are notorious _liars_ ” he seethed, his face leaning down closer to hers, his stance rigid and intimidating as the scent of him filled the space between them.

“If you haven’t noticed.” She replied in a strained voice, never breaking eye contact with his “I am human just as you now – only a better one.” She spat. 

“That so.” He replied, reaching his hand up and brushing a few stray red locks behind her ear, the movement more threatening than comforting – she assumed her intended it that way. Her resolve wavered slightly at the touch but not completely.

“Yes.” She responded with conviction “It is.”

“So righteous, well then,” he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of the railing next to hers, completely in her space now, their bodies almost touching. “If you know so much _my pet_ ,” deliberately drawing out his chosen moniker for her “perhaps you could tell me where I _can_ find what I am looking for then hmmm.”

“Never.” She whispered her gaze hard as he seemed to press ever closer to her but still never touching.

“So then you do know where they can be found?” he seemed to lean up a bit from her, a dangerous glint in his eyes combined with a bit of a triumphant smirk – again his words had trapped her providing him knowledge she hadn’t realized she was giving. Her heart stopped in her chest at that realization.

“Even if I did – I would _never_ tell you.” She snapped suddenly – feeling the remnants of panic start to grow and consume her.

The sting that came after her words took her breath from her lungs and brought tears of pain to her eyes. He had back handed her with his good hand, hard enough to make her face snap to the side and her body jolt with the force of it. It was sure to bruise deeply and the small cuts on her cheek caused by his many rings –including her wedding band - oozed blood slowly down the side of her face.

“Captain?....” she heard John’s questionable slightly wavering tone in the background.

“Do you have something you wish to say Smith.” She heard the Captain snap harshly. Still refusing to turn her head to look at them, the heat of the wound inflaming her cheek and she could feel her pulse beating underneath the sore flesh.

“No sir.” John responded dutifully but she could tell his tone was hesitant.

“I didn’t think so.” Hook responded darkly as he grabbed her chin in a vice like grip that made her wince and forced her to look at him. “You forget your place on this ship _love._ ” He seethed.

“How can I?” she accused, meeting his gaze while trying to suppress the pain of his hold. “When you won’t _let_ me.” A single tear made its way down her cheek unwillingly, meandering over the small cuts, the salt of her own saline causing her to clench her teeth tightly as it burned on the way down.

He reached his hooked hand up and brushed the tear away with the blunt curve, the cool metal sliding over some of the small cuts spreading them open and allowing new pain to flash through her as she gritted her teeth almost painfully together.

“You _will_ tell me.” He threatened, the hold on her chin becoming tighter as he brought the hook down to her neck and pressed the sharp tip into her rapidly pulsing jugular, adding enough pressure to pierce the top of the skin as a small droplet of blood trailed down past her clavicle and down under the edge of her blouse to flow down the valley of her breasts.

“I won’t.” She whispered in defiance, trying to think past the pain he was inflicting. Realizing how marginal and insignificant it was to what he could be doing.

“You shall.” He whispered just as darkly, drawing his hook along the crook of her neck careful just to slice the skin shallow enough that he wouldn’t be risking her death but deep enough to make his point. She took in a sharp breath and when she tried to flinch away he pressed his body against hers and pinned her in place.

He had had a little chat with Peter Pan, and they had come to an understanding. Both wanted to see the The Dark One dead and to suffer for his transgressions for different reasons. Upon this revelation Peter was more than inclined to help the pirate, he was practically giddy about it. It was easy for two dark souls with a common goal to see eye to eye so to speak. So Peter had told Hook what he needed to do first in his quest of revenge against the crocodile.

He _needed_ to find the Oracles.

They would tell him what he needed to best the most evil being of all the worlds. They would guide him to what was necessary to succeed.

This little bitch wasn’t going to get in his way.

No one would.

More tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to numb out the pain as he sliced her flesh like butter, his movement curving around the shallow of her neck to follow the trails of blood streams down between her breasts, his movement stopping at the cusp of her corset. “I won’t lead you to my death.” She bit out, the pain in her voice now more evident than her resolve.

“Your defiance will lead you there regardless.” He answered, pressing the hook deeper into the flesh above her cleavage, piercing deep enough to reach the sternum bone, a yelp of pain escaping her lips as she brought her hands up to his chest and tried to push him away with no such luck. He was stronger then she was.  What terrified her was the empty fire in his eyes. He was being driven by something dark and inhuman and it was eating him alive.

She didn’t doubt he was capable of killing her in this moment.

“Captain.” She heard John’s voice cut through the thick emotions and tension between the two of them, she watched as his hand was placed over the Captain’s shoulder, tugging him back lightly. When Hook didn’t respond or budge she saw John’s fingers dig deeper into the leather and the man’s shoulder “Captain!” he said more sternly.

“What!” he snapped, pulling back slightly to glare at the blond man and his blatant interruption.

“Perhaps this isn’t the way.” John said his tone light but with a definite air of distaste. As if he were trying to compel the Captain to understand.

“Who are you to tell me what is and isn’t the way.” Hook replied “I am the _bloody_ Captain!” He iterated with a harsh tone, straining not to yell at the infuriating blond man currently getting in his way.

“And I am the second in command!” She heard John snap his tone full of exasperation as he said the words with a commanding presence and yet oddly not nearly as challenging as she expected from such an outburst while still keeping a semblance of his composure and control. “Your first mate and more importantly, your best friend.” His words softened. “I am telling you – this isn’t the way to get what we want.” He added, reaching his hand down towards the Captains hooked wrist and pulling it out and away from her body gently.

She could see the raging war of emotions flashing in the Captain’s eyes, behind the brilliant color that betrayed the darkness inside this man. Like a mermaid, his eyes were beautiful but dangerous. How ironic and telling.

“I have an idea” she heard John say, watching as he was able to coax the Captain to take a small step from her and turn towards him and she took her chance, pushing off from the railing and fleeing down the stairs with rapid steps as soon as she had the opportunity, she was moving so fast she jumped and skipped the last two steps of the stairs all together. The blood of her wounds and the tears of her pain staining the material of her blouse.

She heard the Captain bellow her name but it only served to push her to run faster. Even if she had nowhere to run or to go but back to the room from which she came. In her haste she missed the look the fat white man named Eustace she had nearly eaten in the hallway before she was given her legs gave her as she shoved past him, causing him to drop the sack of whatever it was he had been carrying its contents spilling noisily onto the wooden deck floor.

“Let her go.” John said as he pulled Hook back from the edge of the steps. Back from following her down the steps in his angry state as she rounded the corner of the steps at break neck speed. Her path taking her back towards the captains quarters no doubt.  John was sure that if Killian were to follow the girl that he would probably kill her in his hazy irate fog. He couldn’t let him follow her now. Ever since Milah had died Killian had been a different man and it had been John’s own personal quest to try to keep him from completely going over the deep end. Killian had always been rough around the edges, always walked the fine line between the light and the dark of his own character, but never had he hurt a woman before.

Mermaid or not, that red headed girl was now a woman. A human woman. Maybe not innocent but certainly defenseless now in her new state. It pained John to watch how violently his best friend seemed to be spiraling out of his own control. As if he was losing his mind to the grief.

He had to keep Killian from doing something he wouldn’t come back from. Killing that girl, that would be the tipping point in which there was no return for his friend. He couldn’t allow that to happen.

“She knows something!” Hook spat loudly, feeling irritated and enraged, rounding on John and shoving him back with both hands “And you let her go.” He accused, his anger rising up out of him now directed at the man in front of him.

“Where is she to run Killian! Tell me – where can she go!?” John raised his voice marginally, not quite yelling but this time his tone was challenging. A few men on the lower deck stopped and watched the scene unfolding. These fights were always few and far between before Milah, and almost never happened when Milah came into the picture, but now with her unfortunate murder they were more common than John would like, but never until now had they had a fight in plain view of the crew.

Milah had changed Killian in ways that had astounded John – she had brought the absolute best out of his mate. Killian had changed for love and they made one hell of a pirate couple.

Her death had changed Killian in ways John never imagined possible. Released a darkness he never knew his friend able to possess.

“That is not the point!” he yelled back, pushing past John his shoulder hitting against the blond mans with unnecessary force as he stalked back towards the wheel.

“That is entirely the point!” John responded - he didn’t yell like Killian, he kept his voice composed but it was certainly a higher decibel than usual. “My friend, listen to me, if you want what she has, what she knows, threatening her and hurting her will get you nowhere.” He tried to reason, lowering his voice to a softer more understanding one.

“What if she is lying, as mermaids are told to do?” Killian countered, gritting his teeth. “What if Lydia is _exactly_ where we need to go?” he looked out over the water, his anger receding as quickly as it had come, being replaced by the void that was the loss of his love.

“It’s possible.” John conceded. “I happen to believe her though.” He said honestly, unfolding the crinkled up map to stare down at it.

“What makes you say that?” Killian asked, cautiously curious of what the other man had to say.

“I saw the fear in her eyes as she called us fools. If she is as human as she looks, she can die as easily as we can. She hasn’t jumped ship so I know she has the passion to live. Why would she direct us towards our death when that would also mean hers?” John reasoned

“What if the Oracles we seek _are_ in Lydia and the only reason she is saying they are not is so that she can avoid her own timely death – the journey may be perilous but that doesn’t mean what we seek isn’t on the other side.” Killian shot back.

“Also a possibility, yes,” John conceded, rounding to the other side of his friend, glancing sideways at him before staring out ahead. “But even Pan was unsure of the Oracles exact whereabouts and he is supposedly ruler of this world.”

“A tiny king of a tiny pathetic island is all that boy is – nothing more.” Killian snapped under his breath, he was irritated at having to work with the child who suffered from delusions of grandeur. However the enemy of thy enemy is always thy friend. Working with that insufferable child was a necessary evil in and of itself. A means to an end.

“I still think the mermaid’s words might have some merit, let me talk to her?” he asked gently.  

Killian glanced over at John with a hard stare, searching in his eyes for something before his posture and demure seemed to relax considerably, his eyes lightening up with the change in his mood. “Have at it my friend.” He sighed heavily. “Perhaps you’ll have better luck.”

“Thank you.” John said, his own posture relaxing as the tension in his muscles washed away. He always hated these fights. He would never truly go against Killian – John would _never_ mutiny. However he wasn’t a fool to not realize that he was losing his friend. His comrade. It was a struggle every day to keep the grief and despair from swallowing Killian whole leaving a shell of the man he once knew behind.

Milah was a great loss for them all.  

“I’ll report back what I find out.” John said, knowing the words didn’t need to be expressed but filling  a need to let Killian know that he understood who was Captain, and that he was falling back in line fully under his command.

“Please do.” Killian called after him as he watched his friend descend the steps, in pursuit of the infuriating red head. As soon as John was out of site he hit the wheel with his fist, letting out a grunt of frustration. Nothing was going as planned lately.

“Men!” he yelled, catching their attention as they stilled on the lower deck. “We set sail to Lydia!” he bellowed, some of the men cheering and clapping at the prospect of land and a decided destination before they went back to work. Until the bloody chit told John what it was he wanted to know, he would sail blindly into the depths of hell if he had too. She didn’t want him going to Lydia, well that’s exactly the route he would take then.

He was going to find the way and means to avenge Milah.

Or he was going to die trying.

And he would take everyone on the ship down with him.

 

* * *

 

_A/N: So I am working off the fact that Killian very recently lost Milah and he is having some serious issues with that. Obviously he had some issues in the show but he had 300 some odd years to work through that and let it balance out a bit by the time we were introduced to his character. I always imagined at first those feelings would be very raw and be expressed in much more savage and dark ways. Hence why my characterization of Hook is leaning towards more violent and seeming perhaps a bit unstable._

_Now I will warn you all that you might not see an update for about two weeks. I will be heading off to a well earned Disneyland vacation to celebrate my birthday and passing my first Graduate Class with an A and doubt I will find any time to write. I am especially excited to go during the "Halloween month" to see all the villain's, for the re-release of The Little Mermaid celebration, and to go visit the OUAT exhibit! Hellz yeah! Don't worry this trip is sure to give me plenty of muse for this fic :D.... _See you all soon!_  
_

_Playlist for this chapter if you are interested: Daughtry – Waiting for Superman / MSMR – Bones / Jason Aldean – Night Train. (I have an eclectic taste in music.)_

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I don't own OUAT or the characters, all mistakes are mine. You lot know the drill by now :)_

_I had a wonderful vacation and birthday! I had a blast at Disneyland and got to see some of the costumes from OUAT at CA Adventure, and let me tell you not only was it amazing but a bit sickeningly crazy just how skinny and small those actors/actresses are!_

_Anyway I gained plenty of muse from my trip and from OUAT S3E5 which can I say I was fangirling and literally squealing through the entire eppie. I was stoked that Killian got more of a backstory that didn't revolve around Milah and I am so happy for it. As much as I love Ariel/Hook as my crackship OTP I was actually pretty excited about the kiss between Emma and Killian because I heart them as well._

_Remember to read and review, it was fantastic coming back from vacation to see all the reviews and follows and favorites. Made my week._

* * *

Her breathing was labored and yet still her lungs were burning as if she couldn't get any oxygen. Her throat was constricted tightly as salty tears streamed down her face silently and her heart thundered in her ears with its rapid pace. She was experiencing an array of emotions all at once, but the ones at the very forefront of her mind for the moment seemed to be the feeling of self-pity and an empty hollowness.

This was nothing like her first fairy tale go around with legs – even if granted by an evil witch with wicked ways and tethered strings. In the end she had still won out in a way, until the very end when her lover left her alone in this world. Still, she had been able to spend so many wonderful years with the man of her dreams, had a dream wedding and dream life.

This time around it was dark with little light at the end of the tunnel of hope.

How ironic that her first steps on land were tethered to strings but filled with the happiest moments of her life, and her second chance free of all fine print was littered with pain and suffering that was sure to continue. She was silently cursing the day this bloody ship showed up directly in her path. Briefly she wondered what on the many worlds she had done to deserve this kind of karma payback. Surely whatever powers that be had planned this for her. In her many _many_ lifetimes the one thing that she had come to learn to be true was that nothing was completely accidental.

Every event in time was purposeful and planned, as if all the creatures were simply going through the motions of a path that had already been mapped out for them. So why? Why was she on this particular path, what had she done to deserve it?

Maybe this second chance wasn't worth it.

Perhaps the true gift here was that she could die easily as a human.

Maybe.

_Just maybe._

Maybe if she jumped from this horrid bloody ship she would finally find her true peace and end up in the arms of Eric again. Maybe her happiness was to finally be found in death. It was such a wishful thought and probably unlikely and yet it seemed more promising than staying here awaiting the wrath of a man that would possibly kill her anyway in a slow and painfully drawn out way. Why risk the torture when she could just…jump.

She could be free.

It would all be over before she knew it. The suffering wouldn't last long even if it felt like forever.

She had witnessed many a man drown before – it never took long.

A bit of struggle for air, the carnal panic that would flash through their eyes when they realized their fate and the dismal fact that there would be no escaping it this time around. The frantic fight as they tried with all their willpower and strength to get to the surface to gulp in that lifesaving breathe only to instead sink further into the abyss. Finally, the moment of acceptance as the last bubbles of air filtered past their lips and their struggles ceased, the panic shining in their eyes dulling to a sad resignation. It was painful to watch. After though, when their last breath had been ripped from their lungs and filled with water - they appeared so _peaceful_. Every line of tension and stress erased from their face as they floated soulless in the waters depth. It was like they had finally found salvation - freed from their troubles and struggles - as their bodies slowly drifted into the abyss of Davey Jones locker.

It would be terrifying at first, but eventually she would find that same absolution.

She would be free.

Ariel licked her cracked lips, her hands clutched the edge of the window frame which she had thrown open violently in haste as soon as she had entered the room again. Her steps shaky and unsteady as she climbed up onto the seat and inched towards the edge of the open window until she was standing on the very edge of the sill – the toes of her boots barely hanging over the edge. The wind was whipping her hair about her face and with each uneasy breath the scent of salt water and the unique smell of the ocean assaulted her senses.

Perhaps she should jump just to prove that insufferable pirate Captain wrong. Just to spite him. That would show him to make assumptions and maybe it would make a small dent in his suffocating arrogance. Though a tiny part of her doubted it would do anything to him at all. His eyes had been so dark and haunted when she had looked into them. A brilliant blue color but there was no more glitter or dazzle lighting them up. His gaze was almost as hallow as she felt inside.

The thought of him made a shudder run down the back of her spine and she was yet again tempted to let go and just dive down into the waiting icy waters below her.

A part of her didn't want to do it though. A small nagging voice in the back of her mind was telling her not to let go, to hold on for a little longer. She tried to quiet it a few times, push it down deep and bury it into silence, but she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried. It was tethered to an almost desperate feeling inside, willing her to stay aboard.

The survivor in her wanted to stick it out, wanted to prove that infuriating pirate wrong and still keep her life. She wanted to get out of this and strike that man down, and the only way to do that would be to make it out alive. To live. To stick this out just long until they made it to land and she could make a run at escape.

Choices.

All the choices.

She had to choose.

"Ariel…" She turned around at the sound of her name, her breath catching in her throat, the motion of turning quickly causing her to almost lose her footing teetering precariously on the windows ledge. It was that blond pirate, standing just in the room with a shocked and bewildered look on his face. He must have learned her name from the Captain. "Don't do it, milady." He told her softly, taking a tentative step forward.

"Why not!" she snapped, using one hand to brush her hair behind her ear in a rough movement.

"Because you don't really want too." he told her, taking another tentative step, one hand out like he was trying to tame a wild dog.

"Don't presume to know what I want!" she snapped again, her tone tight and clipped even though tears still ran down her cheeks, a sob catching in her throat. Her eyes were misty and red with her pain and it pulled at his heart to see it so clearly on her beautiful features.

"You would have jumped already if it was what you truly desired." He tried to reason, tilting his head to one side in an inquisitive manner. "I don't think you were gifted with legs just to throw your new life away, do you?" he asked, his voice calm, a contradiction to the concern and worry that were flashing over his facial features and in his eyes. How different these two pirate men where when she compared John to the Captain. John struck her as the type that shouldn't have been on a pirate ship in the first place, there was something about his demeanor and aura that were out of place in this setting.

"What life!" she laughed humorlessly, looking at him over her shoulder, feet still perched on the edge. "I am a prisoner to a horrible man, pray tell what kind of future could I possibly have on this retched ship with you vile men." Another sob caught in her throat painfully. The memories of the Captain's breath mixing with hers when he had leaned in and threatened to defile her supposed innocence. The feel of the metal as it had sunk into her chest and the stinging burning pain that still lingered around the wound. She didn't want to know what would be next – she didn't want to stick around to find out. She turned away from John and looked out towards the water leaning over the ledge just a bit, being held back by her arms as she still clutched the frame of the window.

"I won't justify or excuse his actions, but he isn't the worst man, just a damaged one." He tried to explain as he took a few steps further, now near the center of the room. A hint of desperation finally entered his voice.

"Isn't the worst man!?" she shot back. Ariel pulled herself back and brought her fingertips up to the cut on her neck and smeared some blood onto the tips of three fingers, flashing them behind her with a hard gaze as if to iterate her point with a literal bloody example. "Where is the line he would need to cross for you to change your mind?" she snapped, feeling irritation and disgust that he would actually defend that monster of a man. It made him just as vile in her opinion.

"He," John pursed his lips for a moment, trying to figure a way out of this precarious situation – realizing he needed to tread carefully with his next words. "He used to have such a weakness for a pretty face." He said under his breath but it was still loud enough that Ariel caught it and scoffed. "I've never known him to harm a woman before this moment, but…." he trailed off as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Have you ever been in all consuming true love?" he asked, and the question took her by surprise. Of course she had.

"Not that I would you tell you!" she huffed. "Why would that matter now?" she asked harshly.

"He was in love once." John pointed to the painting on the wall of the beautiful dark haired woman. "With her. She made him a better man. She was – recently taken from him you see, and his heart has gone black with revenge and anger…it isn't an excuse I know…" he told her, feeling out of his element.

"Is that why he wants to find the Oracles?" she asked, feeling a pang of curiosity and just a hint of sadness for the Captains situation that she bitterly shoved back down. She shouldn't sympathize with that monster. Only a fool searched for those vicious creatures. She supposed by what little John had told her that the Captain was a foolish man driven by love – or the loss thereof.

"Yes." John replied simply. "In fact we are sailing toward Lydia now." He added, trying to read her reaction.

"You should join me in jumping then." She said quietly, a wild fear entering her eyes. "I promise it would be a much kinder death." At least now her tears had seemed to slow. A somber expression gracing her beautiful features. Even now she was still a stunningly beautiful woman. Exotic in a way that no woman he had ever come across before could compare to. The gift of being born a mermaid he supposed.

"Perhaps, but I owe that man my life and I can't abandon him now." He told her, his tone sounding as if he were pleading with her now to understand. " I will die by his side if I must." He added quietly, revealing a bit of his soul to her in that brief moment. A few stints of silence passed between them before he looked up and caught her gaze with a renewed spark and determination "If I promise to help you escape off this ship, will you agree step down from the ledge?" he asked, his words implying that it cost him much weight on his soul to say.

"You would do that?" she asked with a cautious tone, her eyes searching his.

"I don't make promises I don't intend to keep milady. You can trust me as a man of my word." He said sincerely, taking a few more steps closer and reaching his palm out to her but making no move to force her down. It was a gesture of good faith; he was allowing her to make the choice. She could see in his eyes that there were no plans of malice or trickery. A gut feeling deep inside pushed its way forefront telling her she could trust in his word and believe his sincerity. She desperately hoped she wouldn't come to regret following that gut instinct later.

"How did a man of your heart end up here?" she asked gently, wiping some of the tears away with the back of one hand. There was something about John's presence that was oddly comforting even in this moment. He was a man of a different world than this, a different place. He didn't belong to piracy. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

"That is a long story, one I might tell you if you come down, before I have a heart attack if you will." He teased lightly but his eyes still betrayed a deeper set of emotions, reaching his hand out a bit further to emphasize his request.

A few beats of silence stretched on between them before she finally stretched out her fingers and entwined her small hand in his – accepting his help. She stepped away and down from the ledge, his other hand going to her hip and helping steady her as she jumped down from the seat onto the floor in front of him. She took in an uneven breath and tried to calm her nerves, his hand still holding hers as they looked into each others eyes, searching for different things and both appearing satisfied with what they found in the other. It was like there was an unspoken bond now between them and as much as she didn't want to trust it, it was all she had.

Then the weight of what she almost did hit her full force and she felt weak and sick, her legs giving out from under her with the proverbial heaviness. He caught her gracefully in his arms, holding her up and moving to sit them down on the sill as she started to take in heavy breaths.

"You're alright now, milady." He whispered into her hair as she leaned on him for support both emotionally and physically.

"I almost – I" she whispered under her breath, feeling the wetness of tears mist her eyes again. Eric would have never wanted that for her, and in their many long masses hadn't she learned that some believed that if you took your own life your soul would never be at rest, you would never find happiness in the afterlife. She had almost ruined everything. She had foolishly let that pirate get under her skin and it almost cost her. Ariel, in that moment, promised herself she wouldn't be so rash, a hardened determination entering her soul.

She was a survivor. She needed to start acting like one.

"Yes, but you didn't." he told her softly, his voice full of so much understanding she couldn't comprehend it. "It's ok now." He added, pulling his hand that she was still clutching away to wrap it back around her shoulder and pull her closer. He had seen Killian contemplate his own death many times, talked him out of it numerous times. It was a fine line between fanning his best friends thirst for revenge to keep him alive and keeping him from losing all of himself to it. He was no stranger to the lost soul searching for a quick end.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked in a whispered tone. "About helping me?" she clarified, even though it wasn't needed. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Every word." He confirmed with conviction.

"Even though it means betraying your Captain?" she pressed, needing to know for sure that he truly meant it.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him; this will be our little secret." He told her, squeezing her shoulder. "I can't make you trust me or believe me, but I swear I will keep my word to you and help you off this ship." He added after a few moments of silence. He would help her if it meant getting her away from Killian, he hadn't seen the man's temper inflamed so much by a single person for some time; he didn't need her around to act as the catalyst pushing his best friend over the edge.

"Thank you." She answered sincerely, feeling the first inkling of true kindness. Something about him told her he would honor his word. It just seemed to be his character. She couldn't quite place it - it was just a feeling. Not only that but right now it was also her only hope, unless she could come up with a better plan later.

"I was fourteen," he started quietly "my father was a commander in Her Majesties Navy and I was expected to follow in his footsteps, nothing less would be acceptable for my family. As the obedient son I did as I was told and went through the grueling basic training and took my first step onto a Royal War Ship at fifteen, a month later we were off to war." His voice was barely above a whisper and the last words were said with an emotion she couldn't quite place but it certainly wasn't a fond memory. "The things I saw some of the other men do, the crimes against women, children, the defenseless, innocent, and elderly. You can spew all the names you want about this crew and this life but these men, these pirates, they might not be perfect but they have a code and a set of rules and most importantly they honor them."

He continued and she let him, listening intently and patiently without interrupting "In war there are no rules, but there are certain expectations of a young commander's son. The pressure to make a name for yourself, to climb the ranks, to make your family _proud_ of you was overwhelming." He took a breath and she felt the arm around her shoulders squeeze momentarily as if he were trying to comfort himself in the action. "If my aristocratic mother knew of the things I had partaken in and been forced to do she would had disowned me and been rightfully disgusted." He spoke the words of his mother with a gentle kindness and a bitter sadness. "One day our ship was plundered and overtaken by pirates when I was eighteen, our weapons and valuables stripped from us."

Ariel was sure that the pirates he spoke of were none other than the very ones currently on this ship.

"Held at sword point with our hands bound the Captain offered to allow any of those who wanted to join his crew. I was the only one to take him up on the offer. When I stepped on his ship I felt a sense of inexplicable relief wash over me – I finally felt free." He breathed out a deep sigh and she tilted her head up from his shoulder to look at him and saw that his eyes were closed and the faintest of smiles was on his lips.

She understood the feeling. That moment when her feet touched sand and she was free from the ocean. It was expected of her to become queen of the sea, it was her home, and yet still she had felt trapped, suffocating in her fate. Until she had done the forbidden. She supposed him stepping foot onto a pirates ship was the same as her stepping onto the beach. Against everything they were made to be and yet it felt more like home then home itself. More importantly it felt free.

"What happened to the others?" she asked gently. She saw a small frown wash over his features momentarily.

"As a test of my loyalty or sincerity or whatever it was, he handed me a match and a liquor bottle with a rag stuffed into the top. I was ordered to set my naval ship with my comrades aboard it aflame…." His voice trailed off and he swallowed hard.

"Did you?" she asked quietly, feeling a heavy pit in her stomach start to form.

"I did." He answered honestly, the barest hint of guilt lacing his words "And I would do it again. As I watched the ship burn and sink and the men die I realized I was not only saving myself but also those very men. If they were to return to port having been defeated by a ship of mercenary pirates, Her Majesty would have hanged them all and their families dishonored and shamed – It was much easier to let Her and their families imagine they had simply perished at sea, perhaps victims of a raging storm. At least that way their families would be justly compensated for their loss." He finished softly.

"He killed _all_ those men." She breathed, a sense of sorrow filling her being.

"No." he told her definitively "I killed those men." That admission and truth hung heavy in the air and suddenly her perception of John changed. Still, she found herself trusting him and didn't pull out of his relaxed embrace. "Don't pity those men," he told her seriously "I had participated in more twisted ploy's under their short command then I ever have while a member of this crew. In addition to saving them from a hanging, by setting that ship aflame I was saving countless others that were soon to come across their wicked ways. Some souls aren't to be mourned." He finished.

Ariel digested his words and his meanings. She had a flashback to a moment when her kingdom was at war with another over some silly reason she couldn't quite recall. She remembered how Eric had informed her that she shouldn't worry herself with the details of a man's sport. When she would come across two soldiers who had returned from the war laughing and joking only to hear them quiet up and gaze down when they noticed her coming down the hall.

She couldn't imagine those men to be rapists and child killers, she couldn't imagine them pillaging a small village town or stealing the keepsakes of an elderly grandmother. She couldn't imagine them running a sword through a sick husband in front of his family for fun. Those were actions meant for pirates, those were the deeds of evil men. Her army wasn't like that, couldn't be like that.

Then there were the small memories of her chamber maids, one dark haired maiden fingering a new gold necklace saying her lover had returned from the war with it. Another maiden in a new pair of shoes, and yet another with a new dress – all with the same reasoning that their loves had returned with them.

Returned.

Not purchased, but had brought back.

"I don't know much of the ways of war...or the consequences." She admitted quietly, feeling ashamed at how obvious the signs must have been but how she had just glanced over all of them as harmless. She should have pressed harder for more information; she should have been a better Queen.

"As you shouldn't, not as a lady." She heard John answer, as if it were the most obvious reason in the world for her not to know. As far as she was concerned that wasn't a very good excuse or reason. She had let Eric brush her concerns and questions aside time and time with idle assurances that things were fine while their kingdom became inexplicably richer.

"What were you fighting for?" she asked softly.

"I was one of the many kingdoms that participated in the Ogre wars." He answered honestly.

"Yet still people were injured?" she asked, trying to comprehend something uncomprehend-able.

"Many that shouldn't have been. A certain kind of man joins a war," he explained "Those that are expected to and those that thrive off the violence. Sometimes those qualities are found in the same man." He added darkly, the flashes of reminiscence haunting his eyes.

"And it's different now, with these pirates?" she asked, almost scoffing as she pulled away from his comforting embrace.

"Ariel," he sounded almost as if he was about to be condescending to her, but his voice was gentle and kind as he turned to look her in the eye, picking one of her hands back up in his and holding it on his knee "Pirates are generally in it for themselves, they are self-serving and selfish and some of them are unkind and downright brutal, but for the most part everyone on this ship became a pirate for the same reasons – for freedom and for adventure. Everyone here is or was running from something at one time – it's that unspoken bond that makes us loyal to one another." He was trying so hard to make her understand, but it wasn't something you could learn from the words of another, she would simply have to come to her own understanding about it. She wasn't sure she understood what he was trying to say but she nodded anyway.

Ariel stood up and walked away from where John was still seated, running her hand through her wind kissed tresses. She made her way over to the globe and spun it absent mindedly as she passed it over to the painting that hung behind the desk. The dark haired woman was beautiful, could have been a mermaid in her own right. Even in just a painting she commanded respect and attention. Ariel let her fingers swipe gingerly across the oils on the canvass as she looked up at the woman with hair as unruly as hers only black as night.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what lengths she would have gone for her own love. She tried to imagine him murdered and the flicker of an instant rage filled her. She had done so much just to be with him, she had sacrificed her family, her underwater throne, her way of life for a man on land. She almost lost her voice, almost lost her life for him.

Pirates were selfish.

John's words were filtering through her mind. Her vision kept going back to the haunted look in the Captain's eyes, just behind the anger and arrogance. She wondered if she looked just as haunted with her constant memories of Eric coming forefront recently.

"You won't find the Oracles in Lydia," she said loudly turning to face John who was still seated watching her curiously, her voice reflecting the sense of strength she had found during her inner search "You need to travel to Delphi."

John studied her answer, his eyes narrowing as he too stood up. "But we inquired about Delphi with Pan and he said we wouldn't find them there, he told us to look in Lydia and if not then Arcadia." His tone was that of confusion and questions.

"You lot trust _Peter_ of all creatures to guide you correctly and honestly?" she scoffed with disgust. "Then you truly are lost fools." She added with a sarcastic laugh, her memories of her interaction with the boy king trudging up unpleasant emotions.

"And we should trust you?" John challenged gently, taking a few steps closer but the desk still remain between them. Ariel just shrugged at his question, turning back towards the painting before stepping away to idly play with some of the trinkets on the shelves.

"Believe me or not, the Oracles you seek are in Delphi and a unbecoming death awaits on a quest to Lydia." She added, picking up the telescope and looking through it out the window before pushing it closed and setting it back down. This room held such different gadgets and gismos then her castle had before. She turned around only to run into John who had snuck up behind her when she hadn't been paying full attention.

She felt his hand come up to her chin and lift her head a bit, his hold so different than that of the Captain's harsh grip. This was tender, almost loving. "Lydia," he started in a whispered voice "Why does such fear enter your beautiful eyes when I mention the place?" he asked. Ariel tried to cast her gaze down with the flush that entered into her cheeks at the mention of his compliment and she was thankful that he didn't make a crude comment at her reaction.

Her small hand came up to wrap around his wrist as she gently coaxed his hand from her chin, her sudden realization that he was standing so close to her making her feel uncomfortable and she took a small step backwards, thankful when he didn't follow. There was a quickening to her heart developing that she didn't want to dwell on.

"Lydia is more mystifying and beautiful then any land you have ever laid eyes on," she started with a far off look in her eyes. "It's the getting there that will kill you, for a land so rich is protected." She finished darkly, glancing away from John's heavy gaze.

"By what?" he asked. When she stayed silent, her lips pursed between her teeth and her fingers trembling he brought his hand up to her cheek and ducked his own body down so that he could look up at her down cast gaze. "Tell me Ariel, what about Lydia has you so afraid?" he prodded, his hands falling to her shoulders.

"Its passage way is protected by Sirens," she breathed. "The true Sirens." She added the weight of her words feeling lost. She wasn't sure John would understand the severity of her words but it was a part of her history she would never forget. The Sirens forged the merfolk from the intensity of the sun and the fierceness of the ocean storm, infused with the very beauty of the moon and stars and gifted with a voice only marginally comparable to that of the Sirens own. Her kind were created to serve the Siren's whims and to care for the creature truly in charge of protecting Lydia, the Kraken. "Lydia is their home and they will protect it at all cost." She explained, leaving out the part where Lydia was the true location of that which all man seek, the very fountain of youth, something her kind knew to be truth but that most mortal only guessed to be a rumor ill discovered when faced with the Sirens particular brand of guard dog. "They conjured a creature so deadly and ruthless that they had to create another creature born of the sea to care for it and control it."

"The mermaid?" John asked, having an inkling to where Ariel was heading with her story.

"Yes." She nodded. This story was millennia old and some truth had been lost between then and now she was sure but the gist of it was the same. The Mermaid was the keeper of the Kraken. Servants to the Sirens.

"What did they create, was it the fabled lock ness monster? The giant squid?" he pressed, trying to understand what she was telling him and feeling his own fear start to form in the pit of his being.

"They created the Kraken." She whispered.

"The _Kraken_." He stressed, feeling his hands drop away from Ariel to his side as he stood taller, his back ridged with tension. He had heard stories before but never imagined the creature to be real. Then again he had heard of Neverland and never imagined the world to exist either.

"Do you understand why we can't travel to Lydia…" Ariel asked, trailing off as she turned and went back to the window that had been left open, the breeze flowing in and playing with the locks of her hair again as she reached her hand out and closed the glass, latching it shut. "We would all perish. You would be killed." She said under her breath as she felt her eyes mist up again for an unplaceable reason.

"Let's get you cleaned up shall we?" John asked, as he ran a hand through his gold locks. He had gotten what he was intended to – to find the location of the Oracles from the red head. He believed her that they were located in Delphi now he would just have to convince the Captain of the same. It wouldn't be an easy feat and one most probably accompanied with many a glass of rum. "I can have Doc treat that wound." John said as he motioned to her blood stained blouse and the gash that ran along the crook of her neck down to her sternum were a deep puncture wound existed, crusting over with dried blood.

"Why when there is sure to be another and another." She said turning to look at him with such sad eyes that he had to quell the urge to take the woman back into his arms. He wanted to murmur that everything would be alright. He wanted to take away her fear and her pain but that wasn't possible because she was Killian's new toy, his new pet, and Killian was the Captain. John couldn't go up against him, not on this. They would both have to deal with the cards they had been dealt.

"Ariel…" he tired but the words were lost on his lips.

"It's alright." She smiled faintly, her fingers brushing across the stained cotton.

"It won't be this way forever." He told her gently, trying in vain to find a way to comfort her. Killian might not have a soft spot for such a pretty face anymore since the loss of his love, but that didn't mean John couldn't. She was such a beautiful creature, it was hard for even him to ignore.

"No I suppose it won't." she smiled at him, an honest smile this time, one that almost lit up her moss green eyes. It wouldn't be this way forever, not when he kept his promise to her and helped her escape from this ship.

"I'll fetch Doc for you; we don't want that wound to get infected." He told her after a few beats of awkward silence, both looking at the other as if wishing to say more but unknowing what it was. He bowed slightly and turned on his heel as he exited and shut the door behind him with a soft click, leaving her to her thoughts for the moment. Surprisingly she felt far more calm and collected after his visit, she felt she could face the Captain and whatever he had coming for her tonight now.

* * *

"There that should do it lass." Doc told her with a whirly smile as he dabbed the wound resting just above the valley of her breasts. He had been so professional as he cleaned and treated the wound, even though her cheeks had turned a fiery red that would make even her hair envious of the color. The stitches hadn't been as fun, in fact they had been incredibly painful as he worked the needle and thread through her skin the only anesthetic available being rum that burned painfully as he poured it over the wound.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She had removed the blouse out from under the corset as instructed so Doc could have better access to the wound, but now she felt exposed with her breasts pushed up by the fully body corset and no shirt to cover the indecency.

"No need to thank this old hoot, simply doing my job." He told her with a laugh as he went about packing up his black travel bag, putting the tools away and tossing the bloodied rags to the side on the floor to be tossed overboard.

"Healing is more than a job, it's a calling, a gift." She told him with a kind smile as she helped gather the soiled scraps of cloth. She remembered the healers at the castle and how she had been envious of such a gift, of course some of them used magic but others in the village used what they called the old ways, true and tested.

"Not many see it that way, perhaps I have been away from civilization to long eh?" he added conversationally with a chuckle as he clicked the bag shut and pushed himself up from his seated spot with a bit of effort and a grunt.

"Perhaps, but still it's much appreciated." She said again, reiterating her thanks to someone who considered it either undeserving or was so unused to it. She imagined that not many of the pirates on board bothered to thank him for mending wounds " _All_ of it." She added, her mind fluttering back to when she still had her fin and yet he had helped her without prejudice.

"You can repay me by keeping yourself out of such states lass," he motioned towards the wound along her neck and chest. "That will leave behind an unsightly scar." He told her, his eyes scrutinizing the stitches that traveled up from her breasts and along one clavicle to the edge of one side of her neck. It looked much nastier than it was but then again most wounds did. Still, he didn't need to be told what had caused it, he could venture a hearty guess based on how the wound looked and the stories he had heard making their way down the decks.

"Yes well, your Captain has quite the temper to behold." She said as her fingers trailed up ghosting over the wound and the stitches. "I can't imagine keeping out of such states will be easy." She muttered, brushing her hair over her shoulders so as to cover her bosom.

"Would it be easier to keep from such situations if you were around the man less?" Doc asked curiously, giving her a look her father used to once give her when he was coming up with a plan he thought was rather brilliant. The last time she had seen that look on her father's face was when he had thought to let her keep stormy her giant sea horse.

"I wager it would…" She trailed on, narrowing her eyes in curious suspicion as she eyed the doctor. "What are you up to old man?" she asked teasingly. She felt truly safe and comfortable around Doc and she wondered what his story was, how he ended up here on this ship with these pirates. Even when she was in her true Mermaid form he hadn't feared her and his eyes hadn't been filled with judgment or fear. How was it she could meet so many people on this small ocean vessel that understood her true nature? It was something she hadn't revealed to Eric until she absolutely had to, when they both realized she wasn't aging.

The initial look of shock and disgust that had clouded Eric's eyes was brief but there none the less – a look she would never forget no matter how hard she tried too. He despised her true nature, he never said it, but they never spoke of it after. Even when she tried to bring it up he would brush it aside. He didn't want to hear about her other life, her other form. He wanted to pretend she had never told him. Maybe a little bit of him envied her seemingly eternal youth. She was sure part of him begrudged her for the lie.

"Now dear, I am hardly that old, least not yet." He teased back with a chuckle as he picked up his bag. "I was just thinking, in my _old age_ as you kindly pointed out, I could use a helping hand – an assistant as you would suppose. Perhaps you would be interested?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I – " she paused. She wanted to blurt out yes, that she would love to, but did she have the option. Could she commit to something as a prisoner, when her will wasn't her own to give. " Her look of excitement faltered and filled with one of anxious sadness. "I want to, I _really_ do but I fear I can't give you my word when it isn't mine to give." She said sheepishly while feeling ire at her situation.

"Ah the Captain." Doc nodded in understanding. "You let me handle that old brute, we'll have you down in my study in no time." He winked at her with a devious smile that made her wonder how he was so confident that he could get the Captain to do as he wished. "There is much to learn and little time to waste." He told her happily. She would be his first student in a long time. "As long as your answer is yes?" he asked, stepping up to her and giving her a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, I would love to learn." She said wistfully. It would give her something to do while she was trapped on this ship, and it would be a useful skill to have out in the real world. Her only skill thus far was her voice which she dare not use willingly, and her training as a Queen which would do nothing for her without a king or a prince or a kingdom. She had to face the reality that when she escaped she would be the very commoner she once ruled over and mingled with. She would have to find a way to live and support herself.

"Well then it's settled." He nodded affirmatively. For the first time since she could remember her smile was wide and innocent and genuine. Ariel was always an ever curious creature, she loved new things and this would be useful and interesting. "I'll see you soon darling." He said kindly "Until then," he reached into a side pocket on his bag and pulled out an old leather bound book that looked well-worn and used and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she opened the book and flipped through its pages the sight of blurred words and pictures passing by quickly, the smell of dusted parchment filling her senses.

"Why it's a book." He laughed, and the expression on her face at his reply had him laughing harder until it turned into a fit of coughs due to his age. "It's a book of anatomy, you are going to need it if you plan to do any of what I do half as good as I do it." He said in a slightly challenging tone, making his way to the exit with a slight limp in his step but not bad enough that he required a cane. "Take care of it." He told her with a fathers smile before he exited and shut the door quietly behind him.

"I will." She promised to the empty room, running her fingers along the spine of the book. She glanced around the room and picked out a drawer that looked infrequently used and stashed it in the very back behind some old dusty nick knacks that rattled around the drawer as she closed it. Looking around the room now that she was truly alone she could feel her anxiety and apprehension return tenfold. The sun was sinking over the horizon coloring the sky's with brilliant oranges and reds.

She removed her clothes as quickly as she could and slipped back into her green dress. It was the most comfortable for sleeping in and it at least had a semblance more modesty than the corset without a blouse under. Ariel also didn't want the clothes to bring back the Captain's bad mood, if it had even dissipated. With that thought she pulled her hair over her shoulder again and combed it over the stitched up wound – it was hard enough to hide but at least she could cover it some. She didn't want to witness that same anger again.

Ariel had fitted about the room for a few long moments before she settled to seating on the padded sill again, looking out at the ocean. She should have asked John if she could have been moved to his quarters instead, or to the Doc's quarters below deck or to anywhere but the Captain's quarters – but she knew that would have been pointless. Especially if the Captain considered her his new pet of sorts. The thought of his wrath made her briefly think the brig would be worth a stay for a night or two.

When the door opened this time though she didn't visibly flinch, she just closed her eyes tightly and fisted her hands into the material of her dress. She heard the heavy sigh fall from his lips as he stalked over to the desk and deposited is jacket and vest yet again, and the familiar sounds of him removing his belt and sword before he walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of choice for the night and a glass this time though as he passed by her to what she thought was the desk he sat on the sill across from her, holding out a glass to her.

She eyed him suspiciously before she reached out an unsteady hand and took the proffered glass. Her eyes narrowed when he pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth and spit it aside, his hook coming up and trapping her wrist – to which this time she did flinch and he noticed. He kept her wrist in place and filled her glass with an amber colored liquid. She kept it there perched on her knee unsure of what to do next as she watched him fill his own glass before leaning back and setting the bottle onto the desk off to the side just behind them.

Ariel watched as he leaned back and perched one leg up, _`what are you up to?`_ she thought as he let his hook hang off his raised knee casually, the other boot placed on the floor. The posture could have almost been interpreted as provocative if it weren't for the way in which he seemed focused on the rum in his good hand as he took a healthy drink from the full tumbler.

"You _can_ have some of yours too lass." He gestured with the glass still in his hand at her drink, some of his sloshing over the edge of the cup. This time it didn't sound like an order but a genuine offer. She raised the glass to her nose and sniffed, her nose crinkling at the harsh smell of it as it assaulted her senses before bringing it to her lips and letting it slide down her throat. The burn caused her to cough harshly a bit as she made a face and his laughter rang out and this time it didn't sound quite like he was laughing at her. "It will go down easier with time love." He told her, holding his glass up in a mock cheers "To…a good day." He said heavily as he took another hearty drink from his glass

"I would hate to see a bad day." she said her tone clipped but not nearly as snappish as it could have been. The thought of the day she had had had her tossing the glass back fully downing the contents much in the way she had seen the Captain before her do. She started to choke heavily, leaning forward trying not to retch up the liquid as she dropped the glass onto the floor thankful it didn't break. Rum was absolutely nothing like the fine wine in the castle she was used to, and a lady should never down a drink but she figured the circumstances would forgive her bad manners. Besides maybe she could get drunk enough to forget the entire day and pass out – that would be lovely. She wasn't sure what was more truly unsettling about his demeanor.

"There there love," she heard him say as she felt him scoot closer to her on the seat, his hand reaching over himself and rubbing up and down her back gently as she felt him pat heavily just between her shoulder blades to aid her. "You're not supposed to choke on it you know," she glared up at him from under her hair as she sat back up, fighting the urge to cough a few more times "Rum I meant, you're not supposed to choke on rum, other things well….." he trailed off with a chuckle and picked up his glass and downed it as she had done only smoothly and with no reaction other than a lecherous grin that he let go of just as quickly.

She was tempted to scoff or say something sarcastic about his choice of sentence and the euphemism clearly behind it, but she didn't trust her voice quite yet to not turn into another coughing fit. Instead she accepted silently when he handed her back her glass and filled it again, making a slight face at the rum in the glass. Her stomach turned a little at the sight but he gave her an encouraging grin and raised his glass slightly and this time she followed suit if not cautiously – she was still very suspicious of his intentions here. She would almost prefer the anger and wrath she had expected to _this_ – whatever this was.

The silence stretched out between them along with the tension that only she probably felt. She sipped at her drink this time, careful to avoid a repeat of the earlier embarrassment. For a bit he didn't seem interested in her anymore as he looked out the window to the ocean, the brilliant orange from the sky gone now as the sun had dipped beyond the horizon and a light twilight filling the air. Ariel took the moment to study him, his features and posture were relaxed, but there was a slight tension in the way in which his fingers held the glass occasionally twirling the contents before taking a drink. There was the way in which every few breaths he inhaled deeply and held it for a second or two before letting it fall out in a nearly inaudible sigh, usually followed by a healthy drink of rum.

What really intrigued her was the look in his eyes. They were an exquisite blue, but they were dim, casted in shadows she didn't understand and couldn't place. It was the haunted and troubled look beneath the calm surface that had her feeling he was almost human instead of a monster. Even she could tell there was so much pain under the surface of his façade of relaxation, his world troubled even if he tried to set the perception that it wasn't.

Ariel glanced away, back out the window instead and taking another sip from her own glass when he turned his gaze to her. Her cheeks inflamed at being caught in what seemed like such an intimate and personal moment for him. The way she had unabashedly watched and studied him, possibly against his knowledge, though she doubted that last part.

She was so intent on not paying attention to him after being caught, that the feeling of his hand brushing her hair behind her shoulder gently, which had been covering the majority of the wound he had caused to her, startled her. Ariel hadn't realized that the Captain had leaned forward close enough to reach out and touch her, and she admonished herself for that fact. She felt the urge to pull away but the deeply pained sadness that flashed across his features stopped her and she watched him cautiously – fully away of the droplet stain on her dress still there from his threat the other night. This approach and touch seemed worlds apart from that though and it had her confused.

He ghosted the pad of his thumb down the stitches, barely touching the heated skin underneath – a focused and purposeful touch as he followed it down from her neck along her collar bone and stopping just before it dipped into the valley of her breasts, his hand practically hovering over the intimate place of her body.

Ariel had opened her mouth a few times to say something, her hand itching to push his away from her, but there was something instinctual telling her to just stay put for the moment – to allow this to play out. Perhaps it was her curiosity or the ghostly tranced look in his gaze that compelled her to stay still for the time being – it certainly didn't feel like the threatening gesture from last time he had been this close in this very spot.

Eventually he broke the spell that seemed to surround them, a sharp clarity lighting up behind the dim color of his eyes. "That will leave a nasty scar…" he said so softly at first she wasn't even sure she had heard him. "Ariel, I –" his eyes narrowed as he pulled back and finished off his third glass of rum "my apologies for marring such flawless beauty." He finished quietly before turning from her and standing, setting his empty glass on the desks edge. She watched as he ran his hand through his already messy black hair before pulling it down his face and then making his way over to the bed, toeing off his boots and pulling his shirt over his head.

Her reply caught in her throat for a moment, his actions catching her off guard. Had he truly just apologized, even if in a roundabout kind of way? Of all the things she had pictured to happen tonight after he returned to the room, which certainly didn't even cross her mind as being a plausible option. She didn't reply until long after he had turned down the gas lamps and capped the few candles that had been lit and pulled the curtains closed, when he had already fully undressed and the rustling of the sheets of his bed could be heard.

"Accepted." She said gently into the darkness of the room as her hand reached up and ghosted over the wound he had traced. She wasn't sure why she had accepted but there was something so pained in his expression and he had seemed so sincere, even if he didn't outright apologize for his behavior or anger, or for having hurt her, he had still apologized and she figured she was correct in surmising that it wasn't something he made a habit of - if he ever did at all.

She didn't get a reply from him until she had already settled into her makeshift bed for the night, pulling the blanket she had folded up and left there from the earlier morning after having found it mysteriously on her person.

"Rest well darling." she heard him murmur, telling her that he had been close enough to sleep but not so much to have not heard her accept his apology.

Despite what he had said she didn't rest well at all that night, peaking through a crack in the curtain out to the calming ocean as her thoughts kept spinning around haphazardly in her mind making her restless.

Tomorrow would be another day to try and sort all this out.

* * *

_A/N: Sooo the beautiful thing about having an idea and writing is that sometimes the writing takes you on a path you weren't quite expecting. This chapter was roughly planned out and yet turned into something completely different than any of my notes and I actually like the surprise development. You have to follow the writings heart sometimes. Thankfully it still follows the rough outline I have set out for the story._

_So I am now toying with John/Ariel as a bit of a wrench in this story plot – who knows where that's going to go (if at all). I also wasn't banking on Killian apologizing at all for his actions but it just sort of went that way. At least you all got to briefly see a bit of a softer side of him (for now, don't' get too used to it yet dun dun dun there is still some trouble left for our lovely duo)._

_Playlist: Florence and the Machine – Howl / Cassadee Pope – Wasting All These Tears / Silversun Pickups – Ribbons and Detours / Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise /Rachel Rabin – Raise the Dead_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about OUAT – if I did you can bet I wouldn’t be writing fanfiction. All for fun only, no money being made._

_A/N: I know it took an incredibly long time to get this chapter out. I apologize for that. I honestly did work on it a little every day over the last month but I found my muse lacking for this particular chapter (not for this story as a whole, I still promise I have plenty planned) and I would rather take awhile then half-ass it. I was motivated to finish this chapter by all the amazing reviews and the many follows/favorites this fic has received. You guys are awesome motivators! Thank you!_

_Reminder: This fic is rated M for a reason, though nothing about this chapter warrants the rating please just keep this in mind for future chapters. Also, this fic is tagged AU (Alternate Universe) for a reason, obviously ;)_

_Posted: 11/28/13  
_

* * *

This time around Ariel awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and her breath catching in her throat, an incessant fear inexplicably holding her hostage for a few moments as she registered where she was and the room she was in – again.

“You alright there, love?” came the smooth but sudden question breaking through the silence around her and she turned quickly to face the source, meeting the gaze of none other than the pirate Captain himself. His features were hard to read but she could discern something akin to concern mixed with amusement as she watched him pull a shirt over his head, carefully working his hooked hand through the sleeve and tucking the material into the hem of his leather pants – which she was thankful were already on.

“I’m fine.” She muttered to herself but still loud enough for him to hear as she ran her fingers through her red tresses, pushing some stray’s from her face. “Just – just a bad dream.” She explained a bit more fully as she pushed the blanket she had off of her and swung her legs over the side of her makeshift bed, her bare feet touching the cool wood flooring.

“About anything in particular?” he asked sounding marginally interested as he made his way to the armoire, pulling out and on a red vest swiftly working the buttons closed. For a man with one hand he was very capable and she felt the sudden urge to ask him how long he had been that way but pushed the urge down. The last time she had brought it up she could practically taste the shift of his mood in the air. It wasn’t open to conversation, which was easy enough to gather.

“I…I can’t remember.” Ariel answered softly, sounding unsettled about that honest realization as she stood and stretched just a little bit, her focus turned back to the ground as her brow furrowed in thought.  She kept trying to remember what it was exactly she had dreamt about but couldn’t recall. She remembered the feelings and emotions all too well, but they were lacking the events and context that had created them. There was a lot of terror, making her dream more of a nightmare. When she was in it, it had felt all too real, as if it were a second life or premonition.

“I would say that’s for the better then darling,” she heard him say easily as he walked over to the desk chair and pulled on his jacket after having secured his belt and sword to his hip. “You were tossing and turning something fierce last night, I toyed with the idea of waking you more than once when your ministrations roused me – decided better of it.” He winked and didn’t offer further explanation as to why he made that particular choice and she didn’t exactly expect one and she certainly wasn’t going to ask.  It did make her feel uneasy to think he had been watching her while she was lost to slumber through, no matter how restless. It made her wonder just how long he had been awake before her.

She wasn’t completely naive, she suspected him to be the culprit that put the blanket on her in the first place the other day but she had a feeling that that was done more out of making sure she didn’t get ill and die before he was done with her then out of genuine concern for her well-being – at least that’s how she was going to reason it. She also knew that he had been awake before her all those other times, but regardless, to awake with him still in the room normally preparing for his day was strange and unsettling to her. It felt almost like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar before dinner when she knew better, even if that notion was ridiculous for her to have given her current situation.

“I didn’t mean to wake you….” She mumbled lamely, feeling almost as if she were in trouble for it even if his tone and actions didn’t belay that in the least.

“We all have our demons to deal with lass; you don’t ever have to apologize to me for yours – especially when you don’t even know what they are.” He told her easily enough, brushing off her apology with an absent wave of his hook. She watched as he picked up a pile of neatly folded clothing from the corner of his bed, that she hadn’t noticed before, and set them down on the desk near her. “You can wear these today; they should fit as well as the others you had yesterday…” He told her simply while patting the pile with his good hand, a distant and haunted look clouding over his eyes for a moment before it quickly passed “Then you will join me for breakfast.” He told her a bit more sternly as he turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door a little harder than necessary behind him.

Ariel let out a soft sigh at the order, tempted to retort but thinking better of it before pushing her dress off to pool around her feet – after all she was very hungry and a hearty meal would do her good, no matter who she had to suffer through it with.

She worked as quickly as she could, dressing much faster than before. She didn’t want the Captain to come out only to catch her half-dressed _`he would be far too delighted to happen upon that`_ she thought with disdain, so with a grunt of annoyance at yet again not having any under clothing she tugged on the black pants and the red peasant top, tucking it into the hem of her pants quickly as she picked up the black leather corset with a slightly quizzical expression.

At least her pants and top were made of cotton, but a leather corset. ` _Really?`_ She thought with a bit of indignation feeling that it was a little tasteless. At least the crème corset from yesterday was a lacy and womanly number that could at least pass for being lady like, this just seemed – a little too pirate-y.  With another huff of breath she pulled it around the back of her waist and hooked up the front, only having to adjust the back laces a few times before it fit her form nicely and belted up the three buckles in the front over the hooks. At least the garment provided support for her chest and she wouldn’t feel the leather against her skin with the red cotton in the way, she could only imagine how hot and uncomfortable leather against the bare skin could feel. The only time she had come close to wearing leather in the castle had been when she sat atop a woman’s saddle for the horses – and it was only the riding boots which didn’t much count.

She remembered the discussion her and Eric had had about her wanting to ride like a man with a foot on each side of the saddle. He had thought it absurd at first and after a few nights of arguments and begging he finally gave in with a wistful smile – he really couldn’t deny her for long and taught her how to truly ride and she remembered once how she had smiled and felt so free as she rode through the forest with the wind brushing across her face and skin as the scenery zipped by, her lover riding behind her yelling for her to slow down before she was tossed to the ground. She didn’t though, she kept on, and never once did the horse throw her off like Eric had feared. She imagined the beast felt as free as her running at full speed and denying the rules of her high society.

No matter how endearing Eric found her curiousness and free spirit there were still times when he would become impatient (even if he tried hard not to show it) at her for her ways, for not catching on to proper society quickly enough. What he didn’t realize was she had caught on well enough in good speed, but that she didn’t quite like all the rules and expectations of being a princess or a queen. They were often restrictive and overly demanding – she simply didn’t care for it all the time. She wanted to explore and learn and just….well _live_.

“I’ll give you a few minutes and we will be on our way.” Hook’s voice broke through her reminiscing; she noted he was holding out his hand indicating the bathroom door. She wondered briefly how long he had been standing there watching her and a rose huge spread across her cheeks at being caught so off guard. It had never been a problem for her before, she could daydream and fantasize all she wanted in the safety of the castle and in the sea, now she was learning she would need to be more aware and careful, being snuck up on would be a issue later if she didn’t reign it in now she was sure.

“Are we not eating here?” she asked, crooking her head to the side, a curious expression on her pretty features. When she was a princess they would always eat their meals in the lavishness of their own quarters when on one of the ships. Roasted duck or lamb would be brought to their room, an elaborate table set up for them by the servants who would make sure their wine and bread baskets stayed ever full. The Captain’s genuine laughter at her brief inquisition bouncing off the walls of the room answered her question.

“Most assuredly not my love,” he told her, his chuckling amusement making its way into his words “We are going to dine in the galley with the rest of my crew.” he explained, adjusting the lapels of his leather coat and running his gaudy ring adorned hand through his stylishly messy locks. It made her wonder if he actually styled his hair that way on purpose for a rouge rough around the edges look, or if he truly didn’t care and it just ended up that way out of sheer luck.

When her face blanched at the revelation that they would be sharing the morning meal with the rest of the crew he smirked at her knowingly, as if he was fond of her discomfort at the impending situation. She brushed past him and into the powder room, shutting the door softly behind her before moving quickly to sit at the vanity, feeling slightly breathless as her hands brushed across the length of the smooth polished wood surface.

Ariel took in a shaky breath before looking hard at her reflection in the mirror. It was only breakfast – true it was with the rest of the crew, but it surly wasn’t like the Captain was going to hand her over to his men as the morning treat as per his many threats. She remembered her various interactions with the crew thus far and she wasn’t keen on spending any time with or around them, and especially not when her goal was to get off this blasted ship as quickly as humanly possible. The less time she could spend around the lot of them the happier she would be.

However, regardless of her feelings on the situation, she also didn’t want to incur the wrath of the Captain on the other side of the door – again. Her hand grazed lightly across the wound on her chest that was still glaring pinkish near the incision, the black stitches prominent against her pale skin. The last time she had angered him, it hadn’t ended well and she had the physical proof of that transgression. It wasn’t something she wanted to repeat.

So she would endure this breakfast with the crew and the bloody Captain. She would put on her brave face and act every inch the fearless royal and mermaid she could be. She just knew the Captain was keeping her around for some reason or other, so all she had to do was tolerate her situation with as much dignity as she could muster for as long as possible until John could make good on his promise to help her get free. Ariel had to start acting like the survivalist she was. With a firm resolve in place she picked up a delicate brass comb and brushed out her hair, the now smooth waves falling pleasantly around her shoulders before she worked the locks into a loose braid that fell over one shoulder – precariously placed to cover as much of the wound on her chest as possible that wasn’t already covered by the red tunic.

After washing her face and applying some sparse makeup to her face from the jars set out on the vanity she took in a deep breath to steel her nerves and solidify her resolve and pushed the bathroom door open, taking self assured confident steps into the room and meeting the gaze of the Captain with a determined smile. “Shall we?” she asked lightly, holding her head high and her back straight, never breaking the gaze of the Captain or faltering in her smile.

“Of course milady,” Hook responded just as wistfully with his ever present trademark smirk, she didn’t even falter when he presented his hooked arms elbow for her to take. She was sure the gesture was simply to make her uncomfortable but she pushed her initial reaction of disgust down before it ever blossomed on her face and took his proffered arm, much in the same way she had used to take Eric’s, and she allowed the Captain to escort her out of the bed room and out onto the deck, the cool morning air of the ocean causing goose bumps to raise across the portions of her exposed skin. She took a moment to breath in the crisp fresh ocean air deeply, letting it carry her away for a moment before her thoughts took over again.

The fact that both of them were wearing red and black and unfortunately also leather clothes didn’t elude her notice; it was almost as if the selection of his clothes and hers were intentional on his part. As if he were trying to make some hidden point, assert some type of authority, or claim her as his with the similar attire they both wore, yet still she didn’t let her distaste show and kept her smile calm and collected as he basically (in her perspective and opinion) paraded her along the top deck of the ship and down the few flights to the galley. There was the possibility she was looking too much into the clothing thing, after all his room was decorated in the same colors, maybe it was just the colors of a pirate in general. Still, she was going to cling to any infraction to assure her hatred of the man – imagined or not. 

Below decks, the galley was bustling with lively activity; laughter could be heard ringing out as the rambunctious crew joked about with each other freely. There were three long oak tables set out in the room parallel to each other with oak bench seats, the best kind to make as much room possible for many men. It was discerning at first to hear their easy conversation, as if they hadn’t a care or concern in the world – as if they weren’t murderous leeches. A very human display of camaraderie with the men packed in close to each other as they ate. It was a very lively unexpected start of the morning.

Ariel did her best to keep both her surprise and discomfort from showing through, but even at her best she was sure the Captain felt the small falter in her step as he lead her past the threshold fully into the galley. He paused for a moment as she took the scene in, her lips loosing the calm collected smile she had forced herself to wear and instead presenting themselves in a thinly pressed line as her displeasure at being among so many pirates rose up and reared its ugly head.

This was not her setting and these were certainly not her people.

Everything in her wanted to head back to the safety of the Captain’s quarters, and of course that whim-full desire had her mentally scoffing –since when of all things did she consider the Captain’s room the safe place on the ship to be. Every day she was aboard this blasted vessel seemed to compound itself into something more absurd than the previous day. It was both bothersome and tiring at the same time. She was becoming weary of how accustom she was becoming on board.

Her eyes scanned the room carefully as they stood in front of all the men who hadn’t seemed to notice them yet, that was until the Captain cleared his throat rather loudly in a very purposeful action.

The hushed silence that followed as the all the eyes in the room turned to her and the Captain was like a bucket of ice water being tossed over her head and she wished the men would go back to ignoring them and horsing around with each other instead. The grip she had on the Captain’s arm tightened and she leaned unconsciously closer to him, as if his presence was her form of protection in this moment - and she supposed it was. Ariel pointedly ignored his arrogantly triumphant smirk that resulted from her actions in doing so.

However, despite it all she didn’t cast her eyes down, regardless of her strong desire to look _anywhere_ but at the many varied men in front of her. She could feel her unease growing exponentially the longer the silence stretched on around them.

As she scanned the room and the packed tables she would catch a glimpse of someone she recognized and her heart would skip an unsteady beat in her chest. There were moments like this that made her wish she was still a deadly magical sea creature, something to at least make a male pause if he so choose to attack her.

When her quick scan of the room brought her gaze across that of none other than Kamal, the dark skinned bull of a man she had strangled to unconsciousness and tossed down a flight of stairs into the brig was sitting near the far end of the room, his expression unreadable. She quickly moved her gaze from him, yet still she could feel his scrutinizing stare on her person causing a chill to shiver down her spine. It didn’t help her confidence to know that she was now very much human, with measly human woman strength. She had the sudden urge to apologize profusely to the dark skinned man but bit it down and kept the facade of her confidence in place even if she felt as small as a mouse in a room packed full of cats.

“Come pet, let’s have a seat shall we.” Hook said, leaning over to whisper it softly into her ear, taking a few small steps forward and waiting for her to follow. He was leading them to a table near the back of the room and she did her best to keep her head held high despite how much the term `pet` irked her. When she finally started to move after what felt like forever she could hear the murmurs and whispers erupt around the room. It was when she passed the end of one table that a sudden commotion caught her attention and had her heart jumping into her throat.

Max, the young sandy haired boy she had killed while in the brig– no _eaten_ , and then brought back to life had stood up so quickly when she passed by too close to him that he had tripped over the back of the bench and fallen to the ground, sending his dishes flying to the ground in front of her feet and he was now scrambling backwards down the table row on the floor away from her, his eyes filled with fear. Her heart was racing at the scene, and she could feel the Captain’s body tense under her touch.

“Get a grip boy!” he snapped, and it caused Ariel to jump at the harsh sound of it resonating through the room. She watched as Max froze in place, biting his lip, and he looked every bit the helpless kid instead of a ruthless pirate.

“S-s-sorry Cap’n” Max stuttered quietly, his voice laced with fear and uncertainty and he glanced rapidly between herself and the Captain. The boy’s terror was almost palpable, even to her muted senses. For the briefest of moments her heart went out to the boy – after all she did eat him and kill him _then_ save him, in that order.

“You _will_ be boy, if you don’t get it together.” Hook threatened darkly and Ariel looked up at him to see that darkness she was all too familiar with cloud over his blue eyes. “Does she honestly look harmful anymore to you?” he asked, raising his voice so everyone in the room could clearly hear his rhetorical question. It was a barb at her as much as it was an attempt at reality for the rest in the room that had once had the good sense to be wary and fear her. She was human now. If the Captain didn’t see her as a threat why would any of his men after that declaration. “Back in your seat.” He ordered, and the boy scrambled to comply, picking up his wooden bowl and silverware hastily.

“It w-w-won’t happen a-again sir.” The boy promised, taking his seat and casting his gaze down to the table as his shoulders sagged and his cheeks flamed with his palpable embarrassment.

“See that it doesn’t.” Hook warned, his annoyance with the lad showing as he began nudging Ariel along continuing to their table. She couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder at the boy with a sad expression on her face at his predicament. The Captains treatment of the juvenile only solidified her feelings of how horrible the man was – after all, to her he was just a kid, undeserving of the harshness bestowed upon him. She was tempted to say something, but she was trying to keep up her charade of brave collectiveness, if she intervened now it would surely end much the same way the map fiasco at the helm had. It was just foreign to her to see someone treated in such a despicable manner, especially by a group that was supposedly so loyal to one another.

Instead she turned away and looked ahead doing her best to let the incident and her resulting feelings pass. When her gaze caught that of John’s and his easy smile she visibly relaxed and her own calm confident smile was easily back in place – if not a bit more true now. She noticed Doc sitting a few empty spaces away from John and he gave her a reassuring smile, as if he understood all of her worries and concerns and was brushing them away with a supportive glance. Both were a friendly face she was grateful to see in a room packed full of faces she didn’t know and frankly didn’t want to - in this plethora of unfamiliar enemies.

Hook removed her arm from his gracefully and motioned for her to take a seat, which she was thankful was next to John. At least she could sit crammed next to someone she knew and somewhat trusted. The Captain soon followed suit and sat uncomfortably close next to her on her other side, with Doc on the other side of him. She had the feeling that this was his usual spot between Doc and John, but with the addition of herself now involved it was a bit more lacking in space than usual.

Each time the Captain’s thigh or shoulder brushed against her own she tried to move away, but it was of no use because each movement only served to cause her to brush against John. Everyone was seated so close, at every table, that there was practically no breathing room. It was like the only one that understood or cared about personal space and comfort was herself. It was vastly different from the expanse of room she was afforded as a mermaid in the sea or as a princess on land. It was certainly something one had to acclimate to, as it were now she was very uncomfortable trying to fold herself as compactly as possible without being conspicuous. If either man on either side of her noticed or cared they didn’t let on.

It wasn’t long after they sat down that a man with a dirty and stained tattered white apron (which had clearly seen better days) came out from a smaller attached room carrying a large silver pot swinging by the handle. He spooned out some oatmeal and slopped it into her waiting wooden bowl without so much as a word – a glaring scowl etched onto his features. He stared at her long and hard for a few moments in a way that made more chills run down her spine before he moved a step over in front of the Captain, filling his bowl with the steaming grain as well – albeit with a much kinder expression and gentler motion.

“Ariel this is Chef Louie– the finest cook any ship has ever had.” Hook introduced, picking up his spoon and digging in, chewing fully before speaking again, twirling his now empty spoon towards Ariel’s form. “Louie, this is our new _guest_ Ariel.” He added, stressing the term guest with an underlying warning she didn’t quite understand until Louie opened his mouth to speak, a thick accent accentuating his words.

“Patches was a friend o` mine” he sneered – and suddenly she understood the stressed warning on the word `guest` the Captain had used. Great, another enemy that hated her for more than just being a hybrid mermaid - it was exactly what she needed on this ship - that right now was decidedly too small. Louie didn’t look the type one wanted to quarrel with – he was unreasonably tall like Kamal, with a body type mixture of blubber and muscle like some sort of linebacker. His fair skin complexion made the black curly mop of hair under his chef’s hat stand out even more. He was rather intimidating looking, even with the thin lined mustache that appeared to be styled in a way that curled up the edges.

“I am…sorry for your loss.” she said quietly after struggling with what to say, giving the cook an unsure hint of a smile – even to her own ears the words sounded lame and inadequate. She was tempted to look down at her hands that she had placed in her lap, she felt inexplicably guilty over the loss of the pirate she had never known or seen when her so called sisters had attacked the ship. Unfortunately she had learned that no one was going to listen to her or believe her about her role in the attack, not after the Captain had become so irate the first time she denied the accusation. Even if the cook wasn’t saying it outright she could tell that he blamed every fiber of her existence for the loss of his comrade.

Louie didn’t accept her apology; in fact he didn’t say or do anything else as he turned away from the two fashionably late comers, stalking back towards the kitchens from whence he came. She could practically feel every inch of the Chef’s irritation that showed in every agitated step he took away from them. As soon as he turned the corner into the true galley Ariel let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and with forced steady fingers picked up her spoon and started eating.

It wasn’t the worst food in the many worlds or decades she had tasted. It was actually better than she expected from a pirates galley but she supposed she shouldn’t be too surprised. They did steal and plunder for a living, why would they pass up good food as well as pretty treasures. They were men with illusions of grandeur and probably felt they deserved the best of the best from women to wine and everything in between.

When John set down a basket of bread rolls her eyes lit up and she reached for one eagerly, tearing at the day old morsel like some ravenous beast, an action that brought a chuckle from the blond man. As soon as the first spoonful hit the pit her stomach she felt the full effects of her hunger like she had been starving. The last thing she could remember eating was the apple the Captain had given her, and before that was the flesh of Max. Thankfully the thought of human flesh and blood wasn’t at all appetizing or tempting anymore as a human, she was so grateful to be rid of that disgusting craving. No matter how natural Aladdin had said her urges as a mermaid were she was ashamed of that instinct most, and wasn’t the least upset to have it gone.

When the Captain poured a glass of wine and set it in front of her she didn’t even balk at the fact that he had provided it, and without so much as a thank you she gulped down nearly half the glass in one go – washing down the bites of food she was stuffing her face with. She could care less about impressing these men or acting a lady, she was starving, and she was going to eat like she didn’t know when or where her next meal was going to come from. She would pack in as much as she could now so as to stave off hunger later – if it were to come to that.

“There is plenty more where that came from Ariel,” John said with a lighthearted chuckle, tearing his bread roll in half and sopping up some of the oatmeal in his bowl with it. “I promise you.” He said heartily, amused by her actions.

“You would think we were starving the chit.” Hook commented conversationally looking across her at John between his own spoonful’s, a comment that had her shooting him a pointed look that was almost a glare and almost a `no-shit` expression, to which he only responded by shrugging one shoulder and spooning in another mouthful of the steamy oats. “You are right to eat up, because you my dear, are going to contribute today.” He said lightly through bites, a hint of amusement glittering his eyes at the revelation.

“Contribute?” Ariel asked, her spoon stopping midway to her mouth, her eyebrows shooting up at the revelation. Her reaction had Hook chuckling as he drank his wine.

“Certainly you didn’t expect to stay on my ship, eat my food, sleep in my room with no benefits to myself, and _not_ have to put in any work to earn your keep…” he trailed off casually.

“Earn. My. Keep?” Ariel said tightly under her breath, setting her spoon down in the bowl of her now forgotten meal that not seconds ago she was practically inhaling. “In case you have forgotten….” She stopped before her tirade even began when she felt John’s hand on her thigh, under the table and out of view of the Captain, squeezing lightly in both warning and comfort “ _fine!”_ She snapped under her breath, sitting up so straight that it hurt, bringing her wine glass to her lips so that she would have something to do with her face other than glare daggers at the dark haired man that thought this was some sort of vacation for her that she had to pay for in some way. Like she was _enjoying_ her stay on this vile ship.

How keen of him to forget she was a prisoner, a captive against her will, his prized pet and slave. Hook’s reaction to her short lived outburst was a single raised brow, a brewing storm of anger flashing behind his eyes mixing in with his amusement at her irritation. She was sure her outburst, had it continued in front of all his men, would have resulted in the same consequences as that of the wound on her chest if not worse. John was wise to silence her when he did, for in her anger, had she kept on, would have only risen the volume of her voice to match that of her rage.

“Any particular task in mind Captain?” John asked, trying hard to not sound as interested as he truly was. Attempting to divert the direction of the conversation from an explosive scene that would only cost Ariel in some way.

“Captain,” she heard the quiet voice of Doc speak up as he laid a hand on Hook’s wrist to capture his attention “Sir, if I may have a quick word about this very topic?” he asked quickly, continuing when the Captain turned towards him slightly and nodded for him to continue . “I would be grateful for the extra helping hand, a delicate and gentle touch would be most appreciated down in the stores with all my fragile items and the company wouldn’t hurt if you plan to put her to work – that is of course if you can spare her and didn’t already have a task in mind for the girl.” Doc said. He was the kind of man that earned the respect he was given despite his old age, and he had a way of wording things to his advantage while still acquiescing to the Captain. Ariel imagined in his younger years he would have been a dangerous charmer of the ladies, if not a capable con man.   
  
“That is a splendid idea Doc!” Hook agreed loudly, sounding pleased with the plan, clapping the older man on the back gently and flashing a smile at him. “I much prefer her being of use to you old friend, than scrubbing docks, which is about all I would trust her to do, if that.” Hook said seriously and with far too much mirth in his expression. Ariel clenched her jaw at the insult but let it slide, she was going to get what she wanted, what her and Doc had discussed in private and Hook would be none-the-wiser that he was being played in a way. It gave her a bit of a thrill to think that she was going to pull one over on the irritating Captain, with the help of Doc of course.

“Solid plan that, Captain.” John said in an agreeing tone, nodding his head and giving Ariels thigh one last quick squeeze of encouragement before bringing his hand back up to the table to finish his meal.

However, through the rest of the uneventfulness of breakfast that followed, Ariel failed to notice the eyes of one man discreetly watching her from across the room. 

* * *

Well into the day and Ariel could feel the layer of light dust that had worked its way over her hair, skin, and clothes. On more than a few occasions she sneezed when she brushed away a layer of dust off of this shelf or that item. When she imagined helping Doc per their deal of sorts, she didn’t quite picture actually cleaning. That however, is exactly what they were up to.

After breakfast, the Captain had allowed Doc to escort Ariel out of the galley down a few more flights onto the lower deck that held his office and store rooms with the understanding that if she were to try anything funny it would cost her dearly, and threats of her supposed innocence may or may not have come up during said threat again.

Along with the office, and a large store room, there was one small adjoining room that had a few cots for the `more serious cases of illnesses aboard ship` he had explained with a grim look on his face.

“I have to say Doc, I imagined a bit more learning going on.” Ariel said, a wide smile still on her face as she started returning various books, vials, and containers to the shelves she had just dusted off, making sure the items themselves were clean as well before they were put back in place.

“But my dear, you _are_ learning.” Doc insisted, looking at her from over the rim of his glasses with a sly smile as he blew the dust off one of his many books and handed it over to her to put back on the shelf. “Everything has a place and there is a place for everything – what better way to learn where everything is kept and stored then to clean its keepings.” He told her with a hearty laugh, but there was a truth to his words. There wasn’t a single thing he let her put away without explaining its name and function.

This elixir reduced fevers.

That tool is used for extracting teeth.

This balm prevents infections.

That powder eases pain.

This plant dulls the senses.

That tool is for mixing medicines and potions.

This book has recipes for remedies.

That item helps stabilize a fracture.

Ariel had to admit despite the non-stop cleaning, minus the short lunch break in between, she was enjoying her time with Doc. She was learning so much about his practice of healing, and true to his words she was learning a lot about where everything was kept and stored along with a little about its applicability and purpose. She might not remember the name for everything or the use for it all later, but that was the beauty of learning so much in one day. With each new shelf and each new item her curiosity and knowledge equally grew.

For the briefest of moments, as she surveyed the work of the now nicely clean store room and office, she entertained a sad smile at the thought that she would actually miss this opportunity for knowledge and learning when she made her escape. She took in a deep breath as she wiped her brow with the back of her red sleeve – they had worked up just the slightest of sweat working so deep in the belly of the ship where the warm air seemed to linger around them.

Their conversations up to this point had been relatively safe and nonchalant. Mostly Ariel inquired about various odd objects she hadn’t seen before and Doc would explain them to her. If it wasn’t that Doc was telling her stories of the various wounds he had treated and seen after this adventure or that. It was all rather impersonal really and not once did he question or bring up her unique aquatic heritage – not that she would have minded.

“Here my dear,” he said, catching her attention as he rustled through a desk drawer and pulled out a necklace, holding it up by the chain, the small silver pendant swinging slightly.

“What is that?” Ariel asked, wiping her hands on her pants as she stepped up to him and let her fingers graze the swaying pendant, the silver glinting off the light of the oil lamps and candles lighting the room.

“This is a talisman, do you know what that is?” he asked, and when she shook her head in the negative he continued “a talisman is a special object of some kind, it is thought to have mystical properties that bestow upon the wearer whatever it is inscribed to do – this particular one is inscribed for protection.” He told her, dropping the necklace into the open palm of his free hand gently before his fingers closed over the item.  “It is yours now.” He told her softly as he reached out with his free hand and took her hand, setting the necklace into her upturned palm.

“I couldn’t possibly….” She breathed, attempting to give it back to Doc, his generosity too much and surly the Captain wouldn’t allow her to keep the item.

“Please, it is my gift to you.” He insisted, stepping back from Ariel with his hands up in the hopes of deterring her.

“It’s too beautiful, I can’t possibly –” she changed her train of thought and reasoning as she set the necklace down on the corner of the desk with a sad regret filled smile. “The Captain would never allow it.” She said with a bitter tone.

“The Captain would never know.” Doc said with a knowing smile as he picked up the chain again, fingering the silver pendant.

“How could I keep such an item from his knowledge?” Ariel asked grimly, biting her bottom lip. Doc motioned for her to take a seat and she did as he leaned against the desk, a sad distant look in his eye, similar to that of the likes she had seen on the Captain’s features, but without all the rage, anger, and darkness hidden along with it beneath. Stripped down to only the sadness and pain.

“This item has been in my family for many generations, passed down from mother to child – seeing as in my lifetime I have lost both my wife and my daughter….” He choked up at the statement and Ariel quelled the surprise that wanted to show on her face at the revelation that this kind gentle soul of a man had once had a family and life outside of this ship. Doc cleared his throat and continued  “This was to be my daughter Catalina’s, with her passing there is no women in my family to continue the tradition, so I always told myself after her passing that I would give it to a woman or child in need of protection to honor her name – it’s what she would have wanted.” He said softly, tears glistening in his eyes to the point where he removed his glasses and wiped at the moister with the back of his button down sleeve.

“Forgive an old man tearing up on you like this,” he said with a rueful smile.

“I am so sorry,” Ariel said genuinely, her heart going out to the man before her that had been so welcoming and kind from the very beginning. She could sympathize very much with the loss of significant other and child and she wished she could share that pain with Doc – but for her safety she had to keep that information to herself. She trusted Doc and believed in his kindness, but his loyalty she imagined if tested would fall on the side of the Captain. It would be selfish of Ariel to put him in a position to where he had to choose which allegiance and confidence he was going to uphold and honor.

“Oh it’s quite all right,” he replied with a heavy breath “I have long ago accepted my trials in this life. Now it is time for me to help you with yours.” He said with conviction as he stood up, walking behind the chair Ariel was seated in, unhooking the chain of the necklace he placed it around her neck and clasped it into place. Ariel looked down at the talisman with awe and surprise, still feeling the urge to return the item that meant so much to the man. Feeling incredibly undeserving of such generosity or kindness of such magnitude.

As her hand reached up to touch the engraved silver dial, the necklace started to glow a deep shimmer-y blue against her pale skin, and she stopped short of actually touching it.  In a matter of a few seconds it had vanished from view against her skin, yet she could still feel the weight of it there.

“I hope it brings you the protection it never had the chance to bestow upon Catalina, Ariel.” He said with a proud smile. “For so long I have waited for the right person to give this gift to, one that both needed it and would fully appreciate it, and perhaps continue the tradition of one day passing it on to a daughter of your own if you should have one,” he said with a playful tone, the heaviness of the prior emotional moment dissipating “If not, then perhaps in your old age you can do the same as I have for you today.” He added with a wink when the little color she did have had drained from her face at the mention of children of her own.

Doc had supposed the reason for it had been her young looking self not being prepared for children of her own yet. In truth it was the thought of what had happened her first and only child, her son. It was a topic she had closed off from her heart long ago and she had sworn she would never bear another soul into this world. Like Doc with Catalina, she too had felt the pain of a lost offspring – still did to this day. A small tear slid down her cheek at the thought and she brushed it away quickly.

“I could never repay your kindness.” Ariel said seriously, running her hand over the spot the necklace rested, feeling it move under her touch but invisible to all eyes including her own. Now she understood what he had meant by his comment that the Captain would never know, how could he take away something he couldn’t even see. She wasn’t sure if the new and improved Genie gifted her would age if she were to leave the influence of Neverland’s world – for the power of agelessness stretched far beyond the island itself. Ariel wasn’t sure if she was ready to accept mortality again, but that was a thought to be mulled over another day, as it were now none of them were aging a day more, including Doc himself.

“My dear by accepting my gift, you already have.” He told her seriously with a kind smile. As far as Doc was concerned Ariel was in most need of any protection she could be afforded. Once a beautiful mermaid captured by pirates and given legs, as far as he knew she had been thrust into a new world with no know-how or say in the matter. In his heart he knew it was exactly what Catalina would have done, in all his years holding onto the talisman he had been waiting to come across the right person in need that would be worthy of the gift. As the years continued on and passed him by he had become increasingly worried that he would never come across someone as deserving as his Catalina or any grand-daughter she would have had. As it were, the perfect person had found him. Watching her today while they worked had been a real treat; she was filled with such curiosity and wonder, a real thirst for knowledge that reminded him of his Catalina.

He missed the days when his own daughter had run about under toe, asking every question under the sun the young girl could think of while he worked on his patients. He had imagined the small town they had lived in to be safe, a good home for him and his wife Yolanda to raise their beautiful daughter – he had even hoped to one day pass on the practice to Catalina, social rules about women be damned.

That was such a long time ago.

It was hard for Ariel to imagine that such an honest and beautiful soul resided in such a place amongst such awful men. In her many lifetimes and varied lives, she had never met a single individual that was so true to his kindness and caring as the man she was with right now. It made her ever curious as to how such a person ended up where he was today, amongst these pirates. It was a question she had been yearning to ask since she had first met Doc. She hoped that his story wasn’t as sordid as John’s own tale, though she could imagine it had something to do with the clear loss of his family.

“I think that is enough for today,” He told her solemnly, with a rueful smile as he made work busying himself with cleaning his glasses. “Don’t you agree?” he asked rhetorically but still conversationally as he closed the drawer he had pulled the necklace from, heading over to the hour-glass he had turned over when they had started their day, the top almost void of any more grains of sand. “Our day is about finished anyhow, quitting a little early won’t do any harm.” He said with a short chuckle.

At his words Ariel made to stand and brushed off her clothes as best she could, they weren’t too dirty but there were certainly area’s covered in the dust they had been cleaning all day. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked as he shrugged on his coat.

“As long as the Captain is willing,” Ariel answered with an equally rueful smile.

“I don’t foresee him being a problem.” Doc said easily, a knowing almost conspiratory smile playing on his lips.

“Just why is that?” Ariel asked curiously, she knew he was cunning in the way he worded his offer this morning at breakfast, making it seem a question while still implying that he understood if the Captain had other plans, influencing the man by letting believe the ball was in his court so to speak. Which it still would have been, had he said no Ariel couldn’t fathom that Doc would have argued his point, but then again, she couldn’t be sure of that either.

“Well Dear, me and the Captain, we have come to an understanding of sorts.” He explained as he held the office door open for her, making sure to lock it behind him, even setting out a hand written `closed` sign, as if it truly were a business and not a room on a ship. “You see, I do the Captain a unique favor being on his ship, I can guarantee this is the only pirate ship in any water that has a professionally trained healer or doctor aboard it’s crew. That alone affords me favor.”  He continued as they walked down the hall towards the set of stairs that would take them up to the top deck.

“That isn’t all though is it?” Ariel asked curiously, sensing there was much more to the explanation then what Doc was providing.

“Quite perceptive, but that is a story for perhaps another time on another day.” He added, giving her a sidelong look with a playful wink. It seemed as if though he too had secrets that were best kept hidden for now.

When they finally stepped onto the top deck, the sun was already setting on the horizon, painting the sky and sea in an array of beautiful oranges, pinks, yellows and reds. She took in a deep breath, replacing the musty air from below with a fresh crisp ocean breeze. With that action alone she felt refreshed, she had just an inkling of respect for those that had to work under the top deck, with only the first few lower decks having any sort of windows for ventilation.

Ariel walked easily side by side with Doc up to the helm, where the Captain was posted at the wheel. She glanced around for John but he was nowhere to be seen on the top deck or on the half deck with the Captain. They walked a leisurely unhurried pace across the deck, almost as if having a stroll, but that would only put of the inevitable for so long. She did her best to calm her nerves and keep a calm collected composure. Around Doc it was easy to be more herself, to enjoy her time on this ship just a little bit because something about his reassuring nature put her at ease. She could trust that Doc wasn’t out to hurt or harm her or to selfishly gain something from her. Ariel trusted him more wholly then she did the First Mate John.

Hook watched them out of the corner of his eye as they ascended the steps towards him. He noticed the very moment when her relaxed posture faded and her smile turned tense – a small part of him was glad to see she was still rightfully wary of him. Another even smaller part of him wished she would be as relaxed around him as she appeared to be around Doc – it made him wonder what had transpired between the two to have earned her cautious trust so easily. Knowing what he did about Doc and his character though, he wasn’t all that surprised, if anyone of all people on his crew had the ability to sooth a captive it was him.

“I hope my pet didn’t give you too much trouble today?” Hook asked before either of the two could say something first, glancing at Doc with his question and smirking at the way Ariel’s lips pressed into a thin line that he was quickly learning signaled her annoyance at the term `pet`. If only she realized her reactions only egged him on to use it more often.

“Quite the opposite, she was immensely helpful!” Doc answered quickly, his tone sounding almost prideful. “I got more done with her help today then I possibly have all week.” He added, patting Ariel on the shoulder gently a couple of times in silent thanks.

“That is,” Hook paused, sizing up the red headed woman in front of him whose posture was still poised with underlying defiance “good to hear old friend. I am glad she was put to productive use for someone around here.” His tone took on a suggestive quality that made Ariel press her lips together tighter as she fought against turning her face into one of disgust. The wretched man never seemed to let up no matter how subtle his sexual comments.

“There is still much I need to get done though, despite as big a dent we made today.” Doc hinted conversationally, his voice feigning a heavy fatigue as he adjusted his glasses.

“Of course,” the Captain agreed with understanding, there was always more to be done on a ship of this size “You are welcome to have her for as long as you need, until we reach Delphi that is.” Hook agreed easily, and his comment brought a hint of a smile to Ariel’s face. She would take any opportunity to spend time with Doc learning more things about his craft – and it doubly served to ensure she spent as little time as possible with the Captain himself. Sharing a room at night was plenty enough time around him for her taste, despite being blissfully unaware of his presence in the fog of slumber.

“When will we be reaching Delphi sir, if you don’t mind me asking?” Doc asked, looking out ahead at the ocean and knowing it would be time for all of them turn in and the sparse night crew to take over.

“I would say we are about four days out, if these nautical charts are to be trusted.” Hook answered, sounding both confident and annoyed at the same time.

“At least we are not heading towards Lydia anymore.” Ariel muttered under her breath, but Doc had caught her words and a smile tugged at his lips despite himself.

“I trust you will have the usual supplies ready for when we make land, unlike the island this time I plan to take a party inland, can’t very much search from the sea.” Hook said, even though he didn’t specifically mention the Oracles, both Ariel and Doc knew that was what he was talking about going in search for.

“Of course Captain, I will mix up the usual and have them packed and ready for the voyage at the end of sun down tomorrow.”

“Fantastic, I can always count on you my good man.” Hook said appraisingly, giving Doc a curt nod, his only physical display of his gratitude. Ariel supposed he didn’t often show his gratitude for anything he requested, automatically assuming his orders as Captain would be followed as he designated them. There was certainly a different dynamic with the way in which he interacted with Doc, especially when contrasted to that of Max. At least the way he treated John could be understood, by the blonds own admission they were best friends.

“Now if you don’t mind, I aim to retire for this evening, my weary bones simply aren’t what they used to be.” Doc said, his face still lit up with a small smile but weary none the less.

“Certainly,” Hook agreed a mirthful smile playing at his lips as he waived the healer on his way “Rest well you old sod.” He called out playfully to Doc’s back; in return Doc raised a hand up behind him in farewell as he made his way down the steps.

That left her alone with the Captain. Again. Something she was completely uncomfortable with. Without Doc standing next to her as a proverbial buffer she felt decidedly less protected. Ariel watched the Captain wearily as he worked at steering the ship, waiting for him to say or do anything – it was a habit of his that was less than endearing. As the silence seemed to stretch on her agitation grew and she could see the hint of a amused smirk pulling at the corner of the Captains lip. ` _he is  doing this on purpose!`_ she thought with indignation.

She decided then and there to beat him at his own game.

“Captain,” she said, trying to quell the strain in her voice caused by her agitation at the situation, and she was becoming entirely too used to calling him by his title but found it simpler than an impending argument fueled by perceived rudeness – if Doc of all people still called him Captain she could certainly tolerate it from herself. He didn’t turn to look at her, but she could practically sense the way his ears perked up at the sound of her voice breaking the silence, he certainly heard her. “As much as it may pain me to do so, I wanted to say I am grateful that you _graciously_ allowed me to work with Doc today – it wasn’t half bad and I actually learned a few things from him.” As polite as she was, there was still a bit of her spitfire spark thrown in, especially when she stressed the word graciously with a hint of sarcasm, even though she truly was grateful, she wasn’t going to kneel at his feet and praise him.

At that statement, Hook did turn to look at her, his expression unreadable as he stared at her long and hard, trying to discern if she truly meant it or not. His unwavering stare had her shifting her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably despite how much she tried to stay still – this man was so unsettling in almost every little thing he did or didn’t do. After a few long moments it appeared he decided he liked what he had heard and seen, his lips turning up in to a smile instead of a smirk that for once wasn’t suggestive or lecherous.

“It truly pleases me so to hear such, Ariel.” Hook answered, the sincerity of his words coupled with his seemingly genuine smile had her narrowing her eyes in uncomfortable suspicion. That honest revelation left Ariel unsure how to respond, however she was inwardly questioning the motivations of the pirate captain for such a statement. “You are free to retire for the evening as well love,” he added, gesturing towards the stairs with his good hand.

Ariel wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth and took her leave of the Captains presence trying not to look too eager as she made her way down the stairs, knowing she would only have to tolerate him later in the evening when he joined her in his quarters, most likely when the sun had fully set and the night watch had taken over his post at the helm. 

As grateful as she was to have been dismissed, his comment was still curiously mulling around in her thoughts. It greatly puzzled her, why on earth would anything about her having a seemingly alright day truly please him in any way. It just came off as sinister no matter how she looked at it – now had it been John to say the same she would have taken it at face value for what it was, someone that was truly glad she had had a good time with Doc, even if it had been spent cleaning.

Making her way to the Captain’s Quarters hidden away under one side of the helm’s double stairs, she still failed to notice the curious contemplative eyes that had followed her every move since she had stepped above deck until her form had disappeared from view.

* * *

The lost boy bolted through the jungle at break-neck speed, running faster than he ever had in his entire life. He could feel the burn blossoming in his lungs and a pain spread across one calf and still he continued. Peter would want this news as soon as possible and any delay would incur his wrath.

He jumped over a log effortlessly, and brushed the leaves and branches out of his way easily enough, earning minor scratches along his hands and arms for his troubles.

When he finally hit the clearing of the camp, he pressed on further, ignoring the looks and calls from some of the other boys as he passed them by. When he finally stopped in front of Peter Pan’s dwelling he didn’t even stop to catch his breath as he climbed up and he pushed the tree house curtain aside.

At the intrusion Peter looked up, his features contorted in anger at the disruption.

“What is it Joseph!” Peter snapped.

“I bring pressing news,” Joseph said through his efforts to catch his breath, his heart still hammering in his chest. “The pirates are making way to Delphi, word is they will arrive any day now.”

Peter contemplated this news carefully, “I see.” He answered, seeming displeased with this change of events before a wicked smile broke out across his face and a devious glint entered his eyes. “No doubt with the help of that interfering mermaid.” He said to no one in particular, as he turned away from Joseph and paced over to the window to look out on the camp grounds.

“What should I tell them?” Joseph asked after a long pause.

“Tell them,” Peter paused to tap a finger against his chin, “Tell them to let it play out for now.” He decided, Joseph nodded and turned to leave before pan stopped him “Also, let our _friends_ know to expect guests shortly – and to deal with them appropriately.” he finished. With a curt nod of understanding Joseph rushed back down the tree, and again took off running from whence he had come, he had order to deliver and he couldn’t be late.

* * *

_**Open Invitation:** _ _**Please let me know what you think so far in a comment ;) I would love to hear all your thoughts and ideas for this fic so far – even though I still have plenty of my own. Who knows I might include your idea (with credit of course).** _

_A/N: I hope you all caught it, but the Chef in this chapter I pulled from The Little Mermaid Movie (his name is actually Louie). I know it’s messing with the time line a bit but I didn’t care, it was too much fun to pass up._

_Playlist:_ _Dia Frampton –Inventing Shadows / Scars on 45 – Change my Needs / Rachel Yamagata – Spinning in Circles (since I wrote this over the course of a month there were plenty of songs, I choose the 3 I listnened to the most while writing this chapter)_

_(\/)_   
_(O.o) /\_   
_Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,_   
_and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)_

_***Lastly Happy Thanksgiving to my readers that celebrate***_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know the drill – I own nada in regards to OUAT.

Warnings:  This chapter is going to deal with graphic descriptions of sexual violence against women. Let’s just say the `M` rating this fic has is finally going to earn its place. (as always unbeta’d so any mistakes are mine and mine alone).

Rating: **M - Mature audiences only**.  Trust me this chapter strongly warrants the rating.

A/N: First, I would like to say that I do not condone violence against women in any fashion, shape, or form. Please remember that this is fiction, and my work does not describe actual events and its purpose is not to promote violence. I strongly urge any woman that has been a victim of violence of any kind to report it to the local law enforcement agency. Those against violence, but not victims, are always welcome to donate to a non-profit (I won’t plug any specific ones here).  

_Posted: 12/9/13_

* * *

The next two days on the ship were easy enough to get through, hell almost bearable even. Ariel would wake up, get dressed with whatever set of clothes the Captain had laid out for her on the desk that morning, often a mixture of various outfits pieced together from the same set of revolving individual clothing items. When the cleaned crème lace corset circled around again she was nearly ecstatic, she had such distaste for the leather corset, the red velvet one wasn’t a favorite either, velvet was always itchy to the touch in her opinion.  As much as she didn’t like admitting it, they had developed a morning routine. The Captain would be up before her already dressed and she would either wake a little bit after or he would wake her, then she would ready herself and they would leave for breakfast together. She would sit in between the Captain and John – the space still too tight for comfort but it was tolerable she supposed. Louie would disdainfully fill her plate or bowl with whatever he had prepared for the morning and stalk away without even a hint of effort at disguising his feelings about her, then they would eat with light chit chat or business about the day that she tried her best to stay out of. It was downright domestic.

However, after breakfast, was when Ariel really considered her day to have _finally_ started. Doc would escort her down to his study, and they would talk about simple insignificant topics on the way there such as the weather or how well she had rested the night before. It was safe conversation she realized, conversation that the other pirates on the ship could hear in passing and tell the Captain without her or Doc raising any suspicion that could lead to trouble for either of them later on. Ariel had no idea what she would do if she didn’t have what she had come to consider these little escapes. It was like suspended reality when she was down in the office with Doc – for a little bit while spending the day with him she could pretend she wasn’t some captive against her will, she could pretend she wasn’t sleeping on a makeshift window sill day bed with a man that had threatened to rape her just feet away, she could pretend that she wasn’t plotting her escape every second of the day. 

If it hadn’t been for Doc’s friendship and kindness acting as her reprieve from her stark reality there was no telling what would have happened to her by now. It was easy for her to bite her tongue and quell her anger at everything around her knowing that if she could just make it to the end of breakfast she would have the rest of the day full of peace and learning with someone who was fast becoming like a father to her. It made it simpler to tolerate and brush off the Captains suggestive manner, unpredictable anger, and often harshly sharp comments. She was honestly going to miss her time on the ship that was spent with Doc, she would have fond memories of him and would cherish the knowledge he had graciously took the time to teach her. He was kind to her when it wasn’t required of him to be so, and she would always remember that.

A few days didn’t seem long enough, in two more days they would be setting anchor off the coast of Delphi and that was where she would make her run for it – somehow, with the help of John like he had promised, she hoped. The assistance of the First Mate would make it notably easier to secure her freedom again. On land she could run, she could hide – she had somewhere to go, unlike this vessel she was trapped on where the only direction to go was into the water, which would lead to eventual if not certain death. Sure she had toyed with the idea of stealing one of the life boats, but without the navigational skills or supplies she would drift with no direction and eventually die. Starvation was only one of the many ways she could go and it would be the kindest, she could have a heat stroke after her delicate skin had burnt to a crisp, be tossed into the current by a raging storm, be picked up by people or _creatures_ worse than these pirates she was already with. That was all after the assumption that she could even lower the damn dingy into the water and get it free of the hoist, before one of the many people on the ship caught her and stopped her, in the first place. If only she could turn one of the boats into a temporary magic carpet and fly away like Genie and Aladdin had done – alas she had no such power and thus her chance at freedom relied on her staying put until they reached land where she had more of an advantage.

When her mind wondered to John Smith she wasn’t quite sure what to think, she trusted him – she had to. He was her best chance to get off this ship and truly get away. Then she would find herself torn by the fact that he was not only a pirate as the rest of the others on this ship, but he was also the First Mate and as such the second in command. He might rule with a kinder hand and more compassion, but he was still capable of being just as ruthless as the Captain she was sure, if his tale of burning an entire ship of his comrades was any tell. Even more confusing was when sometimes at breakfast he would brush against her purposefully in some way and her heart would skip a beat, and when she met his gaze over her wine or fork - and her breath would still in her lungs. His smile when she entered the galley on the arm of the Captain was enough to bring a real smile of her own to her lips and make the morning bearable. Ariel wasn’t certain she liked these various confused reactions she was having, they were too familiar and she knew that neither of them could go down such a risky road. Any sort of relationship that ventured further than questionable tentative friendship would only lead to misery and pain – especially if she was right about the possessive nature of the Captain coupled with his opinion of her belonging to him.

At night she would take a short bath and be dressed in her green dress which had become her makeshift version of a nightgown before the Captain returned to his room for the night. Ariel made it a point to try and be asleep before he entered, so as to avoid any more unpleasant after day conversations. Generally she would just pretend to be asleep though, listening as he poured himself his generous night cap of rum before readying himself for bed as well. She wondered if he knew she wasn’t truly asleep and was just letting her be, or if he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he simply didn’t care – she figured maybe as long as she was there where she was supposed to be at night there wasn’t much else he demanded of her, for now. Every now and then while listening to him move about the room she wondered what it was he was thinking about or what was troubling him so. Even in the short time around the Captain she had learned that he wasn’t a rip roaring drunk, and he drank the most when alone because she doubted her presence counted to him. Then she would remind herself that she hated him and he didn’t deserve her sympathy or her curiosity.

With everything she was dealing with she went about her day as best she could.

So being here with Doc, sitting across from him at the desk, a large book open on the picture of the human body as he explained and quizzed her about basic anatomy, was the bright spot in her day she was ever grateful for. The castle had an expansive library, every now and then she would venture inside and select a book to read, but it was usually a fairy tale novel of good versus evil filled with princes and princesses, romance and daring adventure – it was never something practical like what Doc was teaching her now. 

There were many times she tried to learn something and master it, such as sword fighting, horse riding, archery, sculpting, architecture, and politics. In the beginning Eric would humor her, finding her curiosity and determination wistfully endearing at first, before he would gently start to chide her about the disposition of a proper lady and proper lady-like activities. In response she would move on to something more socially acceptable such as learning about dancing, painting, sewing, drawing, cooking, or music -for a little while. It wasn’t that she disliked “lady-like” activities, but sometimes she would yearn for something more stimulating and challenging, something more adventurous and engaging – something most royal women wouldn’t be caught dead learning about much less participating in. 

On one occasion when Eric was too busy dealing with matters of state to spend time with her after he had become King, Ariel had found herself purposefully wondering outside the castle garden grounds, taking heed to avoid the guards, into the surrounding forest. Once she was confident that she was free of prying eyes she found the tallest tree she could, hiked up her skirts, and climbed up to the very top. She found a thick sturdy branch near the top overlooking the rest of the forest and sat with either leg on the side of the limb and rested her back against the trunk. She didn’t mind her ripped and dirty dress or the few twigs and leaves that had wound tightly into her styled curly hair; she didn’t mind the few scratches she had received for her efforts either. Ariel was happy to sit up there amongst nature and just watch for the day, listening to the birds sing without a care in the world and let the breeze play across her skin.

When she had finally snuck back into the castle she had been so excited to tell Eric of her quaint adventure, and just as she reached their chamber door about to push it open with her wonderful story, she paused, her hand just above the door handle. She knew that her lover wouldn’t approve, he wouldn’t be excited for her, he would give her a patient but condescending smile he often gave her in matters such as this and remind her that such activities were not becoming a Queen, and in fact reckless because she had endangered her life. Instead she had changed and washed in secret, later climbing into bed next to him with a sad smile and some lame excuse about having been working on a painting.

It was those moments that increased with frequency later in their lives as time passed that had her missing the man Eric had used to be more and more. The man that had found her sloppily wrapped up in cloth and rope for a dress and found it appealing. The man that had laughed so genuinely when she had ran a fork through her hair like a brush before patiently explaining her error. The adventurous man that took her out into a secluded lagoon in a small row boat telling her so many stories of his life. The man that kissed her like there was nothing else in the world he would rather be doing. More and more she had come to miss the old Eric that she had fallen madly in love with, and had risked everything in her life to be with. In the very end she had still loved him completely and unquestionably, but he had died a changed man. He had died a true royal King. He had died married to a woman that he loved, but that was never a truly proper royal Queen. When he had died they were still in love, but different people. People that had grown apart instead of grown together.

“Ariel!” Doc yelled a little louder, causing her to jump in her seat. Again she had been caught off guard lost in her many thoughts and wonderings – this time she didn’t chide herself for it because while she kept her guard up around the rest of the time down here she could trust and be herself. When he was confident he had her full attention again he continued “You’re not even listening are you?” he asked his tone a bit chiding but laced with amusement.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized sheepishly, a blush of embarrassment at being caught lost in thought flushing across her cheeks as she brushed a bit of her hair that she had left down today back behind her ear.

“It’s quite alright dear,” he told her “when I was first learning the names of the bones and the muscles and how they all connected together to work, I too would catch myself having a daydream or two.” He explained sympathetically, with a smile on his face and a knowing sparkle in his eye as he pulled his glasses off and cleaned them with the sleeve of his button down before pushing them back on.

“What did you dream about?” she asked suddenly, truly curious.

“Pardon?” he asked, closing the book on the desk after looking over at his hourglass to check the time that had passed thus far.

“When you were daydreaming, what were you dreaming about?” she clarified, knowing perfectly well that he had understood her the first time she had asked if the look on his face was any indication. It was like he was stalling while he decided if he should respond or not to her inquiry.

“As a younger lad I dreamed of becoming a healer like my father,” he said with a pregnant pause between his next words “as I got older I dreamed of Bethany constantly.” A rueful smile crossed his lips as he clasped his hands together and rested them on the desk in front of him.

“If you don’t mind my asking, who was she?” Ariel pressed lightly, scooting her chair closer to the desk and resting her crossed forearms on the worn wood as well – ready to listen.

“She was my wife, well she became my wife.” He said, a content sadness entering his eyes as he mentioned it, the smile still present but lessened on his lips as his gaze focused on his folded hands.

“How did you meet her?” Ariel asked, feeling bold and curious but trying not to press to hard. When it was nearing the end of their time together for the day, Doc was more willing to share stories of his past; usually they stuck to the past of his life on the pirate ship. Ariel hadn’t been willing to approach the subject of his lost family for fear of trudging up bad memories or upsetting him.

“Bethany, she was a maiden in my village back home.” Doc started slowly, the corners of his eyes crinkling into crow’s feet as he pondered whether he wanted to continue his story or not. “We had grown up side by side together as children, as we got older my feelings for her started to change – before I could muster the nerve to tell her how I felt and ask her father for her hand she had already been betrothed to another lad in a distant village in exchange of reprieve from his gambling debts.” Even now the dulled anger that entered his tone was evident at the admission. “She married him, but a few years later while I was deep into my studies her husband died from a sickness that had taken many lives that year, and she returned home to her mother’s house a childless widow.”

“How sad for you both.” Ariel commented lightly, her hand reaching out across the table and resting on top of Doc’s paired hands in a soothing comforting gesture.

“Yes well,” Doc swallowed hard for a moment and gave her a soft defeated smile for her sentiments and kind gesture “She was still the most beautiful and caring creature I had ever met, and when she returned to the village I ran into her, at first I was speechless having never expected to see her again. I knew right away what had happened by the way she dressed in all black; I can’t say I was upset about it.” He said with a light laugh. “We became fast friends again, and after a year when I finished my studies I refused to lose my second chance at happiness with her and asked her father for her hand, you know what he said to me?” he said rhetorically, his eyes narrowing at the memory replayed in his mind. “He told me through his drunken stupor `what kind of man would want sullied goods after another man had already claimed her maidenhood`.”

“That’s terrible!” Ariel gasped lightly, having a hard time imagining a father could be so cruel about his own daughter. Even her father Triton, even now despite his anger with her and disowning her, she could never imagine to be so horrible a father as to talk so disgustingly of her. She was very aware that he disagreed with her choices and was disappointed in her – but still, she liked to imagine that he missed her and loved her underneath all of his ire. She wasn’t so foolish to think they would ever mend the bridge between them that had been burned, in fact she had no desire to ever see her father or her family again, she had long since distanced herself from them. She would never be a true mermaid in her heart, fin or no, now or ever. Yet still, she doubted her father hated her so much to be so cruel. At least that is what she hoped.

“I agree and that’s why I punched him square in the jaw and convinced Bethany to run away with me that night and marry me.” He explained, a wide smile appearing on his face now. “It was a whirlwind romance in the beginning …she was the most beautiful bride, and an even more beautiful mother later. We created a comfortable life for ourselves after settling in to a strange new village far from our own. I became the town Doctor; she helped teach the children at the schoolhouse. We had a good life set up.”

“That sounds, lovely and romantic.” Ariel commented, her own smile playing at her lips.

“It was.” Doc said softly, the nostalgia clear in his tone.  He looked up and caught her gaze “You actually remind me a lot of Bethany and Catalina, I see a lot of Bethany’s tender soul and compassion and Catalina’s spirited nature and curiosity in you.” He explained lightly. “I imagine that if my Catalina had been able to grow up she would have turned into a woman much like you.” He added, and she could see his eyes misting over as he clasped one hand over the top of hers and squeezed it tightly. 

“Hopefully she would have found herself in better circumstances than I currently find myself.” Ariel said ruefully, making attempt at chaste humor to lighten the atmosphere that had thickened around them.

“I would like to believe so.” Doc agreed with a nod and light chuckle. Ariel could sense the change in the older man’s mood as he sat up a bit straighter and patted her hand a few times before pulling his own away. She could tell the time for story telling was over for now.

“Would you like help closing up for the night?” Ariel asked, standing on queue when Doc did, watching as he stretched out the kinks in his back, the light pops filling the air around them as the older man’s bones adjusted with the movements after having been sitting in the same spot for the better part of the day.

“No but thank you, there isn’t much to be done anyway,” he told her simply “You go ahead…I can take care of what needs to be finished up tonight. I think you have earned an early reprieve today, don’t you.” He said encouragingly.

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble,” she asked, furrowing her brow. There was something about his mood she couldn’t quite place, it didn’t feel directed at her, but there was a sorrow that impregnated the room, feeling thick and heavy around them. “I don’t mind helping.” She added. 

“I am positive my dear,” he told her lightly but definitively “I would appreciate being left to my thoughts for a bit if you will.” He admitted honestly and Ariel gave him an understanding empathetic smile. His thoughts were still clearly on Bethany and probably Catalina as well. In that moment she dearly wished she could share with him her loss and stories about her son Charles, _`if only we were friends under different, safer circumstances_ ` she thought mournfully. 

“Certainly.” She acquiesced with a soft smile and a nod before turning to leave him to his reflections for the evening.

“I trust you know your way back?” he asked just before she reached the door, a bit of concern lacing his question.

“I am sure I can find my way, don’t you worry about me.” She said reassuringly, looking over her shoulder at Doc with a confident and tender smile that reached her eyes before she pushed past the door and exited the office into the hall, taking care to shut the door gently behind her and even turn over his closed sign for him. After a few days of making the same journey from the office ward to the Captains Quarters she was sure she knew the path like the back of her hand.

As she made her way down the dimly lit halls she couldn’t help but imagine what it would have been like to have met Doc in a different time or place. There was something about his aura that compelled one to trust in him and want to confide in him. Had their meeting of circumstance been altered in time she easily could have told him every secret and tale of her many lifetimes. As it were, she thought regretfully, she didn’t want to put the man in a position where he had to choose between her confidentiality and his loyalty to the Captain under whatever understanding they had come to. It was not only easiest, but also best, to keep her secrets to herself – perhaps one day she would find someone that she could share them with freely without fear lingering in her mind.

The intermittent oil lamps hanging along the walls flickered lightly, casting various shadows about the twists and turns of the halls as she made her way back towards the stairs that would take her up a few decks, eventually leading onto the top deck. Ariel kept her pace slow and languid, in no hurry at all to run into the Captain again so soon. A few pirates would pass her now and then and they would glare deeply, looking ready to ask where her escort was before thinking better of it – her response was to smile in passing at them, no matter how fake it felt on her flesh.

A few times curiosity would grip her and she wondered what was behind some of the many closed doors she would go by – along with the thought that maybe she would find something useful to her in some way just beyond the threshold. Each time the snoopy urge reared its head she pushed it down and continued faithfully on her path, Doc had trusted her today to find her way back unattended. He rested his belief in her that she would do as was expected. Ariel wouldn’t be able to live with herself if her inquisitive nature unintentionally earned Doc any trouble, especially if that trouble came with a punishment. He trusted her; he proved that while allowing her to leave on her own, no matter the she had nowhere to run that wasn’t on the ship, she needed to reaffirm that trust.

Despite her purposefully slow steps, she still ascended to the top deck faster than she would have liked. Taking in a deep breath to steady herself she climbed the last few steps out into the ocean breeze, the sun a large burning orb in the sky ready to set on the horizon soon.  If her situation were different, she would have loved being out in the open waters like this surrounded by the beauty, sounds, and smell of the waters around them. It was funny to her, that she considered herself truly home on land with legs but still yearned to be around or near the sea.

She looked up towards the half deck helm, the light wind playing with strands of her loose hair; she expected to see the Captain looking directly at her as he usually was when she ascended from the depths of the ship. This time though, he was turned away with his back to the wheel, in what appeared to be rapt conversation with John Smith and a few other deck hands, one she recognized to be the fat man that had wet himself in fear that she came so close to attacking in the hall of the brig. She tried to recall his name, the Captain had told it to her once in passing before he threatened her, Earnest, Edward, Edgar, she could remember it stated with the letter `e` but couldn’t recall the rest.  Letting out a soft sight she supposed it wasn’t really important, it wasn’t like she wanted to be friends with the pirates on this ship – Doc was the only exception. John’s friendship was more of a tentative alliance that she didn’t truly trust. Lord knows she didn’t consider the captain a friend in the least.

Ariel took a brief moment to admire the scenery of the horizon before taking in a deep breath trying to relax before making her way towards the Captain’s Quarters where she fully intended to yet again be asleep before the Captain retired for the night. She wondered how long the Captain would allow this to go on before he said or did something about it, she wasn’t even sure he minded but it would truly surprise her to find out he didn’t. With a grace only a determined royal could have she weaved her way by the many working deck hands, checking to make sure the Captain’s back was still turned to her, if she could get away with making it to the room unnoticed by him that would make her day all the better.

The dark haired leather clad Captain must have been incredibly engrossed in whatever conversation he was having, because not once did her turn around and with a great sigh of relief she ducked under the stairs and pushed the door to his room open, shutting it softly and leaning against it for a moment.  Ariel was mildly curious what had captured the Captain’s attention so, but quickly brushed that desire aside with a tirade of mental beratements  – the man didn’t deserve her curiosity and in all honesty the less she knew about him and his dealings the better for all involved. ` _Soon`_ she thought _`we will be landing in Delphi and this will all be a distant memory`_. She couldn’t wait for that moment, when she could become free of all this.

Pushing off the door she walked over to the large recessed windows, spinning the large globe carelessly as she passed it, she reached for one of the latches to one of the panes and pushed it open a smidge to allow some fresh air into the stuffy quarter. It was easy to relax when she was alone like this, with no one around to watch her or bother her. Picking up her folded green dress from the side of the padded window sill where she had left it on earlier in the morning, she went into the bathroom and quickly changed out of the constricting corset.  As per her habit, she neatly folded the clothes the Captain had given her to wear for the day and rested the small pile on the cushioned vanity seat.

She ran her fingers through her wind kissed tresses, gently sorting out the few tangles that had been created throughout the day. Taking a clean rag she dipped it into the washing basin that had been filled and cleaned her face, drawing the damp cotton along her soft skin, removing what little remnants of makeup she had put on and any indiscernible dust or dirt that had settled. When that task was finished she patted down her neck and exposed shoulders, relishing the cool feeling of the cloth on her skin. A bath hadn’t been drawn for either her or the Captain for a little over a day now, and it wasn’t a luxury she was used to being without, mostly because in the moments she was in the bath, it gave her a little time to enjoy the water surrounding her again. Whenever she sat in the bath it was like her skin was being quenched of a thirst it didn’t realize it had craved. With extra care she gently cleansed the stitched up wound that ran from the crook of her neck to the base of her cleavage, Doc had advised her that in a day or two they could remove the black stitches and work on treating the scar tissue – he had been pleased that it was healing so well and hadn’t become infected.

When she deemed herself finished she exited the bathroom, feeling calm and relaxed, she made her way back towards the main room intent on pulling out the book Doc had given her from the drawer she had hidden it in and read a little before she tucked in for the night.  Mindlessly she pushed open the swinging bathroom door….and then her heart leapt straight up into her throat as fear clutched at her.

“What are you doing!” she snapped in a fearfully demanding tone, her hand resting over her rapidly beating heart that was moments ago content and calm. She had been caught completely by surprise and entirely off guard when she stepped out and suddenly someone that definitely was not the Captain was staring right at her.

“Cap’n ordered to draw up a bath missus,” the pirate replied, and sure enough she could see him holding two large buckets of water in either hand. It was the same fat pirate she had noticed up on the helm talking to the Captain but couldn’t quite remember his name - the same one that had shot her. Perhaps that had been what the Captain had been doing, dolling out various orders.  “If it pleases you?” he asked, lifting one hand so the water sloshed to emphasize his earlier point when she was still standing in his way blocking the entrance to the bath.

“Yes of course,” Ariel responded breathlessly, her startled fear mildly subsiding. Her legs felt numb as she moved to step aside and out of his way, her heart still beating quickly in her chest. “You startled me is all.” she added, not that the explanation was required.

“I gathered that,” the pirate said with a dark chuckle, amusement flashing in his eyes at her reaction before waddling his way into the bathroom with the large buckets. It would take at least a few trips before the bath was full enough to bathe in. Ariel moved to stand next to the Captain’s large oak desk, her hip touching up to the edge as she moved one hand to rest on top of the smooth surface, the other draped over her abdomen in an unconsciously protective gesture. She still felt uneasy, and she felt safer standing - she wasn’t sure how she knew it but she was positive that the time when the bath had been drawn when she was still asleep the Captain had still been in the room. Right now she was alone and she was weary, actually willing for the Captain or John or anyone else really to enter so that she wouldn’t be left alone with the pirate that she actually had an unpleasantly short history with.

Her eyes kept flickering from the bathroom door to the exit door; she worried her bottom lip as she waited, some of the material of her dress becoming fisted in her tightly clenched hand. She could hear the water being poured from one bucket into the porcelain tub form the other side of door, the first soon followed by the second, slowly poured in so it wouldn’t slosh over the rim of the tub to the floor – the sound was muffled and yet deafening. The momentary silence that followed after he finished made her even more nervous.

When the obese pirate finally waddled out of the bathroom she had felt a sickness start to pool in the pit of her stomach. Her gut feeling was screaming at her that something was wrong and yet she was trying to chalk it up to nothing but uneasy nerves, resulting from only ever having been alone with the Captain, John, and Doc before as far as pirates go.

“You alright missus?” the pirate asked, eyeing her from head to toe and taking a step toward her. “You still look as frightened as a wet kitten.” He added, the hint of a wicked smile pulling at his lips. Ariel felt herself lean unconsciously closer to the desk, the lip of the desk biting into her hip now.

“I’m fine.” she lied, swallowing hard, taking in long slow breaths to try and ease the racing of her heart that had started up again. This was ridiculous, she shouldn’t be acting like this, if she could suck it up around the bloody Captain of all pirates she could certainly pull off an unbothered calm with this man, but for some reason she couldn’t convince her body of the same.

“That so?” He asked smoothly, narrowing his eyes slightly at her as if he were studying her before taking another step closer to her.

“It is.” she asserted in a tight tone, her lips pressing into a thin line and her tone daring him to question her honesty again. It was a very “royal” pretentious tone, one she hardly ever had to use but had picked up while listening to the other women and nobles of the castle when they were talking down to a servant.  She watched him carefully as he cocked his head to the side in a contemplative manner.

“Whatever you say missus,” he said, shrugging his shoulders lazily and turning on turning towards the door. She watched him leave with disbelief, she had been so certain that something wasn’t right, and of course her reason instead of her emotions would be correct, she chided herself. She had only been so untrusting because he had startled her so and it had shaken her up a bit.

When he returned he was carrying two more very large buckets of water, he didn’t even look at her as he moved towards the bathroom and emptied the buckets. He left the second time without a single look or even a word of exchange uttered between them. The third time he returned she had felt comfortable enough to have moved from her standing position next to the desk to a seated position by the window she had cracked open, trying to allow the fresh air to clear her over-reactive senses. This time when he exited the bathroom and made his way for the exit her voice stopped him for a brief moment.

“What’s your name?” she called out from her seated position.

“Eustace.” he said, turning around to look at her “Eustace Mullins.” he repeated.

“Eustace,” she said, letting the name roll off her tongue, now that he had told her she felt silly for having not remembered – it was so clear in her mind now. It was a name that fit him well, with no insult intended. “I am very sorry for what had transpired between us when I was…” she paused for a brief second trying to decide if she should really bring it up or say it “for attacking you.” she finished, deciding better to not say `while I was still a mermaid` along with that sentence.

“Long forgotten missus,” he told her with a wave of his grubby hand and a shrug of his shoulders. “You weren’t the first to attack me n’ I reckon you won’t be the last neither.” he explained, giving her a grin that even from her moderate distance she could tell was missing a few teeth here and there.  She returned his grin with a tentative smile of her own, feeling utterly foolish for her reaction to him earlier. He had simply surprised her was all it was, and she had completely overacted when all he appeared to have been doing was waiting for her to exit the bath so he could do as ordered – he probably even knocked and she just hadn’t heard it.

He left and returned a fourth time, and she couldn’t help but think about how tedious the process of drawing up a bath on a ship with no running water or pluming was. There had been so many wondrous and fascinating advances in some of the worlds she had seen for buildings, none so much yet for ships. Yet the perceived `primitive` nature of this ship was still impressive, the private quarters had a partitioned off bathroom with a tub, that was more than most ships of this era. What Ariel really liked was the fact that the bath had a chamber pot, those were almost unheard of on ships, and the merchant ships that would often come to dock having been stuck with a communal muck you had to travel down to that had to be cleaned out periodically by an unlucky soul. The more common and less appealing way was a waste bucket, or for men simply relieving themselves off the side of the ship. The beauty of a chamber pot was being able to go without having to be near the stink of the communal muck, but the draft coming up the shaft was often unpleasant. 

Despite being a captive or any other term for prisoner one so choose to use, she was rather well off and well treated for the moment, if one didn’t count the stint of the brig. She had been provided clothes, food, the ability to wash in private, a place to sleep that wasn’t the floor (even if it was a makeshift daybed in a recessed window), she hadn’t really been tortured, and her “slave-work” was easy, interesting, and something she would have done of free-will anyhow. Ariel attributed her change in treatment and accommodations thus far to the Captain having some sort of personal fascination with her. Often he called her his `pet` as if she were a dog to be trained and owned, and though she detested it much, it did prove that he had some inexplicable affliction in regards to her. It made her rather uncomfortable thinking about it in great detail, as far as she was concerned she wouldn’t be on this ship for long anyhow, so why should she care for that mad-mans reasoning’s of anything.

Eustace stepped out of the bathroom for the last time, giving her a wide grin “All ready missus, Cap’n told me to tell ya you’s is welcome to it.” He said with a nod affirming his words and motioning to the bath door with one grubby hand, causing the now empty bucket in his hand to swing. 

“Thank you Eustace,” she answered with an apologetic smile that she hoped displayed how truly sorry she was for both her actions in the hallway that day as well for her actions and obvious suspicions today.

“Never you worry ‘bout thankin’ me missus, just following me orders.” He told her with a simple shrug.

“Well either way, orders or no, it’s much appreciated.” Ariel insisted.

“I’ll leave ya to it then yeah,” Eustace responded, giving her one last grin before turning and making his leave, shutting the door with a soft click behind him.

She felt utterly completely foolish; he had caused her no harm and didn’t seem to mean her any. Her cheeks and bosom were flushed with her embarrassment at the memory. She had to remember this wasn’t her personal room where she could expect any form of privacy or consideration. This was a pirate ship, and this was the Captain’s Quarters – whatever regard he had shown her thus far, since receiving her legs, didn’t extend her any right to any expectations.

Letting out a deep sigh she stood and unnecessarily smoothed her skirts, mostly an action done to remove any remnant of sweat residue from her palms. Entering the bathroom she couldn’t help but smile a private smile at the sight of seeing the gorgeous four clawed porcelain tub filled, a bowl of rose pedals set on the side table. Honestly the bath was a pleasant surprise she hadn’t expected tonight, after having wished for it just earlier it was so nice to get to realize that wish – even if on the Captains orders. Reaching a hand out she stirred the water lazily, she didn’t mind the coolness of the temperature, it would be absurd to expect a warmed bath on a ship, the chore was already tedious enough, she couldn’t fathom the water being carried up from the galley, where no doubt the only place capable of warming large amounts of water was located, only to haul the heavy buckets up three decks to this room.

Reaching out to the bowl she grabbed a handful of pedals, bringing them up first to her nose to breath in their sweet succulent scent, before readily sprinkling a generous amount over the surface of the water. At just the thought of stepping into the tub she could feel her body and muscles relax again, a calmness entering her soul….

To be suddenly ripped away.

Ariel struggled against the hands and thick arms that had grabbed her roughly from behind. She could feel herself being dragged backwards, her legs kicking as she tried to issue a scream past the fat fingers pressed painfully tight over her mouth. The thick gelatinous gut pressed flush against her back gave her a clue as to exactly whose arms she was entrapped in and a rash of anger flashed behind her eyes alongside the fear.

“I like em’ most when they fight back,” He whispered into her ear, causing a shiver of disgust to race down her spine. “I had a feelin’ you’s was a feisty one _missus_ ” Eustace mocked, his tone raspy and sinister as he hauled her back forcefully into the main room. The hand that had wrapped around her abdomen now trailed roughly up her side, pulling up some of her dress as it went. A sharp wave of panic and fear consumed her when he grasped one breast in his thick grimy hand over the fabric of her dress and squeezed painfully, twisting the pliable flesh – eliciting another scream that was uselessly trapped in her throat.

Ariel kicked out some more in vain, trying desperately to twist away from his hold. Her hands clawed at him frantically, her inadequate human nails digging into his flesh as she tried to remove his appendages from her person– to her dismay he seemed unbothered by the varied blood pebbled scratches she caused on his skin and no matter what method or how hard she tried he was simply stronger than her…and that was terrifying.

Muffled sounds of desperation came from behind the obese hand covering her mouth, if only she could scream! The more she struggled and fought against his hold the more the bastard seemed to enjoy it, if the growing bulge pressing into her thigh was any indication, all the while chuckling with amusement as the hand holding her against him pushed down the top material of her dress to expose the breast he had been fondling roughly, tugging and pinching her newly exposed nipple, rolling the bud painfully between his fingers.

His touch was absolutely abhorrent and she could feel the painful sting of acid and bile rising in her throat.

Ariel increased her efforts tenfold, her movements feverish as the panic threatened to cloud her mind completely. This couldn’t be happening! This shouldn’t be happening!

Blood filled her mouth as she bit down on his fleshy hand; the sound of his painfully grunted hiss filled her with hope and triumph, her eyes flashing with her achievement as the taste of copper and iron swelled around her taste buds. He ripped his hand away from her face as if he had been burned, her lips smeared crimson with his blood. He spun her around so fast the surroundings of the room became a blur until she was facing him, making her dizzy and leaving her with a momentary sense of vertigo.

She opened her mouth to finally let out a scream, only to be stopped short with the sharp pain accompanied by the sickening sound of his hand connecting with her face in a backhanded slap so hard it sent her sprawling to the floor. The pain that blossomed and spread through her face was worse than the few times the Captain had backhanded her – she could feel blood trickling down from her nose and it wouldn’t surprise her if he had broken it.  

“You filthy bitch!” Eustace seethed, standing over her as blood dripped from his fingers onto her, before hauling his foot back and kicking her hard in the ribs, the agony erupting around her ribcage leaving her short of breath.  Eustace hauled her up viciously from the floor by a fistful of her hair before she could scramble across the floor away from him. The crack of her bones that had resonated through the room at his kick made him laugh gleefully at the sound. He especially loved it when she let out an agonized filled gasp that hitched in her throat, her eyes misting up so prettily in his opinion.

Again she made to scream, knowing that if only someone outside this room could hear her, then maybe, just maybe she could possibly get some help. Instead all she could manage was a short yelp of pain when he shoved her violently into one of the wooden pillars of the Captain’s four poster bed, her hands gripping it tightly to steady herself so she didn’t go falling to the floor again. Before she could push herself away, he was behind her and using the weight of his body to pin her to the intricately engraved pillar, some of the detailing biting into her skin and aggravating her ribcage as she struggled to breathe through the compression of her chest.

She couldn’t get enough breath in her lungs to attempt another scream, her grunts of `no` and `stop` going unheeded as hysteria started to well up inside of her at the feeling of his fully hardened arousal pressed painfully against her backside. The sick bastard really was enjoying this, delighting in the way her body squirmed against him in her futile attempts to get away, every movement of her struggle sending sparks of pleasurable shocks coursing through his system.

Her human strength was proving pathetic and ineffective. Just as she had feared, she couldn’t even defend herself.

Ariel tried to stomp on his feet but her bare ones did nothing to his booted ones and he tusked condescendingly into the side of her neck before placing a few disgusting open mouthed kiss on the side of her neck that left her skin wet with his saliva when he pulled away. Mustering all her pathetic human strength she tossed her head back and head butted him square in the nose, relishing the sound of it breaking at the contact as he stumbled back with a surprised gasp.

Without hesitation she took her shot, bolting for the door, her wail for help finally rushing past her lips and desperately filling the room. She never made it to the door, losing her balance as he pushed her hard, sending her body colliding with the end table, all the items atop it smashing to the floor as she let out a scream at the sharp stings that shot through her. When he tried to pull her back to him she clutched at the table, in response he only yanked her back yarder, finally losing her grip as the end table came crashing forward with her, the drawer and its contents sent sprawling across the floor.

“You struggle so prettily,” he crooned through gritted teeth, arousal flashing in his dark dilated eyes. He tossed her body face first onto the Captain’s bed and climbed up behind her, straddling her backside as his hands worked at removing his belt.

“Let me go!” she hissed through clenched teeth, looking around the room hysterically for anything to use as a weapon, anything she could get to as she struggled beneath his massive weight. Never in her life had she been so terrified nor felt as helpless as she did right now. Hot tears started streaking down her cheeks, wetting the pelts and furs below her.

“Now why would I do that, we’ve only just gotten started,” he teased darkly, a horrifying promise laced into the meaning of his words, as he shoved her face into the handmade feather down mattress and pelt comforter effectively muffling the distressed scream she let out at the sound of his leather belt sliding out of his pant loops.

Ariel pulled and clawed at the various lavish pelts, furs, sheets and bedding, desperately trying to grab hold of something solid to give herself enough traction to try and pull out from under her assailant’s massive weight, but all she managed in doing was bunching the material haphazardly around her on the bed. “Don’t touch me!” she spat when she felt his hands roaming up her sides. Wincing when he applied forceful pressure to her injured ribs in retaliation, rewarding him with her strangled gasp as the white hot pain radiated through her body.

“I’ve had about enough of yer mouth wench!” he growled in irritation, she fought against the feeling of the strap against her lips, trying to turn her head away this way and that, failing and he gagged her with his belt, tightening it painfully around her head, the makeshift gag muffling her cries.  The taste of the used disgusting dirty leather caused her to gag and choke, forcing her to try and swallow down some of the bile that had come up or risk suffocating on it, some of the vomit spilled out from around the belt onto her cheeks and the bedding.  “That’s much better,” he snarled.

He hauled her up from the bed, twisting her around and forcing her back down, pushing her body further up on the mattress with the entirety of his own atop her. The fear was clearly reflected in her wide eyes as tears shamelessly stained her cheeks, and he laughed as he wiped some of the bile from her cheeks in the vicious mockery of a lovers touch. What horrified her more was how strong the desire and arousal reflected in his eyes seemed to be as he leered at her abused form helplessly trapped beneath him.

“This won’t be over soon,” he promised, as he gripped her wrists, forcing them up above her head and pinning them there with one hand. He hadn’t seemed at all bothered nor deterred by her pathetic attempts at pushing, punching, and slapping; hell he had seemed to moan in _pleasure,_ like the disgusting pig he was, when she tried pulling his hair and she promptly stopped that effort in its tracks at the revolting sound.

Oh she had been a pretty thing to behold when she had been captured and dragged aboard – even with her fin still attached. Never had Eustace felt so bewitched by anything in his life and he knew that he had to have her as his own. Then the bloody Captain had to go and tell em’ all she was his n’ his alone, and off limits to the rest of them. At first he had obeyed, feeling frustrated at the order that denied him what he wanted most, but he couldn’t disobey the Captain; then he saw her standing there, looking all scared and helpless and he couldn’t help it – he had been watching her the last few days and not once had she looked so enticing as she did when he had scared the wits out of her.  

He was used to being told no, but it often didn’t stop him in the taverns, though this was the first time he had ever disobeyed a direct order from his Captain. He supposed the Captain was lucky he had waited as long as he had, really. How could Hook except them all to stay in line with such a lovely chit so ripe for the plucking on board with them, and rumor was the Captain hadn’t even enjoyed the spoils of her capture by bedding the exotic beauty. It was a waste that Eustace could no longer abide; perhaps the Captain would even _thank_ him for breaking in the feisty lass for him, like taming a wild mustang, sometimes they had to be beat before they would let you ride them.  He was willing to bet her nearly translucent pale skin would bruise up so beautifully.

 It only aroused him more that she had tried to kill him, and now he was going to repay her that kindness. It was even better that she had been turned into a wretched slip of a girl with delectable feminine parts – parts that made claiming her body with his own much _much_ easier. This chit should be grateful, she was going to become the prettiest thing he had ever bedded – it was a right damn honor considering the many women before her. She would be the notch on his bedpost that he boasted most of, with fondness and pride. Shit, in his opinion, she should be downright _thankful_!  

Ariel could feel him pushing up the skirts of her dress as he forcefully settled himself between her legs. She mentally, violently cursed the material for giving up so easily as it bunched under his hand, going higher and higher up over her knee and then thigh. The feeling of his grubby hand roughly moving up her leg had her struggling with renewed fervor and he only laughed at her efforts, causing more tears to roll down her cheeks. He leaned forward and bit one nipple, delighting in her struggles and muffled cries as small crimson beads broke out above her pale flesh. He licked the droplets of blood away from the abused bud, allowing his yellowing tongue to trail along the path her stitched up wound.

Ariel did a lot of things in that moment. She prayed harder than she ever had before to whatever God, Goddess, or Power That Be that would listen to her silent pleas. She cursed the fact that she hadn’t been provided under garments, making access to the most intimate places of her bodily more easily accessible. She despaired at that fact that she had changed into her dress at all instead of stayed in her corset and pants, which probably wouldn’t have stopped him but would have at least made his efforts of rape considerably more difficult. She hated herself for not following the instinct her gut had warned her about. Lastly, she wondered what she had done to deserve this, had she angered the Captain so by ignoring him that he had decided to punish her?

Had the Captain ordered this pirate to touch her and take her at his heed, like so many threats and similar warnings he had made to her before this moment.

The feel and sound of the front laces of his britches opening made her clench her eyes shut tightly, trying her hardest to be anywhere in her mind than in this moment, her body becoming lax against the sheets with the sickening realization of what was about to happen to her.

Eustace grinned down triumphantly at her prone form, finding immense pleasure in the way the fight fled from her soul, he loved it most when they finally gave up their struggles and submitted to him. There was nothing more pleasurable then watching as the fire inside burns out. He lives off the high of domination and power; maybe if he didn't lose himself to the ecstasy of her supple defeated body he wouldn't choke her to death in the midst of his passions. Maybe.

All she could do was wish he would just get on with it then, so that this nightmare would be over as quickly as possible.

Right before she was covered in blood.

* * *

  _Author's Notes_

_Few things:_

_1\.  Sorry for the complete lack of Killian in this chapter. I know a lot of you want more Hook/Ariel scenes and development in their relationship be it positive or negative. Trust me I am itching myself to get to more of that, and I promise it’s coming soon - this is after all a Hook/Ariel romance fic. I am purposefully taking the time to develop Doc and John (heck even Eustace) for a very good reason and it will all be clear soon. I can say that there are a few chapters soon of mostly Hook/Ariel interactions planned._

_2\.  You can thank my wonderful, horribly awesome best friend Lis for the cliff hanger in this chapter. I was really torn between writing out the entire scene and leaving it all as one chapter or breaking it up into two.  She convinced me to leave you all with a cliffy, so you are welcome to go after her with the flaming pitch forks ;)_

_3.  I am sincerely sorry if this chapter offended anyone. That was not my intention. Unfortunately disgusting horrible events like rape happen in real life all the time (I know, I work at a life/death emergency call center). My writing about it isn’t to promote or insinuate that I condone or approve of it. I thought long and hard about including this scene into this fic and decided for plot purposes that I was going to stick with my original plan and include it – even at the risk of losing some of my readers._

_4\. At the risk of sounding like a broken record – if you can stick through this with me, I promise it will get better for Ariel and a romance will start to blossom between Ariel/Hook._

Playlist: 10 years -Actions and Motives / Birdy – Without a Word / Taylor Swift – Red / MSMR - Bones

**Please review and let me know what you think. Love it, hate it – I am open to all reviews.**

 

  
_(\/)  
(O.o) /\  
 _Copy the bunny to your presentation to help him achieve world domination,__  
and come join the dark side. (We have cookies.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** You lot know the drill by now. Not mine, never was, making no money…etc.

 **Posted:** 07/06/16

 **A/N:** You have all waited long enough for this chapter, so we'll just skip right to the gist of it shall we. Enjoy!

* * *

The dried tears were hot against her cheeks and she could feel the dull ache in her eyes from so much crying, she was sure if she were to look in a mirror they would be glassy, blood-shot, and swollen. Her entire body hurt all over with various agonies, the worst though was her ribs, every time she took in a breath she could feel the stabbing pains searing along her nerves. There was no doubt about it, she was worse for wear, and with disdain she thought how she truly needed to stop ending up injured – it was a habit she wasn't fond of since making the mistake of becoming enraptured by her curiosity of the bloody pirate ship that had shown up and consequently ruined everything about her otherwise peacefully dull existence in Neverland.

She kept trying to go to sleep and rest like Doc had _strongly_ advised, but she found that every time she closed her eyes visions of Eustace's pungent form on top of her, his vile hands palming her flesh, his desiccating breath on her skin - it would all crop up to the forefront of her imagination and haunt her, subsequently making rest the last thing she wanted to do. So simply put she had eventually decided she wouldn't fall prey to any impending nightmares, at least not yet. She knew she couldn't very well stave off slumber forever, but she could damn well try to prolong the inevitable. It was with that last thought that she vehemently denied the sleeping drought Doc had kindly and dutifully prepared for her.

"Ariel, you need to stop being so stubborn about this…" John urged his voice inundated with concern, the bed dipping and groaning with his weight as he sat next to her, a small silver chalice with the foul smelling herbal remedy in hand. She shook her head furiously in the negative, regretting it immediately when it only aggravated her headache and sent stabbing pains along her stiff neck. Oh, they had tried other ways to sooth her to sleep, the calming smoky aroma of lavender and vanilla incense they had lit filled the room, the warm bed pan warmer under the soft pelts and furs next to her feet, the dim lights of the sporadic candles after all the oil lamps had been extinguished.

John and Doc had truly worked as hard as they could to reassure her and comfort her, make her feel safe and calm, until finally Doc had to succumb to his own fatigue and retired for the evening with mummers to fetch him if anything about her _condition_ were to change.

John's only response at her continued tenacity was a heavy sigh of deep resignation tinged with the barest of annoyance. Eventually she would lull to sleep from pure exhaustion, whether she liked it or not- he mused. There was no way in hell's high sea's he was going to be the one to force the disgusting remedy down her throat – not after her traumatic experience. It was the last thing she needed, and if she wanted to be stubborn and fight sleep and rest then so be it, it was her choice after all.

After so much choice had been taken from her, he couldn't bear to steal more.

It was the pity and sorrow in his eyes, mostly the pity that stirred her the most, and she looked away to stare at the opposite wall, tempted to cross her arms protectively but after having already tried that gesture once thought better of it to avoid the resulting sting of agony. It was hard to look at him and imagine what he must be thinking about her, about her situation – so it was easier all together to not look at him at all. Even if she couldn't escape him completely in her current surroundings, it still helped to gaze at anything but his eyes that told her everything he didn't say.

His accommodations were nice, and she remembered it faintly from the first day she was captured, dragged into his adjoining washroom, and dropped unceremoniously into his porcelain tub. Right before she was hauled off to the brig for her perceived disrespect. She still held steadfast to the notion the Captain deserved everything he got that day from her. Anyway, John's room, it was nice. No matter how nice, she still wished she was off the ship, even if she turned homeless and went hungry at least she wouldn't be a prisoner. Freedom was everything once it was taken away.

John's quarter master's chambers was marginally smaller than Killian's own, but that was to be expected seeing as he was the Captain of the ship. However, it wasn't anything to balk at either, being second in command, it was sizeable enough, and he also had a washroom of his own, equipped with a bathtub of his own (the only two on the ship that weren't made of tin water basins) as well.

There was a clear contrast between the Captain's abode and the Quarter Master's. Where the Captain's space was adorned in rich hues of red, gold, and black that gave off a rough and darker vibe, John's was decorated in soft blues, silver, and whites that held a very soft and welcoming feel. The difference in tastes of décor was also a strong correlation to their different personalities in her opinion. Where the Captain was smug, John was reserved, where arrogant the other quietly confident, where lascivious the other respectful and most importantly, where one seemed ruthless the other was kind.

It even appeared that John was more modest, with only the essential furnishings and functional items, nothing extravagant like large oil paintings or numerous embellished baubles littered the room unlike the Captain's many shelves full of them - all most likely trophies from various pillages or adventures. Instead the walls were covered in nothing but maps, nautical and star charts; certainly more practical, not that the Captain's chamber didn't have any up on the walls, just not nearly as many as John and unlike the Captain it was the only thing John seemed to have up on the walls.

She was propped up by a ridiculous amount of pillows, not completely sitting up straight, but at enough of an angle that she might have well as been. It was one of Doc's many orders and requests regarding her _condition_ , that because of her ribs she shouldn't lie completely flat on her back. Her eyes narrowed at the memory, calling her injuries 'her condition` like it was some sort of illness or injury she had accidentally sustained. Like the recent memories didn't leave her skin crawling with her disgust.

No one had the nerve to say what had really happened to her out loud when her ears were in reach – but she had no doubt they were talking. As bitter as she was about that fact, as if ignoring the truth would brush the circumstance under the rug, she was also grateful – because truth was she wasn't even sure she could face the glaring extent of it yet herself. As if not acknowledging it would change it somehow, even if everyone recognized how futile these whims were. About as futile as her desire to avoid the sand man's calling, no matter how gallant her attempt it would eventually have to be dealt with.

The soft steps of John's boots on the floor, along with the sudden loss of his weight on the bed next to her, had her lulling her head to the side to face him, watching his movements as he set the chalice aside on his own smaller desk that was littered with aged parchments. He ran one hand through his golden locks and let out a frustrated sigh that had a smile almost hinting at her lips. When he turned to look at her, she could see the forlorn sadness reflected in his eyes back at her. She watched him open his mouth a few times as if to say something, only to close it in second thought. A fish out of water.

Instead he simply walked back over to the bed and checked the silver pitcher sitting on the wooden night stand to make sure it was full of water, tipping it to fill an empty goblet and handing it out to her in a questioning gesture, at the soft shake of her head he sighed again and set the goblet down next to the pitcher, in easy reach of her if she changed her mind and were to became thirsty.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he had no clue as to what to do in this type of situation.

When he had offered up his own room, he had been sure it was the right thing to do – still was sure. As it were Ariel hadn't looked in any state to be up to a trek down to Doc's make-shift infirmary. Not only that but neither Killian nor him felt inclined to leave her down there after the incident with Eustace with only an aged healer as a guard – nor did they trust any of the other shipmates at the moment to stand watch over her either, in case the idea of insubordination were to spread like a disease, especially in her fragile disposition. It also wouldn't do her any good to have her stuck below top deck where fresh air couldn't reach. It was safest and put all three men at ease to have her in close proximity, each man only truly trusting the other. For obvious reasons it was silently agreed that Ariel wouldn't be recuperating in the Captain's quarters, at the very least until the mess had been properly sorted.

Now John wasn't sure what to do, wasn't even sure it was possible to console her. How can one make something so horrific better?

Looking at her bruised face, adorned with a small gash on the temple, pulled at his heart strings – she didn't deserve this. It was true there were men on this ship that were less than savory characters, and generally a blind eye was turned to whatever was done on shore as long as it didn't trail back to the ship the next day, but to disobey the Captains direct order not only while still at sea but whilst in his personal chamber. It was an unforgivable offence.

With a tentative hand John reached out nimble fingers to gently smooth her unnaturally red locks, the gesture meant to be comforting and consoling.

"Don't touch me!" Ariel spat, shying away from his touch as soon as he had made contact, causing him to snap his hand back and grimace. Her eyes looked wild, as if a crazed beast stirred just under the surface of their blue depths.

"Ariel, accept my apology, I didn't mean…." John's words trailed off into yet another heavy sigh, unsure of how to express what he wanted to, and usually he was the one that was good with words.

* * *

_For John, the sobs were absolutely gut wrenching and filled every space of the room, resonating off the darkest shadows and echoing deep in his own heart. She was in pain, the physical was more than obvious, but it was emotional as well and perhaps it was that fact that had him feeling so strongly for her situation. It was one thing to be bruised and battered, another to feel broken. At one point during the battles of war he too had felt both – but it was completely different, never had the attacks on his person been so intimate._

_She was trembling like a leaf being blown about in the wind, clutching at his tunic with a vice grip so strong her knuckles were turning white and even through the fabric of his shirt her nails were leaving crescent shaped marks in her palm. The bodice of her green dress was stained red, and dried blood was cracking and peeling off her face, neck, and bosom – at least her nose didn't appear broken, small favors of fate._

_Every intake of shaky breath made the sobs worse, her face wincing with her agony as the tears mingled with the dried blood on her skin. When John had tried to walk her over and urge her to sit on the bed, she started to struggled and screamed at him, and so they stayed in the center of the room standing instead, her face buried into his chest and his hand smoothing the hair on the back of her head and whispering assurances. You're safe now…I've got you…it's ok – things of that sort._

_As soon as Doc had rushed into John's chambers and saw the grizzly scene his face had gone ghostly white. It was only a momentary pause before he set his lips into a determined line and pushed his personal feelings aside._

_It had taken intense and gentle urging to pry Ariel out of John's arms, grasping him like he was a lifeline. It was a good thing Doc and John were patient men, and it was a lucky thing they were both as understanding as they were._

" _I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." John placated, as he gently held her wrists and took a deliberately slow step back. Her hands and arms were shaking something awful and her eyes were desperately begging him not to go, and if there were any other way he wouldn't have – but her wounds, they had to be tended to. "I promise."_

_With a barely imperceptible nod, John finally released the hold on her wrists and stepped further back, watching as Doc stepped between them and assessed his patient in her dire state. He had to think of her as his patient, if he thought of her as the woman he had come to consider so deeply he wouldn't be able to care for her – he had to push those feelings out and silence them in order to do his job._

" _Ariel," Doc started gently, "You know who I am?" he asked, looking wearily at the gash in her head that was still oozing a sluggish trail of blood down the side of her face. He watched as she bit her bottom lip and worried it, a sigh of relief leaving his own lips when she finally nodding her head in affirmative "Good. That's good." He mused under his breath; it was a welcome sign he could worry a little less about serious head trauma. Taking in one last deep breath he let his eyes trail over her already bruising form, his aged lips pressed into a thin line of concentration and concealed disgust at the man that did this to her. "John, bring over that chair." Doc ordered, waving a hand in the direction of the cushioned rest that sat behind the modest desk. "I'll also need a bucket of clean water and clean rags from my store room."_

" _I'll only be gone a moment" John nodded, saying the words mostly for Ariel's benefit ,as he set the heavy chair down beside the older man and left the room to fetch a shipmate to do as was asked, not adverse to taking orders from the more knowledgeable healer. John lifted the heavy wooden bar that purposed itself as a lock and left his room, smiling in gratitude as Doc followed him out and promised to reset the lock until his swift return._

_Alone in the room for the time being, Doc focused his attentions on his patient – still standing in the middle of the room and looking out the large recessed windows of the cabin. She blinked a few times when he moved back in front of her vision blocking her view. "Will you sit for me, please?" he asked gently, taking her hands in his and guiding her over the few paces to the seat he had had John place next to them. She nodded silently and hissed as she lowered herself down onto the cushioned chair, her body ached all over and felt like it was on fire. These wounds would have been less troublesome in her natural form, but as it were her human frame was fragile and feeble at best. Never before when she first walked the earth, had she been in such a pained position – except for possibly childbirth but this time there was no joy to be had at the end of her agony._

_Doc needed to clean the blood away from most of the wounds to see the extent of the damage done; it was always hard to ascertain when the wounds were caked in dry blood and debris. With sad eyes he noted that the stitches following the cut along her collar bone were probably ready for removal soon, but that would have to wait. He let out a deep sigh, and turned to his large black bag that he had set on a side table by the door on his way in, and started setting out small jars and containers. Some of which Ariel noted with dry amusement she could actually recognize now._

" _It didn't work." Ariel finally said hoarsely, breaking her silence. He turned to look at her and noticed her hand trail up to the invisible spot where the talisman he had earlier provided her would rest, the one meant for protection. His smile became grave and he turned back to his task of emptying the bag for easier access to the remedy's as he set his mind about what to say._

_When he turned and looked at her again, her hands were resting palm up in her lap, her head lowered. It was heartbreaking to see someone that before had been so full of willful defiance and power, deflated and forlorn. "I would argue that it did, though I am sure that is little condolence for you." Doc finally replied, perhaps she didn't realize it, but hopefully one day she would, she was sitting there in front of him injured, but alive. Given just a glance of her injures and Doc was sure that the perpetrator could have easily done much more – would have easily killed her no doubt._

_The hallow laugh she let out chilled him, her glassy eyes raising their gaze to meet his. "I supposed I should be grateful that I am even sitting here now?" she spat, not even feeling an ounce of remorse for her harsh words when she swore she saw a flinch take hold of the gentle man._

" _Most in your position would be grateful for such small allowances." Doc reminded, feeling the anger of a father burn beneath his breast at the remembrance of his own wife and daughter that hadn't been nearly so lucky. As quickly as it had come he put the flame out, she didn't need his berates and she wasn't his ward. He supposed he could allow her her anger at her circumstance and imprisonment for surly a bull could only be pushed so far before charging horns down. "But most also haven't put up with as much as you have already, my dear." He supplicated consolingly and in brief apology, relaxing his expression to one of sympathy._

_A swift knock on the door broke whatever conversation would have come next as Doc lifted the bar lock and opened the door wide, allowing John to enter with the bucket of water as requested and a bundle of rags underneath one arm. It was time to get to work as Doc took one of the rags and dipped it into the cool water and began to clear away the blood from her face and neck, a slow and tedious process that oft times brought a small hiss of pain from the beaten red headed woman sitting before him._

* * *

"Do they have to be so tight?" Ariel complained, a hand resting above the pelt just below her breast, where underneath the bandages were pulled tightly against her ribs. Even though each restricted breath brought her aches and pains, it was quite possibly more annoying to feel as if she couldn't get a full lungs worth of air. She didn't miss the slight flush that arose on John's cheeks when she brought it up, the memory of him helping Doc pull the gauze around the injury clear in both their minds. It had taken plenty of urging from both men to allow them to remove the bloodied dress she wore in order to attend the injuries covering her entire body that were concealed by the slip of the gown.

The explanations had been truthful and innocent enough, there were no other women aboard the ship to assist, and Doc couldn't both wrap and ensure it was properly set alone. The men had worked with calculating moves and only necessary clinical touches, but still the thought of them gazing on her more intimate curves was positively scandalous. She supposed she should be thankful it had been John and not the Captain assisting, for she was most assured his lecherous and leering gaze would have only considerably worsened matters.

It had felt like the night she consummated her marriage with Eric, having the priests witness their first union from behind a screen that did little to quell her mind of the knowledge that they were there. Having them inspect the sheets afterward, looking for the blood insignia of her innocence had been mortifying at best and at the time she had imagined she could never feel more humiliated. However, having men tend to her injuries in the nude, one she possibly fancied and the other she cared for almost to the extent of family - that had been far more humiliating than any witnessed wedding night she could have possibly had.

At least when she was Queen she had had many ladies in waiting, tending to her routine and dressings. How pampered a life she had lead, even as a Mermaid Princess she had been well accounted for by servants.

To have fallen so far from grace that a Pirates hands needed to assist where a very Pirates hands had violated.

"I know you already know the answer to that," John responded from his perch on the window sill seat, closing the book of short stories in his lap that he had been reading to Ariel, in the hopes that she would finally end her stubborn strike against sleep and succumb to the rest her body so desperately required.

"Yes, but it's quite uncomfortable." Insistent on her complaint, she fidgeted under the furs and pelts against the pillows, trying to get comfortable again. The more she moved the more uncomfortable and compressing the bandages around her ribs felt. Some could argue it was worse than a corset pulled too tight and she of all would know.

"I assure you, un-bandaged fractured ribs are far more uncomfortable than the compression you are wearing, despite your grievances otherwise." He informed her with a small chuckle, setting the book aside and wiping his palms on the coarse cotton of his breeches before running one through the locks of his hair in a habit that was becoming quite endearing and predictable of him.

"Speaking from experience are we?" she asked, the curious glint filling her blossoming playful tone, struggling to sit up further against the pillows and letting out a groan of pain for her efforts.

"Perhaps, I have been in my fair share of scuffles and suffered my lot in injures for my efforts." He flashed her quite the charming smile, standing when she let out another pained grunt and making his way to her side. "Unlike you, I knew well enough when to admit defeat." He chastised ruefully, reaching a hand out to help her before pausing its movements "Can I?" he asked, sounding more tentative remembering her earlier harsh reaction a few hours ago for having smoothed her hair. At the nod of her head he gripped her hip with one hand and pushed up through the covers and pulled gently on her shoulder, easing her into a better position.

"Thank you." she admitted through a sigh, allowing him to adjust the mountain of pillows behind her back and head until she rested more comfortably.

"Think not of it, as long as you don't go telling all the men about the mid wife you seemed to have turned me into." he told her easily, trying to ease her discomforts with his teasing tone, reaching over and handing her the goblet of water she was struggling to reach. He was just grateful that at least now she seemed to be in a more pleasant, if not talkative, mood. The book of stories had been a trick his mother would use on him and his sister when they were in sour bouts and he had hoped it would ease her soul, same as it used to do for his.

"Would rumors of kindness sully your steadfast pirate's reputation?" she asked after taking a few sips to sooth her dry throat, having meant it to be an innocent barb but her tone turned solemn against her will. John considered her words for a few moments, replacing the goblet when she handed it back to him "I'm sorry -" however he cut her off before she could finish.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ariel." John insisted, his voice serious with his meaning.

"But my words, they were cruel." She argued weakly.

"The actions of the man under my watch were cruel, and I promise he was dealt with accordingly and an example _will_ be set." John explained, giving her reason towards her disdain. "Not all of us are as natured as he." He added sadly.

"One would argue he was under the Captain's watch, perhaps even _his_ command." Ariel spat flippantly with little regard to thinking before speaking as she reacted to her knee jerk emotions, a sneer on her lips as differing feelings flashed across her green eyes.

"Being second in command puts them under my watch _just_ as equally," John reminded, taking a deep breath. Women were as moody as the sea's sometimes, one moment calm and the other raging a storm of unquestionable proportions the moment you turn away. "And you can't possibly think he was acting on the command of the Captain, truly?" he asked, feeling both ire at the possibility that she really did think his best friend capable of such callousness, but also sympathy for her troubles and predicament.

Honestly she had every right to hate Killian.

"Why shouldn't I?" she countered, "It could be counted as an elaborate stage of events for a clever ruse – he certainly threatened me enough with it." Ariel spat, angry and frustrated with herself that she had even brought the Captain up in the first place, when conversation had just seemed to be easier to handle. John let out another heavy sigh – if she blamed the Captain she must equally blame him as well. John ran a hand over his face as he tried to sort out the mental tangle that was the woman in his bed – which on any other occasion would have been a pleasant sight.

"You should rest, it's been a long enough day as it is, we can discuss this later when your mind is of more clarity." John urged, settling on that response being the best course of action for now. There was no foreseeable way to reasonably convince the red head that the deck hand was working off his own ambitions and from no order of his own or that of the Captains. If she couldn't see it for herself, there was very little convincing on his part that would change it otherwise.

"One moment you are beseechingly kind, the next unfathomably patronizing, hard to know the real you through the thick of it." she snapped again, glaring at him now, her lips pressed into a thin line. She knew she was being incredibly unreasonable but it didn't stop the words from spilling past her lips.

"Apologizing for cruel words one moment to wield a fatal blade the next, the same could be said of you milady." He responded smoothly before turning away from her, feeling the wound of her words more than he knew he should - more than he had any right to. He let out another heavy sigh. He didn't want to argue with her, she had been through enough for the day. He had no doubt she wasn't herself, and the way her eyes were bloodshot it was clear enough that perhaps her evident exhaustion was fanning the flame of her ire. He also knew well enough that it was more her reaction, conscious or not, to the recent trauma talking. It was simply easier to remove the catalyst she seemed to be feeding from; maybe with no one around perhaps she would finally fall asleep. "If you need anything I'll be right outside the door keeping watch." He told her so softly she almost didn't hear.

He waited for a few long moments of silence for any acknowledgement she had heard and understood him until it turned awkward and permeated around them. With a final heavy sigh of resignation, thinking she was intent on ignoring him now, he turned to leave.

It was the sound of a gasped breath biting back an exclamation of agony and the feel of a small hand encircling his wrist desperately that stopped him.

"Please don't go." Ariel pleaded dejectedly, their brief argument was silly and stupid – she wanted desperately for him to go back to reading stories and putting this nonsense that she had started behind them. So far John had given her no reason not to trust in him, she still strongly believed he would hold up his promise and help her escape the binds of her imprisonment. Though she wasn't ready to admit she was wrong about her perceptions of the Captain, it really was a bit of a reach even on her part to think he had commanded that putrid man to rape her, "I guess he is far too arrogant to allow another man to fornicate in his bed." She conceded - it was as close to another apology he was going to get for the night.

John couldn't help the sudden barked laugh at her words, "Never have there been truer words spoken." He agreed, still chuckling. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman could have a sharp wit when she wanted one, intended or not.

"So you'll stay then?" she asked, worry now reflected back at him in her red rimmed eyes, drowning out all the other confusing emotions of moments ago. The thought of him leaving her in the room alone was unpleasant. She felt safer with him around her, protecting her. Being alone in a room had been the cause of her current predicament.

"Well, I suppose so, besides taking post outside the door would be most uncomfortable…" he trailed off teasingly, finding it easy to put the discord behind him at her imploring look, hinged with just a bit of fear at the idea being left alone. It really made his heart feel for her, it reminded him no matter how sharp her tongue and temper; she was still a woman that had not even a day ago, gone through a horrific ordeal and her mind hadn't the opportunity to properly process, of course she would lash out.

"Is that the only reason, you're sure my words haven't scared you away?" she asked, trying to lighten her tone and gain back the easy rapport, the hint of a tentative smile tugging at her lips, her hand still holding onto his wrist but relaxing into a delicate touch.

"It would take far more than your words to give me reason to tuck tail and truly run," John advised, a small smile returning to his lips as well. She was as confusing as any lass he had stumbled across, prior mermaid or no it truly did seem as if all women were the same – fleeting from one emotion to the next, and just as fickle. "I must admit though, I am surprised, I had assumed you would have begrudged the company of men?" he ventured, curious as to why she would even want him in the room at all. He had been sure she had considered him little more than a nuisance.

"I'm only tolerating the company of one man at the moment." She pointed out.

"Tolerating?" he chuckled, "My lady, you have a powerful way with flattery." He teased with a glittering of amusement in his eyes to accompany his words as he tried to lighten her soul since she seemed more receptive. Ariel let out a small chuckle only to cringe at the pain the action caused, her grip on his wrist tightening momentarily while she quickly adorned a rueful smile.

"If I didn't know any better, I would accuse you of charming a damsel in distress." She said with a playful tone, taking care not to laugh or chuckle again.

"Are you saying I haven't already done so?" he asked, feeling curious with the new path this conversation was seemingly taking. He secretly hoped for a `yes` though he strongly doubted it – despite knowing he had no right to hope for anything regarding the red headed beauty before him. If the Captain weren't standing in their way on orders John wouldn't dare disobey, there was the fact clear as day that she wasn't going to be with them for long, he had a duty to help see to that.

"I think," Ariel started slowly, pondering her words carefully "that this is a conversation to be had some other time, when my head is – how did you put it? Of more clarity." she responded, her eyes beholding an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Aren't you cheeky." he added with a light laugh of his own. "Well, be that as it may, can we agree that you've been stubborn enough - I think it is well past your bedtime?"

"Sit with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, finally relenting despite her inhibitions as the exhaustion started to take a tighter hold, moving her hand from his wrist to his hand, her nimble fingers encircling his larger palm, a yawn finally breaking through. As much as she hated the idea, he was right, they all were – she needed to sleep and she was sure the hour was well into the early mornings. She tugged lightly on his hand to annunciate her point, smiling when he obliged.

"I think I can do that," he said softly, earning him a sweet smile when he obliged as she begrudgingly closed her eyes.

He couldn't help but smile that she was a fighter to the bitter end even in defeat.

* * *

_The feel and sound of the front laces of his britches opening made her clench her eyes shut tightly, trying her hardest to be anywhere in her mind than in this moment, her body becoming lax against the sheets with the sickening realization of what was about to happen to her._

_Eustace grinned down triumphantly at her prone form, finding immense pleasure in the way the fight fled from her soul, he loved it most when they finally gave up their struggles and submitted to him. There was nothing more pleasurable then watching as the fire inside burnt out. He lives off the high of domination and power; maybe if he didn't lose himself to the ecstasy of her supple defeated body he wouldn't choke her to death in the midst of his passions. Maybe._

_All she could do was wish he would just get on with it then, so that this nightmare would be over as quickly as possible._

_Right before she was covered in blood._

_It was spilling out all over her, tarnishing the delicate material of her dress irreparably as it soaked through and coated her skin. The blood splattering chaotically onto her face and shoulders, mixing with her own oozing wounds. The dark crimson flowed down over Eustace's chest and sputtered from his mouth, his eyes were filled with surprise and horror, mirroring the same emotions reflected in her own wide eyes._

_The liquid was thick and still warm to the touch, already matting to her hair and dripping over her flesh…it was abhorrent and nauseating._

_It was strange at first, as her fingers brushed over some of the slick coagulating essence; she kept expecting the bloodlust of her prior life to take hold, to feel the elongation of her serrated teeth breaking through her gum line ready to feast on the bloody flesh presented, for her eyes to dilate with the hunger – but it never came._

_Her heart thundered wildly in her chest, feeling like at any moment it was going to break past her fractured ribs and burst out from beneath her breast. The pungent taste of ripe leather was overpowering as it mixed with the distinct flavor of iron, causing her stomach to churn violently with her compounding repulsions._

_It all had happened so fast that at first she hadn't even comprehended it; there she was mentally begging her impending violation to be over and the next she was covered in a waterfall of blood that hadn't even cooled. His weight on top of her had been suffocating both physically and mentally, and she could still feel the movements of his pudgy hand next to her thigh working with rough haste to undo the laces of his breeches as if it were still occurring, even though she knew it wasn't. Lucid rationality was escaping her for the moment._

_There was the briefest puff of air that smoothed over her exposed skin as the weight of the perpetrators body was suddenly hauled up from her form, his shrilly pig like squeal cut off by sickening gurgling sounds as blood rushed up his throat and started to cascade down over her. Ariel gazed up in shock, her breath catching at the way his head was leaned back unnaturally far, showing off all the red and pink torn flesh of the jagged slash across his throat - his blood gushing forth freely from the wound._

_In reality it was all done in a matter of seconds but it had felt like a lifetime, everything seemingly moving forward in agonizingly slow motion._

_From behind the form of Eustace bleeding out atop her, she could see none other than the Captain._

_The Captain's expression was terrifyingly dark, his eyes filled with a rage and hate so profound and intense she was sure it tainted his soul and it had her fearing for her own life as her breath caught in her throat. His teeth were bared through a snarl accompanying his anger, and his good hand was fisted tightly into the locks of his disobedient subordinate keeping Eustace's heavy body upright on the bed where his pants sagged low on his blubbery hips, his cubby legs still straddling one of her thighs._

_It was the waning sunlight glinting off the Captain's blood stained hook that seemed to break the grotesque mesmerizing spell she was trapped in. The way the blood slicked down the smooth metal and dripped methodically to the linens below._

_The breath that had been caught in her throat finally released and she started to hyperventilate through her makeshift gag, her eyes stinging with tears and her vision blurred as they spilled over the edge of her lashes, streaking down the splattered blood on her face. Ariel scrambled backwards up the bed frantically, clawing with her hands and pushing with her feet in sloppy desperate movements until her back was pressed firmly against the oak headboard and even then pushing with all her might as if she could still move further back._

_Ariel tugged at the hem of her spoiled dress, pulling it down over her legs to cover herself as she brought her knees up to her chest in an attempt to get as far away from the body that was now shuddering and convulsing before her, still held up by the hair on his nearly severed head. With weak trembling hands she tried in vain to undo the belt that gagged her – it felt like she was suffocating around it as sobs started to resonate through her entire being. The reality she couldn't escape catching up to her in full force._

_It was a true nightmare – the kind you couldn't wake up from._

_Inadvertently catching the gaze of the dying man sent chills shooting down her spine; they were filled with such a torturous mixture of pain, hatred, and horror… that she was sure he had cursed her to hell with just that look. The light was fading quickly from his gaze, the orbs turning to a lifeless glassy sheen and it was morbidly captivating._

_Like she couldn't look away even if she wanted to._

_She desperately wanted to._

_She had seen countless men drown to death, watched the same light fade away – in that instance it had looked almost peaceful, but instead this time it just looked…ghastly._

" _Ariel!" John exclaimed, his own disbelief bleeding through his words as he caught sight of her. He had ran the short distance from the top of the helm to Killian's room at the sound of a cut off scream, his chest heaving lightly with his breaths as he barged through the flung open door with his sword already drawn, his boots skidding to a stop along the polished wood flooring at the sight before him._

_The sound of her name drew her attention away from the grotesque scene playing out just inches in front of her, her wild eyes catching his unsettled gaze as he made quick inventory of the situation. He was no stranger to the morbidity and violence of his unlawful profession, but this particular situation seemed to inexplicably strike a more personal cord deep within him._

_The sight of John spurred her like a cattle prod, and a strangled desperate noise garbled about in her throat as she pushed forward off the bed with unstable yet determined movements. She forced her way towards him as swiftly as her body would allow and witnessing her stumbling towards him John sheathed his broad sword back into his scabbard._

_Not a moment later her arms were clutching around his neck like a starved man to bread - or more adequately a victim to her savior. Her arms were quivering as her body trembled but her grip was iron clad and fierce with almost inhuman strength – no doubt propelled by adrenaline- so fierce of its own accord it belied her pain and relief. It was hard to feel anything but empathy for the slip of a woman willing his embrace and seeking comfort, but still the pressure of her form against his chest no matter how injured or blood covered, managed to stir him in a way he would rather not think on at the moment._

_With deft hands he gently unbuckled and unknotted the leather of the worn belt that served as a makeshift gag, tossing the vile strip to the ground with distaste – and finally her sobs were released. It was a gut wrenching sound that could move even the hardest of hardened souls. Her cries were saying everything she couldn't will past her lips. John encircled her frame with his strong arms gently as he could and supported her weight against him easily enough when he felt her knees give out._

_He didn't question how she could tolerate a man's touch. He didn't need to be told what had happened, he could grasp it easily enough by the dire state of the room, the smashed wood, the crumpled linens and pelts, the blood covering everything including the woman in his arms….when he made eye contact with his best friend and Captain he knew the suspicions were correct._

_Eustace had tried to rape Ariel._

_John prayed to any God that would listen that he was right and `tried` was as far as it had gotten._

_Gently and calmly he smoothed his hand along the back of her tangled red locks, some of the natural curl threading through his fingers. Her head was resting in the crook of his neck, and her body was still shaking with the force of her sobs as the tears dampened his tunic. There wasn't a single word he could say that would calm or sooth her soul, and he wasn't about to try. If what she needed was the physical comfort, the tangible proof that she was safe, then he would dutifully provide it. Sometimes words were a hindrance._

_So while he held her, he let his gaze focus on the scene her back was turned on._

_Killian's breathing was labored and his nostrils flared, his muscles were trembling as evidence of his blind rage, and his eyes were dark and dilated - filled with a murderous gleam so intense it was only triumphed by the day he had lost Milah. John watched as his best mate tossed the lifeless body off the bed to the floor with unnecessary force that tore the sliced throat open wider exposing a flash of white bone. The loud thump of the lifeless fat body hitting the ground resonated around the room and caused Ariel to flinch in his arms._

_The only sounds after that were the choked up weeping of Ariel and the labored breaths of Killian – as whatever blood left in the body pooled out onto the wooden floor._

_He watched the inner struggle take hold as Killian fought to regain his composure, the way he kept his eyes closed while he leaned his head back, the clench in his jaw as he ground his teeth, his good fist balled up so tight his knuckles had turned white with the pressure, the forced rhythmic breathing of in through the nose and out through the mouth. The breathing technique something Milah had taught him years ago to help reign in his wild temper._

_When Killian opened his eyes and met his gaze, he couldn't help the grim line his own lips pressed into._

_This was about more than just an injured woman – prior mermaid or no, she was now just a girl. A very human girl._

_No, this was about the possibility of rebellion. About defied direct orders. About the possibility of mutiny no matter how minute – and thus a threat to Killian's revenge._

_There were a plethora of questions to be answered…was Eustace working alone of his own foolish accord? or was this a calculated assault? Was this an isolated incident? or was this a sign of trouble brewing among the crew? They were all serious questions that needed to be answered – but one thing at a time and first things first._

" _Get her out of here." Killian ordered as gently as he could manage, though his tone was still grave and tight. "Stay with her, trust none." He added, turning back to the macabre scene of bloodied linins. He would have to deal with this, while he trusted his pet to the only man he could be sure of at the moment – John Smith._

_John nodded his head in understanding "I will take her to my quarters." He advised, not at all missing the way Ariel's body tensed when Killian finally spoke, but he didn't make any reaction to it. With purposeful and reassuring movements he pried Ariel from his torso into a position easier for them both to maneuver. He slung one of her slender arms around his broad shoulders, taking note of the pained look crossing over her face with the action, and hooked his other arm around her waist as he guided her slowly out of the room._

_He cringed at the way her pained sobs had turned into agonized sniffles as they walked. He helped her out of the room and into the hallway; it was a short distance down the hall to his personal quarters - the only place he knew for certain she would be safest. With each sharp intake of breath on queue with every slow step, he found himself ever grateful that his chambers were so close to Killian`s if only for her sake._

" _Fetch the Doctor!" he ordered to no one in particular of the many men standing in the hall, all drawn earlier to the commotion but having stayed back without an order from their Captain or First Mate. He used his body to shield Ariel's as best he could from the prying curious eyes as they walked. Already he could hear the hushed whispers starting to spread amongst the crew. "Kamal," he started, catching a glimpse of the darker skinned man, one of his more trusted, standing tall above the rest in the crowd "Grab some men and help the Captain." He ordered, not bothering to watch as the pirate moved to follow his bidding._

_He couldn't help his own sigh of relief when they had finally entered his room, the wooden door shutting heavily behind them, as he bolted the lock bar into place._

_Better safe than sorry._

* * *

Ariel thrashed under the linens and pelts, her body was laden with sweat. The perspiration on her brow as beading up and left her skin damp and clammy to the touch. Her breathing was labored and short, as if she were hyperventilating. Her whimpers were caught in her throat and her head tossed from side to side as her limbs twitched violently. Her eyes were moving furiously behind her closed lids, her nightmare ensnaring her completely.

She was confined, tangled in the sheets, unable to get away – they wouldn't let her go.

 _He_ wouldn't let her go.

When she bolted upright the pain in her ribs was the furthest from her mind, her adrenaline drowning it out as her eyes darted wildly around the room for any sign of the danger she had dreamt. Her breathing was erratic, and her fists clutched the warm pelt to her chest.

A flash of lighting from outside briefly lit up the room, casting shadows all around her.

There was no sign of John – no sign of anyone.

Her heartbeat thundered violently in her chest, like the a thousand hooves on a track, at the realization she was alone. It made her uneasy and anxious. She didn't want to be alone, the last time she had been alone in the Captain's quarters it hadn't ended well for her.

The sound of hinges creaking caused her to startle, and her gaze shot over to the washroom.

The relief that flooded through her at the sight of that blond hair in another flash of lightning was indescribable.

"John!" she breathed, her voice a mixture of desperate relief and elation. She started to kick furiously at the blankets and pelts, trying to free herself from the tangled mess it had become in her fitful nightmares, trying to get to him.

He was at her side before she could get free, his arms pulling her to his chest as he sat down next to her.

"Shhhh, it's alright," he soothed in hushed easy tones "I am right here. I am not going anywhere, I promise." He swore, one hand smoothing gently up and down her back to console her.

"I – he – we….." She couldn't find the words to voice her fears or the reality of her vivid memory haunting her nightmares.

"It was just a dream, it wasn't real." He tried to console her.

"But it was!" she protested, tears streaming down her face. "It happened!" she cried harder, clutching him to her.

The memories of her nightmares were terrifying. No one had come in time to stop him and save her.

"He can't hurt you anymore; he won't touch you ever again." John assured, his heart going out to the girl in his arms. She had been through so much since she was captured and brought aboard– too much. It firmed his resolve to help her escape.

He held her tight, comforting her, until her weeping had subsided and her tears had dried. It would take her time to heal and he understood that, her nightmares though, that was something that would never go away, not entirely. Horrible events of past never seemed to truly fade or leave one be. He had a few moments and secrets of his own that still haunted him in the dead of night.

John had hoped they wouldn't torment her so soon; she had rested so peacefully the entire day after she had finally fallen asleep. Doc had watched over her dutifully, with the order to fetch him should she wake, while he attended his normal duties and a few other special errands aboard ship with the Captain. Killian had also checked in on her a few times as well, for only a moment or two at a time, but no one had the heart to wake her – so long as she was breathing they all agreed she could use the rest.

The storm had rolled in that evening, the clouds darkening overhead and the rain drizzling down upon them. It had come in fast and hard. When the waves had picked up with enough force to list and heel the ship and knock _The Jolly Roger_ off course a few times it was decided best to drop anchor and wait for the brunt to pass. It would slow their journey by a few days or weeks depending on how long they had to wait out the storm, which put Killian in an even fouler mood than he had already been in, but it was a necessary delay. Only a fool would continue to try and sail in weather so ferocious and vindictive.

By the time the sun set the darkly omniscient clouds had rolled in and soon after the resounding thunder and lightning had turned the great expanse of ocean into an eerie aquatic battle scene – each knock of rumbling thunder reminiscent of firing cannons, the bolts touching down on the scene the flame after fire, the whistling winds as it ripped through the sails the screams of dying men. A particularly violent wave lurched the boat nearly sending him to the floor as water splashed high enough to knock at the bay windows.

The ocean was never so tumultuous below the water's surface even during the most trying of King Trident's storms and had Ariel been of solid mind she would have found the juxtaposition fascinating. She had never weathered such a storm above the surface – she would have found it glorious.

As it were, her mind was fearful and each strike of lighting sent shadows skittering throughout the room and fueled a keen paranoia, each rumble of thunder resounded through her very bones and sent a cold shiver down her spine. It was as if Mother Nature was mimicking her inner turmoil, giving physical rise to the warring emotions and feelings deep within her.

When Johns grip lessened a fraction with the intent of securing some valuable from the oceans unforgiving onslaught she clutched him to her harder, silently begging him not to leave her again, praying to any and every God, Diety, Creator, and Protector she knew that he would stay and protect her from the shadows in the room but also in her mind.

Her muffled crying wrenched his heart and tore him to pieces, he wanted nothing more than to fix the seemly frail woman in his arms – such contrast from the ferocious and fearless mermaid originally brought aboard. It was becoming hard for him to reconcile both parts of her being, both instilled fear but different kinds of fear and for completely different reasons. Feeling her desperation permeate the room he made a definitive decision and moved into the bed next to her, above the blankets and pelts of course, and held her close surprised at her lack of protest but thankful all the same as he allowed her to cuddle up to him and accept his silent comfort as they rode out the storm together.

* * *

 

Killian looked pensive, as if the storm had little effect as he lay pensive in a hammock he had set up earlier. While a grand bed was, well, grand – it was of little use during such rough waters and having been tossed a time or two from its comforts he made a point to keep one stowed away with hooks at the ready for nights like this…when his body could sway unperturbed as one with the oceans fickle currants.

It also helped keep his flask of rum steady, a flask that had been filled more times than he could keep track of over the course of what has seemed like forever but had truly just been less than a full day. A flash of lighting lit up the room and his eyes cast a pensive gaze at his stationary bed, still covered in a crimson coat that would need to be taken care of sooner than later.

He took a deep swing from his flask, feeling the burn as it went down warming his insides and keeping the chill of the sea wind at bay, but did little to settle the cold inner chill perpetually present within him. He had felt a fire today, a real kindling of emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

It terrified him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> It seems a few things need to be addressed. I didn't want to include a super long note at the beginning because let's be honest you all would have skipped it (as I would have as well) to get to the good stuff and I don't blame you because you have all waited "some-what" patiently for it.
> 
> 1\. I do honestly apologize for the REDICULOUSLY super long wait, I truly have not given up on this story and I hope this chapter posting is a little olive branch to that testament, in fact I have a notebook full of ideas and plots and stuff dedicated to this fic alone. Alas that said [here is the but you were all expecting]- I do have a real life, I work full time (40-60+ hours a week) and I go to graduate school – those two things alone eat up most of my free time if you don't include real life like family and friends. As much as I love to write, sometimes I want a break, and unfortunately I don't like staying put in one fandom for too long or I get bored and become uninspired and unmotivated. So recently you might have seen some updates of one-shots from me for Robin Hood BBC (my newest obsession), and you my faithful reader might even be writing a fic that I have read and reviewed on. Some updates may take longer than others depending on my mood and real life, and I will agree that leaving all you so long with that bad of a cliffy was mean of me. I completely understand if you hated me, in fact in the words of Sorrynotsorry's review: "I hate you..-_- like legit hate. How dare you?! I demand you quit your real life and dedicate it to finishing this fiction." I will try to work on that and not make you wait so long next time ;) however those many reviews you all sent berating me for a review were actually welcome motivation. None of my fics have had such dedicated readers before! Granted I havn't written something so lengthy before either!
> 
> Truth be told, I was really inspired to update this particular story based on me becoming nostalgic on a fanfic that I loved and adored and followed religiously as a teen in the Buffy fandom, I was always on the edge of my seat for the next update, and one day in 2006 she stopped posting completely and hasn't since and I still check her website religiously every year with the hopes something has been updated or a sign of life has occurred – knowing how that feels I didn't want to leave you all for any longer.
> 
> However, sadly, I cannot promise that the next chapter will be fast coming, and I have plans to go back and re-read and maybe edit the previous chapters first prior to writing Chapter 16 but I can say I will never give up on this fic and will chip away on this story until I am 90+ years old if I have to!
> 
> 2\. Oi! I know I know I know! Killian, this fic NEEDS more Killian. I am aware of this little problem and aim to fix it soon. I have been leaving him out though on purpose, obviously Ariel doesn't like him at the moment for reasons and I am purposefully showing that distance by not including as much of him recently. I will try to move this along to get to the good Killian/Ariel snippets I have jotted down. I don't know how you lot put up with me and my love of OC's lol – I hope the wait becomes worth it. Just know the end game has not changed, no matter how much I hint at Ariel/John.
> 
> 3\. I have an obsession with OC's and back story, which is why you have all learned so much about Doc and Aladdin and should expect to eventually be learning more about Kamal and Max and whoever else I think up to throw in along the way. Also if you have not noticed I like detail and I can't even feel bad about it because I like reading stuff with lots of details (even insignificant ones).
> 
> 4\. I will be honest; I have no idea what I am doing with Peter Pan yet in this fic…like at all. I guess we will cross that bridge when I get to the point of having to deal with that plot point (guess it's a good thing Peter is not my story arc). I hate loose ends though, so I will figure it out. If you have any suggestions though, any plans or ideas on it, thoughts or comments, I would love to hear them. Shoot me a review or PM on it. In fact, I welcome any ideas you guys have, even if I don't use them because it helps spur creativity :)
> 
> 6\. Playlist time: Sebastian – In War With Love /Anna Ternheim – No I Don't Remember/Alexz Johnson – Criminal/Nural – Forgive Me/Lissie – Everywhere I Go.
> 
> Until Next Chapter my Pets ;) - Muse Killian


End file.
